Ángel de la guarda
by Rochi Saiyajin
Summary: Mirai Trunks vuelve al pasado para intentar salvar de nuevo a su familia. La tragedia de Mirai no terminó con los androides y Vegeta intentará ayudarle a derrotar sus demonios internos mientras una nueva amenaza se alza contra la familia del príncipe.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola amigos! Este es mi primer fic para Dragon Ball, después de escribir el primero de Sailor Moon. Siempre quise saber qué hubiera ocurrido de haber un postrero encuentro entre Mirai Trunks y Vegeta, después de que este último hubiera comprendido lo importante que era su familia para él en la saga de Boo, de que lo hubiese reconocido criando a Trunks y conviviendo con Bulma y ya no digamos después del nacimiento de Bra. Viendo la saga de Célula, me pregunté con asiduidad si tras la marcha de Mirai, Vegeta pensaría alguna vez en él y en los acontecimientos seguramente muy reveladores que ocurrieron en aquel año en la Sala del Alma y el Tiempo y que Toriyama malignamente nos ocultó. La relación Mirai-Vegeta fue incluso quizá un motor añadido para el hecho de que Vegeta decidiese permanecer con su familia tras las muerte de Goku y puede que el haberlo conocido, una de las causas fundamentales de que criase a ChibiTrunks. Viendo que ningún fic al respecto cubría mis expectativas, escribí esté, donde Mirai lo ha pasado bastante mal, porque todos conocemos a Vegeta; sabemos que se ha vuelto blandito, pero no tanto y sólo cuando ve sufrir a su familia es capaz de reconocer lo mucho que les quiere, así que Mirai tenía que padecer bastante. Bueno, espero que os guste y por favor, no seáis muy malos conmigo. Besos.

Sinopsis: Mirai Trunks vuelve a la línea temporal que salvó para intentar ayudar a su familia. La tragedia de Mirai no terminó con los androides y un Vegeta ahora maduro tratará de ayudar a su hijo superando sus propios temores, pero una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre la familia del príncipe de los Saiyans. Frente a frente, pasado, futuro, destino, Vegeta y Mirai Trunks se vuelven a encontrar más de veinte años después de su último encuentro.

Los hechos se desarrollan poco después de que los dragones se llevaran definitivamente a Goku y a las bolas de dragón

Ángel de la guarda 

**Capítulo 1**

Vegeta miraba las estrellas desde el balcón de la habitación que compartía con Bulma. Esa noche se sentía extrañamente inquieto; una recurrente sensación de peligro le impedía dormir. Intentó sacudir esos pensamientos de su mente mientras miraba las estrellas y sentía el aura de su familia, convenciéndose de que todo estaba en paz, que ellos estaban bien y cerca de él para protegerles de quien fuera necesario. Pensó en todo lo que había cambiado su vida, desde que nació, príncipe del planeta Vegeta hasta aquel momento, rememorando las luchas contra Goku, Freezer, Célula, Boo... eran casi incontables los combates librados y los años que habían pasado desde la primera vez que pisó la Tierra. Y lo muchísimo que había cambiado desde entonces. Rememoró algunos de los buenos momentos pasados junto a su familia con una sonrisa complacida; al fin y al cabo y del modo que él menos pensaba, la vida le había recompensado con creces todo lo que había sufrido en el pasado.

Sufrir... en ese momento, la mirada profunda y triste de un muchacho de cabellos lilas se coló entre sus recuerdos. Había pensado muchas veces en Mirai Trunks desde su partida, arrepintiéndose, cada vez más según los avatares de su vida y el trato con sus hijos presentes le habían ido cambiando, de lo mal que había tratado a aquel muchacho que se había criado casi completamente solo, en un mundo dominado por el caos, el dolor y el sufrimiento, viendo cómo mataban a su único amigo sin poder evitarlo y que, pese a todo, había sabido imponerse a su sufrimiento, convertirse en un gran guerrero y tomar las riendas de la situación para evitar que aquello volviera a pasar. Si no hubiera sido por su intervención, él no estaría vivo, no habría visto crecer a Trunks y Bra nunca habría nacido. Vegeta era muy consciente de eso, de que toda su felicidad se la debía a él. Pensó con amargura lo mucho que Mirai Trunks habría pensado en él durante su infancia escondido en los brazos de su madre de los incontables ataques de los androides, imaginándose cómo sería aquel padre que no llegó a conocer y deseando tenerle en frente sólo por una única vez; seguramente se llevó una tremenda decepción, pero pese a su carácter intentó una vez y otra salvarle de sus continuos ataques suicidas contra los androides y Célula, llegando incluso a morir en ese infame torneo. Esa imagen de Trunks moribundo, totalmente ensangrentado, aún poblaba sus pesadillas. En ese momento, deseaba volver a verlo, decirle lo mucho que le agradecía aquel destino tan maravilloso que se tenía gracias a él y comportarse, aunque sólo fuera una vez, como un padre con él. Esos ojos tan tristes de su hijo... como odiaba ese recuerdo, cuando todavía no era capaz de confesarse ni siquiera a sí mismo lo mucho que le quería porque lo consideraba una debilidad impropia del príncipe de los Sayajin. Si ahora estuviera frente a él, le amaría y le protegería hasta que no viera en sus ojos ni un solo resquicio de tristeza.

Sacudió violentamente la cabeza, intentando apartar la imagen de Mirai Trunks de su memoria. Maldición, se estaba volviendo el viejo sentimentaloide que se prometió que nunca sería. Por mucho que pensara en él, no iba a volver. Recuperando su orgullo apartado por un momento, entró de nuevo en su habitación despotricando contra su condenada debilidad, recordándose que él era (máxime después de la desaparición del estúpido de Kakarotto) el guerrero más fuerte del universo y que no podía pensar en todas esas idioteces terrícolas que sólo le hacían más vulnerable.

Al día siguiente, mientras entrenaba en su adorada cámara de gravedad, Vegeta seguía pensando en Mirai Trunks y eso le enfurecía. Hacía muchos años que no pensaba en él de manera tan prolongada y no sabía por qué en ese momento así lo hacía. Se despreciaba por su debilidad y eso le hacía estar de mal humor. Su familia, huyendo de su ira, desapareció de su alrededor, en especial Trunks, que no entendía por qué parecía estar más enfadado con él que con el resto de la familia.

Aquella noche, Bra comentaba las incidencias de su día en el instituto mientras Trunks intentaba sacarla de quicio recordándole entre bromas el aspecto con el que había quedado su último pretendiente después de que Vegeta le hiciera la "recomendación" de no acercarse nunca más a su hija. Vegeta reía en sus adentros ante las bromas de sus hijos con un humor bastante más mejorado del que había tenido durante la mañana, cuando se oyó un gran ruido en el jardín de la casa, seguido de una pequeña explosión.

Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma y Bra corrieron hacia el jardín, alarmados, pensando, como era lógico dados los antecedentes de los Saiyans, que era un enemigo. Vegeta se puso delante de sus hijos con un ademán protector, mientras esperaba a que el humo se disipase para ver a su contrincante. Cuál no sería su asombro al ver la máquina del tiempo que tan bien conocía y emerger de ella a Mirai Trunks.

Vegeta lo miró, asombrado. Estaba tal y cómo lo recordaba; como en el resto de los súper guerreros, los años no habían pasado por él. Pero Vegeta miró a sus ojos y los vio aún más tristes que la última vez. Mirai Trunks sonrió levemente al verlos.

-Hola, familia –dijo él, avergonzado. Bulma dio un pequeño gritito y corrió a abrazarse a él, cubriéndole de besos, mientras Bra y Trunks le miraban sorprendidos. Ellos, por supuesto, conocían la historia, relatada mil y una veces por su padre y durante su infancia, aunque ellos sabían por Piccolo y por Gohan que su padre siempre cambiaba el final, haciendo del príncipe de los Saiyans el glorioso vencedor de Célula, dejando ignorante a Vegeta de que sabían ese pequeño detalle sobre el verdadero final del combate. Pero jamás habían imaginado que se encontrarían cara a cara con él. Vegeta esperó a que Mirai se deshiciera delicadamente de Bulma y lo mirara; vio un destello de ilusión recorrer sus ojos azules al verlo y le dedicó una muy esperada sonrisa.

-Hijo mío... no sabes lo mucho que hemos pensado en ti. Estas guapísimo –le decía Bulma, examinándolo con una mirada maternal. Mirai bajó la vista, avergonzado.

-Gracias, madre.

-Habíamos oído hablar mucho de ti, pero jamás pensamos que algún día llegaríamos a verte –dijo Bra, con su arrojo habitual. Mirai la miró sin comprender.

-Hija, preséntate. Sabes la historia, él no te conoce –le dijo Vegeta, al ver la confusión de Mirai.

-Es verdad, papá. No me he dado cuenta, es como si Trunks se estuviera mirando a un espejo –rió ella-. Me llamo Bra Vegeta Briefs y soy tu hermana.

-Hermana... –dijo él, con emoción-. Me hubiera encantado verte nacer y estoy muy contento de haber contribuido a que estés aquí. Además, eres muy bonita.

-Gracias, ya lo sabía –dijo ella. A los oídos del joven, aquellas palabras sonaron como si Vegeta las hubiera pronunciado, por lo que sonrió.

-Nos alegramos de verte –dijo Trunks, mirándose a sí mismo. Se sentía extraño y no sabía qué decirle a su alter ego. Mirai lo apreció así.

-Gracias. No hace falta que digas nada–se dijo Mirai.

-Yo también me alegro mucho de verte –dijo Vegeta. Mirai se lo agradeció con una sonrisa-. Aunque sigues siendo un niñato, se nota que todavía te corta el pelo tu madre.

Ante esa mención, Vegeta sintió como un escalofrío de dolor atravesaba la mirada de su hijo futuro y temió averiguar a qué se debía. Sabía que aquella visita no era de placer, que Trunks jamás se habría arriesgado a cambiar el pasado si no tuviera una razón de peso, pero sabía también que él se enfrentaría y vencería a cualquier monstruo que amenazara a su familia, incluyendo en ella a Mirai. Pero la reacción que la mención de su madre había provocado en Trunks le asustó mucho más que la de cualquier contrincante, por poderoso que este fuera.

-Si nos disculpáis, me gustaría hablar con papá a solas –dijo Mirai, desviando la mirada al cielo, intentado ocultar a Vegeta lo que sabía que dejaban traslucir sus ojos.

-Cualquier cosa que tengas que decir nos incumbe también a todos, así que habla ahora –bufó Bra.

-Eres igual a papá. En serio, necesito hablar con él; juro que no es ningún monstruo ni nada parecido –dijo Mirai. Ellos le miraron recelosos.

-Dejadnos solos –intercedió Vegeta por su hijo. Trunks y Bra abrieron la boca para protestar -. Si decís una sola palabra, os pegaré a los dos una paliza por contradecirme. Id dentro. Ahora.

Trunks y Bra murmuraron una maldición mientras entraban en casa, seguidos por Bulma. Vegeta y Mirai se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante un largo rato, sin saber qué decir después de tanto tiempo separados. Habían pasado muchas cosas, ambos habían cambiado y habían pensado infinidad de veces sobre lo ocurrido durante su estancia en el presente. En aquel momento, después de tanto tiempo de desear un reencuentro, las palabras no salían de sus labios.

Mirai comenzó a caminar, admirando las estrellas, hasta el jardín trasero de la casa, donde los almendros de Bulma comenzaban a florecer. Mirai se sentó en la hierba mirando el cielo, mientras Vegeta, con su pose característica, se apoyaba en el tronco del árbol.

-Da igual de qué hayas venido a avisarnos; sea lo que sea, me lo cargaré, y luego iré al futuro y también le mataré, así que suéltalo ya, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, yo me encargaré de todo –dijo Vegeta, rompiendo el silencio. Mirai dejó escapar una risotada.

-Has cambiado mucho, papá. La última vez que te vi nunca habrías dicho una frase tan larga a no ser que estuvieses maldiciendo a Goku –dijo él. Vegeta hizo una mueca de disgusto-. No te enfades, papá, no es un reproche. Me alegra ver que elegiste a tu familia. Parecéis felices.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Sea lo que sea, lo venceré –dijo Vegeta. Mirai se levantó y dirigió sus ojos al cielo, evitando mirar a su padre.

-Hay cosas que ni siquiera los súper guerreros podemos vencer. Si hubiera sido un combate, yo hubiera podido solo.

-¡Me tienes hasta las narices con tanto secretismo! ¡Dime lo que sea ahora mismo o te lo sacaré a golpes! –rugió Vegeta, harto de los rodeos que daba su hijo. En respuesta, Trunks le lanzó una cápsula-. ¿Qué es esto?

-Mamá murió hace dos semanas. Quizá, con el contenido de esa cápsula, vosotros podáis salvarla en este tiempo–dijo Trunks, por toda respuesta. Vegeta se quedó petrificado. Bulma... no podía ser. En realidad, jamás se había planteado ni por un momento que ella llegara a faltarle.

-Quiero detalles –consiguió articular Vegeta, tras un largo rato intentándolo.

-Después de mi regreso, destruí a los androides y comenzamos a reconstruir la ciudad. Nada más acabar con ellos, fui en busca de algún modo de resucitar a los muertos; no pensaba volver a perderte. En mi época, las bolas de dragón terrestres no existen ya y las del nuevo emplazamiento de los namekianos corrieron, asimismo, un aciago destino. No encontré ningún modo de devolveros a la vida, así que volví a la Tierra, donde la gente intentaba retomar de nuevo su existencia y todo transcurrió en relativa paz. Algunos monstruos llegaron a la Tierra intentando destruirla, pero nada que no pudiera solucionar rápidamente. Pero hace dos meses, mamá enfermó; desconocíamos la naturaleza de su mal, pero la iba matando poco a poco. Rápidamente, me puse a investigar, intentando encontrar una cura, pero todo fue en vano. Hace dos semanas, su corazón falló y murió en mis brazos –dijo él, mientras la voz le temblaba-. Nuestra tecnología había sido destruida en los ataques de los androides y el avance científico sufrió un lógico retroceso en esa época. No teníamos el nivel necesario para salvarla. En vuestro tiempo, ese caos no ha ocurrido, la ciencia debe de haber avanzado mucho más que en el mío; en esa cápsula están todos los informes del desarrollo de la enfermedad, las investigaciones llevadas a cabo al respecto, incluso algunas muestras de su sangre y sus tejidos para que hagan los análisis que sean necesarios para hallar algún remedio. Dile lo que creas más oportuno; pero tiene que centrar todos sus esfuerzos en encontrar la cura de esa enfermedad o la perderéis.

Vegeta no podía ni siquiera imaginar que algo así pudiera pasar. Siempre era él quien se arriesgaba, quién estaba en peligro, pero perder a Bulma... sólo imaginarlo era más de lo que podía soportar. Su corazón gritaba en rebeldía ante la sola idea de que eso pudiera llegar a suceder. Entonces, en medio de esa agonía, miró a Mirai y volvió a la realidad. Su Bulma no estaba muerta, la salvarían; pero Mirai había perdido lo único que tenía. Todos habían muerto en su época; estaba completamente desamparado.

-Trunks... –murmuró Vegeta.

-Ahora parece que definitivamente me quedé solo –dijo él, con una sonrisa amarga. Vegeta quiso correr a abrazarlo, pero su orgullo todavía latente no se lo permitió.

-¿Sufrió? –preguntó él, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Una terrible agonía. La muerte le dio paz –dijo Mirai. Vegeta sintió como un escalofrío le recorría de arriba abajo-. ¿Sabes? Ella no dejó de pensar en ti ni un solo momento. Habían pasado más de cuarenta años desde tu muerte, sólo habíais pasado unos meses juntos, dos años, como mucho, y murió pronunciando tu nombre. Murió feliz, me decía que habías venido a buscarla y que eras un malnacido porque ella había envejecido y tú seguías tan guapo como siempre. Pero decía que estaba contenta, que se iba contigo y se fue, sonriendo.

Le vio esbozar una sonrisa triste, mientras un par de lágrimas solitarias corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿No tienes nada más que decirme? –dijo Vegeta, tras unos momentos de silencio.

-No. ¿Te parece poco? –le contestó Mirai, limpiándose las lágrimas, decidido a no mostrarse débil delante de su padre-. Debo irme, ya he hecho lo que vine a hacer.

-Tú no vas a ningún sitio –bufó Vegeta-. Te quedarás con nosotros un tiempo.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, alteraré el futuro si lo hago, debo irme.

-¡Me importa un carajo el maldito futuro! ¡Ya lo cambiaste suficiente con lo de Célula, que te quedes aquí unas semanas no cambiará nada en comparación! Te quedarás aquí. Y me da igual lo que opines al respecto.

-Pero, papá...

-¡Es una orden! ¡No te iras a ningún sitio hasta que yo te lo diga! Esta vez yo te voy a cuidar a ti –rezongó Vegeta. Mirai le miró, extrañado.

-¿Cuidarme? –preguntó Mirai.

-Sí. ¿Algún problema? –bufó Vegeta.

-No, ninguno. Desde luego, has cambiado –dijo él.

-No sabes cuanto. Vamos dentro –le dijo Vegeta-. Y ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

-Ya lo sé, por eso quería contártelo a ti –dijo él, encaminándose hacia su padre. Juntos, se dirigieron de nuevo hasta la entrada principal de la Corporación Cápsula. De repente, Mirai sintió como su padre le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y le estrechaba contra sí, en un gesto protector. Mirai miró extrañado a su padre, pero Vegeta, aún orgulloso, desvió la mirada. Entonces, con una media sonrisa, apoyó levemente la cabeza en su hombro y juntos entraron a la casa a reunirse con el resto de la familia, que esperaba sus noticias con ansia sentados en la cocina. Al verlos, Vegeta se separó de Trunks.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Bra.

-No pasa nada que vosotros debáis saber y al primero que haga una sola pregunta a Mirai Trunks al respecto le arrancaré la lengua –dijo, con un tono tan tranquilo que sonaba amenazante-. Mirai se quedará con nosotros un tiempo y espero que le tratéis como si fuera Kamisama. Bulma, ven un momento.

Bulma y él salieron de la cocina y, cuando llegaron al comedor, Vegeta la abrazó fuertemente contra sí.

-¿Me vas a decir qué pasa? –le preguntó Bulma, sorprendida por su gesto.

-Te quiero –dijo él, simplemente.

-Pero, bueno... no me decías eso desde que nació Bra –dijo ella. Cogió a su marido por la barbilla y le obligó a que le mirara a los ojos-. ¿Qué te ha dicho Mirai? ¿Qué va a pasarme?

-Luego –dijo él, sin sorprenderse de la perspicacia de su mujer. La besó con furor en los labios y, después, volvieron junto a sus hijos, tras la promesa de una noche muy especial. En la cocina, Trunks y Bra intentaban sonsacar información a un Mirai que ya no sabía qué hacer para evitar sus preguntas. Cuando llegó Vegeta, al ver la escena, con ambas manos dio un capón a cada uno de sus hijos presentes, tan fuerte que ambos acabaron con la cara aplastada contra la mesa.

-¡Os dije que no le hicierais ni una sola pregunta! ¡Dejadle en paz o la próxima vez haré que atraveséis esa mesa con vuestras cabezas y sabéis perfectamente que soy muy capaz! –les gritó Vegeta, sentándose en el centro de la mesa. Trunks y Bra, frotándose su dolorida nuca, le miraron con rencor, sobre todo la muchacha, nada acostumbrada a que su adorado papaíto fuese duro con ella.

-Terminemos de cenar. Trunks, hijo, debes estar hambriento después de un viaje tan largo. Te prepararé lo que quieras –dijo ella, mirándole tierna. Vegeta observó como él desviaba la mirada ante su gesto, seguramente recordando a su madre fallecida.

-No es necesario, no tengo hambre, muchas gracias –dijo él. Todos le miraron extrañados, sobre todo sus padres. Sabían que si por algo se caracterizaba un Saiyan era por su apetito voraz y Vegeta y Bulma recordaban muy bien que esa también había sido la regla en lo tocante a Mirai. A Vegeta no le costó adivinar que era su bajísimo ánimo la causa de su inapetencia y, mirándole más atentamente a la luz de los halógenos de la cocina, los signos de deterioro de su cuerpo eran más que evidentes a los ojos expertos del súper guerrero: pese a mantener el mismo cuerpo, estaba mucho más delgado y demacrado que la última vez que le vio, sus ojos denotaban la falta de sueño, no de días, sino de semanas y podía advertir entre sus ropas las señales de heridas mal curadas. Seguramente no fue sólo la pena provocada por la muerte de su madre; supuso que él, sin ninguna ayuda de familiares ni amigos íntimos, tuvo que cuidar de ella durante todo el proceso y que todo aquello había terminado por minar su resistencia de Sayajin, además de que, después de lo ocurrido, nadie habría cuidado asimismo de él y le habían dejado abandonarse a su pena. Vegeta maldijo por lo bajo aquel futuro que tanto mal hacía a su hijo.

-Comerá, por las buenas o por las malas. Si no recuerdo mal, te encantaban las tortitas. Y después te curaré esas heridas –dijo Vegeta.

-¿Heridas? –preguntó Bulma, preocupada.

-No te preocupes, son sólo unos rasguños –dijo Mirai, evitando mirar a su madre a los ojos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Mi madre... me hizo una cámara de gravedad a semejanza de la que tuvo mi padre para entrenar. La suya la destrozaron los androides antes de que yo tuviera edad para utilizarla, así que cuando lo recordó hizo una para mí. Me encantó y lo primero que hice fue ponerla al máximo para ver si podía resistirlo. Casi me mato, pero me encantaba la cámara, me pasaba allí todo el día. Mi madre se enfadó mucho, dijo que era tan irresponsable como mi padre. Pero digamos que en los últimos meses no he tenido mucho tiempo para ocuparme de nada –dijo Mirai.

-Me recuerdas a alguien –dijo Bulma, mirando significativamente a Vegeta y dándole un pequeño golpe con la espumadera con la que preparaba las tortitas a su hijo. Los tres muchachos rieron por lo bajo, mientras Vegeta la miraba ceñudo. Trunks y Bra hicieron bromas al respecto mientras Bulma le servía a Mirai unas tortitas que miró sin mucho apetito.

-En serio, mamá, no me apetecen.

-¡Come o te las meteré con un embudo! –gritó Vegeta-. Y después te darás un buen baño y te curaré.

-Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que me cures, puedo hacerlo solo.

-¡Lo haré y punto, así que come y calla! –le dijo Vegeta, con una mirada amenazante.

-Será mejor que hagas lo que dice, cuando pone esos ojos tiemblan hasta las piedras –le susurró Bra. Trunks sonrió y comenzó a comer sin ánimo bajo la mirada escrutadora de Vegeta.

Era de madrugada y Vegeta no podía dormir. Miró a Bulma, que dormía desnuda sobre su pecho, tras una larga noche de amor en la que se habían entregado el uno al otro hasta que el cansancio la había vencido. No podía dejar de pensar en Mirai, en todo lo que le había contado, en su demacrado aspecto y en la profunda tristeza de sus ojos, que casi rayaba la locura. Por todo lo que sabía, alguien un poco más débil de carácter que su hijo ya habría sucumbido a la desesperación, todo eso sumado a las muchas cosas que seguro no sabría.

Después de cenar, Vegeta había insistido en que se diera un largo baño. Mirai se negó, al igual que había hecho con la cena, pero Vegeta dijo que si no lo hacía le obligaría. Él mismo le llenó la bañera y le dijo que le metería de cabeza si no iba. Él, bastante cansado de las amenazas de su padre, se volvió a negar, diciendo que ya tenía muchos años como para que le diera órdenes.

-¡Papá, tengo más de cuarenta años, ya no estás en posición de darme órdenes!

-¡Si bien tú nunca has sabido lo que es tener un padre, ahora vas a descubrir, en toda la dimensión de la palabra, lo que es tenerme a mí como tal! ¡Si no te cuidas, yo te obligaré a hacerlo! –rugió Vegeta. Se lanzó sobre él y prácticamente le arrancó la ropa, mientras su hijo se revolvía. Desde el piso de abajo, Bulma, Trunks y Bra miraban la escena sorprendidos.

-¿Qué le pasa a papá? –preguntó Bra, extrañada por su comportamiento.

-Mirai fue muy importante para él. Ese muchacho está sufriendo mucho, vuestro padre lo sabe y está preocupado; lo único que quiere es cuidarlo y consolarlo. El problema es que Vegeta no sabe hacerlo de otra forma que no sea a lo bestia –le dijo Bulma a sus hijos, mientras veían como Vegeta arrastraba a Mirai en ropa interior hasta el baño y le metía violentamente en la bañera. Ante el comportamiento de su padre, Mirai tuvo que claudicar.

-Ya puedes irte, has ganado. Me bañaré, pero creo que puedo hacerlo solito.

-Lo harás delante de mí y aprovecharé para curarte.

-¡Papá, vete, ya estoy suficientemente avergonzado!

-¡No me da la gana! ¡Eres mi hijo, a tu contraparte pasada le he visto bañándose millones de veces, no tienes de qué avergonzarte! ¿Crees que no tengo ojos en la cara? ¿Qué no me he dado cuenta de tu aspecto, de tu debilidad? ¡Indudablemente hará meses que no te ocupas de ti mismo y ahora me aseguraré de que lo hagas!

-No es necesario.

-¡Me da igual tu opinión! ¡Estás muy deprimido, no digo que no tengas motivos, pero te has abandonado y no dejaré que te pongas enfermo! Si tú no quieres hacerlo, lo haré yo. Ya es hora de que alguien se haga cargo de ti.

-Ya no soy un niño.

-Nunca te han dejado serlo. Pero si algo he aprendido en este tiempo es que hasta el más poderoso de lo Saiyans tiene derecho a un momento de debilidad y de necesitar amor y comprensión. No te dejaré en paz hasta que no me asegure de que vuelves a estar bien –dijo Vegeta. Trunks vio su preocupación reflejada en sus ojos, por lo que dejó de protestar-. Date la vuelta; creo que tu espalda es la que tienes más dañada.

Trunks se resistió, pero ante la mirada reprobatoria de Vegeta tuvo que ceder. Al observar con detenimiento la espalda de su hijo, la vio surcada de profundas heridas, de bastante tiempo atrás, pero que, al no haber sido tratadas ni curadas correctamente, estaban infectadas y presentaban muy mal aspecto. Eran muy profundas y algunas incluso aún sangraban. También tenía algunas heridas similares en los brazos y en las piernas. Tenían un aspecto horrible; debían dolerle mucho.

-Debería matarte por hacerte eso a ti mismo. Son heridas muy graves –dijo Vegeta, yendo a por el botiquín de Bulma-. Ahora en serio, ¿cómo te las hiciste?

-Tuve un accidente en la cámara de gravedad. No controlé bien mi poder y una parte de ella explotó, haciéndome estas heridas. Al día siguiente, mamá enfermó y desde entonces sólo me dediqué a ella. Me olvidé por completo de mis heridas, ni siquiera me dolían. Solo me importaba ella y la cuidé en todo momento hasta el día de su muerte.

-¿Nadie te ayudó?

-Mamá tenía muchos amigos que ofrecieron su ayuda, pero no quedaba nadie del antiguo grupo ni de la familia que respondieran a la hora de la verdad, por lo que yo la cuidaba día y noche. Además, a los pocos días, su mente ya no funcionaba correctamente y solía hablar largo rato de las aventuras pasadas con Goku y contigo sin preocuparle quien estuviera delante; sólo yo sabía que todo lo que contaba sobre los guerreros del espacio y las bolas de dragón era real, los demás la tomaban por loca, mi orgullo no soportaba que dijeran que eso eran desvaríos y nos fuimos aislando cada vez más. Al final, solo estaba yo –dijo él, mientras Vegeta le lavaba con delicadeza las heridas de la espalda. Hablaron largo y tendido entonces de lo ocurrido, intentando sonsacarle Vegeta, con toda la diplomacia de la que era capaz para no herirle, las vivencias de ese pasado horrible, mientras señalaba sus numerosas cicatrices de guerra, muestra viva de que tras los androides y Célula, muchos monstruos amenazaron de nuevo a la Tierra. Mirai le contó, no sin cierto orgullo por poder presumir de su valía delante del siempre todopoderoso Vegeta, varias batallas contra los monstruos poderosísimos que había derrotado y los fieros combates que habían provocado aquellas marcas en su cuerpo, de los que siempre había salido triunfante, lo que engrandeció enormemente el orgullo de su padre. Hasta que Vegeta le señaló la más grande que tenía, una cicatriz en forma de media luna en el costado derecho.

-De eso no voy a hablarte. No puedo –dijo él, girando la cabeza, sin volver a decir una palabra más en toda la noche, pese a los intentos de Vegeta por provocarlo, tanto para que se lo confesara como para discutir, pensando que así al menos le sacaría de su mutismo, pero no lo consiguió. Vegeta no pudo sino suponer que esa cicatriz le rememoraba un recuerdo tan amargo como la muerte de su madre, por mucho que temiera averiguar de qué se trataba. Tras el baño, en el que prácticamente Vegeta lo había hecho todo por él, le curó concienzudamente las heridas y le acomodó en la habitación que había frente a la suya para tenerlo bien vigilado, donde le dejó ante los reclamos de Bulma para que cumpliera con lo pactado en el comedor.

Ahora, sentía su aura moverse en la habitación de enfrente, prueba de que tampoco podía dormir. Intentó dejar a Bulma sobre la cama sin despertarla y, desnudo, se asomó a la cristalera de la habitación, por donde entraba el reflejo de las estrellas. Quería ir a verlo, quería darle consuelo, pero era incapaz. Sus ojos, su soledad, le recordaban tanto a él mismo, cuando vagaba solo por el universo, sabiendo que si moría en una batalla nadie en el universo le echaría en falta. No quería rememorar ese tiempo, fue una época muy amarga en su vida, ahora Bulma y sus hijos le hacían feliz, aunque en su carácter las consecuencias de ese periodo de su existencia estaban aún patentes. Pero Mirai había sufrido todo eso, con el agravante de que nadie puede lamentar la pérdida de lo que nunca ha tenido, pero amar para luego perder multiplicaba ese dolor hasta límites que Vegeta no quería siquiera aventurar. No podía evitarlo, pero se resistía a saberle sufriendo sin hacer nada. Era su hijo, él le ayudó, reconocía que con mucha paciencia ante sus desplantes, cuando estaba en peligro y le hizo ver lo mucho que quería a su familia, que había un futuro mejor para él que el de mercenario del espacio. Y ahora él se sentía impotente para ayudarlo. Vegeta se oyó maldecir todo lo que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

En ese instante, sintió cómo Bulma le abrazaba por detrás sin que apenas se diese cuenta de su presencia. Perdido en sus pensamientos, la abrazó a su vez como un autómata.

-Estás preocupado por Mirai, ¿verdad? –le dijo ella.

-Nunca reconoceré cuánto–le contestó Vegeta-. No soporto que esté tan triste.

-¿Qué me va a pasar? –le preguntó Bulma.

-Se le mueres. Hace dos semanas que falleciste en sus brazos. Por eso está tan mal. Vino a darnos los medios para evitarlo, para que investigues al respecto con mucho tiempo de adelanto y podamos salvarte, pero él ya no puede hacer nada por su madre. Mañana mismo te pondrás a ello.

-Mi muerte no es algo que me preocupe –dijo ella. Vegeta la miró a los ojos, horrorizado y ella le miró tierna-. En el futuro de Trunks yo tengo ya muchos años, seguramente pase de los setenta, era normal que muriera, tarde o temprano eso pasará.

-Me niego. Antes muerto.

-Mi bravo guerrero, eso es algo que ni siquiera tú puedes evitar y que terminará ocurriendo. No te inquietes, me pondré a investigar con lo que te ha dado Trunks mañana mismo, pero no me preocupa porque sé que si yo llegara a faltar, Bra y Trunks cuidarían de ti y tú de ellos y así ninguno estaréis nunca solo. Pero Mirai no tenía a nadie más, debe estar sufriendo mucho.

-No sé como ayudarlo.

-Habla con él, necesitará desahogarse y, aunque me cueste admitirlo, Trunks siempre ha tenido debilidad por su padre, sobre todo Mirai, que nunca te ha tenido y que seguramente te haya puesto siempre en un altar. Pobrecito mío, siempre solo, siempre desamparado y siempre desprotegido, tiene que haberlo pasado muy mal. Debemos apoyarlo, quererlo y mimarlo mientras esté con nosotros. Que sienta, aunque solo sea por un tiempo, lo que es tener una familia, ser amado y comprendido totalmente. Así que refrena tu orgullo y pórtate bien.

-Tú estuviste con él, aunque ahora le falte; seguro que le diste el amor que necesitaba.

-Estoy segura de que mi contraparte futura le quiso con locura, pero nunca pudo mitigar su soledad y su sentimiento de incomprensión –dijo ella. Vegeta la miró sin comprender-. Él es un súper guerrero, como tú; el amor por el combate, vuestro sentimiento de sacrificio, vuestra naturaleza, son cosas que alguien que no pertenece a vuestra raza es incapaz de comprender en toda su dimensión; tras la muerte de Son Gohanda, cuando él tenía trece añitos, él fue el único Sayajin vivo de todo el espacio, eso tuvo que hacerle sentir un incomprendido. Además, seguro que después de los androides hubo más batallas que él tuvo que afrontar solo, sin el apoyo de nadie y yo nunca pude darle seguridad ante las amenazas ni el convencimiento de que si algo iba mal en la batalla correría auxiliarle, me falta la fuerza. Él tuvo que hacerse cargo de esa responsabilidad totalmente solo, desde muy pequeño. Y la falta de tu figura, esa infancia tan horrible en un mundo dominado por los androides, el asesinato de su único amigo... y ahora algo más se suma a sus desdichas, no me extrañaría que quisiese acabar con todo. No es justo.

-No digas eso, mujer. Pero enumerar la lista de sus penurias no le ayudará.

-Ayúdale tú; dale consuelo, es lo único que puedes hacer por él. No creo que, dada la situación, quiera verme a mí, aunque el pobre, tan amable y tímido siempre, no diga nunca nada; pero, aunque no fuera así, tú eres el más indicado para ayudarle. También atravesaste una horrible infancia, tuviste que pasar duras pruebas para llegar hasta aquí, te sentiste tan solo y tan incomprendido como él, por eso puedes saber mejor que ninguno de nosotros cómo se siente y cómo aliviarle.

-Precisamente porque lo sé no quiero ni por un momento eso para mi hijo.

-No has podido hacerlo antes, ayúdale ahora.

-No sé como, no me sale naturalmente, lo sabes bien.

-Encontrarás la forma, mi querido hombre de hierro. Si no puedes con palabras, a veces un gesto puede decir más que mil de ellas. Ve con él; o te arrepentirás de por vida de poder haber aliviado un poco el sufrimiento de tu hijo y no haberlo hecho –dijo ella. Vegeta le dio un beso rápido y se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Cariño, antes será mejor que te pongas unos calzoncillos, no creo que quieras que tu hijo te vea desnudo.

Vegeta, que no se había dado cuenta de su desnudez, enrojeció hasta las orejas mientras se ponía su ropa interior. Bulma rió, complacida ante el ridículo de su marido y él, despotricando contra ella, salió de la habitación rumbo a la de Mirai.

Vegeta entró sin hacer ruido a la habitación de Mirai. Él, inclinado en la ventana, miraba atentamente las estrellas.

-¿Qué les pasa hoy a las estrellas que las miras tanto? –rezongó Vegeta. Mirai se sobresaltó al oírle. Le miró atentamente, pero no dijo nada. Seguía encerrado en el mismo mutismo que tenía desde que Vegeta mencionó aquella cicatriz-. ¿No vas a decir nada? Llevas horas callado.

Mirai siguió callado y volvió a concentrarse en observar el cielo. Vegeta sintió como se enfurecía. Se dirigió hacia él y le cogió por el cuello del pijama.

-¡No arreglarás nada callándote! ¡Cuéntame lo que te pasa ahora mismo! –le gritó Vegeta. Él siguió callado-. ¿Quieres que te lo saque a golpes?

-Suéltame, papá. Esto no puedes arreglarlo a gritos. Simplemente, no puede arreglarse –dijo Mirai, en un tono tan triste que Vegeta no pudo menos que soltarlo. Él se alejó de su padre y volvió a su sitio en la ventana-. Ahora, vete.

-No me iré a ninguna parte hasta que no me digas qué es lo que me ocultas. No es solo lo de tu madre, es algo más, ¿verdad? Algo relacionado con esa cicatriz. Y tú me has dicho que te has quedado solo, pero no creo que con la edad que tienes y... bueno, eres mi hijo, tenías que salir guapo por obligación, no te hayas casado o emparejado. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con tu chica? –dijo Vegeta. Al ver a Trunks desviar la mirada, supo que había dado con la clave.

-No tiene caso que te lo cuente. No revuelvas malos recuerdos.

-Yo quiero saberlo. Eso es suficiente.

-No.

-Trunks, conoces mi carácter. Estoy intentando ser comprensivo contigo, pero se me está agotando la paciencia, así que haz caso.

-Si no, ¿qué? ¿Lo arreglarás con golpes? No todo se soluciona así. Vete, no quiero hablar de eso.

-No me iré. Sé que aún tienes el viejo concepto de mí como un ser al que solo le importa la lucha, pero he cambiado mucho en todos estos años, ahora lo que más me importa es mi familia y tú eres parte de ella. El resto del universo al carajo, pero vosotros sois sagrados. Me quedaré aquí quieto hasta que confíes en mí y me lo cuentes.

-Confío en ti.

-Entonces demuéstramelo y cuéntamelo.

-No me chantajees.

-Eres mi hijo y te chantajeo lo que quiero. Empecemos por el principio. ¿Por qué miras tanto las estrellas?

-No miro las estrellas. Miro a Andrómeda.

-No te entiendo.

-La constelación de Andrómeda –dijo Trunks, señalando un grupo de estrellas en el cielo. Vegeta las miró sin mucho interés-. Eran sus estrellas.

-¿Las estrellas de quién?

-De mi esposa. El nombre de mi esposa era Andrómeda. Ella... era la mujer más especial del mundo: hermosa, inteligente, tierna... supo muy bien como calmar mi dolor y mi orgullo, y me creyó cuando todo lo que le conté sobre nosotros, las bolas de dragón y mis viajes en el tiempo sonaba a locura para cualquier ser humano. La adoré como no te imaginas, le hubiera dado mi vida sin dudarlo un instante. Nos casamos y fue la etapa más feliz que yo recuerdo, pero... –dijo Trunks, volviendo la vista al cielo.

-Continúa. Ya que has empezado no pares.

-Hace un año, un monstruo llegó a la Tierra. No quería destruirla, solo buscaba... –empezó a decir Mirai, pero miró a su padre, avergonzado.

-Dilo.

-... matar a los descendientes de Vegeta. Por supuesto, en ese tiempo Bra no existe, por lo tanto eso sólo se refería a mí. No era la primera vez, ni mucho menos que algún superviviente de un planeta destruido por los Saiyajin venía a la Tierra en busca de problemas, pero en cuanto se topaba conmigo los encontraba, nunca fue nada que constituyera una auténtica amenaza, ni para mí ni para el resto del planeta. Hasta esa vez. Casi todos nuestros enemigos solían buscar un combate serio, un enfrentamiento directo contra nosotros. Él no, sólo quería mi completa destrucción, su venganza contra la familia real del planeta Vegeta. Y dado que no podría en un combate contra mí, intentó chantajearme. A traición, atacó a Andrómeda y a mamá. Se llevó a mi esposa y reclamó mi vida como prenda para soltarla. Por supuesto, yo sabía muy bien que mi muerte no sería garante de que él no cometiese más atrocidades, por lo que me apresté al combate. Ataqué por sorpresa y logré liberarla, pero en medio de la batalla no pude encontrar un lugar seguro para ella. Traté de protegerla, pero los enemigos se multiplicaban, eran demasiados, incluso para mí. Entonces, él, espada en mano, se dirigió hacia ella y lo único que pude hacer desde mi posición fue interponerme entre el arma y ella, intentando proteger su vida, aun a costa de la mía. Aquella espada me atravesó parte a parte. El problema es que también lo hizo con ella. Aquel desgraciado nos atravesó a los dos –dijo él, apretando los puños-. Me deshice de esa espada como pude y, sin el apoyo de su ejército, le destruí rápidamente. Luego, corrí hacia ella y la cogí en mis brazos. Esa espada le había atravesado el pecho y se estaba muriendo. Sólo acertó a decir mi nombre y a llorar, antes de morir en mis brazos. ¡Y yo lo único que pude hacer es ver impotente cómo se moría! –gritó Trunks a su padre, deshecho en lágrimas. Vegeta no sabía qué decir.

-Trunks...

-Espera, todavía hay más. Mamá se encargó del entierro y de tratar de cuidarme, sabía lo mucho que nos habíamos amado. Pero dos días después de su entierro llegó una carta a nuestra casa. Era del médico, ella se había estado sintiendo mal los últimos días y se hizo unos análisis en la misma fecha de su muerte ante mi insistencia. Lo ocurrido había impedido que fuésemos en persona a buscarlos, por lo que los enviaron a casa. Ella... estaba embarazada. Eso ponía en aquella carta, que íbamos a tener un hijo. Un niño, en el futuro ya hay métodos para saber el sexo al instante. Su nombre hubiese estado claro; mi hijo no podría llamarse de otra forma que Vegeta. Nunca confesé lo mucho que deseaba tener un hijo; un pequeño bebé Saiyajin al que adorar, cuidar y consentir como mi padre no pudo hacer conmigo, alguien que perpetuara nuestra raza, de la que yo era el único descendiente, un digno heredero guerrero de la familia real del planeta Vegeta. Lo hubiese protegido y amado hasta el fin de mis días. Pero ya no habría bebé. Sin las bolas de dragón no había esperanza, yo lo sabía, pero de nuevo me embarqué hacia el universo en busca de una solución. De nuevo fracasé y a los seis meses tuve que volver a mi casa, obligado ante la evidencia a darme por vencido y resignarme a perder a mi mujer y a mi hijo. Esa cicatriz es la que a mí me dejó esa espada el día en que perdí lo poco que me quedaba. Nada más me ha importado desde entonces –dijo, entre lágrimas, llevándose las manos a su cicatriz-. Ella no tenía por qué morir, era una buena persona, no la buscaban, me querían a mí. ¡Murió por mi culpa!¡Yo debí haber muerto en su lugar!

-¡No digas eso! ¡No es cierto! –le increpó Vegeta.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Nada le habría pasado si hubiera estado con un Saiyajin, lo sabes bien, hubiera tenido una vida larga y feliz de haberse casado con otro hombre! ¿Qué hubieras pensado tú si hubieran matado a mamá por el mero hecho de amarte? Te juro que después de lo que ocurrió con Andrómeda, la muerte me pareció la solución más tentadora del universo. Sabes que a la hora de la verdad no me hubiera faltado el valor, pero entonces me acordaba de ti... y de lo decepcionado que te sentirías de mi comportamiento si yo cometiera semejante cobardía. Matarme hubiera sido el camino más fácil, y yo era un príncipe Sayajin, el último descendiente de la estirpe real del planeta Vegeta, tenía que resistir. Es irónico, ¿verdad? La opinión de aquel al que sólo había visto en la vida durante unas pocas semanas tenía más peso para mí que la del resto del mundo. También creo que en un momento de desesperación tan absoluto, el corazón se aferra al sentimiento más extraño con tal de encontrar un camino con el que salir adelante. En mi caso, supongo que recurrí a tu recuerdo, al sentimiento de absoluta lealtad que siempre tuve hacia ti, incluso cuando me tratabas peor que a un animal. Bonita forma de arreglar mis problemas, ahora el gran Vegeta tiene que estar pensando que soy un débil y fracasado sentimental, arrepintiéndose de haber tenido alguna vez un hijo tan patético como yo –dijo, mirando de nuevo al cielo con una sonrisa irónica que a Vegeta le pareció casi demente.

-No te atrevas siquiera a pensar tal cosa. Ahora mismo lo único de lo que Vegeta se lamenta es que ese maldito futuro que te hace tanto daño no tenga cabeza para poder arrancársela –dijo su padre. Vegeta estaba asustado; la expresión de su hijo era casi la de un loco, la de alguien que estaba andando de puntillas en la frontera entre la cordura y la demencia, y no sabía qué hacer. Una mala palabra podría hacerle atravesar esa barrera y Vegeta decidió que era mejor calcular cuidadosamente cada palabra y cada acto para evitarlo.

-No estoy muy seguro de que tu contraparte futura, que no pudo cambiar, sea de tu misma opinión.

-Seguro que sí, me conozco bastante bien, aunque jamás lo reconocerá. ¿Qué hiciste después?

-Me aislé del mundo y sólo viví para entrenar. Sólo mi madre me conectaba a un mundo al que despreciaba y que sólo se acordaba del poderoso Trunks cuando le necesitaban y, aunque intenté con todas mis fuerzas odiarlos, nunca pude ser insensible a las injusticias. Pero decidí que nunca más volvería amar. La lucha sería todo mi mundo desde entonces y en adelante, sometido al recuerdo de los míos y a engrandecer el honor de la raza de la que era el último descendiente hasta el fin de mis días, ya nada más me importa –dijo él, apretando los puños, sin poder parar de llorar.

-¡No puedes hacer tal cosa! Así solo te niegas la posibilidad de ser feliz.

-¿¡Felicidad!? ¡Pocas veces en mi vida supe lo que era la felicidad y todas las personas que me dieron amor me han sido arrebatadas! ¡Mi destino es estar solo, siempre solo! ¡Tú no puedes comprender la desesperación de ver uno a uno cómo las personas a las que has querido con toda tu alma desaparecen de tu vida sin remedio! ¡Los amigos de mi madre, mi padre, Son Gohanda, Andrómeda, mamá! ¡Uno a uno todos se fueron! ¡Todo lo que está en contacto conmigo muere, no volveré a amar para volver a perder! –gritó furioso, atravesando la pared con el puño-. ¡Tú sabes lo que es estar tan sólo y desesperado como he estado yo, pero jamás sentirás un ápice del sufrimiento que significa perder todo aquello que alguna vez amaste, te hizo feliz, te comprendió y te amó a su vez! ¡Y sólo desear la muerte una y otra vez para liberarte de la desesperación que te causa simplemente estar respirando y ver cómo esta no te llega!

Vegeta miró con impotencia como su hijo caía de rodillas cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Temblaba de rabia, frustración y desesperación, estaba totalmente descontrolado, próximo a la histeria. Cuando Vegeta consiguió al final ver de nuevo sus ojos, vio en ellos un atisbo de locura que le asustó aún más.

-¡Maldita sea, te dije que no removieras este recuerdo! –gritó Trunks-. Vosotros no sabéis nada, no tenéis la culpa, no dejaré que todo lo que ocurrió os salpique. Ahora mismo me voy de aquí y no volveré jamás–dijo Trunks, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Vegeta se interpuso para evitarlo.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar que voy a permitírtelo –dijo él, pero Trunks, transformado en súper guerrero, le apartó de la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo hacia el jardín, donde descansaba su máquina del tiempo. Vegeta le siguió rápidamente-. ¡Trunks! ¡Detente, por todos los diablos!

-¡No te he preguntado tu opinión, me voy y se acabó! –le gritó Trunks, como respuesta. Ya se aprestaba a montar a la máquina cuando Vegeta le alcanzó y, convertido a su vez en súper guerrero, le lanzó lejos de ella, interponiéndose en su camino hacia ella. Trunks se revolvió y con ojos enajenados levantó los puños hacia su padre.

-¡Atrévete a atacarme a mí! ¡Hazlo, si eso te alivia no me importa, hazlo! –le azuzó Vegeta. Entonces Trunks recuperó por un momento el control de sus actos y, bajando los puños en un gesto abatido y avergonzado, corrió hacia el bosque, internándose en la espesura. Vegeta le siguió rápidamente-. ¡Trunks, para, maldita sea!¿Qué pretendes conseguir?

Entonces Trunks lanzó un grito de dolor que partía el alma en dos e, intentando librarse de su pena y su frustración, dejó escapar toda su fuerza de súper Sayajin, que arrasó el bosque y las montañas colindantes, reduciendo a polvo todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-¡Vida! ¿¡Por qué yo!? ¿¡Qué he hecho para ser merecedor de este destino!? –gritaba él. Trunks estaba totalmente fuera de control, si no paraba podría destruir el planeta, Vegeta sabía muy bien que la energía de su hijo era casi ilimitada, no le sería difícil hacerlo. Tenía que hacer algo. Evitando las piedras y los árboles que volaban en todas direcciones, corrió hacia su hijo y le abrazó por detrás, tratando de calmarlo.

-¡Para, Trunks! ¡Así no conseguirás nada, vas a destruir la Tierra, tienes que controlarte! –decía Vegeta, estrechando a Trunks contra sí-. ¡Detente, por favor, vas a matarnos!

Al decir esto, Trunks se detuvo y se desplomó llorando desconsoladamente sobre el suelo. Con Trunks, cayó también al suelo el postrer orgullo de su padre, que corrió hacia él. Vegeta le abrazó fuertemente y le acunó en sus brazos como si se tratara de un bebé. Trunks se refugió en su pecho, sin poder parar de llorar.

-Llora todo lo que quieras, mi niño, no pasa nada, yo estoy aquí, prometo que nunca te dejaré desamparado, que ya nunca más estarás solo, jamás te volveré a dejar solo, lo juro, jamás. Yo nunca te dejaré –le dijo Vegeta, mientras le estrechaba fuertemente contra sí y trataba de que su voz sonara tranquila mientras miles de lágrimas, acordes con las de su hijo, se deslizaban por sus ojos. El orgullo del príncipe había desaparecido totalmente ante el sufrimiento de su hijo, como siempre acababa pasando cuando era su familia la que estaba en juego. Vegeta, dándole apoyo y cariño en su permanente abrazo, en completo silencio excepto por alguna palabra de ánimo, dejó que llorara hasta que el amanecer les acarició y sintió como Trunks, presa del cansancio, se había dormido apoyado en su pecho. Entonces Vegeta, con el máximo cuidado del que fue capaz para no despertarle, le cogió en brazos y, con el corazón destrozado, emprendió el camino rumbo a su casa.

Bulma abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Mirai y echó un pequeño vistazo al interior. Era muy temprano y hacia varias horas que el estruendo provocado por Mirai se había calmado; ella sabía que Vegeta había conseguido dominarlo y que le cuidaba, pero, preocupada por su estado y por las razones que habían provocado tal arranque, se decidió finalmente a ir en su busca. En ese momento, Mirai dormía plácidamente en su cama; a su lado, Vegeta, sentado en una silla, miraba al vacío en la oscuridad, mientras velaba el sueño de su hijo. Bulma suspiró aliviada al verlo dormir y entró cuidadosamente en la habitación, caminando hacia Vegeta. Pudo sentir la tristeza y desesperación de su marido ante la situación de su hijo y, sentándose a su lado en el suelo, apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Mejor? –se atrevió a preguntar, un rato después.

-Destrozado. Me gustaría pensar que ahora está tranquilo, pero hasta en sueños me parece que sufre.

-¿Qué pasó? No me atreví a acercarme, sólo le habría provocado más dolor; además, estaba totalmente descontrolado, me hubiera faltado la fuerza. Sólo tú podías calmarle. ¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Tuvo una crisis de histeria, estaba totalmente fuera de control. Intentando ayudarle, prácticamente le obligué a rememorar el recuerdo más amargo de su ya muy aciago pasado y recordarlo, sentirlo de nuevo casi le vuelve loco. Sus ojos... no quiero volver a ver esos ojos en Trunks nunca más.

-¿Sus ojos? –preguntó Bulma sin comprender.

-Igual a los que tenía yo antes de conocerte y de aceptaros a ti y a Trunks como mi familia. Fríos, solitarios y, en el fondo, cruel y totalmente desesperanzados, llenos de la angustia y la desesperación que hace el saber que no tienes a nadie en el mundo, casi dementes por la soledad y el dolor. No sabes lo que dolió oírle decir que su destino era estar solo, que había amado únicamente para sufrir más perdiendo al ser amado y que la muerte es la idea que más atractiva le parece. ¡No soporto que sufra así, no lo soporto! –gritó Vegeta. Bulma, al ver a Trunks revolverse en su cama ante los gritos de su padre, trató de calmarle.

-Le vas a despertar y lo más probable es que no haya dormido más de dos o tres horas seguidas en los últimos meses, tenemos que procurar que duerma todo lo que pueda –le dijo Bulma-. Será mejor que bajemos a la cocina, allí podremos hablar sin que le molestemos.

-No. Le dije que no iba a volver a estar solo nunca más y no pienso dejarle ni un solo minuto. No iré a ningún lado –dijo Vegeta, mirándole.

-Está durmiendo, no se dará cuenta.

-En cualquier momento puede despertar y quiero que me vea aquí –rezongó Vegeta-. No iré a ninguna parte, así que dejar de insistir, mujer.

-Está bien, está bien, no te apartaré de tu niño –dijo ella. Vegeta gruñó ante la observación-. ¿Cuál fue su historia?

Vegeta se revolvió, incómodo. Trunks le había confiado aquella historia tan amarga solo a él y pensó que debía guardar respeto por su intimidad, pero también sabía que si no se lo decía Bulma le acabaría preguntando a Mirai y sólo quería que él olvidase lo más pronto posible, por lo que decidió contárselo. Advirtiéndole que no se le ocurriera decir nada de esto ni a Mirai ni a sus otros dos hijos, le contó línea por línea lo que le había confesado sobre Andrómeda.

-¡Mi pobrecito niño...! –murmuró Bulma, entre lágrimas-. ¿Por qué el destino ha sido tan cruel con él? Su esposa y su bebé...

-Tranquilízate, mujer. Él no debe saber que te lo he contado. Sé que se sentiría traicionado y que su orgullo no soportaría tu lástima, se iría y entonces no podríamos ayudarle –dijo él y Bulma asintió-. Tengo que encontrar la forma de sacarlo adelante. No quiero ni imaginarme por lo que debe de haber pasado. Si eso te hubiera ocurrido a ti o a los niños... me hubiera volado la cabeza sin dudarlo un momento.

-Por eso él quería matarse. Pero fue tu recuerdo lo que le ayudó a salir adelante, deberías estar feliz por ello –dijo ella, intentando consolarle. Vegeta esbozó una irónica sonrisa.

-El único maldito recuerdo que tiene de mí es de desprecio. Si el estúpido boca suelta de Yamcha no le hubiera dicho lo que pasó después de su muerte, ni siquiera eso sabría.

-No hizo falta, el siempre supo que en el fondo le querías mucho; como yo una vez, supo ver a través de todo tu orgullo y tus malos modos lo importante que era para ti. Y como tal lo apreció.

-Ese tipo... el que mató a su chica...lo que quería era vengarse de mí, por eso le atacó. En último término, yo soy el culpable de que ella muriera y de que él esté así. Diablos. Y él ni un solo momento me ha culpado por ello. Maldición, he estado toda la noche intentado recordar quién pudo haber sido, el niño no me lo ha dicho ni, por supuesto, yo pregunté, pero no se me ocurre nadie en particular y miles de potenciales candidatos a los que ir a partir el cuello antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Él... debería odiarme a mí; al menos, tener la idea de la venganza le apartaría un poco de su dolor.

-Vegeta, Trunks te quiere demasiado para odiarte. No te culpes por lo que pasó; si él no lo hace, tú no tienes derecho siquiera a pensarlo. Vegeta –dijo ella, tomando la cara de su marido entre sus manos-, debes serenarte si quieres ayudarle. Tú eres el único que puede hacerlo. No quiero meterme, él debe superar mi muerte, y sólo tú comprendes todo su sufrimiento. Le dejo en tus manos, sé que le ayudarás, aunque te cueste la vida.

-No estoy muy seguro de poder hacerlo, hay cicatrices... que nunca curan y él tiene demasiadas, eso es algo que yo sé muy bien.

-Estoy segura de que su padre podrá curarlo –dijo ella, besándolo. Vegeta recordó algo.

-Espera aquí un momento. No le dejes solo -con esas palabras, Vegeta salió rápidamente de la habitación ante la mirada atónita de Bulma. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la silla que había dejado vacía su hombre hasta que, transcurrido un rato, él volvió con una cápsula en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿A dónde has ido?

-A quedarme con su máquina del tiempo. Seguro que después de lo ocurrido anoche se sentirá muy avergonzado y querrá irse; no le daré la oportunidad de que se pueda marchar a traición.

-¿Cuándo vas a dársela? –Vegeta no respondió y Bulma, conociendo los motivos, sonrió-. Alguna vez tendrás que hacerlo.

-Se la daré cuando lo considere. Aunque me tienta la idea de destrozarla.

-Hazte a la idea de que no puede quedarse aquí para siempre.

-Sí puede. Pero todo se andará. De momento, la esconderé –dijo Vegeta, con una sonrisa casi traviesa. Bulma iba a protestar cuando oyeron a Bra y a Trunks discutir a gritos en el pasillo.

-¡Bra! ¡Voy a llegar tarde, sal del baño! –gritaba Trunks.

-¡Hay miles de baños en esta casa, vete a otro! –le contestó ella.

-¡Pero todas mis cosas están en ese! ¡Vete tú a otro!

-¡También mis cosas están aquí, así que ahora te aguantas! –le contestó Bra, desde dentro. Los hermanos siguieron discutiendo mientras sus padres lanzaban un suspiro de resignación, sabiendo que aquella era moneda corriente todas las mañanas y decidieron dejarlos continuar, hasta que Vegeta vio como Mirai se revolvía en su sueño, molesto por el ruido. Eso sí que hizo enfadar a Vegeta, que se dirigió furioso hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-¡¡¡Silencio!!! –rugió Vegeta. Sus hijos le miraron, petrificados-. ¡Mirai está durmiendo y si por vuestra culpa llega a despertarse os juro que no respondo de mí! ¡A callar, mocosos!

Bra y Trunks dejaron de discutir al instante. El muchacho dejó que su hermana, celosísima del caso que su padre le hacía a Mirai, quedarse primero en el baño y de dirigió hacia él.

-Lo siento papá, sé que necesita dormir. Oímos el estruendo de anoche, Bra y yo fuimos a ver lo que pasaba, pero mamá nos detuvo, nos dijo que tú te encargarías de todo –dijo él, sin saber muy bien como expresarse-. ¿Qué le pasó? Sabíamos que estaba histérico, pero no sabemos por qué.

-No puedo decírtelo, es su vida.

-Está bien. Sólo espero que puedas ayudarle. No sé los motivos pero me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ese grito solo lo daría cuando se me estuviese partiendo el alma en dos –dijo Trunks. A Vegeta le recorrió un escalofrío al recordarlo.

-Hay ciertas cosas... ciertos sentimientos... que doy gracias de que tú no puedas llegar a comprender en toda su dimensión.

-Es gracias a él que no puedo comprenderlas. Él salvó mi futuro, nuestro futuro y soy muy consciente de eso. Cualquier ayuda que podamos brindarle será poca para lo que él nos dio a nosotros. Gracias a él te tengo a ti, a Bra y a muchas más personas, juro que intentaré ayudarle a como de lugar –dijo él, con una media sonrisa. Vegeta le miró, extrañado, para sonreír a continuación. Conocía muy bien a su hijo presente y, aunque había cambiado mucho respecto a su contraparte futura, seguía siendo igual de sensible, de inteligente y de profundo, aspectos de su personalidad que habitualmente olvidaba, escondidos bajo su apariencia despreocupada, orgullosa y jovial. Miró a sus ojos, como había hecho la noche anterior con los de Mirai y le agradó verlos lleno de felicidad y de vida, tan distintos a los de su contraparte. Levantó el brazo y le alborotó el pelo, como cuando era niño. Trunks, pese a ser ya un adulto y tener el orgullo de su padre, nunca rechazó esas escasas muestras públicas de cariño que en el fondo de su ser seguía esperando con tanta ansiedad como cuando era pequeño.

-Ve a desayunar o llegarás tarde –dijo Vegeta, por toda respuesta. Trunks sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina. Vegeta le vio alejarse con una media sonrisa para volver a entrar en la habitación de Mirai. Bulma adivina sus pensamientos mientras le besa.

-Iré a ocuparme de tus otros dos hijos. Te subiré algo de comer –dijo ella, saliendo de la habitación tras echar una última mirada preocupada a Mirai. Vegeta le miró a su vez cuando Bulma cerró la puerta tras de sí. Vegeta repasaba todo su pasado sin poder comprender por qué la vida le había dejado ser tan feliz, después de tantos crímenes, tantos combates sin sentido y tantos asesinatos sin piedad, mientras a él le había hecho tan desgraciado. Si la justicia existiera, él estaría en el infierno purgando sus incontables pecados. Cierto era que su destino hubiese sido morir a manos de los androides y asú hubiese sido si Mirai no hubiera aparecido. En ese momento, una idea cruzó por su mente. ¿Era Mirai el que estaba pagando por sus crímenes? ¿Por eso el destino lo había hecho tan infeliz, para que expiara las cuentas que su padre dejó pendientes al sobrevivir? Desde que se dio cuenta, hacía ya muchos años, de que su familia había desbancado a la lucha como la razón de su vida, su mayor temor había sido la idea de que en algún momento los llegara a perder; que se los arrebataran, a cualquiera de ellos y por el motivo que fuese y que nunca más volviera a verlos. O que sufrieran, como en ese momento lo hacía Mirai, sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Él siempre había sido fuerte, bueno y bondadoso, al contrario que él, no se merecía ese destino tan cruel. La idea de que él fuese el culpable de su sufrimiento le llenaba de remordimientos y angustia.

Con un gruñido, el gran príncipe de los Saiyans desvió la mirada de la cama de su hijo. Aquel tipo le atacó por causa de sus actos, de eso no había duda, pero sentirse culpable no iba a ayudarle. Si la justicia había decidido desquitarse con Mirai, tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver antes de volver a hacerle alguna jugarreta. Y él nunca había sido fácil de matar.

_Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Dejad reviews, porfa! _


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 

Vegeta veló el sueño de Trunks toda la mañana, contento de que no se hubiera despertado. Al mediodía, al oír a sus hijos regresar a casa para comer, decidió bajar a la mesa con ellos. La idea de dejar solo a Mirai no le seducía, pero sabía que Bra, al igual que Trunks, habría escuchado el escándalo de la noche anterior y debía asegurarse de que nadie le dijera nada al respecto; no podía arriesgarse a que de nuevo reviviera su horrible pasado y él se aseguraría de nadie lo mencionara.

-Hola, papá, pensaba que estarías entrenando, como siempre –dijo Trunks, mientras le dejaba una carpeta con papeles de la Corporación a su madre.

-Hoy no he entrenado –dijo Vegeta, mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Trunks y Bra le miraron muy extrañados.

-Será una broma. ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? –le preguntó Trunks. Vegeta gruñó una afirmación-. ¿Y por qué no?

-Me he quedado con Trunks –dijo él, simplemente. Trunks comprendió, pero Bra, roja de celos, no fue tan tolerante como él.

-¡Nunca has dejado de entrenar por mí! ¿Por qué dejas de entrenar por él?

-Nunca lo has precisado –dijo Vegeta, sin entender muy bien su reacción.

-Está claro que me quiere más a mí –dijo Trunks, encantado de molestar a su hermana. Esto hizo explotar a Bra.

-¡No! ¡Me da igual que él haya salvado nuestro futuro, papá es mío y ahora mismo iré a despertarlo y a mandarlo en su máquina de vuelta a su tiempo! –dijo Bra, dirigiéndose a la planta de arriba. Vegeta la cogió de su chaqueta y la alzó como si fuera un cachorro hasta tener su cara a la altura de sus ojos.

-Molesta a Mirai Trunks un solo momento y sabrás en toda su dimensión lo que es la palabra dolor –dijo Vegeta, muy tranquilo. Bra, que conocía muy bien a su padre, no le creyó y continuó con su pataleta.

-¿Por qué diablos le quieres más a él? –le gritó Bra. Vegeta la observó sin comprender para a continuación dirigirle a Bulma una mirada de auxilio.

-Déjala, Vegeta, solo está celosa del caso que le haces a Mirai –dijo Bulma.

-Así que es eso, ¿verdad? –dijo Vegeta, mientras Bra se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada. Esperaba que su padre cediera, como cada vez que ella le presionaba, pero su reacción fue muy distinta a la que ella aguardaba-. Te he consentido demasiado, niña, he acabado malcriándote. Si tú supieras lo que es no tener nada, quizá valorarías más lo que disfrutas.

Esas palabras le dolieron más a Bra que cualquier grito. La dejó en el suelo haciendo pucheros y volvió a su asiento.

-¡Esto es culpa suya! ¡Todo estaba bien hasta que llegó él! –gritó Bra, llorando.

-Deja de montar el numerito, Bra –le dijo Trunks.

-Vegeta, creo que deberíamos contárselo –dijo Bulma.

-No es necesario que lo sepan. Lo de anoche se quedará entre nosotros y eso no es cuestionable.

-Eso no, lo otro –dijo, con una significativa mirada.

-No.

-Lo digo porque si no lo hacemos le acabarán preguntando a Mirai y será peor. Además, no creo que le haga bien que su única hermana le trate mal porque piensa que le está quitando a su papá.

-Bra le tratará a las mil maravillas o verá una parte de mí que nunca le he mostrado y le aseguro que no le gustará –dijo, mirando significativamente a Bra.

-Vegeta, si lo entendieran sería mejor –intercedió Bulma. Vegeta comprendió que era lo más prudente; Bra no se detendría por sus amenazas y su curiosidad al final haría que preguntara a Mirai al respecto y no quería arriesgarse a que tuviera que volver a rememorar tan amargos recuerdos. Le contarían lo de Bulma, pero la historia de Andrómeda se la reservarían para si.

-Está bien, cuéntaselo, pero lo de anoche no. Además, os advierto a los dos: una sola mención a Mirai al respecto de lo que vamos a contaros o sobre lo de anoche y aquí rodarán cabezas peliazules, ¿está claro? –dijo Vegeta. Sus hijos asintieron y dejó que su esposa les contara la historia de la muerte de la Bulma futura, haciendo énfasis en todo lo que había tenido que luchar Trunks, en lo solo que debía haberse sentido y en lo deprimido que estaba ahora para que ellos, sobre todo Bra, comprendieran lo importante que era que le diesen amor y comprensión en ese momento.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Este no sabe lo que es tener una hermana como yo! ¡Lo pasará tan bien que no querrá volverse a ese asqueroso futuro! –dijo Bra, tras unos momentos de silencio. A Vegeta le agradó ese cambio en su comportamiento.

-Eso es lo que quería oír. Además, no tienes que preocuparte; hay Vegeta suficiente para todos –dijo él y Bra le devolvió una gran sonrisa. Vegeta vio como Trunks no compartía su misma despreocupación; seguramente, estaba pensando en su madre.

-Mamá, hoy mismo empezaremos a investigar –le dijo.

-No tienes que preocuparte, Trunks, tenemos casi veinte años de distancia. Ahora debemos preocuparnos de él –le dijo Bulma.

-Sí, de nuevo él nos vuelve a salvar –dijo él, con tono triste. En ese momento, Vegeta sintió como el aura de Mirai se movía en dirección a la cocina.

-Trunks se ha despertado. Ni una sola palabra al respecto –dijo Vegeta y los dos muchachos asintieron. Poco después apareció Mirai, con la mirada baja, seguramente muy avergonzado por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-¡Buenos días, hijo! ¿Has dormido bien? –le preguntó Bulma.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía así que ya ni siquiera me acuerdo –dijo Mirai, con una media sonrisa-. Yo... siento lo ocurrido anoche, seguro que os desperté a todos, disculpadme.

-¿Qué de anoche? –dijo Trunks, fingiendo desconocimiento.

-Es cierto, no nos enteramos de nada, dormimos como muertos. ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? –le secundó Bra. Mirai miró a Vegeta con una pequeña sonrisa. Vegeta sabía que su hijo era demasiado listo como para tragarse aquella estratagema, pero al menos le ahorraba tener que dar explicaciones de cualquier índole.

-Olvidadlo. Todos a comer –dijo Vegeta.

-No tengo hambre, comed vosotros –dijo Mirai. Vegeta ya se esperaba esa contestación por su parte.

-Nadie te ha preguntado si quieres comer, he dicho que comas, o Bra y Trunks tendrán que ver como te doy de comer con cuchara como si fueras un bebé a tu edad –le amenazó Vegeta. Mirai iba a protestar cuando sintió como los brazos de su hermana le rodeaban.

-Sí, come, Trunks, que luego nos iremos de compras.

-¿De compras? –preguntó Mirai, aturdido.

-Sí, claro. Te vas a quedar un tiempo, ¿verdad? Necesitarás ropa nueva, zapatos, complementos, de todo, porque tu estancia no estaba prevista y no te habrás traído nada.

-Cualquier cosa que elijas estará bien, Bra, lo siento, pero no me apetece ir.

-Pero tienes que venir. Di que sí, por favor –dijo ella, poniendo ojos de cordero degollado.

-Bra tiene razón. Te compraremos todo lo que quieras. Además, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar, necesitarás muchas cosas –dijo Bulma, mientras le servía su desayuno.

-Es cierto. Algún desconocido me ha robado la máquina del tiempo y no sé cuando la recuperaré –dijo Mirai, mirando significativamente a su padre. Como este había supuesto, había intentado marcharse sin decir nada cuando se encontró con que su máquina había desparecido.

-No te la he robado, solo la he requisado –dijo él, con una sonrisa casi traviesa-. Dejemos ese tema. Terminad todos rápido, que tenemos que irnos todos de compras.

-¿Todos? ¿Tú también vienes? –preguntó Bulma, extrañada.

-Sí, no voy a dejar que le torturéis aprovechando su desconocimiento. Iremos toda la familia.

-¿No vas a entrenar hoy, papá? –el preguntó Bra, sin podérselo creer.

-No; hoy dedicaremos el día a Mirai.

-Sí, y después de las compras papá y yo buscaremos algo verdaderamente divertido que hacer contigo, Trunks –dijo Trunks.

-Deberías estar contento, hermano mayor; te aseguro que nada en este mundo había hecho, hasta este momento, que papá dejara de entrenar un solo día –le dijo Bra. Mirai le envió una sonrisa cómplice a su padre y comenzó a comer.

Vegeta odiaba con todas sus fuerzas los lugares llenos de gente, pero en especial el centro comercial, al que más de una vez, primero Bulma y luego Bra le habían obligado a acudir contra su voluntad. Comprar con ellas era una auténtica tortura, Célula, Freezer y todos los demás enemigos a los que se había enfrentado eran unos auténticos angelitos del cielo a su lado. Sentía un poco de pena por Mirai ante lo que se avecinaba y, bajo su mirada protectora, dejó que su madre y su hermana le utilizaran de maniquí todo lo que ellas quisieron y más, lo cual era mucho decir de la paciencia del muchacho. Lo que le parecieron a Vegeta y a los dos Trunks trescientas mil tiendas después y de que cargaran con tantos paquetes que los ordenadores de Bulma serían incapaces de contarlos, Mirai, dentro de su apatía y de la infinita paciencia de la que había hecho gala, estaba a punto de perder los estribos si le hacían probarse una sola pieza de ropa más, por lo que Vegeta y Trunks, notándolo, las convencieron de que se fueran a elegirle la colonia y lo que le faltase (entre ello, la ropa interior y la perspectiva de que su madre y su hermana le observasen con ojo clínico mientras se probaba unos calzoncillos horrorizaba a Mirai) mientras ellos tres iban a hacer algo más divertido. Tras liberarse de la presión de Bulma y Bra, Vegeta y Trunks arrastraron a Mirai a la sección de comestibles del centro comercial, la preferida de cualquier buen Saiya y compraron todo lo que pensaron que podía gustarle. La apatía de Mirai era evidente, totalmente encerrado en su mutismo, pero Vegeta y Trunks le obligaron a tomar parte del festín improvisado que tomaron en el aparcamiento del supermercado con todas las provisiones que habían comprado; minutos después, de lo que hubiera significado la comida de un mes para un ejército no quedaba ni rastro. Después Trunks llevó a su contraparte futura a todos sus lugares preferidos del centro comercial, pensando que también le gustarían a él, sobre todo la librería, la tienda de cómics y la sección de tecnología, donde Trunks le enseñó a Mirai todas las novedades, los adelantos y las mejoras que se habían hecho en diferentes productos, cosa que sí que interesó a Mirai, sacándole por un momento de su mutismo y, aunque no mostraba gran entusiasmo por nada, Vegeta y Trunks se apresuraban a comprarle cualquier cosa que parecía llamarle, aunque solo fuera por un momento, la atención.

En un momento dado, llegaron a la sección de robótica del centro comercial, donde se mostraban los últimos adelantos de esa rama de la investigación. La Corporación Cápsula tenía reservado un sitio de honor en esa sección, como la empresa líder en investigación robótica, por lo que era un lugar que Vegeta y Trunks conocían muy bien y donde fueron recibidos con honores. Mirai preguntó con avidez a Trunks sobre alguno de los nuevos inventos de la corporación que no habían aparecido en su época y Trunks, perdiéndose en tecnicismos y detalles incomprensibles para Vegeta, le explicó todo lo que quiso saber. Vegeta pensó, con una mueca, que en algunas cosas los genes de Bulma predominaban en sus hijos. Mientras Mirai y Trunks estaban examinando un nuevo tipo de cápsula, la estruendosa voz de un representante de ventas sonó por toda la sala, dañando los sensibles oídos de los Saiyans. Vegeta siguió su primer instinto y voló el altavoz que estaba más cercano a su posición, mientras pensaba como matar al miserable mortal que había hecho eso. Los tres Saiyans volvieron la mirada a un escenario donde un trajeado mercachifle con un micrófono en la mano señalaba una ecuación del tamaño de un campo de fútbol.

-¡Señoras y señores, esta es su oportunidad de demostrar lo que saben! ¿Quién es capaz de resolver esta ecuación? Quien lo haga, por supuesto, sin ningún tipo de ayuda, recibirá como recompensa un vale por cualquier objeto de este centro comercial. ¡Han oído bien, cualquier cosa, no importa lo cara o grande que sea! ¡O, por el contrario, un vale para comprar toda la comida gratis que puedan desear en el centro comercial durante todo un año! ¡No es ninguna broma! ¡Vamos, señores, atrévanse! –decía el buhonero. Vegeta y ambos Trunks miraron la ecuación que ya intentaban resolver varios ilusos. A Vegeta el simple vistazo de aquella sucesión inconexa de números ya le mareaba.

-Sólo lo hacen para burlarse de los incautos. Ese tipo de ecuaciones solo son capaces de resolverlas nuestros ordenadores y desarrollar el programa para hacerlo le costó años de trabajo al abuelo. Nadie lo conseguirá –dijo Trunks. Mirai le miró sin decir nada. Los tres iban a seguir su camino cuando Mirai vio a un niño, de aspecto harapiento, mirar con ansia al hombre que en aquel momento intentaba resolver la ecuación. Éste falló y el niño se puso a llorar, por su aspecto, más por hambre y sed que por decepción. El hombre, de aspecto igualmente lamentable, intentó consolarlo sin mucho éxito. Vegeta se fijó en la estampa que observaba Mirai con tanta atención y, pensando que quizá se estuviera imaginando a sí mismo con su hijo nonato, le sujetó con la idea de alejarlo de allí, pero Mirai se liberó de su brazo.

-Esperad aquí –les dijo y se dirigió con una expresión solemne hacia el escenario de la ecuación.

-No será capaz... No puede hacerlo, le humillarán –dijo Trunks.

-Si alguien levanta la voz para hacer tal cosa, de esta sala no quedarán ni los cimientos –dijo Vegeta, mientras veía como Mirai subía al escenario y cogía el rotulador para marcar el resultado.

-¡Miren, señores, otro incauto! –dijo el mercader. Mirai le lanzó aquella mirada que helaba la sangre en las venas heredada de su padre y aquel hombre fue incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra más. Mirai observó la ecuación con atención y dos segundos después, tras una rápida sucesión de cuentas, le dio al jurado el resultado exacto. Atónitos, estos comprobaron que era la correcta. El público estalló en aplausos. Mirai, rechazando los homenajes, sólo reclamó su premio, el vale de un año de comida gratis y, con un movimiento ágil, bajó del escenario y, dirigiéndose a aquel padre, le dio el vale sin decir una palabra. Esto desató aún más la euforia del público. Mirai, sin prestar atención a las ovaciones, volvió junto a unos anonadados Vegeta y Trunks.

-¿Podemos irnos de aquí? –pidió, con voz apenas audible. Vegeta cogió a ambos Trunks y apartando de malos modos a la gente, salieron del centro comercial.

-Ha sido...increíble –le dijo Trunks, cuando salieron de la tienda-. Esa ecuación era imposible de resolver, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

-No es imposible. En mi tiempo, los androides causaban muchos destrozos y los ordenadores habitualmente no funcionaban, por lo que mamá me enseñó a hacerlas rápido y fácil. Cuando te acostumbras, es muy sencillo –dijo Mirai, abrumado por tantas felicitaciones.

-Es imposible que eso sea sencillo –rezongó Vegeta, como una felicitación, pues su hijo había resuelto en menos de un minuto algo que para él era totalmente imposible de hacer. Mirai se sonrojó ante su observación, comprendiendo su significado.

-¿Estudiaste matemáticas en tu tiempo? –le preguntó Trunks.

-No, no pude ir a la universidad, aunque me hubiera gustado mucho. La universidad no volvió a funcionar hasta varios años después de que destruyera a los androides y luego hubo más problemas, así que no pude planteármelo, pero mamá me enseñó todo lo que sabía, trabajé codo con codo con ella en la Corporación, ella me educó durante todo el tiempo que duró la amenaza de los androides.

-Si mamá te enseñó todo lo que sabía, debes de ser más sabio que Aristóteles –le dijo Trunks, alegre por el triunfo de su contraparte. Vegeta le vio bajar los ojos, melancólico-. ¿Por qué regalaste el premio? Con todo lo que comemos, hubiera sido un buen descanso económico.

-Vosotros no necesitáis ese dinero, pero esa familia se estaba muriendo de hambre –dijo Mirai, por toda respuesta. Vegeta torció la boca en algo parecido a una sonrisa; el siempre tímido, servicial y compasivo Mirai Trunks. Daba igual cuanto le maltratara la vida, siempre tendría un gesto de piedad hacia cualquier desconocido. Aunque sabía que años antes aquello le hubiera parecido una debilidad, ahora sabía que mostrar misericordia cuando no era obligado era más una muestra de fortaleza que de flaqueza y como tal, apreciaba aquel gesto en Mirai. Vegeta había aprendido que ofrecer piedad cuando era más fácil desviar la vista de los problemas era una prerrogativa de quienes eran más poderosos.

-Tienes razón, pero no se lo digas a Bra, porque te matará por haber rechazado un vale para que ella pudiera comprarse cualquier cosa que quisiera –dijo Trunks, sonriendo, mientras le arrastraba a unos recreativos.

-Cierto, no se lo digas –dijo Vegeta, divertido, siguiéndoles al interior. Tras aquel episodio, Mirai volvió a encerrarse en su mutismo, mientras Vegeta y Trunks le presionaban para jugar a las máquinas. Vegeta supo apreciar que la mejor forma de que Mirai reaccionara era fingir algún problema, por lo que aparentó, tragándose su orgullo, que era incapaz de entender el planteamiento de los videojuegos, aunque tenía que reconocer que ya era lo suficientemente torpe como para necesitar su ayuda sin necesidad de mentir. Como supuso, Mirai, que sabía que se estaba esforzando mucho por intentar complacerlo, le ofreció su ayuda y acabó jugando él solo a todo lo que Vegeta propuso. Poco tiempo después, Bra y Bulma llegaron a buscarles para volver a casa, con otra montaña de paquetes y diciéndole a Mirai que se tenía que probar toda la ropa interior que le habían comprado nada más llegar. Mirai, horrorizado ante la idea, prácticamente se escondió detrás de Vegeta, que sonrió, divertido.

Volvieron a casa, donde Son Gohanda, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tenshian, Chaoz, Krilin, Goten, el maestro Tortuga y Pan les esperaban. Estos habían notado la energía conocida de Mirai llegar y explotar la noche anterior, pero, habiendo llamado Son Gohanda a Bulma y haberle asegurado que todo estaba bien, decidieron dejar la visita para aquella tarde.

Mirai y sus antiguos compañeros de fatigas se miraron con atención. Habían pasado más de veinticinco años desde la batalla contra Célula, todos habían cambiado mucho, algunos envejecido y otros simplemente madurado. Tenían muchas cosas que contar y también muchas que callar, pero el joven del futuro siempre había sido un recuerdo esperanzador y agradable para todos ellos y se alegraban de verle sinceramente. A ojos de Mirai, la mayoría estaban irreconocibles; únicamente Vegeta, que no envejecía, estaba tal y como le recordaba. Son Gohanda, sabiendo el significado que había tenido para él, se adelantó y le presentó a los nuevos miembros del grupo, Goten, Pan y Marron, que no habrían nacido sin su intervención. Después, Bulma preparó una fiesta de bienvenida improvisada donde, frente a una gran cantidad de comida que no podía faltar en ninguna reunión donde se encontraran Saiyajin, Mirai pidió que le contaran todo lo que había sucedido desde el combate contra Célula, pues no había tenido tiempo de hablar con su padre al respecto. Piccolo comenzó a relatarle, con todo lujo de detalles, el combate contra Boo; después, a medida que los Saiyajin iban terminando de comer, Trunks le relató la búsqueda de las bolas de dragón negras, Vegeta la lucha contra Baby, Son Gohanda la pelea contra el malvado A-17 y Pan la derrota de los dragones negros, para terminar Goten hablándole de la desaparición de Goku y las bolas de dragón, todos, añadiendo en el momento oportuno, detalles que el resto no sabían o que se les había olvidado mencionar a cualquiera que estuviera relatando la historia en ese momento. Mirai escuchó, extasiado, el relato de las aventuras pasadas por sus compañeros sin perderse un detalle.

-Eso es todo lo que ha pasado durante estos años –finalizó Son Gohanda-. Está visto que la tranquilidad no está hecha para nosotros.

-Qué aburrido sería si así fuera –refunfuñó Trunks.

-¿A qué has venido, Mirai Trunks? –preguntó Piccolo-. Tú nunca vienes por

placer.

Mirai, temiéndose esa pregunta, buscó alguna excusa lo suficientemente creíble para no tener que ser sincero.

-Es un asunto familiar, no tenéis que preocuparos ni que meteros–saltó Vegeta.

-¿Seguro? –dijo Piccolo. Vegeta le envió una mirada envenenada.

-Si vuelves a insinuar que miento te partiré la cara, insecto –dijo Vegeta. Piccolo se puso en guardia.

-Inténtalo –le retó Piccolo, mientras Trunks por un lado y Son Gohanda por otro les sujetaban. Mirai observó, con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza, cómo algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca.

-Vamos, tranquilizaos. Todos confiamos en Vegeta. Si él dice que todo está bien, pues así es. Además, Mirai tampoco nos mentiría. Dejad de pelear, que ya estáis los dos mayorcitos para continuar con estas historias –concluyó Son Gohanda. Tras la desaparición de Goku, Vegeta se había convertido en el más fuerte y el jefe de los Guerreros Z. A lo largo de los años, habían aprendido a confiar en él y a respetarlo por sus virtudes; todos sabían que, pese a sus ironías, su pasado oscuro y sus malos modos, era un gran luchador, capaz de los mayores sacrificios con tal de conseguir su objetivo y, aunque él nunca lo reconociera, se mataría sin dudarlo un instante por proteger a su familia, como ya había demostrado. Ellos sabían que, pese a lo mucho que anteriormente les despreciaba, había llegado a apreciarles sinceramente, aunque jamás lo confesaría ante nadie; además, él era el príncipe de los Saiyajin, se sentía responsable de custodiar a los descendientes del estúpido de Kakarotto que eran, con sus propios hijos, los últimos Saiyans que quedaban en el universo. Por todo ello y por muchas otras cosas, hasta Yamcha y Piccolo, los más reticentes a aceptar a Vegeta en un principio, lo habían acatado como compañero, si bien nunca como líder. Mirai se sorprendió sobremanera al darse cuenta de todo esto. Jamás lo hubiera pensado.

La fiesta siguió durante mucho tiempo, pero Mirai se escabulló de la reunión poco después de terminado el relato de sus compañeros. Vegeta, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, se dio cuenta de su evasión y le siguió.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Vegeta, cuando se alejaron del grupo.

-A ninguna parte. Necesito estar solo un rato. No estoy acostumbrado a que haya tanta gente a mi alrededor y he de confesar que me pone nervioso –dijo Trunks, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No te vayas, espantaré a los moscones en un santiamén –se ofreció Vegeta.

-No; déjales que disfruten de la fiesta. El problema no son ellos, soy yo; supongo que tantos años únicamente con la silenciosa compañía de mamá me han hecho solitario.

-¿Silenciosa? ¿Tu madre? –preguntó Vegeta, sin poderlo creer.

-Comprendo tu risa, pero créeme cuando te digo que después de tu muerte se le cayeron la mitad de las palabras de la boca –dijo Mirai, con una sonrisa melancólica. Vegeta se quedó sin saber qué decir. Era cierto que Bulma era una persona muy altanera y gritona, pero habitualmente sólo con él y, desde que acabó el torneo de Célula, habiendo formado una familia y habiendo madurado, esa faceta juguetona de su mujer se había ido reduciendo hasta limitarse solo a él, a aquellas placenteras peleas verbales que casi siempre acababan en una gran fiesta de dormitorio, llegando incluso a gustarle enormemente esa exclusividad que le mostraba. Supuso que, al desaparecer él, Bulma sufrió, al igual que Trunks, pese a que en aquellos inicios de relación los augurios no fueran excesivamente buenos y su carácter cambió, sin dejar por un momento de amarle y amargada por la felicidad perdida. Que cuarenta años después de su último encuentro hubiera muerto llamándole era una prueba irrefutable de ello-. Quédate. No me va a pasar nada por estar un rato sin que me veas.

-Pero... –empezó a decir Vegeta, pero Trunks le cortó.

-Papá, no. Sé que estás preocupado, pero no voy a matarme en cuanto tú no me estés vigilando. Quédate, volveré en un rato –dijo Mirai, sin más preámbulos, echando a volar. Vegeta le vio alejarse en el horizonte, sorprendido de su reacción. Quizá llevaba razón, le estaba agobiando. Mirai estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre solo, tanta actividad social en tan poco tiempo tenía que estar sacándole de quicio. Como le pasaba a él cuando llegó a la Tierra, como aún le pasaba... entonces la idea de que, poco a poco, Mirai se estaba convirtiendo en lo que alguna vez fue él se hizo más profunda en la cabeza de Vegeta. La diferencia es que Mirai ya no tendría la oportunidad de la redención que él tuvo, después de lo ocurrido con Andrómeda jamás se permitiría volver a amar, al menos, no con la misma intensidad y eso siempre evitaría que fuera del todo feliz y de que sanaran sus heridas. Si se convertía definitivamente en él, no habría Bulma para Trunks, él había interpuesto un muro entre él y los demás que sería casi imposible derribar, casi tan difícil como el que él había tenido. Bulma tenía razón; él, que tan bien conocía el sufrimiento de su hijo, era el único capaz de ayudarle, Trunks jamás le negaría a él, podía estar en contra de todo el universo, pero jamás podría odiar al padre que había puesto toda su vida en un altar. Evitaría como fuese que Trunks se convirtiese en él, por las buenas o por las malas. Porque solo él sabía lo mucho que se sufría siendo como él y no permitiría que le sucediese algo parecido a su hijo, por lo que, arrepintiéndose por haberle dejado alejarse, emprendió el vuelo en su busca.

Vegeta, bastante enfadado, no había encontrado a Trunks hasta varias horas después. El maldito niño había ocultado su aura para que no pudiera encontrarlo; sólo unos momentos antes, en los que parecía haberse relajado, un pequeño destello de ki le había conducido hasta el lugar donde se encontraba. Allí, sobre el promontorio de un acantilado, estaba Trunks tumbado sobre la hierba, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la soledad que Vegeta rompía. Su padre esbozó una sonrisa irónica; ¡maldito niño sentimentalista! No se le había olvidado aquel lugar ni después de veinticinco años. En aquel promontorio se había pasado Vegeta tres días, bajo la lluvia, en aquellos momentos de incertidumbre de la llegada de los androides y de Célula, sin moverse un ápice, meditando, con la única compañía del silencioso Trunks que, al principio, le irritaba, pero al final acabó acostumbrándose a ella. Vegeta sabía muy bien lo que Trunks buscaba en aquel lugar: la fusión con la naturaleza, la paz que quitaba los sufrimientos. Con los ojos cerrados intentaba mimetizarse con ella; la naturaleza sabía perfectamente quien eras, no pedía explicaciones, simplemente te envolvía con su maravillosa perfección, arropándote sin tener en cuenta ni tus defectos ni tus virtudes. Cuando te sumergías en ella, te convencías de que sólo eras un punto minúsculo, sin importancia, en la inmensidad del universo; tus actos no importan, no tienen relieve, tu pasado no existe, pase lo que pase el mundo seguirá girando. Y, poco a poco, envuelto en su calidez, te sumerge en ese atrayente duermevela, donde, ni dormido ni despierto, simplemente, relajado en tu propio mundo, te encuentras en paz, tu alma se tranquiliza mientras sientes la fuerza fluir dentro de ti. Nada ocurre, nada importa, solo hay tranquilidad, a tu alrededor solo se escucha el sonido del viento. Lentamente, tu mente abandona todo cuestionamiento y todo recuerdo, el sufrimiento se aleja de tu alma, sientes que flotas en el cosmos, que dejas de pensar... y tu espíritu se libera, por unos momentos, de la angustiosa realidad. Pero, cuando abandonabas ese remanso de paz, el mundo seguía tal y como lo habías dejado antes de sumergirte en aquel refugio; Vegeta sabía muy bien que aquello solo era un consuelo momentáneo que nada arreglaba, pero el caso de Trunks era muy distinto al suyo; su pérdida no tenía solución posible. Él había ido a buscar aquel día consuelo para la frustración que sentía al verse de nuevo superado por Goku y de no poder vencer a los androides; Trunks buscaba algo de paz dentro de la angustia vital que sentía tras la muerte de su esposa, su hijo y su madre.

-Vete, papá, no necesito niñera –le dijo, en un tono cortante. El comportamiento tan protector de Vegeta estaba comenzando a exasperarle seriamente; no le desagradaba que le demostrara, de esa manera tan suya, que le quería y que estaba preocupado, lo había estado esperando e imaginado durante mucho tiempo, pero necesitaba estar solo; ni siquiera su padre podía aliviar su angustia. Vegeta detectó la irritación de su voz y la comprendía. Sabía que debía acercarse a Trunks como quien se aproxima a un cachorro maltratado y asustado: lentamente, con paciencia, dejando que se acostumbrara a su presencia para que no emprendiera la huida, para luego, comenzar a intentar curarlo. Como, en buena medida, había hecho Bulma con él. Se sentó a los pies del acantilado, mirando a su hijo con pesar.

-Sigue a lo tuyo, Trunks; simplemente, olvida que estoy aquí –dijo Vegeta, limitándose a mirar hacia el horizonte, disimulando su ki para que a Trunks le fuera más sencillo ignorarle, aunque sin que su presencia desapareciera. Y allí se quedaron hasta que, horas después, el sol se ocultó y Trunks decidió regresar a casa, seguido por la sombra perenne de su vigilante padre.

¡Hola, amigos! Ya está aquí el capítulo dos, espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por todas las reviews y os espero en el próximo capítulo. ¡Me encantan las reviews, por favor, dejad más! Avisé de que Vegeta iba a estar blandito, pero creo que está justificado dadas las circunstancias de Mirai; seguramente si su hijo no estuviera al borde del abismo, jamás se hubiera comportado así. Pero puedo decir sin reservas que Vegeta es el personaje que ama más profundamente de todo Dragon Ball, pese a su carácter y jamás sería capaz de traicionar a aquellos a los que realmente ha ofrecido su vida, porque Vegeta no se fue a conquistar el universo, como pretendía, por ellos e hizo de ellos su único proyecto de vida; vive únicamente por y para su familia, para protegerlos desde la sombra y eso es algo que tenéis que reconocer, en contraposición a Goku, que, pese al cariño familiar que demuestra, ellos nunca fueron su prioridad en la vida y me da la impresión de que no les quiso más que al resto del mundo, pues les abandonó por la seguridad del planeta (en teoría) tras lo de Célula sin pararse a pensar en ellos o, lo que tiene más delito, se fue a entrenar con Oob siguiento sus propias apetencias durante 10 años dejando a Chichi de nuevo, a Goten (que entonces sería poco más que un adolescente de 16 años), a Gohan y a su nieta, sin pararse a considerar sus sentimientos durante un solo minuto. El contraste Goku-Vegeta en el tema de la paternidad y la pareja es muy marcado; Goku les abandonará siempre por sus empresas y la familia será algo muy secundario en su vida, totalmente dedicada a las artes marciales y a su rol de héroe; Vegeta jamás les abandonará un solo minuto, habiendo sacrificado todas sus ambiciones personales por estar con ellos, protegiéndoles siempre que de verdad lo necesitasen y, manteniendo pese a ello, a la vera de Goku, su papel de héroe. Goku les otorgará una caricia y jugará y reirá con sus hijos, pero, a la hora de la verdad, correrá a seguir su camino victorioso lejos de la familia, un camino que jamás sacrificará por ellos; Vegeta no es un hombre sentimental y será duro y estricto, pero siempre les cuidará en la sombra y dará la talla cuando un verdadero problema les amenace, como un león defendiendo a sus cachorros. Reivindico aquí el papel de Vegeta como padre, en mi opinión, mucho mejor que el que Goku muestra, pese a que Toriyama siempre le deja en la sombra.

Rei Inverse: ¡Gracias por leer mi fic! Espero que te guste y que no te decepcione. Besos.

Triple G: Cierto, me salió larga...pero en mi fic de Sailor Moon se quejaban de que hacía los capis cortos, así que decidí en este alargar un poco el asunto, pero bueno. Los siguientes serán más cortitos, dado que el primero es la introducción. ¡Gracias por la review!

Dioxa y Elena: Gracias por leerme, actualizaré a menudo, lo prometo.

Jaz: ¡Hola, Jaz! Encantada de que me persigas por todos mis fics, estoy muy contenta de verte, espero que te guste tanto como Viaje a la esperanza. Nos vemos.

Freiya: Ya no sé qué decirte, ¡si hablamos todos los días! Solo que besos y nos vemos.

Saijclío: ¡TE ADORO! ¡No puedo creer que mi autora preferida me haya dejado una review así! Para quienes no lo sepan, saijclío es, según mi opinión, una de las mejores autoras de fanfics de Dragon Ball que existen y su Curando nuevamente el alma es mi fic preferido. A todos los que os guste leer una buena historia de DB, pasaos a ver sus historias. Gracias por todo, te quiero mucho.

Aledbz: Dices en tu review lo de ojalá lo hubieses continuado como si no hubiera actualizado la historia en meses...¡y simplemente la subí la semana pasada, jeje! No tienes que preocuparte, yo nunca dejo una historia a medias, porque me gusta escribir y como lectora me fastidia mucho empezar a leer algo que jamás continúan. Yo suelo actualizar, como mínimo una vez por semana, aunque si hay muchas reviews actualizo antes, jaja. Así que no te preocupes por eso, Mirai Trunks y Vegeta llegarán a la etapa final de su viaje y me encantaría que les acompañases. Y te juro que lo de que debería haber sido la guionista de Dbz es el mejor piropo que me han echado nunca, muchas gracias. Besos.

Dejad muchas reviews, por favor. ¡Nos vemos en el capi 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 

Disclaimer: ¡No me había dado cuenta de que no había puesto el disclaimer hasta el capi 3! Los abogados de Toriyama deben estar viniendo hacia Madrid en estos momentos, si es verdad la leyenda urbana que dice que suele leer fanfics (aunque no sé si Toriyama sabrá castellano). Da igual, hay que decirlo, no poseo DBZ ni ninguno de sus personajes (ni siquiera a Vegeta o a Mirai, snif, snif).

Aquella noche, después de despedir entre gritos a los antiguos guerreros Z casi completamente ebrios después de otra de las grandes fiestas de Bulma (excepto Gohan y Piccolo, por supuesto), toda la familia se fue a la cama. Vegeta, agotado por todo lo que había ocurrido con Mirai, se durmió enseguida en los brazos de su incondicional Bulma, pese a saber que él no se había dormido. Pero se despertó inquieto en mitad de la noche. Con todos sus sentidos alerta, el príncipe de los Saiyans intentó descubrir lo que su instinto le gritaba. Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar el aura de su familia; Bulma, aún dormida a su lado, estaba bien. Bra, Trunks... ¡Mirai! ¡Él no estaba en su habitación!

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldito mocoso! –gruñó Vegeta, en voz baja para no alarmar a Bulma. Salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación, completamente vacía. Vegeta procuró tranquilizarse y tratar de detectar su ki-. Diablos, mañana le noquearé antes de irme a la cama.

Un pensamiento perturbador pasó por su mente y bajó corriendo hacia el lugar donde había escondido la máquina del tiempo de su hijo. Era un buen escondite, dudaba de que Trunks pudiera haberla encontrado, pero ese niño había heredado la inteligencia y la habilidad para las conspiraciones que Bulma y él, por partida doble, el habían transmitido. Si su intención hubiera sido encontrarla, las precauciones y la constante vigilancia a la que Vegeta le había sometido no hubieran sido ningún impedimento, Vegeta lo sabía muy bien, era su hijo. Y ya no podría volver a verlo. Pero no; la cápsula seguía en su sitio.

-¿Dónde demonios te has metido, mocoso? ¡Voy a matarte!–gruñó Vegeta, volviendo a concentrarse en detectar su aura. Estaba totalmente desaparecido, como si estuviera... ese simple pensamiento le congeló la sangre en las venas. Él estaba muy mal, completamente desesperado, podría haber hecho alguna tontería en el primer momento que se vio libre de su cuidado, recordando a Andrómeda, a su hijo, a su madre, a Gohan y a tantos otros... La muerte de Bulma estaba muy reciente y la presencia de su madre en el presente revivía ese recuerdo y seguramente le hacía arder por dentro y, luego, lo ocurrido la noche anterior, cuando le había obligado a contarle lo que ocurrió con su esposa y su bebé cuando su recuerdo, que estaba claramente no superado, pero si calmado, volvió con todo su dolor a su corazón. Podría haberse rendido, afianzando el pensamiento de que estaba solo y que no tenía nada por lo que luchar. Sucumbir ante esa idea que tan atractiva le parecía. Al descanso eterno sin una batalla más por librar. A la paz.

Vegeta intentó desechar ese pensamiento de su mente, diciendo que si no lo había hecho en las mucho peores situaciones pasadas no lo iba a hacer ahora, pero no pudo. Su niño no podía matarse, no lo aceptaría jamás. Se maldijo a sí mismo por su debilidad; con sus hijos eran infinitamente protector y, sabiendo de todas las amenazas que les acechaban lejos de su protección solo por el mero hecho de ser Saiyans, se preocupaba en demasía por ellos; el pensamiento negativo, cuando no estaban ante sus ojos para comprobar que estaban bien, siempre prevalecía sobre todas aquellas posibilidades, normales o positivas, mucho más plausibles. Y Mirai no era una excepción sino, más bien a causa de su estado, un aliciente que avivaba sus más arraigados temores, inconfesos por ser el siempre todopoderoso príncipe de los Saiyans pero no por ello menos reales, de perder a su familia. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero no pudo. La idea de que Mirai se matara le destrozaba.

-¡Cómo se haya hecho algo juro que lo resucito para volverlo a matar! –gritó, frustrado, echando a volar por una ventana, con intención de encontrarlo a como diese lugar. Recordó con aprensión que las bolas de dragón ya no existían y no podría resucitarlo si algo le había pasado. Debía encontrarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. O jamás se lo perdonaría a si mismo.

Había recorrido casi toda la Tierra, sin resultado, cuando comenzaba a amanecer. Vegeta estaba desesperado, la angustia de que algo le hubiera pasado a su hijo aumentaba conforme pasaban los minutos sin saber de él. Empezaba a volverse loco; si no lo encontraba pronto, se tragaría todo su orgullo y daría la alarma entre los guerreros Z para poder buscarle con mayor precisión en todos los puntos de la Tierra, o del universo, si era preciso. Cualquier esfuerzo sería poco con tal de volver a tenerle junto a él. Y darle una paliza por haberle preocupado tanto.

De repente, un diminuto destello de ki, como la vez anterior, fue detectado por sus sensores. No había ninguna duda, tenía que ser él. Voló todo lo rápido que fue capaz hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa energía y suspiró aliviado al encontrar a Mirai Trunks totalmente ileso. Dormía al borde de un acantilado que se encontraba sobre un mar embravecido con los últimos vientos de la primavera. Vegeta se preguntó qué hacía allí y sólo tuvo que mirar el cielo para encontrar su respuesta: la constelación de Andrómeda brillaba con toda su fuerza en el firmamento, pareciendo, desde esa posición, que estaba al alcance de la mano. Vegeta le envió una mirada preocupada a su hijo, que temblaba a causa de los vientos sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo, tan sólo cubierto por unos finos pantalones de pijama y una camisa abierta que dejaba ver totalmente la cicatriz de ese aciago encuentro. Su padre podía ver todavía los surcos de las lágrimas de toda una noche en sus ojos. Se acercó a él con precaución y se lo cargó a la espalda. Mirai se revolvió en su sueño, inquieto, pero Vegeta le tranquilizó con unas palabras. El simple tono de su voz hizo comprender a su inconsciente Saiyajin que no se hallaba en peligro y volvió a dormir. Vegeta dio un largo suspiro mientras intentaba calentar el cuerpo helado de su hijo con su energía.

-La paliza te la daré mañana –dijo, entre dientes, para salvaguardar su orgullo con una mentira piadosa. Sabía perfectamente que no habría castigo. Echó a volar con cuidado hacia la Capsule corp. prometiéndole que le sacaría adelante a como diese lugar.

Vegeta había dormido aquella noche custodiando el sueño de Mirai Trunks, dispuesto a reaccionar si intentaba evadirse de nuevo. Despertó una hora más tarde a causa de una súbita explosión de ki a pocos kilómetros de la casa. Dirigió su mirada a la cama de Mirai y la vio vacía, pero esta vez, sabía perfectamente donde estaba. Aquel aura era el suyo. Vegeta murmuró una maldición mientras salía volando por la ventana hasta encontrar a Mirai concentrando su energía en el centro del mar, transformado en Súper Guerrero nivel 3, entrenando. Vegeta le miró, maravillado. Él nunca pudo transformarse en nivel 3 y ni siquiera hubiera podido imaginar que su hijo tuviera tanta fuerza. Se dio cuenta que desde su vuelta no habían entrenado y su malévola cabeza ideó las torturas que planeaba hacerle a su hijo durante su entrenamiento para hacerle pagar por todo lo que le había preocupado. Nadie hacía sufrir al príncipe de los Saiyans sin pagar por ello, ni siquiera su propio hijo.

Al notar cerca a su padre, Mirai volvió a su estado natural y se acercó a él.

-Si vuelves a hacer algo como lo de anoche, te mato –dijo Vegeta, simplemente. Mirai esbozó una sonrisa-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Quería entrenar un poco. He estado dos semanas sin hacerlo, eso para mí es todo un mundo.

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte.

-Era el único que podía defender la Tierra, ya lo sabes, no podía dejar de entrenar. El problema que tenía cuando llegué al pasado la última vez era mi educación; Gohan murió sin terminar mi entrenamiento y él a su vez tampoco había sido del todo adiestrado antes de la muerte de Goku y Piccolo, por lo que me faltaba formación. Aquel año en la Sala del Alma y el Tiempo tú me ayudaste bastante y aprendí técnicas muy valiosas en mis viajes por el universo, por lo que ahora solo es cuestión de entrenamiento.

-Comprendo. Ya lo veré cuando entrenemos. De momento, vamos a hablar –dijo Vegeta, descendiendo hacia una playa cercana, seguido por Mirai. Ambos se tumbaron en la arena con un silencio incómodo.

-Me parece mentira que el gran Vegeta quiera hablar de mis sentimientos.

-La próxima vez que digas algo parecido, te partiré la cara. ¿Esto te parece mejor?

-Me parece más Vegeta.

-Calla, mocoso, o me olvidaré de que estás deprimido y te mataré –dijo Vegeta, mientras Trunks esbozaba una sonrisa amarga.

-Estoy cansado, padre. Simplemente quiero que termine.

-Ciertamente han sido unos días agitados para ti.

-No estoy cansado de ese modo. Me he cansado de luchar. No quiero seguir adelante, no tengo ningún motivo. Las amenazas en mi mundo nunca acaban, mato a uno y vuelven cientos, estoy harto de sufrir para nada. Dime, padre, ¿por qué debo seguir viviendo? –le dijo Trunks.

-Si no lo hicieras, serías un cobarde, indigno de tu sangre Saiya –dijo Vegeta.

-Papá, ya no soy el niño que conociste, aquel que hubiera dado todo porque tú le dedicaras una mirada de afecto. He madurado a base de golpes y fuego y, si bien te sigo queriendo como antaño, ya no puedes hacerme daño con esas palabras. No soy un cobarde y lo sé. Mil veces he demostrado mi valía y no tengo nada que justificar, ni delante de ti ni de nadie. Dime ahora, papá: ¿qué sentido tiene seguir luchando? Sólo quiero descansar en paz. Nada me ata a la Tierra. Dame una sola razón para continuar.

-Sé como te sientes. Cuando estaba a las órdenes de Freezer, ese era un recurrente pensamiento.

-Pero tú tenías un objetivo: tu venganza, tu honor, tu orgullo. Yo no tengo nada.

-Has hecho muchas cosas por el universo. Salvaste nuestro mundo, por todos los diablos, sin ti estaríamos todos muertos. ¿No es eso un ejemplo de lo valiosa que es tu vida?

-He llegado a un punto en que eso ha dejado de compensar. Quiero dejar de sufrir, dormir para siempre. No hay futuro para mí.

-Eso no es cierto. Siempre hay futuro. Yo también me he encontrado en situaciones tan desesperadas como tú y aunque me pudo el desánimo, la vida se encargó de convencerme de que siempre hay esperanza. Cuando más desesperado estaba, tú y tu madre llegasteis a mi vida.

-Después de lo que pasó con Andrómeda, perdí mi oportunidad de redención. En mi mundo no hay nada, no hay nadie, excepto una lucha tras otra. Me he hartado, creo que he llegado a mi límite.

-No vuelvas a tu mundo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Trunks, sorprendido.

-Quédate con nosotros. Te haremos olvidar todo tu sufrimiento, te queremos y lo sabes. Tendrás la familia que siempre mereciste. Cambiaste el futuro con lo que pasó con los androides, no alterará nada más que te quedes aquí.

-Pero... yo soy el único que puede defender mi mundo. ¿Qué pasará si yo no vuelvo?

-Trunks, la Tierra ha sido amenazada muchas veces antes de tu nacimiento, lo seguirá estando después de tu muerte y siempre ha habido quien la sacara de sus problemas. Tus decisiones no cambiarán este hecho. Quédate con nosotros; te ofrezco una familia a la que amar y por la que luchar. Que protegerles sea tu objetivo. Vive por nosotros.

-Pero, papá...

-Solo piénsalo. Con nosotros, conmigo... jamás volverás a estar solo, nunca lo permitiría. Serás querido, comprendido y respetado. Y yo te ayudaré a superar tu dolor. Quédate, Trunks. Sólo, piénsalo.

-De acuerdo, papá. Lo pensaré. Pero me he cansado de ser un héroe.

-No lo seas.

-Eso es fácil decirlo, pero cuando la vida de miles de personas depende de ti, sabes que no tienes elección.

-Siempre hay elección. Yo antes era un villano, seguramente maté a tantas personas como tú has salvado.

-Y estoy seguro de que la lucha contra tu conciencia fue la más terrible de todas, padre. Yo sé que jamás podría soportar el cargo de conciencia que tendría si les dejara morir por mi egoísmo; tu lucha interna sólo hace que aumente mi admiración hacia ti. Puede que hayas matado a tantas personas como yo he salvado, pero te aseguro que es mucho más admirable la virtud en alguien que ha conocido la oscuridad, que la de aquel que se ha mantenido siempre en la luz. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá todos aquellos que yo salvé hayan servido para saldar las cuentas de todos aquellos que mataste. Estaría feliz de que así fuera, de que mi sacrificio hubiera significado tu felicidad.

-No hables así. Jamás te habría provocado un dolor así, tú eres mi hijo.

-Al menos sería una explicación válida para un destino que no creo merecer. La duda es mucho peor que un hecho, por muy terrible que este sea. Nada de lo que he hecho ha sido nunca suficiente. Quizá sea un castigo por cambiar el pasado como nunca debí.

-¡Salvaste todo nuestro mundo, la vida de miles de personas! ¿Por eso mereces castigo?

-Puede que las consecuencias de lo que hice fueran positivas, pero nunca debí cambiar el pasado. Salvé muchas vidas, eso es muy cierto, pero esa fue solo la excusa para poder venir a conocer a mi padre y mi deseo de pasar más tiempo contigo fue lo que de verdad me impulsó a hacer mi segundo viaje para luchar a tu lado. Con el primero hubiera sido suficiente para salvar a Goku y haceros entrenar duramente para lo que se avecinaba, mi presencia no era necesaria y tú lo sabes bien. Pero después de verte de lejos...sucumbí a la tentación de conocerte.

-Viniste a nosotros para que te ayudásemos a mejorar y poder vencer a los androides. Tu intención sigue siendo honorable.

-Ese sigue siendo un pretexto que oculta el deseo más profundo de un huérfano. No me justifica. Quedándome en el futuro en esa segunda vez, tarde o temprano hubiese adquirido la fuerza suficiente para vencer a los androides...Ellos tuvieron miles de oportunidades para matarme, pero les gustaba jugar conmigo, sabiendo que dejarme vivo e impotente para destruirles significaba un mayor sufrimiento para mí. Por eso daba igual las veces que hubiera tenido que enfrentarles antes de mi victoria definitiva, porque nunca iban a destruir a la persona que podía algún día llegar a plantearles un reto. No necesitaba volver al pasado. Cedí a la tentación de conocerte y todo acto tiene su castigo. Supongo que ahora me toca pagar.

-¡Eso es una locura! ¡No existe ninguna instancia superior que nos obligue a pagar! Nosotros conocemos muy bien como va el orden en el universo y las cosas no van así.

-Hasta los dioses están sujetos al destino. Quizá mi teoría sea una locura, padre, pero las personas siempre tendemos a intentar buscar una explicación racional a lo que nos ocurre. No puedo simplemente pensar que la vida es así. Por eso me gustaría pensar que yo purgo tus pecados. Al menos sería una respuesta a mis preguntas sin contestar.

-Tendrás que resignarte a aceptar que la vida no es justa.

-¿Resignarme? –dijo Trunks, con una sonrisa amarga mientras se levantaba-. Siempre he pensado que la palabra resignación es algo que inventaron los humanos para encubrir el hecho de que ha llegado el momento de aceptar que algo se ha muerto en lo más profundo de tu alma. Que tienes que aceptar tu derrota y hacer frente a la evidencia de que las circunstancias de la vida han podido doblegarte. Y yo soy el hijo de Vegeta; yo no me rindo. Aunque a veces me gustaría hacerlo.

-Odio oírte hablar así.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta que tu hijo se ponga filosófico?

-No es eso; sino porque yo sé que para poder conocer el significado de esas palabras, habrás tenido que sufrir hasta lo indecible y jamás quise que vosotros pasárais por algo así.

-Pues lo siento, papá. Sé muy bien que la vida no es como en los cuentos que mamá me contaba; no es bonita, no es cómoda y desde luego no es fácil. Desde muy pequeño aprendí esa lección. Muchas veces hay que pagar un alto precio por la felicidad y toda la sangre que derramé nunca fue suficiente para conseguir la mía.

-¡Basta, Trunks!

-Vuelve a casa, papá. Aunque no te diga nada, mamá se habrá dado cuenta de que anoche cuando te levantaste no volviste a su lado y debe estar preocupada por ti. Bra y Trunks también deben estarte esperando.

-¿Y tú qué harás?

-Iré a dar una vuelta.

-¿No te bastó con la de anoche?

-Parece que no.

-No lo tomes como una costumbre.

-Ya soy lo suficientemente mayorcito como para saber lo que hago.

-Aunque tuvieras sesenta años, seguirás siendo mi hijo. Y harás lo que yo te diga.

-No te preocupes, papá –dijo Trunks, dirigiéndole una mirada escéptica-. Volveré para ponerme a entrenar seriamente y entonces podrás darme la paliza que prometiste anoche. No pongas esa cara. ¿Crees que habiéndome criado bajo la amenaza de los androides no iba a acostumbrarme a dormir con un ojo abierto? Jamás pude quedarme dormido en medio de un acantilado y pensar que ningún enemigo iba a cortarme el cuello. Ve con tu familia.

-Tú también eres mi familia. Avisaré a tus hermanos de que hoy entrenaremos contigo. Te estaremos esperando.

-¿Mis hermanos? Dirás mi hermana.

-No, tus hermanos. Nunca ninguno de nosotros hemos considerado que mi hijo presente y tú fueseis la misma persona porque jamás ha sido así. Tú cambiaste el futuro y, por lo tanto, le cambiaste a él. No sois iguales y durante el tiempo que estés aquí, como tal se te tratará. Eres mi hijo, el príncipe de todos los Saiyans, recuérdalo muy bien, Trunks.

-Lo recuerdo a todas horas, padre. Quizá si hubiera sido un guerrero de tercera clase como siempre has dicho que era Goku, hubiera provocado a cualquier matón en un callejón oscuro para que me clavara un cuchillo en el corazón e irme con ella. Pero yo soy Trunks, el último descendiente de la familia real de Vegetasei y el postrer defensor de la Tierra. No tengo derecho a disponer de mi vida. Pero doy gracias de que mi yo pasado pueda hacerlo. Le envidio por lo que tuvo y tiene, pero me alegra haber contribuido a ello.

-Disfruta de sus mismos privilegios, Trunks; quédate y yo lucharé por ti.

-Aunque me quedara, nadie puede huir de su pasado –dijo Trunks, con una sonrisa amarga-. Y pese a que envidio toda la tranquilidad de su mundo y el haberse criado contigo, sobre todo envidio el hecho de que su inocencia no le deje comprender la oscuridad que hay en mi corazón...ni en el tuyo. Cuida a tu familia, padre. Nunca sabrás lo que de verdad te importan hasta que los pierdas.

-Lo hice una vez, Trunks; no pienso volver a perderos.

Trunks dejó que sus labios formaran una sonrisa amarga mientras caminaba lejos de Vegeta, ignorando deliberadamente el hecho de que su padre le hubiera incluido en la ecuación. Silbando por lo bajo una canción que Vegeta no supo reconocer, se internó en un bosque cercano mientras su padre tomaba el camino contrario rumbo a la Capsule Corp.

_¡Hola de nuevo, amigos! Ya está aquí otro capi. Se me había olvidado la disclaimer, jeje, que descuido. Bueno no pasa nada, sigamos adelante: _

_aledbz: No sé si el personaje preferido de la hija de Toriyama es Vegeta, ¡pero el mío desde luego sí! Lo que sí que he leído en una entrevista a Toriyama de hace muchos años era que su personaje preferido (el de Toriyama), al que tenía más cariño, era a Mirai Trunks. ¡Nos vemos pronto!_

_Dioxa: Me sonrojas...¡espero que no te haya decepcionado!_

_Elena: Bueno, en cuanto a nuestras encontradas opiniones sobre la paternidad de Goku, en primer lugar, me alegra que hayas manifestado tu opinión al respecto. ¡Así podemos teorizar, jaja! En principio, no pienso que Goku sea malo y el hecho de salvar al mundo tiene mucho que ver con su familia, pero muchas veces Goku se comporta como un niño caprichoso que solo atiende a sus propias necesidades y bajo su propio punto de vista, como el día de la fiesta de Bulma post-Boo que dejó plantada a su familia, comportándose con sus hijos más como un amigo que como un padre. Incluso Gohan, y eso quizá sea muy revelador, recurre a menudo mucho más a Piccolo que a su padre cuando tiene problemas, tanto en la batalla como en la vida real, pues se comporta de un modo más protector y paternal que Goku. Pero la razón principal por la que mucha gente piensa que Goku es un mal padre es sobre todo por lo ocurrido con Oob, que no tiene ninguna excusa. Se fue con él sin preocuparle nada, no tenía que salvar el mundo en aquella ocasión y no había peligro, se fue dejando a su familia porque le dio la gana. Y eso es casi inexcusable. Pero espero que no dejes de leerme por nuestra diferencia de opiniones al respecto, podemos hablar mucho sobre el tema. Al fin y al cabo, este es un fic sobre Vegeta y Mirai, Goku ni siquiera existe ya. ¡Espero verte en el próximo capi! Un beso. _


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 

_Dedicado a Antonio Puerta, jugador del Sevilla FC (1984-2007), sobre todo la canción de Saratoga. Mi diminuto homenaje a su memoria. _

Disclaimer: No poseo DBZ, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Tampoco la canción What can I say?, de Brandi Carlile ni Si Amaneciera, de Saratoga. La primera está en inglés y somos castellanoparlantes, por lo que la he traducido yo misma al lado para que aquellos que no sepan inglés la entiendan. ¡Espero que os guste!

Un par de horas después, Mirai Trunks regresó a la Capsule Corp., dispuesto a entrenar con su padre y sus hermanos. Se encontró a Vegeta entrenando a Bra suavemente fuera de la Cámara de Gravedad bajo la atenta mirada de un aburrido ChibiTrunks que sonrió ampliamente al verlo llegar. Mirai no se había preguntado mucho durante ese tiempo por aquella ignota hermana cuyo parecido con su madre era casi insultante, pero había supuesto que había sido entrenada como la princesa de todos los Saiyans que era, como una guerrera de élite digna hija de Vegeta. Pero parece que no había sido así; los pequeños poderes que su hermana parecía emitir con dificultad le indicaba que no había sido así. Mirai ni siquiera sabía a qué edad había dejado él de hacer aquellos entrenamientos tan simples para jugarse la vida junto a Gohan para destruir a los androides. Mirai envidió de nuevo con una media sonrisa la vida tan fácil, aparentemente, que habían tenido los hijos de Vegeta bajo la mano protectora del príncipe de los Saiyans.

-Te estábamos esperando –dijo Trunks, acercándose a su alter ego con su traje de entrenamiento-. Esto será interesante.

-Me cambiaré. Pero pensé que Bra habría sido entrenada como nosotros.

-Ella nunca quiso –dijo Vegeta, mientras indicaba a su hija que se concentrara ignorando la presencia de su hermano mayor-. Pero tras lo que pasó con Baby, decidimos que era lo mejor.

-Es mucho más interesante de lo que nunca pensé –dijo Bra, lo que le supuso una mirada reprobatoria de su padre por distraerse.

-Me alegro de que tuvieras la opción de elegir. Pero jamás pensé que una hija del príncipe de los Saiyans no quisiera ser entrenada.

-Hablas como papá –bufó Bra.

-Eres tú la que eres como papá...aunque tu parecido con mamá sea casi una blasfemia. Simplemente me crié así, llevo la lucha en la sangre y nunca se me pasó por la cabeza no entrenar. Pero es tu opción.

-¿Habrías dejado de luchar de haber tenido la oportunidad? –preguntó Trunks.

-Tú sabes que no. Pero tener la opción de elegir siempre es agradable –dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mocosos, dejaos de tonterías. ¡Mirai, cámbiate¡Que me voy a cobrar todo lo que me has hecho, así que prepárate! –le gritó Vegeta. Con una sonrisa escéptica, Mirai se fue a cambiar rápidamente para enfrentarse a su padre.

-No te quejes tanto, Vegeta –dijo Bulma, mientras curaba las heridas de su marido. La pelea que Mirai y Vegeta habían entablado había sido épica y ambos habían salido bastantes maltrechos de ella. Pero el príncipe de todos los Saiyajins tenía que reconocer que su hijo era mucho más fuerte que él y que la facilidad con la que le había vencido había sido realmente insultante, pues aunque Mirai había intentado mantener sus fuerzas parejas para que el omnipresente orgullo de su padre no sufriese un daño excesivo, la gran diferencia que había entre ambos era más que evidente para él.

-¡Cállate mujer¡Y mañana quiero la máquina para convertirme al nivel 4 preparada para el entrenamiento¡Ese maldito mocoso se va a enterar de quién soy yo! –bufó Vegeta. Bulma soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Vamos, Vegeta. Tú siempre has dicho que Trunks estaba destinado a ser un guerrero mucho más fuerte que su padre. Siempre has deseado hacer de él el hombre más poderoso del universo y ahora que lo es¿te quejas?

-¡Me ha humillado delante de ChibiTunks y Bra¡Jamás se lo perdonaré!

-¡Deja de decir estupideces¡Eso es lo que tú querías, que fuera el súper guerrero más fuerte del universo, que un día te superara y lo ha hecho, así que deja de gruñir¿Preferirías que se hubiera dejado vencer para preservar tu estúpido orgullo?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Entonces le hubieras criticado por ser débil y dejarse ganar por su padre, diciendo que cuando entrenáis debéis comportaros como enemigos¡El problema es que nunca estás contento, Vegeta!

-Maldita sea, mujer...-gruñó Vegeta-. Digas lo que digas, le mataré, tenlo por seguro.

-¡Oh, vamos, Vegeta! Le has visto olvidarse de su pena por primera vez desde que llegó aquí y comportarse con el verdadero príncipe de los Saiyajins que es. Sé que te sientes más orgulloso de que él te haya ganado de lo que estarías si le hubieses vencido-Vegeta murmuró una maldición mientras Bulma terminaba de vendarle las heridas-. Me estaba preguntando una cosa, Vegeta. ¿Por qué habéis dejado de entrenar tan pronto? Apenas está anocheciendo, habitualmente todavía os quedan a ti y a los niños cinco o seis horas de entrenamiento antes de iros a la cama.

-¿No dices siempre que entrenamos demasiado? –dijo Vegeta, evadiendo la pregunta.

-Contéstame o esta noche volverás a dormir con Mirai.

-No quiero que Mirai entrene en demasía. Eso es todo.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Maldita sea, mujer, hay que explicártelo todo! –dijo Vegeta, evitando la mirada de su esposa-. No quiero que utilice el dolor físico y el cansancio para olvidar sus problemas. Quiero que lo supere y pueda tener una vida normal como el otro mocoso, no que se encierre a entrenar para evadirse de la realidad y provocarse heridas para arrinconar el dolor hasta que se mate.

-¿Tú solías hacer eso?

-Sí y no sirvió de nada que casi me matase por ello. Vigilaré que él no haga locuras –bufó Vegeta.

-¡Aw, Veggie! –dijo Bulma, abrazándolo. Vegeta se zafó de ella con malos modos.

-¡Si vuelves a decir eso, mato al chaval y asunto arreglado¡Y no me llames Veggie! –gritó Vegeta.

-Vamos, no te enfades. Incluso el más cruel de los demonios necesita alguien que lo ame y al que amar. Lo que estás haciendo por Mirai es algo que jamás pude imaginar y te quiero aún más por ello –dijo Bulma. Vegeta la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla cuando Bulma volvió a hablar-. ¡Pero sigues siendo tan mono cuando te comportas así con Mirai¡Cuando te pones paternal, me encantaría abrazarte como si fueras un suave y blandito osito de peluche!

-¡Suficiente! –gritó Vegeta, soltando bruscamente a Bulma y encaminándose hacia la puerta. Lo del osito de peluche había acabado con el último resquicio de orgullo que le quedaba después de ese humillante día-. ¡Mirai, voy a matarte te guste o no!

Vegeta corrió hacia el salón, donde Mirai, Trunks y Bra estaban sentados mirando el atardecer a través de la cristalera del balcón. Mirai estaba sentando en el sillón mientras Bra, a su lado en el suelo, apoyaba la cabeza sobre su rodilla, mirándole con curiosidad. Trunks, mientras tanto, de pie al lado del balcón, fingía ignorar la charla que mantenían su hermana y su yo futuro mientras agudizaba el oído.

-Entonces, dentro de cuarenta años¿no viviremos en la Luna? –preguntó Bra, inocentemente. Mirai la miró con ternura mientras Vegeta, desde la puerta, detuvo su avance asesino al ver la escena. Por la edad que ambos tenían, Bra podría haber sido perfectamente la hija de Mirai y, mientras la niña le acuciaba con preguntas inocentes, Vegeta pudo observar al cansado guerrero que era su hijo, un curtido superviviente atrapado en el cuerpo de un veinteañero donde solo sus ojos azules revelaban con matices de una vejez de siglos la verdadera edad de su alma, buscando entre las luces rojizas del atardecer una razón válida para levantarse y luchar siempre una vez más. Vegeta sintió cómo sus ideas de asesinarlo desaparecían mientras Bulma, advirtiendo su mirada, le abrazaba.

-¡Osito de peluche! –ronroneó en su oído. Vegeta dejó escapar un gruñido derrotado.

-Terminaré antes si te mato a ti –le amenazó falsamente. Bulma rió mientras le mordía seductoramente el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Tengo que trabajar un poco más; los dejo a tu cargo. Y no gruñas, osito; quizá tú y yo podamos jugar a las casitas más tarde en nuestra habitación, si Mirai no vuelve a reclamarte.

-No lo hará –dijo él, por toda respuesta. Bulma le dio un beso rápido antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, mientras Vegeta volvía a concentrarse en sus hijos.

-Al menos en mi futuro no –contestaba Mirai a la pregunta de Bra-. Capsule Corp. patentó las naves espaciales, por supuesto, pero nunca se colonizó la Luna. Algunas empresas de construcción lo intentaron, pero a la gente no le gustaba la uniformidad del paisaje y la ausencia de sol, por lo que la idea no cuajó. Al final, pese a todos los deseos de los humanos por colonizar otros planetas, las gentes de mi tiempo aprendieron que nada es tan agradable como estar en casa.

-¿Tú has viajado mucho por el espacio? –preguntó Bra de nuevo.

-Sí, bastante. Aprendí cosas muy interesantes en mis viajes. Estoy seguro de que a papá le gustará saber cómo usaba Goku la transmisión instantánea.

-¿Sabes hacerlo? –preguntó Trunks a su alter ego.

-Sí, me lo enseñaron en el mismo planeta en el que aterrizó Goku. Os lo enseñaré si es lo que queréis.

-Entonces¿a qué esperamos? –preguntó Trunks súbitamente ilusionado. Mirai iba a seguirle cuando Bra le detuvo.

-¡Ya basta de entrenamiento¿Es que no podéis pensar en otras cosas? Nos lo enseñará mañana, ahora estemos un rato con él para conocerle mejor, apenas hemos cruzado tres palabras desde que está aquí –le dijo Bra a su hermano.

-Piénsalo bien, Bra. Si nos lo enseña esta noche, mañana podrías ir de compras a París y estar de regreso a la hora de comer –le dijo Trunks. Bra pareció sentirse tentada por la idea durante un segundo, pero enseguida la desechó moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza.

-¡He dicho que mañana! Ahora intentemos pasar un rato como una familia normal.

-Siendo como somos¿quién quiere ser normal? –le rebatió Trunks. Bra le envió una mirada envenenada a la vez que ignoraba su comentario.

-Bueno, Mirai¿qué aficiones tienes? Aparte de la obvia de entrenar y de desaparecer de vez en cuando como papá –le preguntó Bra. Mirai ignoró el comentario sarcástico.

-Me gusta mucho leer, la teconología y los inventos...solía cantar, pero hace mucho que no lo hago... –dijo Mirai, un poco avergonzado.

-¿Cantar¿Componías, hermano? –preguntó Bra, repentinamente entusiasmada.

-Solo compuse una canción...hace mucho tiempo...luego lo dejé... –dijo Mirai, sonrojándose y arrepintiéndose por momentos de haber pronunciado tales palabras.

-¡Cántamela¡Por favor! –pidió Bra.

-No puedo, Bra...necesito una guitarra...no puedo cantarla sin su música y... –dijo Mirai, intentando encontrar una salida al atolladero en el que se había metido.

-Eso no será un problema –dijo Trunks, sacando una cápsula de su bolsillo y pulsándola, apareciendo de ella una lujosa guitarra en su funda. Mirai suspiró, rindiéndose.

-Está bien...pero hace mucho tiempo que no canto estas canción, tenedlo en cuenta –dijo Mirai, cogiendo la guitarra y acomodándose en el sillón, mientras Trunks y Bra.

- ¿A quién se la dedicaste¿A alguna novia?

-No –dijo Mirai, con un asombro de dolor en sus ojos que Vegeta supo detectar muy bien-. Es la canción de mamá.

Al oír su explicación, Bra y Trunks se quedaron helados, pensando en las consecuencias que tendría para ellos si su padre se enteraba de que habían hecho entristecer a Mirai, por lo que decidieron cambiar rápidamente de tema.

-Nos la cantarás más tarde¿de acuerdo? –intercedió Trunks-. Ahora podríamos ir a mi laboratorio y te enseñaré algunos inventos muy interesantes sobre...

-No tenéis que fingir que no sabéis que mi madre a muerto. Papá os lo ha dicho –le interrumpió Mirai. Bra y Trunks le miraron incrédulos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es obvio, tanto en vuestro comportamiento como en la forma en la que habéis intentado evitar el tema de mi llegada aquí durante todo este tiempo. Mentís muy mal. Además, estoy seguro de que si no lo supierais, Trunks hubiera investigado por su cuenta hasta averiguar las causas que me trajeron aquí y Bra me habría preguntado miles de veces el por qué de mi visita. Sé que papá os lo ha contado y os habrá amenazado para que no comentéis nada. Se lo agradezco, pero no podéis engañarme tan fácilmente. Aunque preferiría que no preguntarais nada al respecto.

-Si te entristece no hace falta que lo hagas...-comenzó a decir Bra.

-Está bien –decidió Mirai, mientras observaba la alargada sombra de su padre en el marco de la puerta.

Look to the clock on the wall Miro el reloj de la pared

Hands hardly movin at all (Sus) manos apenas se mueven lo más mínimo

I cant stand the state that Im in No puedo soportar el estado en el que estoy

Sometimes it feels like A veces me siento como

the walls closing in si las paredes se me vinieran encima

Oh lord what can I sayOh, Dios¿qué puedo decir?  
Im so sad since you went awayEstoy tan triste desde que te fuiste  
time time ticken on meEl tiempo, el tiempo está pasado sobre mí  
alone is the last place I wanted to be Sola es el último lugar en el que quiero estar  
lord what can I sayOh, Dios¿qué puedo decir?

tremble my troubles away Arrojo mis problemas lejos  
drown my sorrow same way Ahogando mi pena del mismo modo

seems no matter how hard I tryParece que no importa lo mucho que lo intente

feels like there something Siento como si hubiera

just missin inside un vacío en mi interior

Oh lord what can I say Oh, Dios¿qué puedo decir?  
Im so sad since you went away Estoy tan triste desde que te fuiste  
time time ticken on me El tiempo, el tiempo está pasado sobre mí  
alone is the last place I wanted to be Sola es el último lugar en el que quiero estar  
lord what can I say Oh, Dios¿qué puedo decir?

Oh Lord what can I say Oh, Dios¿qué puedo decir?  
Oh Lord what can I say Oh, Dios¿qué puedo decir?

How many rules can i break ¿Cuántas reglas puedo romper?

How many lives can i make ¿Cuántas vidas puedo llevar a cabo?  
How many roads must I turn ¿Cuántas carreteras debo recorrer  
To find me a place where Para encontrar un sitio donde

the bridge hasn´t burned el puente que no esté quemado?

Oh lord what can I say Oh, Dios¿qué puedo decir?  
Im so sad since you went away Estoy tan triste desde que te fuiste  
time time ticken on me El tiempo, el tiempo está pasado sobre mí  
alone is the last place I wanted to be Sola es el último lugar en el que quiero estar  
lord what can I say Oh, Dios¿qué puedo decir?

Oh lord what can I say Oh, Dios¿qué puedo decir?  
Im so sad since you went away Estoy tan triste desde que te fuiste  
time time ticken on me El tiempo, el tiempo está pasado sobre mí  
alone is the last place I wanted to be Sola es el último lugar en el que quiero estar  
lord what can I say Oh, Dios¿qué puedo decir?

Oh Lord what can I say Oh, Dios¿qué puedo decir?  
Oh Lord what can I say Oh, Dios¿qué puedo decir?

La canción de Bulma era tan triste como las lágrimas que seguramente habría derramado Mirai en la soledad de sus noches de batalla contra los androides. Trunks y Bra le miraban sorprendidos, dudosos de que lo que acababan de oír hubiera salido efectivamente de los labios de aquel aguerrido luchador que Vegeta había convertido, con sus historias sobre las batallas libradas, en un héroe de su niñez. Vegeta les contaba, de vez en cuando, las historias de sus aventuras pasadas y sabían que aquella en la que Mirai había tenido tan destacado papel ocupaba un lugar especial en su memoria, describiendo habitualmente a aquel muchacho con tal orgullo y admiración que no pudo menos que convertirse en lo que ambos niños querían llegar a emular para conseguir que su padre sintiera lo mismo por ellos. Pero se daban cuenta en aquel momento que su héroe también sentía y que la vida que había pasado no era en absoluto la del cuento de hadas que ambos imaginaron para él al final de sus penurias. No había habido final feliz para Mirai y la princesa, el caballo blanco, los honores y las victorias que habían imaginado para él la realidad los había sustituido por sangre, fuego, llantos y penurias, dejando como único premio un orgullo invicto que no consolaba las noches oscuras de absoluta soledad. El príncipe se desvaneció entre las brumas de un sueño inalcanzable y quedaba la terrible realidad en forma de un guerrero cansado de poner siempre la otra mejilla.

-Bra, ChibiTrunks, a la cama. Ahora –saltó Vegeta desde la puerta, antes de que los chicos pudieran decir nada.

-Pero papá, es muy temprano –replicó Bra.

-Entonces vete a estudiar y tú a inventar. Desapareced –dijo Vegeta, acercándose a Mirai y sentándose en el sillón que había junto a él. Bra y Trunks se levantaron y salieron silenciosamente de la habitación mientras echaban una preocupada mirada a Mirai.

-¿No estás enfadado conmigo por lo de la pelea? –preguntó Mirai, tras unos minutos de silencio.

-No me lo recuerdes o volveré a tener pensamientos homicidas en tu contra –dijo Vegeta y Mirai esbozó una sonrisa complaciente-. Esa canción...es muy triste.

-No pensé nunca que te gustara la música.

-Y no me gusta. Generalmente la hubiera ignorado como una debilidad terrícola, pero era sobre tu madre...y la cantabas tú. ¿Cómo narices se te ocurrió escribir una cosa así sobre Bulma?

-Es lo que siempre vi cuando la miraba. Tú siempre estabas en sus pensamientos, no importaba qué pasara –comenzó Trunks, apartando la mirada de su padre y tocando con la guitarra la melodía de la canción-. Te amó profundamente durante toda su vida y cuando yo era niño no comprendía cómo se podía amar tan intensamente a alguien que hacía tantos años que se había ido. Pero aprendí a verlo a través de sus ojos azules; esos ojos que se iluminaban cada vez que sonaba la puerta de la calle, esperando desesperadamente que fueras tú quien abriera la puerta y le dijeras que te habías ido al espacio para entrenar y poder derrotar a los androides, pero que ya no volverías a irte. Incluso en mitad de la noche, escondido tras la puerta, la veía salir al balcón y escudriñar el cielo durante horas esperando verte llegar volando de nuevo a sus brazos. Pero tú nunca volvías y cada minuto era una condena para un corazón que solo gritaba tu nombre.

-¡Lo dices como si fuera culpa mía¡Estaba muerto, por todos los diablos!

-Ya lo sé, papá, no era tu culpa. Pero fue así. Una parte muy importante de mamá murió contigo aquel día, cuando no regresaste de la lucha contra los androides; nunca volvió a ser la misma desde entonces. Llegaría a jurarte que jamás en toda mi vida he visto sonreír a mi madre, pues no puedo llamar tal cosa a las pequeñas risitas que me mostraba, mezcla de ternura hacia mí y de ofensa absoluta por el hecho de que tú no pudieras verme. Ofendida con la vida que le fue arrebatada cuando empezaba a disfrutarla a nuestro lado, de la felicidad que le negó. Desde luego, he sabido bastante bien lo que sentía últimamente. La primera vez que mamá escuchó esta canción, me miró como si lo hiciera por primera vez, como si en realidad no me conociera, sabiendo que había intentado por todos los medios mantenerse activa y feliz para que yo no notara tu ausencia. Supongo que pensó que estaba sordo y ciego y que no oía como lloraba todas las noches murmurando tu nombre o cómo trabajaba hasta quedar exhausta para poder dormir de puro agotamiento sin soñar contigo. Creo que la única vez que la he visto sonreír de verdad fue en su agonía, cuando creía que tú habías vuelto a buscarla por fin. Por eso pienso, aunque me duele en el alma que así sea, que fue lo mejor para ella. Ahora seguramente esté terminando la cola del otro mundo y, cuando le digan que va al paraíso con Goku como siempre se mereció, ella se enfrentará al guardián que decide los destinos de los mortales y se pondrá a gritarle hasta que claudique y la envíe al Infierno contigo, donde la estarás esperando y le enseñes con tu sonrisa orgullosa cómo le has estado humillando a base de palizas a Freezer durante los últimos cuarenta años.

- Estoy seguro de que tú hiciste muy feliz a Bulma... –murmuró Vegeta, sin saber muy bien qué decir, mientras las palabras de su hijo penetraban lentamente en su interior.

-Sí; mamá me quiso más que a nada, eso es innegable. Pero nada pudo llenar el vacío que dejaste en su corazón. Estoy seguro de que si no hubiese sido por mí, te hubiera seguido al Otro Mundo con alegría, máxime cuando se vio impotente de ayudar a los suyos contra los androides. Pero yo la necesitaba. Y ahora que después de lo de Andrómeda seguirla ha sido un recurrente pensamiento, sé que el mayor sacrificio que hizo nunca mi madre por mí fue seguir viviendo sin su gran amor. Yo aprendí a no preguntar por ti para no acrecentar su dolor y a disminuir en la medida de lo posible el significativo parecido que teníamos tú y yo según todos los que te conocieron. Pero, cuando la oía sollozar a media noche en su habitación, me preguntaba con asombro lo maravilloso que debía de haber sido mi padre para que, tantos años después, mi madre siguiera llorando todas las noches por él.

-Pues lo siento, chico, seguro que te llevaste una decepción, pero ese hombre era yo –dijo Vegeta, con un asombro de ironía en su voz.

-Creo que puedes adivinar el momento exacto en el que me partiste el corazón –dijo Mirai, con una sonrisa amarga.

-Eres muy sensiblón, mocoso. Pero creo que sé el momento al que te refieres. Cuando tuviste que salvar a tu madre y a tu yo pasado porque yo no moví ni un dedo para hacerlo. ¿Me equivoco? –Mirai asintió con la cabeza-. Estaba con todos mis sentidos puestos en los androides, en la batalla y he de reconocer que no me di cuenta de que se acercaban. Pero quizá, inconscientemente, quería que murierais para acabar con el amor que os tenía y me hacía débil, porque yo ya era incapaz de luchar contra ese sentimiento. Yo era un Saiyajin cruel y sanguinario que no entendía lo que le estaba pasando y quería luchar con todas sus fuerzas en su contra. Pero tu madre y tú ganasteis la partida. Y te aseguro que después de esa ocasión, han tenido que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para volver a haceros daño. Probablemente, si tú no les hubieses salvado, me habría arrepentido y habría corrido en busca de las bolas de dragón para resucitarlos sin importarme nada más.

-Dolió, no lo niego. Pero supe ver más allá de tu ceño fruncido y con el tiempo aprendí a comprender, máxime después del tiempo que pasamos juntos en la Sala del Alma y el Tiempo. Y preferí quedarme con el hecho de que quisiste por encima de todo vengarte de Célula por lo que había hecho cuando me mató que con ese episodio.

-Cállate, estúpido mocoso, no me lo recuerdes –bufó Vegeta. Tras unos minutos de silencio, el príncipe volvió a preguntar-. ¿No tienes una canción de Andrómeda?

-No...todavía duele en demasía.

-¿Y de Gohan?

-Sí...pero no quería decírselo a ellos.

-Tócamela.

-Es cursi.

-No importa. Hazlo ahora mismo o te daré una paliza. Obedece –bufó Vegeta. Con un suspiro, Mirai enarboló de nuevo la guitarra y comenzó a entonar la canción de Gohan:

Ahora que mi voz se ha convertido  
En apenas un suspiro  
Debo descansar  
Hoy que en la mitad de mi camino  
La evidencia me ha vencido  
Y me ha hecho llorar

Sé que el tiempo curará  
Aunque nada siga igual  
No me quiero resignar  
No olvidaré

Yo que hasta el momento ignoraba  
En el punto en que se hallaba  
Esa enfermedad  
Siento que la vida es como un hilo  
Que se corta de improviso  
Y sin avisar

Y en la oscura habitación  
Necesito oír tu voz  
Ahora duermes junto a mí  
Esperaré

Si amaneciera sin ti  
Yo no sé qué sería de mí  
Hoy la muerte me ha mostrado ya sus cartas  
Y no entiendo la jugada  
Trato de salir  
No quiero admitir  
Mi soledad

Duermo apenas cinco o seis minutos  
Suficientes para hundirme  
En la tempestad  
Los demonios que hay bajo la cama  
Esta noche no se callan  
No me dejarán

El reloj marca las seis  
Lo más duro es el final  
Y la luz se posará  
En el cristal

Huyo a veces pienso en otra cosa  
Mi cerebro reacciona  
No me deja en paz  
Y de nuevo vuelve a sacudirme  
Ese frío incontenible  
Que es la realidad

El primer rayo de sol  
Me ilumina el corazón  
Te distingo junto a mí  
Mi salvación

Si amaneciera sin ti  
Yo no sé qué sería de mí  
Hoy la muerte me ha mostrado ya sus cartas  
Y no entiendo la jugada  
Trato de salir  
No quiero admitir  
Mi soledad

Y en la oscura habitación  
Necesito oír tu voz  
Ahora duermes junto a mí  
Esperaré

El primer rayo de sol  
Me ilumina el corazón  
Te distingo junto a mí  
Mi salvación

Si amaneciera sin ti  
Yo no sé qué sería de mí  
Hoy la muerte me ha mostrado ya sus cartas  
Y no entiendo la jugada  
Trato de salir  
No quiero admitir

Si amaneciera sin ti  
Yo no sé qué sería de mí  
Hoy la muerte me ha mostrado ya sus cartas  
Y no entiendo la jugada  
Trato de salir  
No quiero admitir  
Mi soledad

-Hacía más de veinte años que no cantaba esta canción –dijo Mirai, mientras guardaba de nuevo la guitarra en su funda-. Pero antes de la derrota de los androides me daba paz. Sentía que él escuchaba mi súplica y me daba fuerzas para ir en su busca. Sé que es estúpido, pero era un mocoso con el futuro del mundo sobre sus hombros. Podía perder muchas batallas, pero no podía perder la guerra.

-Nunca me contaste cómo murió.

-Fue mi culpa. Era joven, terco y orgulloso y me creí capaz de más de lo que podía. Un día, Gohan intentó una vez más derrotar a los androides y yo insistí en acompañarle. Si no recuerdo mal tendría yo unos...doce o trece años. Él trató de protegerme, por supuesto, me ordenó que me quedara atrás y no interviniera. Y no le hice caso. Me enfrenté a ellos. Ni siquiera era un súper guerrero, no tenía ninguna oportunidad de vencerlos, pero lo intenté. Y ellos vieron en mí una amenaza e intentaron matarme. Un súper guerrero no era una amenaza para ellos porque siempre eran dos, pero si yo crecía y me unía a Gohan, quizá pudiésemos vencerles y no estaban dispuestos a correr ese riesgo. Gohan me protegió, pero ambos salimos muy mal parados de aquella escaramuza. Yo me estaba muriendo y él lo sabía. Utilizó su última alubia mágica para salvarme, pero a él le tuvieron que amputar un brazo y sus capacidades luchadoras quedaron mermadas.

-¿Y después?

-Le ocurrió lo mismo que te pasó a ti. Una tarde se fue a luchar contra los androides y jamás regreso. Aquel día yo quería ir a luchar a su lado de nuevo y tenía que haber intuido que algo iba mal cuando aceptó que le acompañara. En el mismo momento en el que me di la vuelta, Gohan me dejó inconsciente y partió solo a la batalla. La lluvia me despertó y fui corriendo en su busca; le encontré muerto en un charco de sangre y agua. La rabia me invadió y me convertí en súper guerrero. Nunca sabes cuándo es la última vez que ves a una persona; por eso no hubo discursos memorables cuando te fuiste a luchar contra los androides, ni cuando Gohan se fue ni cuando Andrómeda murió. Pese a las batallas, siempre conservas la esperanza de que nada pasará, que tus seres queridos volverán y todo será como un mal sueño. Pero la realidad se impone y siempre te queda la sensación de que tenías tantas cosas que decirles y que ya no sabrán solo porque en ese momento no supiste ver cómo la muerte se acercaba.

-Eso no significa que sea culpa tuya.

-Si me hubiera dejado morir en aquella ocasión, seguramente hubiese tenido las fuerzas suficientes, si no para vencerles, si para sobrevivir.

-Gohan hizo la mejor elección.

-Dices eso porque soy tu hijo.

-En parte, pero también porque así lo pienso. En el trance de elegir, Gohan te salvó a ti porque eras el más fuerte. Quizá no entonces, pero él era tu entrenador y estoy seguro de que veía tu gran potencial y, al final, has sido tú verdaderamente el que derrotó a los androides y salvó a la Tierra. Sé que Gohan está muy orgulloso de ti.

-Torpe consuelo fue ese en aquella época. Estaba solo, realmente solo. Mamá no podía entender y yo me vi con todo el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros mientras el odio me consumía. Odio a la vida, al destino, al mundo en definitiva que había hecho de mí su único posible salvador. No era culpa de los pocos supervivientes de la Tierra este hecho, pero tampoco era la mía y, al final, daba igual la responsabilidad porque el resultado seguía siendo el mismo. Me pregunté en alguna ocasión si no sería lo más fácil hacerme explotar con todo el estúpido planeta para que todos dejásemos de sufrir.

-Ser malo es mucho más fácil que ser bueno. Yo, que he sido las dos cosas, sé muy bien que defender el bien es tan sacrificado que nadie te dará las gracias por aquello que piensan que es tu deber. Odiar es tan humano como amar.

-Ser bueno es matar los propios instintos en aras de un bien común que muchas veces no tiene lógica para un corazón herido. Es olvidarte de sí mismo por los demás siguiendo un cánon preestablecido que apenas se entiende en múltiples ocasiones. Cuando tu alma grita, no quieres amar, no quieres salvar, quieres matar, herir, destruir, que el resto de los seres compartan tu dolor, que el mundo se detenga y deje de girar, sin comprender cómo la vida puede seguir igual después de cosas como éstas. Y reprimir mis instintos nunca ha sido fácil para mí.

-¿Qué fue lo que detuvo tu mano, entonces?

-El hecho de comprender que no quería que nadie sufriera tanto como yo. Y menos ser yo su causante. Temor a la propia conciencia, supongo, el peor de los enemigos. Porque puedes luchar contra un adversario, contra un monstruo, o huir de él; pero de ti mismo jamás podrás alejarte y día tras día tu conciencia te proporcionará el peor castigo de todos, que nadie es más estricto que uno mismo, hasta que la acalles, encuentres redención...o te mueras.

-Suficiente, Trunks –dijo Vegeta.

-Creo que me iré a la cama –dijo Mirai, encaminándose hacia las escaleras. Entonces Vegeta se levantó y con un movimiento tan rápido como certero, le dio a su hijo un golpe en el cuello que le dejó inconsciente al instante.

-Esta vez no te vas a ninguna parte, mocoso –dijo Vegeta, sosteniendo a Mirai antes de que cayera al suelo y cargándoselo a la espalda, le llevó a su habitación. Vegeta le quitó los zapatos con solicitud y le metió en la cama, para ir después en busca de Bulma. Las palabras de Mirai sobre la actitud de su madre le había calado muy hondo, como si nunca se hubiera preguntado con la suficiente fuerza sobre los sentimientos de su mujer hacia él. Lo obvio de la vida cotidiana puede convertirte en ciego, pensó el príncipe de los Saiyans mientras abría la puerta del laboratorio de Bulma, donde ella estaba intentando aumentar la gravedad de la siempre muy solicitada cámara de gravedad de su marido. Vegeta, sin mediar palabra, la cogió en vilo y la aprisionó contra la pared, manteniendo su cara a escasos centímetros de la de su mujer.

-¡Vegeta¿Qué diablos..?

-¿Te matarías si yo muriera? –preguntó Vegeta.

-¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso? Lo de Mirai te ha terminado de trastornar.

-¡Contesta, mujer!

-¡Si no tuviera hijos lo haría, sí¡Eso o vender mi alma a Satanás para hacerte volver! –le gritó ella, mirando a sus profundos ojos azabache.

-¿Vender tu alma a Satanás? Eso me gustaría verlo.

-No creo que supusiera mucha diferencia, ya que estoy casada con el mismísimo diablo.

-No hables tú del demonio o del Infierno, mujer, porque yo soy tan frío como aparento ser, pero tú eres Satán disfrazado de mujer que ha venido a hacerme pagar por todos mis pecados –dijo Vegeta, comenzando a besarla lentamente por el cuello-. ¿Qué me has hecho?

-¿Qué me has hecho tú a mí? –dijo Bulma, comenzando a desnudarle mientras respondía a sus besos-. ¿Qué me has hecho que te daría la Tierra, el universo, lo que me pidieras, con tal de pasar un minuto más en tus brazos? Tantos años después, aún no me lo explico.

-Nunca ha tenido explicación lo inexplicable. Además¿a quién le importa la explicación? –dijo él, mientras la besaba de nuevo-. Nunca te vayas.

-Entonces, no me obligues a hacerlo –dijo ella, con una amplia sonrisa-. ¿Hoy no vas a dormir con Mirai?

-No se va a despertar en toda la noche.

-¿Has dejado inconsciente a nuestro hijo?

-Sí. ¿Importa? –dijo él, besándola el cuello hasta el comienzo del pecho.

-Supongo que...necesita dormir toda una noche seguida –dijo Bulma, mientras se deslizaba bajo los besos de Vegeta hasta la puerta del laboratorio y echaba el cerrojo para que sus otros dos hijos no interrumpieran lo que prometía ser una interesante noche de pasión.

_¡Hola de nuevo! Prometo que en el próximo capi empezará la acción, jeje, ya he divagado bastante antes de que entren los "malos" de esta historia. Seguiré divagando, eso está claro, pero ahora habrá acción. _

_Al principio habéis visto mi dedicatoria a Antonio Puerta, jugador del Sevilla y de la Selección española de fútbol muerto hace poco. Quizá cuando suba este capítulo ya haya pasado un tiempo desde su fallecimiento, pero quiero dedicárselo. Para los que no sepan de las circunstancias de su muerte, Antonio Puerta se desplomó en directo en el partido Sevilla-Getafe de la primera jornada de la liga española víctima de una parada cardiorrespiratoria. Sucesivas crisis le llevaron a la tumba pocos días después. Seguimos minuto a minuto su agonía esperando que se recuperara, pero no fue así. La muerte de un gran jugador ídolo de masas, el hecho de que tuviera sólo 22 años, que esperara un hijo que no llegará a conocer y muchos sueños frustrados por una muerte que todos vimos prácticamente en directo han convencido a España de que muchas veces no hay historia más trágica que la realidad. Por todo ello, hemos sentido su pérdida con hondo pesar, pues nadie es insensible a este tipo de desgracias y de lo frágil que es, en definitiva, la vida. Y no quiero olvidarlo. Dentro de poco, todos los homenajes desaparecerán, los telediarios dejarán de hablar de él y su nombre sólo permanecerá en la historia del fútbol español con una breve reseña, pero yo quiero recordar a Antonio Puerta, que los que me lean conozcan su historia y aprendan a vivir cada día como si fuera el último. Permitidme esta dedicatoria, por favor._

_Triple G, Diosa y cristii : Gracias, espero que os siga gustando. ¡Besitos!_

_Lost-saiyan-princess: Ya avisé que Vegeta iba a estar bastante blandito, pero solo con su familia. Los malos conocerán al verdadero príncipe de los Saiyajin con toda su ira¡pero no puedo contarte, tendrás que seguir leyendo! Un beso._

_Saiya Elite¡Holas! Primero decirte que adoro tus fics, Mi sangre y la tuya son tinta en esta historia me encanta. Luego, sí soy española y a veces se me escapan expresiones típicas de mi país, lo siento, no puedo desligarme fácilmente de toda mi tradición cultural, pero intentaré revisarlo y quitarlas para una mejor comprensión, siempre se aprecia una crítica constructiva. _

_Aledbz¡Gracias¡Espero que sigamos viéndonos en los próximos capis!_

_Elena¡Holas! Menudo debate estamos montando entre defensores de la paternidad de Goku o la de Vegeta, pero yo creo que es bueno intercambiar opiniones al respecto. ¿Murió Piccolo? No me acuerdo, hace mucho que no veo GT, porque GT no me gusta mucho, pero lo comprobaré. Y por supuesto que Vegeta dista mucho de ser perfecto en el aspecto paterno (porque en el cuerpo...baba), todos tienen sus cosas, pero el problema de Goku es que trata a sus hijos como si fuera su amigo, no como sus hijos. Es Chichi la que toma las riendas en todo lo referente a su cuidado y educación, dejando a Goku simplemente la parte "divertida", por así decirlo. Además, aunque la familia comprenda su ida con Oob o el hecho de que se fuera durante más de un año a entrenar al espacio tras la explosión de Namek hasta la llegada de Freezer, su padre y Mirai Trunks porque le apetecía, no es la cuestión, sino que, al menos yo pienso, que el abandono prácticamente total de su familia a tenor de sus propias apetencias dice mucho en contra de su sentido de la paternidad. Pero todo el mundo tiene su parte buena y su parte mala y el hecho de ser un héroe prácticamente perfecto creo que hace al personaje de Goku irreal y casi bastante plano (ya que es bueno desde el principio y su carácter apenas evoluciona), a diferencia de Vegeta, Piccolo o Trunks, a los que vemos sufrir, padecer, superarse y en definitiva, tener su lado bueno y malo. Quizá el tema de la paternidad añada un defecto a Goku y le aleje de la posición omnipresente de héroe y le dé una dimensión más humana, con defectos como cualquier otro hombre. Quizá sea una de las razones por las que mucha gente se siente identificada, no con el héroe sino con los que comenzaron siendo sus antagonistas, porque ser perfecto es irreal, pero errar es humano. Pero espero que a ti también te gusten nuestros debates, porque si no lo dejo enseguida, ningún problema. ¡Un beso y espero verte en el próximo capi!_

_Freiya¡Ya te regresé los privilegios, es que te fuiste¡No fue mi culpa! Besitos. _

_¡A todos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y dejad muchas reviews porfa! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_El poema que cita Mirai Trunks es del genial Miguel de Unamuno (1864-1936) y se llama, simplemente, rima 15. _ _El segundo es de un autor mexicano llamado Amado Nervo, que se titula Mi Secreto. Dragon Ball Z y todos sus personajes siguen sin ser míos; el día que lo sean, montaré una fiesta a la que estaréis todos invitados. _

Habían pasado varios días desde que Mirai le contase a Vegeta lo ocurrido con Gohan. Su comportamiento apenas había cambiado; si bien algunos días su ánimo estaba más mejorado que en otros, su estado general de tristeza continuaba siendo el mismo, al igual que la férrea vigilancia a la que su padre le sometía. Vegeta se había propuesto saber en todo momento y a toda hora donde estaba su hijo y controlar que no hiciera nada que él considerara, ni por un segundo, un atentado contra su persona. Jamás le dejaba solo y eso agobiaba a Mirai, acostumbrado a la libertad que el confería su soledad. Escaparse del constante celo de su padre se había convertido en una necesidad para Mirai, que solía fugarse de su habitación constantemente, sobre todo de noche, cuando Vegeta relajaba su vigilancia en brazos de Bulma, para mirar las estrellas en soledad, hasta que, una vez dormido en la oscuridad, sin poder ya ocultar su aura, los brazos de su padre le devolvían a casa.

La preocupación de Vegeta hacia su hijo no hacía sino aumentar conforme pasaban los días. El estado de ánimo de Mirai no había cambiado a sus ojos; incluso en algunas ocasiones, cuando estaba más deprimido de lo habitual por alguna razón que el príncipe de lo Sayajin desconocía, se había vuelto a negar a comer y a bañarse durante horas y, con la sutil diplomacia de la que había hecho gala en la anterior ocasión, Vegeta había tenido que obligarle a hacerlo de nuevo. También solía rehuir las reuniones familiares y las frecuentes visitas que los guerreros Z le hacían a Bulma, pese a que, con gran sentido de la diplomacia, Krilín no había vuelto a traer a su hija y a su esposa a la Capsule Corp. desde la llegada de Mirai, sabiendo que era casi imposible que el muchacho aceptara a la androide que asesinó a su padre y a sus amigos. Pero Mirai casi nunca participaba de esas reuniones, prefiriendo la soledad de sus propios pensamientos a los que todos ellos eran ajenos. Con su familia solía reunirse para comer y entrenar, contándoles a sus hermanos todas las tardes, por insistencia de Bra, historias de aquel futuro ignoto que con frecuencia no tenían un final feliz, mientras Vegeta, negándose a admitir lo mucho que le gustaba escucharle, oía sus aventuras escondido entre las sombras. Mirai también les enseñó a los tres las nuevas técnicas que había aprendido en sus viajes por el espacio, incluida la famosa transmisión instantánea de Goku que Vegeta estuvo encantado de añadir a su repertorio. Pero el resto del tiempo les evitaba, incluso a su padre, con el que estaba muy distante desde el día en que le cantó aquella canción, como si hubiera traicionado un sentimiento guardado en secreto durante muchos años y confesado en un momento de debilidad del que rápidamente se retractaba. Ese comportamiento enfurecía a Vegeta y a la vez le frustraba. Él quería que su hijo volviese a estar bien, a ser feliz; sacrificaría gustoso todas las técnicas que le había enseñado, incluso la valiosísima transmisión instantánea que le equivalía, de alguna manera, a su apreciado rival Goku, porque superara aquel estado. Pero no mejoraba en absoluto; cada día parecía morir un poco más y Vegeta ya no sabía qué hacer. No estaba acostumbrado a ser paciente, pasivo y complaciente con nadie, aquella no era una situación que pudiera arreglar de la única manera que dominaba, con golpes y bolas de poder y aquello le confundía. Pero el príncipe de los Saiyans no podía dudar. Aquella era una batalla en la que no podía permitirse perder.

Dos semanas después de que Mirai hubiese llegado al pasado, Vegeta vio cómo se dirigía a escondidas a la cocina y sacaba dos copas y una botella de vino. Dudando de que su hijo fuera a compartir aquella bebida, salió de las sombras y le abordó.

-Pensé que te encontraría llorando por cualquier rincón –le espetó Vegeta.

-Llega un momento en que un hombre es incapaz de llorar más –le dijo Mirai, ignorando su presencia.

-Menuda aseveración más estúpida –bufó Vegeta-. Siempre se es capaz de seguir llorando.

-Piensa lo que quieras –dijo Mirai, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Fuera. No me sigas –respondió Mirai, echando a volar. Vegeta dejó escapar una maldición y, disminuyendo su energía, le siguió a una distancia prudencial.

Mirai voló durante largo rato, admirando ausente las maravillas que su planeta le ofrecía. Pese a poder teletransportarse, prefería volar; la sensación del viento en la cara, de ingravidez, de desplazarse a velocidad luz sobre mares y océanos permitiendo que las gotas de agua rozaran su piel era algo tan asombroso y excitante a la vez que raras veces permitía, pese a lo acostumbrado que estaba, prescindir de ello. Ni siquiera para dar esquinazo a su testarudo padre.

Mirai paró en seco cuando llegó al acantilado donde Vegeta le encontró dormido la primera noche que se fugó. Vegeta, aún disimulando su energía, se preguntó si ese muchacho no tenía otro lugar mejor al que ir. Mirai miró el mar en calma durante unos segundos antes de sentarse en el borde del acantilado y sacar las dos copas y la botella de vino que había cogido de la cocina. Poniendo una junto a otra, descorchó la botella y las llenó del líquido rojizo. Después, ofreciendo una al mar y aferrando la suya, brindó.

-Feliz aniversario, amor –suplicó Trunks, en una simple plegaria que contenía más significado que muchos de los discursos de los antiguos sabios que intentaban siempre describir con palabras lo que solo podía sentirse. Una frase que rompía el mar con su amargura y que tenía la esperanza de poder atravesar las dimensiones del tiempo, el espacio y la realidad para llegar a su destinataria. Andrómeda. El gran amor de Trunks y, al parecer, su gran maldición, pensó Vegeta. El príncipe de los Saiyans no sabía si, después de todo lo que había cambiado el pasado, ChibiTrunks conocería a Andrómeda, pero se debatía entre el hecho de que, si eso llegaba a ocurrir, debía apartarla de su camino antes de que le hiciera sufrir o protegerla contra viento y marea para que le hiciera feliz. Los terrícolas decían que era mejor haber amado y haber perdido que jamás haber amado. Vegeta rechinó los dientes ante la estupidez humana mientras recordaba con amargura el momento en el que Goku le dijo que Bulma había sido asesinada por Boo. El idiota que había acuñado esa frase jamás había amado de verdad.

Trunks apuró su copa y se sirvió una segunda mientras la ofrecida al mar seguía intacta en su posición. El muchacho escudriñaba el cielo, atento, sin dejarse distraer por el viento que agitaba la anteriormente tranquila superficie del vino de Andrómeda, cuyas gotas acabaron manchando el pantalón blanco de Trunks, sin que su dueño se preocupara lo más mínimo por ello. ¿Qué quería ver? ¿Qué esperaba? Quizá un milagro, la última esperanza de la mente racional al que todas las explicaciones lógicas le llevan a la desesperanza. A la frontera de su cordura, a aquel lugar donde la imaginación, la locura y el misterio se entrecruzaban sin que ni siquiera los sabios pudieran discernir dónde terminaba la realidad y dónde comenzaba lo inexplicable. A ver lo vedado para la racionalidad humana. Esperaba verla llegar, flotando sobre aquel mar tan verde como en vida fueron sus ojos, con el vestido blanco con el que imaginaba a los ángeles entre los que ella debía estar ahora y sus rizos morenos agitándose al viento. Esperaba ver su perenne sonrisa, mirarla fijamente a los ojos y que los labios de ambos dibujaran un breve te quiero, antes de que, al ir a tocarla, se desvaneciera como un sueño de juventud. Esperaba... Eso es lo único que hacía, pues la realidad se imponía; el mar seguía en su posición, la copa de Andrómeda permaneció intacta y lo único que sonrió a Trunks fue su cordura ante lo imposible de sus deseos. Entonces, él mismo sorprendido por lo extrañas que resultaban las cosas que recordaba la mente humana, un poema asaltó su mente y comenzó a murmurarlo ante la inmensidad del mar:

Si tú y yo, Teresa mía, nunca 

_Nos hubiéramos visto_

_Nos hubiésemos muerto sin saberlo:_

_No habríamos vivido._

_Tú sabes que moriste, vida mía,_

_Pero tiene sentido_

_De que vives en mí, y viva aguardas_

_Que torne yo vivo. _

_Por el amor supimos de la muerte _

_Por el amor supimos_

_Que se muere: sabemos que se vive_

_Cuando llega el morirnos_

_Vivir es solamente, vida mía_

_Saber que se ha vivido, _

_Es morirse a sabiendas dando gracias_

_A Dios de haber nacido_

Mirai dejó escapar una sonrisa amarga.

-Creo que el último verso está mal, amor; la poesía nunca fue mi fuerte, pero creo que debería terminar diciendo: _Es morirse a sabiendas dando gracias/ por acudir de nuevo contigo. _O algo parecido.

-Eres todo un poeta, hermano. Son unos versos preciosos –dijo una voz a su espalda. Mirai se volvió, sorprendido, para ver a ChibiTrunks mirándole con una sonrisa franca.

-No son míos.

-Eso no importa. Alguien que es capaz de recitar esos versos con tal sentimiento bien merece ser llamado poeta –dijo Trunks. Mirai se volvió de nuevo hacia el mar, ignorando su cumplido-. Compartiendo la bebida con los muertos, ¿verdad?

-No preguntes porque no te lo diré.

-No te preguntaré sobre su identidad si eso es lo que quieres. Pero dime, hermano, ¿fue importante para ti?

-Mucho –contestó Mirai. Trunks asintió mientras cogía la botella y la copa vacía que había dejado Mirai, llenándola de nuevo.

-Entonces, es justo que yo también brinde en su memoria –dijo Trunks, alzando su copa hacia el mar como había hecho anteriormente su homólogo-. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Bebiéndose el vino de un trago, se sentó junto a Mirai.

-¿Por qué precisamente aquí?

-Aquí esparcí sus cenizas cuando murió. Si hay algún sitio en el que puede escucharme, a través del tiempo y del espacio, será este acantilado, sin duda alguna.

-¿La querré mucho, hermano?

-En ningún momento he dicho que fuera una mujer.

-El sentido de ese poema no era de amistad, precisamente –dijo Trunks. Mirai dejó escapar un gruñido, pero no hizo ninguna objeción-. Llamémosle Teresa, pues.

-Llámala como quieras, pero sabes perfectamente que no te diría jamás un nombre real que pudiera alterar aún más tu futuro.

-Lo sé, al igual que no quieres dar a conocer tu historia.

-También.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Niño, no quieras conocer más de lo que sabes, que hay veces en las que es mejor permanecer en la ignorancia.

-¿Tú piensas que porque papá siempre me ha protegido no sé lo que es sufrir? Por supuesto, no a tu mismo nivel; pero a veces, tú mismo puedes ser tu peor enemigo a batir. Noches en vela de cuestionamientos y lágrimas avalan mi experiencia, así que no te cierres en tu propia burbuja y pienses que los demás no sufrimos, porque te equivocas.

-Nunca he dicho tal cosa, pero hay cosas que es mejor que no se sepan y prefiero que mi historia permanezca en el anonimato.

-No te he pedido que me cuentes la historia de tu Teresa, solo que contestases a mi pregunta.

-La amarás de verdad, si tú llegas a conocerla.

-Pero eso es bueno, ¿no?

-Teme al amor verdadero, jovenzuelo. El amor es como una droga, pues no puedes vivir con él ni sin él tampoco. Cuando estás a su lado, temes perderla; cuando está lejos, la añoras y sólo cuando estás en sus brazos encuentras la paz. Dependes de ella, porque si algún día la pierdes para siempre, se llevará consigo la felicidad...y tu alma.

-Puedes recuperarte si eso pasa...

-Eso es solo una mentira piadosa para una triste realidad. Ella no será una novia de paso, ni un ligue accidental como una de esas secretarias de las que hablas con tanta ligereza. Hay una persona destinada para cada uno de nosotros en este mundo, papá y mamá lo saben bien; algunas personas no la encuentran nunca y vagan sin pena ni gloria por este mundo, buscando en su pareja una compañía que apague su soledad. Pero los pocos elegidos que encuentran a su verdadera alma gemela, aman con tal intensidad que jamás pueden recuperarse de lo que se convierte en una prolongación de tu propio ser. Y se teme más que a nada, porque cuando lo tienes sabes que si la pierdes, jamás podrás vivir sin ella.

-Entonces, ¿nuestra felicidad tiene grabado el nombre de esa mujer?

-Sí; la felicidad para nosotros tiene nombre de mujer. También la soledad y la tristeza, pero también la esperanza y la redención. Lo único que deseo para ti es que vivas, la quieras y seas feliz el tiempo que estés junto a ella. Pero, sobre todo, que para vosotros no haya final.

-Si así lo sientes, ¿crees que merece la pena todo eso? ¿No será mejor ser uno de esos que viven mediocres, pero creyéndose felices, sin conocer ese amor que puede destruirte?

-Por supuesto que merece la pena. Un solo instante con ella te compensará de todo. Sé que algún día me darás la razón.

-Es extraño hablar conmigo mismo...podría aprender tanto de ti...pero parece que últimamente estás... en modo poco sociable, llamémoslo así.

-No esperes que me ponga más sociable. Estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, así que no puedo dar más de mí. Pero puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras. Te diré todo lo que quieras saber sobre mi pasado, pero no sobre tu futuro.

-¿No es lo mismo?

-Por supuesto que no. Yo cambié el pasado e hice tu vida diferente a la mía, pero no sé hasta que punto las cosas son distintas. Un sabio de un planeta lejano me dijo una vez que es cierto que cada una de nuestras decisiones altera nuestro futuro de manera irremediable, pero que siempre hay unas pautas, unos caminos principales marcados por la providencia para todos nosotros; por ello, por muchas vidas o cambios que haya, ciertas cosas permanecen inalteradas, pese al cambio de las circunstancias. Al fin y al cabo, aunque yo aparecí en su camino, mamá y papá acabaron juntos, eso debería ser un ejemplo.

-Tienes razón. Pero Teresa sigue siendo un tema tabú, ¿cierto?

-Totalmente.

-Entonces creo que empezaré preguntando por tu espada. Dudo mucho que Tapión llegase a tu tiempo para dártela.

-No conozco a ese tal Tapión, así que supongo que no. Pero creo que hay cosas que deberíamos hablar a solas, así que busquemos un lugar más íntimo.

-Pero si estamos solos...

-Error. Papá debe estar por aquí, disimulando su energía para que no pueda encontrarle, pero estoy seguro de que está cerca. Así que disminuye tu energía, nos vamos –dijo Mirai, disimulando su energía mientras se levantaba y se ponía junto a Trunks.

-Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?

-¿Cuál es el lugar más maravilloso del mundo?

-Cada cual tiene el suyo.

-Muy cierto; vamos al mío. Tengo un par de amigos trabajando allí a los que puedo rastrear el ki. Los jardines de la Alhambra de Granada.

-Nunca he oído hablar de ese sitio...

-Está en el otro lado del mundo, pero te aseguro que te gustará –dijo Mirai, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Trunks, mientras este le miraba confuso-. Vamos, ¿te sorprende lo de las dimensiones pero no que Goku pudiera teletransportarse a planetas que se encontraban en la otra punta del universo? ¡En comparación, esto es mucho más fácil!

-Vivo con papá, he aprendido a no sorprenderme por nada.

-De momento, nos vamos –dijo Mirai, poniendo dos dedos en su frente y volatilizándose frente a la mirada fastidiada de Vegeta.

-Mocosos del demonio... –bufó Vegeta, echando a volar hacia su adorada cámara de gravedad.

Desde ese día, cada tarde Mirai y Trunks desaparecían durante un par de horas en otra dimensión, alejados de la siempre vigilante presencia de Vegeta, aunque este estaba tranquilo, sabiendo que Trunks no dejaría que Mirai hiciera nada extraño y pudiéndose tomar aquellas horas para entrenar como era debido sin tener que estar pendiente del mocoso. Aquella rutina no se alteró durante varios días hasta que, una tarde al final de la misma semana, Trunks citó a Vegeta en la cocina, a solas.

-¿Qué quieres, chico?

-Papá, tengo que hablar contigo...

-Eso es obvio, si no, no estaríamos aquí. Suéltalo.

-Es algo delicado... He conocido a una chica y...

-¿Desde cuando eso es algo nuevo?

-Esto es diferente...Mirai no me ha dicho nada, pero yo sé que... –dijo Trunks, dudando de cómo expresar sus sentimientos-. Esto puede afectarle y no quiero que sufra...se llama Andrómeda y...

Cuando oyó su nombre, la sangre de Vegeta se heló en sus venas. No, era demasiada casualidad...

-¿Andrómeda? –gritó Vegeta, pero, a la vez que él, otra persona gritaba su nombre desde la puerta de la cocina. Vegeta se giró lentamente para descubrir a Mirai Trunks mirándoles desde la puerta con sus ojos azules completamente abiertos por la sorpresa. Miró a su padre con dolor y se dio la vuelta para internarse rápidamente dentro de la casa. Trunks se levantó para seguirle, pero Vegeta se lo impidió-. Quédate. Yo lo arreglaré.

Vegeta corrió tras Mirai, al que encontró en su habitación, poniéndose la chaqueta y colgándose a la espalda su perenne espada.

-Trunks, no hagas tonterías... –comenzó Vegeta.

-Devuélveme mi máquina del tiempo. Ahora.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-¡Devuélvemela! ¡Me voy ahora mismo de aquí!

-¡No! ¡Lo que ha pasado no puede condicionar tus actos! ¡No te dejes llevar por el dolor e intenta pensar con claridad!

-¿Sabes? Desde que decidí quedarme aquí durante un tiempo, me he intentado preparar mentalmente miles de veces para este momento. Pero no puedo. Ha sido simplemente oír su nombre saliendo de sus labios y se me han revuelto las entrañas. ¿Cómo voy a poder soportar el verla todos los días, hablar con ella y verla en brazos de otro hombre? ¡Ella era toda mi vida, por todos los diablos!

-¡No es otro hombre, eres tú!

-¡No, no soy yo! ¡El que estará con ella es tu hijo, no yo! ¡No serán mis manos las que la toquen, no seré yo quien la bese ni será conmigo con quien haga el amor todas las noches! ¡Será con él! ¿Y tú pretendes que sabiendo todo eso me mantenga con una sonrisa hipócrita a quince centímetros de Andrómeda, mientras ella, ignorado todo lo que fuimos, lo que compartimos y lo que nos quisimos me sonríe amable como lo haría con cualquier desconocido? ¡No puedo siquiera imaginarlo!

-¡Para quieto un segundo y escúchame! ¡Tú no eres la misma persona, pero ella tampoco lo será! ¡Sus circunstancias cambiaron con tu venida, ella ya no será tu esposa, entiéndelo!

-¡Entiende tú una cosa, papá! Su simple recuerdo aún duele, ¿cómo piensas que voy a sentirme cuando la vea todos los días frente a mí? ¡Me niego! Pensé que quedándome aquí podría arreglar un poco mi vida, incluso llegué a considerar tu propuesta y quedarme contigo...pero no. Se acabó. Dame la máquina del tiempo para que pueda irme.

-¡Ahora escúchame tú! ¡Tú eres mi hijo, no voy a dejarte ir así! ¡Me da igual lo que pase, pero tú te vas a quedar conmigo hasta que a mí me dé la gana y desde luego no te voy a dejar ir en esas condiciones ni a la vuelta de la esquina! ¡Andrómeda y Trunks no estarán juntos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, para entonces ya lo habrás superado y...!

-¡Para, para, para! ¡Crees que lo sabes todo, pero no sabes nada! –dijo Trunks, encarándose con su padre. Para entonces, Bulma, alertada por sus gritos, veía la escena desde la puerta sin atreverse a intervenir-. ¡Deja de seguirme, de decirme lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer y de intentar protegerme porque has fracasado! ¡Te guste o no, no puedes ayudarme, así que sigue jugando al ser más fuerte del universo, porque encontraré esa máquina del tiempo a como de lugar, me iré y no volverás a verme en lo que te resta de vida! –le gritó Trunks a su padre y, antes de que Vegeta pudiera contestar, salió volando por la ventana. Vegeta no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse mirando cómo su estela desparecía lleno de frustración y de ira.

-Vegeta...-empezó a decir Bulma, acercándose con precaución a su marido. Entonces, Vegeta, lanzando un grito que asustaría al mismísimo diablo, disparó una bola de ki hacia la pared por la que había salido volando su hijo con tal fuerza que de la misma no quedaron ni las cenizas.

-¡Todo es culpa mía! ¡Ya tenía suficiente con dos estúpidos mocosos para encima adoptar a un tercero! ¡Debí haber dejado que se matara! ¡Que se vaya al diablo! –gritó Vegeta, encaminándose hacia su adorada cámara de gravedad.

Un par de horas después, Trunks, en su perenne acantilado, sintió acercarse el aura de su madre en un avión. El muchacho prorrumpió una maldición; al igual que su madre en el futuro, la Bulma presente habría puesto un detector de ki en su avión y en su casa para saber en cada momento lo que hacía su familia. Sería muy fácil evitarla; teletransportándose, podría estar a la otra punta del mundo en segundos y su madre tardaría días en llegar hasta él. Pero no sería justo para ella. Así que aguantaría sus reproches con dignidad y esperaría hasta que se fuera para volver a perderse en sus pensamientos.

El avión de Bulma aterrizó junto a él y, descendiendo rápidamente, se acercó hacia su hijo.

-Dime ahora mismo una sola razón por la que no deba subirte a ese avión y llevarte del cuello hasta la cámara de gravedad para que tu padre pueda darte la paliza que te mereces.

-Vete, mamá, por favor.

-¡No! ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de imaginar lo mucho que Vegeta se está esforzando por comprenderte, por ser paciente contigo y tú le pagas así! ¡Nunca se había comportado así con nadie, tú lo sabes!

-Trunks ha conocido a Andrómeda y se ha enamorado de ella. Le oí mientras hablaba con papá. Cuando me enteré, le exigí que me devolviera la máquina del tiempo para poder irme y dejarle hacer su vida sin tener que verla cada día, pero se niega a dejarme marchar –le dijo él. Bulma suavizó la mirada y se sentó a su lado-. No hace falta que finjas que no lo sabes. Sé que papá te lo contó. Nunca he podido dormir tan profundamente como para no darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor; papá también terminó dándose cuenta de ese particular.

-Trunks, comprendo lo que sientes...

-Vosotros pensáis que podéis comprenderlo todo, pero no sabéis nada, así que dejad de tratarme como si fuera un niño que ha perdido su caramelo.

-Mi yo futuro estuvo esperando a Vegeta durante toda su vida, ¿verdad? –preguntó Bulma. Trunks asintió-. Así que no me tomes por tonta. Sólo quiero decirte que aunque tú sufras, no puedes encerrarte en tu propia burbuja y pretender que los demás no sienten sólo porque tú padezcas el doble. Quiero que comprendas a tu padre. Él solo quiere lo mejor para ti y no puedes imaginar lo mucho que le cuesta demostrarlo.

-Ya lo sé, pero él no lo entiende. Comportándose como mi sombra lo único que hace es agobiarme. Y ahora solo quiero alejarme lo más posible de la Andrómeda pasada y de Trunks.

-Mira, Trunks, Vegeta no sabe querer de otra manera. Para él, nosotros lo somos todo y nos quiere hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Él no tuvo nada hasta que llegamos a su vida y nos defenderá y nos amará con locura hasta las últimas consecuencias, da igual si es para bien o para mal, porque el resto del universo no le importa. Tú fuiste muy importante en su vida; fue quizá tu presencia lo que le hizo decidirse a quedarse conmigo y con el pequeño Trunks. En aquel tiempo en el que Vegeta seguía siendo, en buena medida, aquel frío guerrero que fue con Freezer, no había muchas cosas que pudiera compartir con ChibiTrunks que le hicieran enternecer. Pero verte a ti, ver el gran guerrero en el que te habías convertido, tu valentía y el amor y devoción que le mostrabas, fue algo muy revelador para Vegeta. Le hizo darse cuenta de que quizá tener una familia, ser un poco débil y ser feliz, no era tan malo y deseó criar y entrenar a tu yo pasado para protegerle de los horrores por los que tú habías pasado. Además, él sabe que si tú no hubieras aparecido en nuestra vida, jamás hubiésemos sido una familia. Y te puedo asegurar que ha pensado muy a menudo en ti durante todos estos años. Tú le ayudaste cuando él era considerado por todos como un caso perdido y verte así de mal sin poder hacer nada por ti le llena de angustia y de frustración. Él solo intenta ayudarte de la única manera que puede y deberías valorárselo en su justa medida.

-Lo valoro, pero...esto no puede seguir así. Tengo que marcharme.

-No, no tienes que marcharte. Para cuando Trunks y Andrómeda hagan una vida en común que tú puedas ver, habrá pasado el tiempo suficiente para que tu dolor se haya calmado y que puedas ver que ella no es la chica de la que te enamoraste. El tiempo lo cura todo y también te curará a ti.

-El tiempo no mitigó tu dolor ni tu añoranza por papá. ¿Por qué tiene que ser diferente en mi caso? ¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice que tengo que olvidarla? Si ella me amó en vida tanto como yo, ¿he de olvidarla tan sólo porque ha muerto?

-Nadie te pide que la olvides, Trunks; sé que no puedes hacerlo. Pero todo aquel que permanece vivo tiene que seguir adelante. Buscar una nueva razón para levantarse cada mañana.

-¿Por qué? Yo no quiero olvidarla.

-Porque nunca sabes lo que te deparará la vida. Y si bien ella se quedará marcada como una cicatriz perenne en tu corazón, que dolerá de vez en cuando, pero cuya sangrante marca se ha ido curando con el tiempo, si sigues aquí significa que el destino aún te tiene deparada una gran misión cuyas consecuencias ignoras. Puedes ser un cobarde y sucumbir al dolor o ver a quién puedes salvar cumpliendo esa misión que se te ha impuesto, que siendo como eres el hijo del príncipe de los Saiyans no puede ser otra que una gran victoria.

-Pero en la vida cotidiana, eso no compensa. No quiero honores, ni gloria. Quiero paz. ¿Es demasiado pedir?

-Siendo un Saiyan, sí, hijo mío, es demasiado pedir. Pero también debes ver que, si bien te han sido arrebatados muchos seres queridos en poco tiempo, también los has recuperado. Se te ha devuelto a un padre con el que has estado soñado toda tu vida, más atento y orgulloso de ti de lo que nunca pudiste haber imaginado; te ha dado una pequeña versión de ti mismo a la que enseñar y cuidar, y una hermana que nunca pudiste siquiera imaginar. Y yo he vuelto contigo, sin añadir a tus viejos amigos que esperarán con los brazos abiertos tu regreso a su lado. Puede que esto ahora no te parezca recompensa, pero parece cierto que cuando una puerta se cierra, una ventana se abre. Déjanos ser tu milagro –dijo Bulma. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, dejando que las palabras calaran hondo en el corazón de Trunks. Pasado un tiempo prudencial, Bulma volvió a hablar-. Ahora, ¿te disculparás con tu padre?

-¿Crees que si llevo al cine a Bra y luego le permita probarme toda la ropa que a su pequeña cabecita peliazul le apetezca papá lo considerará suficiente castigo? –dijo Trunks. Bulma dejó escapar una risita.

-Creo que te perdonará e incluso pensará que eres digno de recompensa. Además, sé que le alegrará que hagas algo normal.

-No esperaba que papá considerara eso como algo normal. Siempre pensé que lo catalogaría dentro de las debilidades humanas/impropias de la poderosa estirpe de los Saiyans.

-Ciertamente cree que es una estúpida costumbre humana que os distrae de vuestro entrenamiento, pero aún así lo considera normal.

-Entonces ve a decírselo a Bra y asegúrate de que papá se entere de por qué lo hago. Iré dentro de un momento –dijo Mirai, volviendo a fijar la vista en el horizonte. Bulma asintió y, levantándose, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y, montándose en su avión, salió volando de allí.

Mirai arrancó una amapola cercana y, mirándola fijamente, la besó con ternura antes de arrojarla a su tan conocido mar, mientras murmuraba una oración llena de significado en forma de verso:

¿Mi secreto? ¡Es tan triste! Estoy perdido

de amores por un ser desaparecido,

por un alma liberta,

que diez años fue mía, que se ha ido...

¿Mi secreto? Te lo diré al oído:

¡Estoy enamorado de una muerta!

¿Comprendes –tú que buscas los visibles

transportes, las reales, las tangibles

caricias de la hembra, que se plasma

a todos tus deseos invencibles –

ese imposible de los imposibles,

de adorar a un fantasma?

¡Pues tal mi vida es y tal ha sido

y será!

Sí por mí sólo ha latido

Su noble corazón, hoy mudo y yerto,

¿he de mostrarme desagradecido

y olvidarla, no más porque ha partido

y dejarla, no más porque se ha muerto?

Con un "te quiero" postrero, Trunks se alejó caminando de aquel mar, comprendiendo que había llegado la hora de hacer su último tributo a su amor en forma de aquella flor que las olas se tragaban, diciéndose a sí mismo que una parte de su alma murió con ella, pero que la otra debía luchar todavía. Pero que jamás la olvidaría y que, cada noche, volvería a encontrarla en sus sueños, a jurarle amor eterno y amarla hasta el amanecer, sabiendo que cuando llegara el día en que ya no despertaría jamás, el sueño duraría para siempre en el cielo de sus brazos. Pero hasta entonces, no debía decir adiós, sino, simplemente, hasta luego.

Vegeta sonrió complacido por primera vez en varios días. Con Mirai por fin haciendo algo normal junto a Bra y Trunks en una aburrida reunión de la Capsule Corp., la casa estaba vacía, a excepción de la persona que quería que estuviera. Detectó rápidamente el aura de Bulma en la inmensidad de la vivienda y subió las escaleras presto a unirse a ella.

Bulma acababa de darse un baño y lucía frente al espejo envuelta en una pequeña toalla, con su precioso pelo aún azul cayéndole empapado sobre los hombros. Vegeta se dio cuenta y, escondiéndose tras la puerta entornada del servicio, se dedicó a admirarla a través del espejo, colocado estratégicamente por el súper guerrero con un movimiento tan rápido a los ojos de los humanos que Bulma no hubiese podido ni siquiera intuir.

-A fe que continúa siendo tan hermosa como antaño –pensó Vegeta, mirando su reflejo. Las gotas de agua caían lentamente por su piel blanca, aún tersa y suave, hasta perderse en aquella toalla que cubría el cuerpo que el príncipe de todos los Saiyans seguía deseando tanto pese a los años que habían pasado, mientras tarareaba una canción con voz dulce y melodiosa y se cepillaba el pelo con dedicación. Podía oler su piel desde la puerta, las manos le temblaban de anticipación, sintió como el fuego incontrolable le quemaba las entrañas, una sensación no por conocida y deseada manos sorprendente en el frío súper guerrero. Vegeta dejó escapar un gruñido indignado teñido de deseo y anticipación ante la supuesta inocencia de su mujer que parecía ignorar, en sus juegos inocentes, la pasión que le provocaba.

-Después de tantos años, ¿me subestima, acaso? –pensó Bulma, mientras fingía una mirada distraída hacia la puerta que le separaba de su hombre. Tantos años después, pese a no poder verle, Bulma había aprendido a detectar la mirada penetrante de Vegeta clavada en su cuerpo. Sabía que estaba allí, observándola, deseándola...y que ella siempre ganaba en el juego de torturas al que solían jugar. Y a ella le gustaba hacerle sufrir. Sí, le gustaba que el siempre todopoderoso príncipe de los Saiyans, perdiera el siempre férreo control que tenía sobre sí y cayera rendido a sus pies suplicándole amor...o ella a los suyos. Realmente, no importaba.

Decidió jugar con su hombre un poco más, esperando el momento en que no pudiera resistir más el momento de hacer trizas la puerta y con ella la poca ropa que llevaba. Sacó del armarito una crema de extractos de chocolate que se había comprado poco antes y comenzó a untársela muy, muy lentamente, subiendo desde las piernas hasta le pecho, moviendo ágilmente las manos por debajo de aquella toalla de la que no pensaba deshacerse hasta que su príncipe viniera a quitársela. La puerta tembló imperceptiblemente y Bulma juraría que había oído un suspiro ansioso. Faltaba poco. Muy poco. El momento imaginado se acercaba...

-¿Ve algo que le guste, su Real Majestad? –dijo Bulma, mientras Vegeta se situaba rápidamente detrás de ella. Quitándose los guantes de su traje de guerrero, sustituyó a las manos de su mujer recorriendo su cuerpo con la crema debajo de la toalla mientras besaba sus labios aún cubiertos de agua.

-Esa pregunta está mal formulada, mujer –dijo el Saiyan-. Deberías preguntarme qué es lo que no me gusta. Sería más rápido.

-¿Aunque esté vieja y arrugada? –preguntó Bulma, con fingida inocencia en sus ojos. Vegeta sonrió.

-No estás vieja, tienes más experiencia. Y eso siempre es muy, pero que muy bueno –dijo él, mientras sus hábiles manos recorrían el cuerpo de su mujer, dejando caer la toalla que antes la cubría.

-Vegeta...-susurró ella en su oído. Su voz contenía súplica, deseo, invitación. No había nada más que decir a partir del momento en que su nombre salía de sus rojos labios cubierto de la pasión que su marido siempre estaba ansioso por satisfacer. Comenzaron a besarse frenéticamente hasta que Vegeta paró en seco-. ¿Qué ocurre, Vegeta?

Algo no iba bien. De repente, varias fuerzas de gran potencia habían aparecido de la nada y su instinto le gritaba que eran extremadamente peligrosas. Pero había algo más... y su corazón prácticamente se paró cuando se dio cuenta de que se acercaban a las auras de Mirai y Bra.

-Los niños... –murmuró Vegeta, mientras salía corriendo del baño, cogía la espada que Mirai había dejado en el picaporte de su puerta y echaba a volar rápidamente hacia el centro comercial.

Mirai sonreía a su hermana mientras ella le intentaba probar la vigésimo quinta camisa de la tarde tras una sesión de cine bastante aceptable cuando sintió aquellas grandes energías aparecer de improviso. Estaban cerca, muy cerca. Y cuando había dos Saiyajin en el lugar, era muy difícil que aquel tipo de seres hubiesen venido simplemente a hacer sus compras.

Mirai miró a Bra con preocupación. Antes de hacer nada, debía ponerla a salvo. Ella apenas sabía luchar y si la implicaba en la batalla podía ocurrirle lo mismo que a Andrómeda...Mirai sintió un escalofrío al recordarlo, pero lo apartó prestamente de su mente al sentir aproximarse a aquellos que ya consideraba sus enemigos hasta que no demostrasen lo contrario. Con un movimiento rápido, estrechó a Bra fuertemente contra sí y se refugió tras una pared cercana.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Bra, molesta.

-¡Cállate! Algo va mal. No te muevas, no hables y bajo ningún concepto te alejes de mí. Tengo que llevarte con papá antes de averiguar quién es esa gente.

-Aumenta tu aura –le dijo Bra. Mirai la miró sin comprender-. Papá nos dijo a Trunks y a mí que si estábamos fuera y teníamos problemas, aumentásemos nuestra aura y él acudiría rápidamente en nuestra ayuda.

-No podemos hacerlo. Si nos están buscando, no les demos facilidades para encontrarnos. Mi prioridad aquí es mantenerte viva.

-¿Y tú, hermano?

-Yo no importo. Si hay lucha, papá puede utilizar la transmisión instantánea para llegar hasta nosotros rápidamente y sacarte de aquí.

-¡Papá todavía no domina la técnica! No se arriesgará a acabar en Nueva York estando nosotros en peligro. Elegirá un método más seguro, aunque más lento, para llegar hasta aquí.

-¡Cállate, Bra! No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien –susurró Mirai, al sentir cómo se acercaban hasta su posición. En aquel momento, todas las luces del centro comercial se apagaron y se dispararon el agua y las alarmas antiincendios. Cuando, un segundo después, los ojos de ambos Sayajins se acostumbraron a la repentina oscuridad, se vieron rodeados por los propietarios de aquellas poderosas fuerzas que, ocultos bajo pesadas túnicas, ocultaban su aspecto mientras a su alrededor, los humanos corrían y gritaban despavoridos, ignorantes una vez más del peligro real en que se hallaban. Mirai mantuvo a Bra tras de sí, intentando protegerla con su cuerpo, cuando uno de ellos se acercó lentamente a Mirai.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros? –preguntó Mirai, evaluando en silencio los poderes de su oponente.

-Los asesinos de los herederos de Vegeta –dijo aquel ser, simplemente, mientras, con una rapidez de la que difícilmente le habría creído capaz su interlocutor, apuñalaba a Mirai Trunks entre las costillas.

¡Hola amigos! ¡Ya lo sé, soy muy mala por dejarlo aquí, pero si lo cuento todo al siguiente capítulo no me vais a leer! Un beso y espero que os guste.

_Freiya: ¡Te desapareciste, bua! A ver si pronto reapareces y hablamos, besitos. _

_AigleRocío: ¡Gracias por leerme! Como prometí, aparecieron los malos, muy poquito, pero aparecieron. ¡Te espero en el capi 6!_

_Edoras: ¡Gracias! ¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Elena: ¡Hola! Es genial que también te gusten nuestros debates, y por supuesto, siempre desde el respeto hacia las opiniones de los demás, respeto mucho las tuyas y te agradezco que las quieras compartir conmigo. Cierto que no había pensando en la actitud de Goku en las pelis de Dragon Ball, aunque también es cierto que cada vez que tiene problemas, es más habitual ver a Piccolo yendo a salvarle que a Goku; incluso, si recuerdas, el capítulo en el que Gohan está siendo torturado por las fuerzas especiales de Freezer en Namek, Piccolo y Chichi "sienten" la angustia del niño, Piccolo oye a Gohan pidiéndole ayuda pese a estar en el otro mundo, y no vemos que Goku se sienta perturbado por ningún hecho. Cierto que en las pelis se porta mejor, pero una cosa es que dudemos de sus responsabilidades como padre y otra muy distinta que digamos que Goku es un ser desnaturalizado para dejar prácticamente morir a Gohan en la lucha, eso jamás lo haría. El problema de Goku respecto a su paternidad aparece en la vida cotidiana, donde su figura es secundaria con respecto a Chichi o simplemente no está y es verdaderamente el día a día de una persona lo que hace su vida. En el caso de Gohan, es Piccolo a quien siempre ve echándole un ojo desde la distancia, no a Goku. Y eso es relevante. _

_Cierto que Goku ha sido criado más salvaje, pero mucho más salvaje ha sido criado Vegeta y ha conseguido cambiar. Tampoco creo que Chichi haya sido educada en nuestro concepto de lo que es normal y pese a todo siempre está pendiente de ellos de una forma obsesiva. Pero da igual, defiende siempre tus ideas. Nos seguimos viendo, muchos besos. _

_Dioxa: Adoro verte siempre en las reviews, gracias por seguir a Vegeta y a Mirai desde el principio. _

_Saiyaelite: ¡Se me olvidó contestarte al resto de la pregunta en el otro capi, lo siento! He de reconocer que no he leído el fic de Superbrave al respecto, aunque si que he leído algún otro de Mirai volviendo al pasado, pero no colmaron lo que a mí me gustaría que pasara. En cuanto a la excusa de la vuelta de Mirai por la muerte o enfermedad de Bulma, lo puse así porque todos conocemos a Mirai y sabemos que jamás se arriesgaría a cambiar la línea temporal que creó con su presencia a no ser que tuviera una buena razón (aunque desconocemos los hechos que le hicieron volver al pasado en las películas) y esas podrían ser algún nuevo monstruo que no pudiera vencer o su madre, ya que Mirai ignora si ChibiTrunks conocerá a Andrómeda o no, lo que podría ser una tercera razón. Si hubiera elegido un nuevo monstruo, Mirai hubiera tenido que volver obligatoriamente a su tiempo y quiero mantener la intriga sobre si decide quedarse con Vegeta o no, pues si hubiera monstruo no hubiese tenido más elección que volver. Además, lo de Bulma me da la oportunidad de poner a Vegeta frente a sus sentimientos por su esposa, a hacerlo más vulnerable a ojos de su padre y darle una excusa para que sus hermanos no pregunten por Andrómeda o su verdadera razón para viajar en el tiempo. Creo que es la opción más acertada. ¡Y gracias por decir que es el mejor que has leído al respecto, es todo un halago! Espero que te siga gustando. Un beso. _

_Y a todos, hasta la próxima y dejad muchas reviews, por fa!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Mirai no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que notó el frío metal del cuchillo atravesarle las costillas. Sintió la sangre de su herida gotear hacia el suelo mientras veía dibujarse una sonrisa triunfante en los labios de su atacante. Pero sólo la voz de Bra gritando asustada su nombre le devolvió a la realidad. La herida apenas le dolía; para él, que había luchado hasta los límites de la muerte con los enemigos más poderosos del universo, aquello era poco más que un rasguño en su cuerpo de roca.

-¿Crees que esto es suficiente para matar al príncipe de los Sayajin? –susurró Mirai entre dientes, mientras cogía el cuchillo aún clavado en su cuerpo, lo arrancaba de su carne y se lo clavaba a su enemigo en el cuello mientras se volvía hacia su hermana, pálida como la misma muerte a causa del miedo. Convirtiéndose en súper guerrero, cogió en brazos a Bra y, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, intentó encontrar una salida mientras se veían rodeados por una masa sin fin de enemigos muy dispuestos a ejecutar su venganza. Tenían una gran fuerza, aunque no era comparable a la suya en ningún caso; pero si dejaba sola a Bra un solo minuto sin saber lo que esas criaturas era capaces de hacer, estaría indefensa. Intentó sentir el aura de Vegeta. Se acercaba rápidamente, pero aún estaba lejos. Gohan y Trunks se dirigían igualmente hacia su posición, pero aún tardarían mucho más que Vegeta. Debía proteger a Bra mientras llegaba su padre; sólo cuando ella estuviera a salvo le daría a aquellos seres, quienquiera que fuesen, su verdadero merecido. Así que, intentando esquivar los envistes enemigos pero sin poder evitar todos sus golpes por la gran cantidad de atacantes que le acechaban, protegió a su hermana con su cuerpo mientras esperaba con ansia la llegada de su padre.

-¡Hermano! ¡No te dejes! ¡Defiéndete! –le gritó Bra.

-¡No hasta que tú estés a salvo! ¡Cuando papá venga y te aleje de aquí, de estos seres no quedarán ni las cenizas! ¡Pero primero tengo que protegerte!

-¡Pero estás herido! ¡Además yo te he visto entrenar, podrías hacer el ataque...! –empezó a decir Bra, pero Mirai la detuvo.

-¡Cállate, Bra! ¡No digas nada, ni siquiera pienses nada, no le des ningún tipo de información a nuestro enemigo! ¡Estoy bien!

-¡¡Trunks, Bra!! –rugió Vegeta desde las alturas. Acababa de llegar al centro comercial intentando imaginar cómo podía averiguar la procedencia de esos seres, por su aura desconocidos para él; pensaba secuestrar a algunos de ellos y obligarle a decirle sus planes, sabiendo lo persuasivo que podía llegar a ser. Pero cuando vio a esa masa ingente de seres atacar con furia a sus hijos mientras Trunks sangraba, una rabia cómo nunca había sentido antes se apoderó de él y decidió que les arrancaría a esos tipos uno a uno todos sus miembros por haberse atrevido a poner una mano encima a sus hijos. Descendió en picado hasta el suelo convertido en súper guerrero y se abrió paso a golpes hasta sus hijos, haciendo retroceder a sus contrincantes, que se alejaron de ellos intentando planear un nuevo ataque.

-¡Papá! ¡Por fin! –dijo Mirai, entregándole rápidamente a Bra. Vegeta comprobó velozmente cómo su hija no tenía ninguna herida para centrarse con un gruñido en la sangre que manchaba la camisa de Trunks y en la brecha que tenía en la cabeza-. Cógela y vete. Yo me encargaré de ellos.

-¡No! ¡Si no me llevo a los dos, no me llevo a ninguno!

-¡Estás poniendo a Bra en peligro! ¡Yo soy mucho más fuerte que ellos y lo sabes! ¡Ella está indefensa!

-¡Puede, pero tú estás herido!

-¡Son sólo rasguños!

-¡No les estabas atacando! ¿Crees que debo tomarme eso como una señal de que lo tenías todo controlado?

-Papá...él solo trataba de protegerme. No estaba luchando porque me estaba resguardando con su cuerpo. Recibió todos esos golpes para que no me hicieran daño –le explicó Bra.

-¿Es...es eso cierto? –preguntó Vegeta, entre agradecido y enternecido. Mirai asintió.

-Jamás hubiera permitido que le pasase a ella lo mismo que a...ya sabes. No me hubieran dejado escapar hasta ponerla a salvo, así que lo único que podía hacer era protegerla hasta que llegaras. Ahora vete; estos tipos van probar en carne propia todo el poder del príncipe de los Sayajin.

-¡El príncipe de los Sayajin soy yo, mocoso!

-En mi tiempo estás muerto, así que yo heredo el título. Vete.

-¡Pero en este tiempo sigo vivo y siendo el único príncipe de los Saiyans, así que no utilices ese nombre! ¡Y no me voy a ninguna parte! –dijo Vegeta. Mirai abrió la boca para protestar, pero Vegeta no le dejó-. No discutas. Trunks y Gohan están a punto de llegar. Me quedaré en la retaguardia protegiendo a Bra mientras tú atacas hasta que vengan; entonces, uno de ellos se encargará de llevar a tu hermana a un sitio seguro y yo iré a luchar contigo.

-Sigo pensando que deberías marcharte. Si no por ti, hazlo por ella –susurró Mirai, mientras observaban cómo sus enemigos se aprestaban para reanudar el ataque.

-Puede que Bra esté indefensa, pero tú también eres mi hijo y debo protegerte y guardarte la misma fidelidad que a ella. Así que no discutas –le dijo Vegeta. Mirai asintió y, concentrando su poder, voló hasta ponerse a la altura de sus enemigos y les atacó sin compasión.

Aquellos individuos no tenían ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir ante el asombroso poder del que hacia gala Mirai Trunks. Vegeta miró orgulloso a su digno heredero mientras resguardaba fácilmente a Bra de los pocos enemigos que lograron evitar los ataques de Mirai, rogando para que Gohan y Trunks llegaran pronto para poder unírsele en la batalla.

Fue entonces, mientras Vegeta seguía con atención el combate, cuando todo pasó. Tan rápido, que el gran príncipe de los Saiyans nunca pudo decir qué fue con exactitud lo que ocurrió en aquellos segundos. Escudándose en el fragor del combate, apareció de repente una figura que se distanciaba entre las sombras de las demás por la deferencia con la que le trataban. Su poder, mucho mayor que el de los demás, llamó rápidamente la atención de Mirai pero no de Vegeta, demasiado concentrado en el aura de su hijo para percatarse de aquel enemigo que distaba mucho de tener la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a Mirai. Entonces, los enemigos, aún numerosos, del guerrero se dividieron en dos grupos y, mientras los más poderosos se dirigían hacia Mirai, el otro grupo atacó a Vegeta y a Bra. Pero herirles no era su objetivo.

Vegeta no supo verlo, pero Mirai de algún modo sí lo hizo. La intención de aquellos seres era separarlos para poder atacar a Bra mientras distraían a sus dos protectores. Con esa certeza, Mirai se deshizo tan rápido como pudo de sus atacantes y vio cómo aquel superior concentraba en sus manos una inmensa bola de fuego y apuntaba hacia Bra que, separada ya de Vegeta quien evitaba que los enemigos llegaran hasta ella. Mirai dudó durante un segundo la estrategia a seguir. Si le atacaba, podía no llegar a tiempo y aquel ataque mataría sin dudarlo. Avisar a Vegeta también informaría a su enemigo de que se había dado cuenta de su plan e idearía otro del que quizá no supiera. El enemigo se preparaba y no quedaba más tiempo para pensar. Si no hacía algo, Bra estaría muerta.

Vegeta solo alcanzó a ver cómo Mirai Trunks se lanzaba sobre Bra y la cubría con su cuerpo sobre el suelo antes de que un enorme haz de luz roja le cegara y los gritos de sus hijos le nublaran toda razón. Aquel ataque habría atravesado a su hija de no ser por Trunks y él no se habría dado cuenta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero Mirai no había podido evitar el ataque por completo, solo proteger el cuerpo de su hermana mientras aquella energía convertía completamente en una llaga sangrante su espalda, la única parte de su cuerpo que quedaba en contacto con aquella luz rojiza.

-¡Trunks, no! –gritó alguien, desde la lejanía, al mismo tiempo que el poder se interrumpía. Vegeta se dio la vuelta para ver como ChibiTrunks enviaba al suelo de una patada al atacante de sus hermanos mientras Gohan y él se lanzaban a luchar contra los pocos grupos de enemigos que aún quedaban en pie.

Vegeta corrió hacia Mirai, que se ponía de rodillas lentamente para liberar a Bra del peso de su cuerpo. Luchó desesperadamente por no desmayarse mientras ignoraba el dolor que le recorría lo que antes solía ser su espalda, ahora tan solo una enorme herida sangrante que manchaba la ropa nueva de su horrorizada hermana. Sus músculos temblaban mientras evaluaba sus heridas. Eran muy graves, podía decirlo, pero no le impedían el movimiento siempre y cuando pudiera hacer frente a aquel terrible dolor que amenazaba con nublarle los sentidos. Pero debía acabar con aquello pronto, antes de que la pérdida de sangre le hiciera perder el sentido y pasase de ser el protector a tener que ser protegido.

-¡Hermano! ¡Reacciona! –lloró Bra. Vegeta le cogió por los hombros y le ayudó a ponerse en pie con un grito de dolor al tener que forzar sus músculos heridos.

-Estoy...estoy bien...tenemos que acabar con esto ahora mismo, antes de que preparen otra estratagema parecida –murmuró Mirai, siendo sostenido aún por Vegeta.

-Quédate quieto, me encargaré de todo –le susurró Vegeta. Mirai negó con la cabeza.

-Protégela...no puedo confiar en mí mismo en este estado. ¡Gohan, Trunks! ¡Encargaos de ellos en el menor tiempo posible! En cuanto a él –dijo, señalando al líder que les había atacado-, es mío.

Mirai se liberó del abrazo de Vegeta y, tras dar unos pasos inseguros, emprendió el vuelo para encontrarse con su antagonista. Aumentando su aura de súper guerrero para asustar a su oponente, se preparó para el ataque.

-Lo haces bastante bien para ser solo un híbrido –dijo aquel ser. Su voz era grave y chirriante; a Mirai se le antojaba igual que el ruido que se oía cuando se arañaba una pizarra.

-¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntó Mirai.

-Eso es más de lo que un futuro cadáver merece saber –dijo él, mientras atacaba a Mirai. Él le evitó con facilidad.

-¿Por qué nos atacas?

-Pregúntaselo a tu padre, muchacho. Pero, sea como sea, tú y tus hermanitos acabaréis muertos y nosotros vengados. Tenlo por seguro –dijo, volviéndole a atacar. Mirai, sabiendo que su tiempo se agotaba y que aquel ser no iba a darle ninguna información, juntó sus manos y le destrozó con una imponente bola de fuego mientras Gohan y Trunks acababan con los restos de su ejército.

Tras la tempestad, durante un momento llegó la calma, mientras todos esperaban que, de un momento a otro, nuevos enemigos surgieran de la nada y volviera a comenzar la batalla. Pero nada pasó y, poco a poco, los cuatro guerreros se calmaron mientras Goten llegaba en ese mismo momento al lugar de la lucha.

-Chicos, ¿me he perdido la fiesta? –dijo Goten, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Sí –murmuró Trunks, mientras corría hacia su hermana y su padre, mirando preocupado la ropa manchada de sangre de Bra-. ¿Estáis bien? Bra, ¿Te han hecho algo?

-Estamos bien...No te preocupes, la sangre no es mía...es suya –dijo Bra, apuntando hacia Mirai, que, aún convertido en súper guerrero, permanecía quieto en el aire.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –preguntó Gohan, acercándose a ellos.

-No lo sé...salieron de la nada, nos rodearon y apuñalaron a Trunks y... –dijo Bra, con voz débil. La sangre de la espalda de Mirai goteaba desde el techo mientras todos se preguntaban por qué seguía allí una vez terminada la batalla. Lo que no sabían es que Mirai, ya demasiado débil, no podía moverse. Unos segundos después, totalmente agotado, perdió su transformación y cayó al vacío, semiinconsciente.

Vegeta le cogió en el aire poco antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Vegeta, mientras le sostenía fuertemente contra sí.

-Creo que bien no es la palabra exacta –murmuró Mirai, con una media sonrisa. Gohan corrió hacia ellos e indicó a Vegeta que le tumbara boca abajo en el suelo para poder examinarle la herida.

-Goten, haz limpieza mientras examino a Trunks –le indicó a su hermano y Goten empezó a reducir a polvo los cadáveres de aquellos aún ignotos seres para que los humanos, quienes aún pensaban que estaban solos en el universo, no encontrasen pruebas de algo que eran incapaces de entender-. Trunks, ¿conocías a esos tipos? ¿Te encontraste con ellos en tu tiempo?

-No... –dijo él, débilmente-. El futuro cambió desde lo ocurrido con los androides, jamás me he enfrentado a estos seres, si supiera algo os lo diría.

-Está bien, tranquilo –le dijo Gohan, intercambiando una mirada preocupada con Vegeta-. ¿Dónde te apuñalaron?

-Entre las costillas –murmuró Trunks. Gohan le indicó que se diera la vuelta. Él lo intentó, pero no pudo. Vegeta le ayudó y le sostuvo en brazos para que su espalda no tocara el suelo mientras Gohan rasgaba su camiseta y dejaba al descubierto una profunda puñalada.

-¿Te han dicho algo que pueda ayudarnos a saber qué es lo que quieren?

-Sólo me dijeron...que eran los asesinos de los herederos de Vegeta –dijo Mirai, mientras reprimía un grito de dolor al notar cómo Gohan introducía los dedos en su herida para comprobar su profundidad-. Que preguntara a mi padre si quería saber por qué nos atacaban... y que de cualquier forma mis hermanos y yo acabaríamos muertos. Papá, me da igual quién sea esa gente pero...tenemos que proteger a los niños...a como de lugar...

-Tranquilo, Trunks; no va a pasar nada, ahora tienes que ponerte bien. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo –le susurró Vegeta. Mirai asintió débilmente mientras perdía el sentido sobre el pecho de su padre. Vegeta miró preocupado a Gohan.

-No te asustes, Vegeta. Lo mejor que podía pasarle en este momento era perder el conocimiento. Tiene unas heridas demasiado graves y tiene que estar doliéndole muchísimo. Así, al menos, no sufrirá.

-Lo que no sé es cómo no se desmayó antes...-dijo Bra, que observaba, junto a Trunks y a Goten la escena desde la lejanía.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Bra –dijo Gohan-. Mirai Trunks siempre ha sido un verdadero guerrero, digno heredero del corazón de hierro de la estirpe real de los Saiyans. Y un guerrero no puede permitirse el lujo de desfallecer antes de que su enemigo sea vencido. Y así lo ha hecho –dijo Gohan. Bra asintió.

-Papá, ¿tú sabes quiénes son esos tipos? –le preguntó Trunks. Vegeta negó con la cabeza.

-No; no recuerdo a nadie con ese aspecto. Soy el primer interesado en saber quién os quiere matar.

-Eso no importa ahora. Vegeta, tenemos que llevar a Mirai Trunks a tu casa antes de que se desangre. Sus heridas son extremadamente graves, no podemos perder el tiempo –dijo Gohan, inclinándose hacia Mirai para llevarlo, pero Vegeta se lo impidió, levantándolo él mismo-. Bra vendrá con nosotros. Goten, ve a mi casa y lleva a Videl, Pan y Satán a la Capsule Corp. y tú, Trunks, ve por favor a por mi madre y haz lo mismo. Montaremos un fuerte en la Capsule Corp. para averiguar quién nos atacó y cómo vencerle. Sean quienes sean, volverán y debemos estar preparados para la lucha.

Todos asintieron y sin preámbulos inútiles, se dirigieron a cumplir sus respectivos encargos mientras, oculto entre las sombras, alguien les observaba ideando un nuevo plan para matar a los hijos de Vegeta.

-Dinos la verdad, Gohan. ¿Se va a morir? –preguntó una llorosa Bulma a los pies de la cama donde descansaba Mirai Trunks mientras Vegeta, apartado, intentaba disimular su preocupación mirando por la ventana de la pared, ahora arreglada, de la habitación de su hijo.

-No digas eso, Bulma. Pero no voy a mentirte, su estado es muy grave. Ha perdido mucha sangre, sus heridas son muy profundas y tiene mucha fiebre. Además, creo que la puñalada puede haberle afectado el pulmón, pero no puedo saberlo sin hacerle pruebas.

-¡Entonces llevémosle a un maldito hospital! –gritó Bulma. Gohan negó con la cabeza.

-No podemos hacerlo, tú lo sabes. Ellos no saben tratar a los Sayajin. Además, enseguida se darían cuenta de que no es alguien normal e intentarían hacerle experimentos, pruebas y a saber Dios qué cosas más. Y aunque estoy seguro de que Vegeta les haría explotar hacia el olvido en un segundo, vosotros no podríais volver a vivir tranquilos nunca más. Además, podrían volver a atacarle y no nos conviene que haya inocentes de por medio.

-¡Pero también es humano! ¡Quizá allí puedan ayudarle! –suplicó Bulma

-Tranquilízate un poco, Bulma. Yo soy médico y llevo años estudiando nuestro cuerpo, sé que la sangre Sayajin siempre prevalece. Él es fuerte, muy fuerte; saldrá de esta –dijo Gohan. Bulma asintió sin mucho convencimiento-. ¿Por qué no bajas y te tomas una tila? Nosotros nos quedaremos con él. Además, estoy seguro de que Trunks, Goten, Bra y los demás están deseosos de saber de su estado.

Bulma asintió y tras intercambiar una mirada cómplice con Vegeta, salió de la habitación. Cuando Bulma cerró la puerta a su espalda, Gohan sacó una caja de cápsulas y, eligiendo una, la tiró al suelo. En seguida apareció entre el humo una botella de oxígeno con un respirador que puso con cuidado a Mirai.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa ahora? –preguntó Vegeta, al verle.

-Le cuesta mucho respirar, esto le ayudará. Ya te he dicho que no sé si la herida ha llegado hasta el pulmón, pero tener que estar boca abajo no le ayuda. Darle la vuelta sería demasiado doloroso para él. No quería sacar el oxígeno delante de Bulma, no quería ponerla más histérica todavía.

-Dime a mí la verdad. ¿Se va a salvar?

-Tú también estás histérico, a tu modo.

-Negar la realidad no cambiará nada.

-Os he dicho la verdad. Su estado es muy grave, he hecho todo lo posible, todo depende ya de él. Pero es muy duro, como su padre. Te he visto peor y sigues vivo. Lo superará.

-Adularme no le ayudará. ¿Cómo está?

-Tu pena tampoco lo hará. Está en algún lugar entre el coma y la inconsciencia. Le he puesto unos calmantes, dormirá durante mucho tiempo. Aprovecha para descansar.

-Vete, Gohan. Tu mujer y la histérica de tu madre deben estar preguntándose donde estás. Te llamaré si hay algún cambio –dijo Vegeta, acercando una silla a la cama de Mirai. Gohan asintió y se fue esbozando un gesto de ánimo.

-Yo sé que no quieres seguir. Pero no puedes acabar así, tú no. Dame la oportunidad de salvarte, no te vayas todavía con ella. Lucha, por favor, lucha. Lucha por mí, niño –le susurró al oído, acariciándole el pelo morado. Sentado allí, frente a él, tantas horas después, todavía era incapaz de tranquilizarse del todo. Los gritos de sus hijos, la permanente amenaza en la que se encontraban y la sangre de Mirai que todavía manchaba sus ropas le hacían temblar de terror. Bra hubiera muerto si no llega a ser por él y ahora Mirai sufría las consecuencias de su heroísmo tendido en una cama vendado de pies a cabeza. Sus hijos estaban en peligro por su causa y ni siquiera recordaba el por qué. Ignoraba quién era esa gente; sabía, empero, que alguna vez los conoció. Su imagen era como una nebulosa en su cerebro, carcomida por la experiencia y los años pasados, como una imagen en un sueño que no podía situar. Y cuánto más se esforzaba en recordarlo, la respuesta se alejaba más de él. Pero si de algo estaba seguro el príncipe de los Saiyans era de que aquellos seres pagarían con lágrimas de sangre el haberse atrevido a intentar siquiera ponerle un dedo encima a sus hijos. Venganza es un juego al que más de uno puede jugar y el universo temblará ante la ira del gran Vegeta si su hijo llegara a morir. Y, cuando sus hijos están en juego, la palabra piedad no existe en el vocabulario de un padre.

-¡Papá! –gritó Trunks, apareciendo por la puerta de la habitación. Vegeta le envió una bola de fuego por toda respuesta que el muchacho esquivó de un salto.

-Vuelve a gritar así y te arrancaré la cabeza. Necesita tranquilidad.

-¡Ya lo sé, pero Bra se ha ido! –le respondió Trunks. Vegeta dejó escapar un gruñido de sorpresa. Concentrado como estaba en que la energía de Mirai no bajara hasta límites totalmente críticos, había ignorado el resto del aura de su familia, pensando que Trunks y Gohan lo tenían todo bajo control. Buscó en silencio el aura de su hija y, para su alivio, la encontró completamente sola en el bosque cercano.

-Está sola. Se ha ido por voluntad propia. Ve a buscarla y yo la mataré por haberse alejado de nosotros en una situación como esta.

-Deberías ir tú, por eso he venido. Bra piensa que es su culpa que Mirai esté muriéndose, seguramente se habrá marchado pensando que es un estorbo para nosotros.

-Mirai no se está muriendo. Y no es su culpa.

-Pero ella se siente mal. Ve a buscarla antes de que lo hagan ellos –dijo Trunks, exasperado, mientras Vegeta miraba preocupado a Mirai-. Yo me quedaré con él, nada va a pasar porque estés cinco minutos fuera.

-Te sorprendería saber la de gente que puede morir en cinco minutos, mocoso. Te dejo al cargo. Si pasa algo, te haré responsable –dijo él, simplemente, echando a volar a través de la ventana.

No lo hubiera creído de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos. Verla comportarse de ese modo era tan inusual que Vegeta tuvo que mirarla dos veces para asegurarse de que no lo estaba imaginando. Allí estaba Bra, entrenándose pegando puñetazos a un árbol con tal ímpetu que sus dedos sangraban por debajo de su habitualmente impecable manicura francesa. Estaba tan concentrada en su entrenamiento que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre. Si cualquiera de aquellos terrícolas idiotas que habitualmente flirteaban a su alrededor la viera ahora, difícilmente podrían haber reconocido a la princesita de la ciudad debajo de toda aquella capa de barro y sudor que manchaba su trajecillo rosa.

-A casa. Ahora –bufó Vegeta, rompiendo su concentración. Bra paró de entrenar y le miró furiosa.

-Estoy entrenando. Vete, que me molestas –le contestó ella.

-Si llamas entrenar a destrozarte los dedos contra un árbol es que no te he enseñado nada –dijo Vegeta. Bra le envió una mirada envenenada, pero no dijo una palabra-. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-¿No es lo que siempre has querido, que entrenara por propia iniciativa? ¡Pues lo estoy haciendo!

-Que sea lo que yo quiero no significa que no sea extraño. Dime por qué te estás comportando como una niña tonta escapándote de casa cuando sabes que estáis todos en peligro.

-¡Estoy harta de ser débil! ¡De que todos los demás siempre tengan que estar protegiéndome!

-Es cierto, eres débil porque tú has elegido ser débil. Si no te hubieras negado a ser entrenada desde niña, ahora serías tan fuerte como Trunks. Pero ahora no puedes arreglarlo de un día para otro dando puñetazos a un árbol.

-¡Puede, pero al menos es un comienzo! ¡Un día llegaré a ser la súper guerrero más fuerte del universo, mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de vosotros y así nadie tendrá que volver a protegerme nunca más!

-¿Por qué ahora tienes esa determinación?

-¡Porque por mi culpa mi hermano se está muriendo! ¡Si yo no hubiera estado tan patéticamente indefensa, si yo hubiera podido defenderme por mí misma, él le hubiera dado un pasaje de ida al infierno a esos seres en vez de sacrificarse por proteger a su desamparada hermana!

-¡Él no se está muriendo!

-¡Por Dios, papá! ¿Quién es el débil ahora? ¡Nunca había visto a nadie con un herida semejante, no le debe de quedar ni una sola gota de sangre en las venas! –le contestó ella. Clon vivo de su padre con la apariencia demoníacamente bella de su madre, pensó Vegeta, mientras se preguntaba el momento exacto en el que había relajado tanto la disciplina de la educación de sus hijos para permitir que su benjamina le hablase de aquel modo tan impertinente. Probablemente desde siempre pues sus ojos de diablo con apariencia de ángel siempre habían hecho de él lo que deseaba.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no se está muriendo, él es fuerte y sobrevivirá. Así que ahora volvamos a casa antes de que me enfade de verdad.

-Ve tú, yo me quedaré entrenando.

-¡Eso no es entrenar y no puedes quedarte aquí! ¡Obedéceme, Bra, puedes entrenar en casa con Trunks y los demás!

-¡No entrenaré con ellos, piensan que solo soy una pija estúpida que no sirve para nada más que para ir de compras y gastarse el dinero de su madre! ¡Pero yo os demostraré a todos y a ti el primero que puedo convertirme en la mejor de vosotros! –le gritó Bra. Entonces, Vegeta vio como, por un momento, los ojos azules de su hija se tornaban de un color verdoso. ¿Podría ser que Bra consiguiera convertirse en un súper guerrero? Vegeta no dudaba que con el tiempo y el entrenamiento, su hija, heredera del linaje más puro que antaño gobernara el planeta Vegeta, se convertiría como lo habían hecho todos los demás, pero era demasiado pronto. Sin embargo, Trunks, Gohan y Goten habían logrado la transformación siendo unos niños, sin que pudiera precisar después de cuanto tiempo de entrenamiento pero sin llegar ni por asomo a los niveles que sus padres habían tenido que alcanzar para conseguirlo, en un momento de ira, de frustración como el que ella estaba pasando al pensar que su hermano se moría por su causa. Sólo un poco más y lo conseguiría.

-¡Por supuesto que lo piensan, es lo que siempre les has demostrado! –le gritó Vegeta, intentando provocarla hasta el mismo límite-. ¡Nunca podrás ser un verdadero súper guerrero, eres demasiado débil, es por eso por lo que Mirai tuvo que dejarse herir por protegerte! ¡Si él se muere será tu culpa y tendrás que pasar el resto de tus días pensando que sigues viva gracias a su sacrificio! ¡Así que vámonos ahora mismo a casa antes de que alguno de esos tipos vuelva y más gente tenga que morir por ti!

Vegeta vio con remordimiento cómo los ojos de Bra se llenaban de lágrimas ante la incomprensión de su padre, pero también notó cómo su energía aumentaba rápidamente. Con un grito de frustración, Bra dejó escapar toda su energía mientras su pelo azul se volvía rubio y sus ojos se teñían de color verde. Pocos minutos después Vegeta se encontraba ante una nueva súper guerrero.

-¡Nadie más morirá por mí! –gritaba ella, cuando sintió sobre sus hombros las manos de su padre.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Bra.

-¡Eso me lo dices ahora! ¿Y tus palabras de antes? –le gritó ella.

-Si unas simples palabras pueden hacer temblar tu confianza en mí, es que tantos años de amor no han servido para nada –le dijo él-. Intuía tu transformación, podía ver cómo comenzabas a convertirte en un súper guerrero, solo necesitabas un empujón. Yo te lo he dado, pero lo que dije no era verdad.

-Ha funcionado porque es verdad.

-No lo es. Nadie piensa que eres débil, solo que te falta entrenamiento. Además, tiene el mismo carácter que tu madre y a ella, siendo una débil humana, siempre la han temido todos; hasta el estúpido de Kakarot la tenía miedo, así que tú de débil no tienes nada.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Y si alguien se atreve siquiera a insinuarlo, le volaré la cabeza para que deje de pensar estupideces. No eres débil, solo te falta entrenamiento, pero necesitas tiempo para arreglarlo, no puedes compensar toda una vida de ser la princesita del centro comercial en dos minutos.

-¡Pero que lo de Mirai se esté muriendo sí que es culpa mía! ¡Si yo hubiera entrenado desde siempre, al menos hubiera podido defenderme sola!

-Puede que relativamente eso sea culpa tuya. Ciertamente si hubieras entrenado desde siempre, al menos no habría tenido que protegerte con tanto ahínco –dijo Vegeta. Bra le miró con ojillos tristes-. No me mires así, si querías mentiras piadosas, habérselo dicho a tu madre. Pero también es cierto que ese ataque fue tan repentino, que ni siquiera yo me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que fue demasiado tarde, así que no creo que tu entrenamiento hubiera cambiado las cosas.

-¿No lo advertiste?

-Por supuesto que no, si hubiese sido así, no me hubiese quedado parado viéndoos morir. Pero creo que lo que ha pasado es el mal menor de los dos. Si Mirai no hubiera actuado, ahora mismo estaría velando tu cadáver.

-¿Me prefieres a mí antes que a él?

-No he dicho eso. Tu muerte hubiese sido inevitable sin su intervención y yo sé que Mirai saldrá adelante, pese a sus heridas. Hubiera preferido darme cuenta de todo para salvarte yo mismo y estar postrado en una cama en su lugar. Pero ya no hay remedio. Lo que quiero que entiendas, Bra, es que él te salvó por propia iniciativa, por lo que toda la responsabilidad es suya y de aquel indeseable que os atacó. No tienes que sentirte culpable por ello.

-Pero...

-No, Bra. Lo que ha pasado no se puede cambiar, pero volver la vista hacia otro lado y lamentarse no servirá para nada. Se debe luchar mientras quede una sola esperanza, ser fuerte y que las lágrimas esperen al hecho consumado. No puedes cambiar el pasado, pero puedes devolverle el favor a Mirai ayudándole a recuperarse, cuidándolo y protegiéndole de esos que seguramente volverán. ¿Lo harás?

-Sí, papá.

-Volvamos, entonces –dijo Vegeta, cogiendo en brazos a su hija y echando a volar.

-Papá, puedo volar sola.

-¿Y? –gruñó Vegeta-. ¿Quieres que te deje caer?

Bra sonrió y enterró la cabeza en el pecho de su padre hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la Capsule Corp., donde una muy nerviosa Bulma escudriñaba el cielo esperando verlos llegar.

-¡Bra! ¿Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir hacer una cosa así en este momento? ¡Se va a enterar, señorita! –le gritó Bulma, cuando Vegeta y su hija aterrizaron frente a ella. Entonces, Bulma se fijó horrorizada en el nuevo aspecto de su hija-. ¿¡Qué te has hecho en el pelo!? ¿¡Al final te lo teñiste cuando te prohibí expresamente que lo hicieras!? ¡Debería raparte el pelo como castigo y...!

-Deja de ladrar a la niña, mujer. No se ha teñido el pelo; ahora es un súper guerrero –le dijo Vegeta. Bra asintió ante la mirada escrutadora de su madre.

-Fue para ahorrarme el tinte –sonrió Bra, mostrando orgullosa su pelo color oro.

-¡Vegeta, seguro que esto es culpa tuya! ¡Has convertido a mi dulce niñita en un guerrero! –gritó Bulma. Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco.

-Déjala en paz, es la princesa de los Saiyans, era su destino. ¿Cómo está?

-Ningún cambio. Trunks está con él. Goten, Gohan, Videl y Pan están en el salón.

-Bien. Ve con ellos, nosotros iremos a ver a Mirai –dijo Vegeta. Bulma asintió mientras veía como su marido y su hija se encaminaban escaleras arriba. Vegeta abrió la puerta de la habitación de Mirai y empujó levemente a Bra dentro, donde Mirai seguía tendido con su máscara de oxígeno y Trunks le mojaba la frente con un paño con gesto preocupado. Al verlo, Bra dejó escapar un grito ahogado se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-¡Trunks, Dios mío! ¡Despierta! – le zarandeó. Trunks, que se encontraba al lado, se apresuró a sujetar a su hermana y alejarla de él.

-¡Bra, déjalo, vas a hacerle daño, tiene muchas heridas! ¡No puede oírte! –le dijo Trunks, sujetándola.

-¡Mírale, tate! ¡Está tan débil y tan pálido y tan...!

-Ya lo sé, Bra, pero no es momento para histerismos –le dijo Trunks-. ¿Te has...convertido en súper guerrero?

-¡Sí! ¿Qué te parece? ¡Ahora ya estoy a vuestro mismo nivel! –le dijo ella. Trunks dejó escapar una sonrisa escéptica hacia la última afirmación de su hermana.

-Me parece fantástico, Sirenita –le dijo Trunks, mentándole su apodo infantil-. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ahora podremos entrenar en serio.

-Desde luego. Ahora sería mejor que papá y tú bajéis a comer algo, yo os sustituiré –dijo Bra, cogiendo el paño mojado que había dejado caer su hermano al ir a cogerla y poniéndolo de nuevo sobre la frente de Mirai.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó Trunks, mirando a su padre.

-Seguro. Debéis hablar con Goten y Gohan sobre la táctica a seguir con esos seres para poder matarlos lenta y dolorosamente la próxima vez que vengan. Luego me lo contáis –Vegeta asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

-Desde luego, eres hija del gran Vegeta –le dijo Trunks.

-Y a mucha honra.

-Es cierto –dijo Trunks, mirando a su padre-. A mucha honra.

Una hora después de estar discutiendo con Goten y Gohan un plan que, sin conocer a sus atacantes, no llevaba a ninguna parte, Trunks y Vegeta subieron de nuevo a la habitación de Mirai, donde encontraron a Bra de rodillas junto a la cama de Mirai, dormida a su lado, con su mano entre las suyas. Ambos sonrieron y Trunks la cogió en brazos.

-La llevaré a su cuarto –dijo Trunks.

-No; llévala al salón. Dormiréis todos allí, estando juntos es más fácil protegeros –Trunks asintió-. Pero no dejes que ese pervertido pequeño clon de Kakarot se acerque a ella. Creo que ese mocoso ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Oolong y el viejo verde del maestro Tortuga y así se ha quedado.

-No te preocupes, papá. Ahora subo.

-Quédate abajo. Tú también necesitas dormir. Lo has hecho muy bien –le dijo Vegeta.

-No podría dormir, pero lo intentaré si es lo que quieres. Vigilaré a Goten. Llámame si hay algo nuevo –dijo Trunks. Vegeta asintió y les vio atravesar la puerta con un suspiro. Luego, tras echar un último vistazo a Mirai, se acomodó sobre el alféizar de la ventana y miró hacia el cielo estrellado. Una noche más, la constelación de Andrómeda brillaba con furor en el cielo sin luna. Vegetaba estaba planteándose seriamente coger la nave espacial y destrozar esas estrellas con una gran bola de fuego cuando Bulma entró en la habitación.

-Gohan subirá en un momento, dice que tiene algo que, dada la situación, va a intentar despertar a Mirai –dijo Bulma. Vegeta asintió con la mirada perdida-. Deberías dormir un poco, apenas has comido.

-Me he comido un pollo entero. Tú no serías capaz.

-Pero eso para ti es como si yo me comiera una galletita. Intenta tranquilizarte.

-Yo estaba allí y sólo me pude quedar quieto mientras ese ser les atacaba.

-Dudo horrores que, pudiendo evitarlo, no lo hicieras. No pudiste hacer nada.

-Bra y yo estábamos allí, pero no nos dimos cuenta de que ese ser estaba planeando algo hasta que la atacó. Pero, por alguna razón, él sí lo hizo e intentó evitarlo.

-Trunks es un auténtico guerrero que aún está acostumbrado a tener que dormir con un ojo abierto para poder sobrevivir. Fue su instinto de supervivencia, de protección bien entrenado, lo que le hizo reaccionar, nada más.

-Tienes razón. Toda esta paz me ha hecho débil.

-No, esta paz te ha hecho feliz y a él llorar todas las noches. Creo que sales ganando con el cambio.

-Si ellos hubieran muerto, no –dijo Vegeta-. Bulma, no sé hasta qué punto sabrás lo que pasó, pero si no lo sabes quiero decírtelo yo antes de que uno de esos patéticos especimenes de Kakarot te lo diga...Esos tipos, no sabemos quienes son pero por lo que dijeron en definitiva es que quieren matar a los niños para vengarse de mí. En un última instancia, lo que está pasando es culpa mía.

-No es culpa tuya, Veggie –dijo Bulma, tras un minuto de silencio.

-Como madre, deberías odiarme. Por mi culpa y por la de nadie más ellos y seguramente tú también estáis en peligro de muerte.

-Yo jamás podría odiarte, Vegeta. El querer hacerte daño es una razón más para matarles en cuanto aparezcan y lo haré yo misma con el cuchillo de cocina si tengo la oportunidad.

-Mi pasado está volviendo y yo no fui ningún angelito del cielo. Pero jamás quise pensar que vosotros tuvierais que pagar por ello. Ódiame, amor; lo merezco.

-Te acepté con todo tu pasado, porque yo nunca pude alegar ignorancia de lo que una vez fuiste y que continuaste siendo durante mucho tiempo después de llegar a mí. Y con lo que fuiste, lo que eres y lo que serás te quisimos y haremos lo que sea por ti. Así que no dejes que esos tipos, sean quienes sean, logren su objetivo. Demuéstrales a todos quién es mi príncipe de los Sayajin –dijo Bulma, abrazándole. Vegeta ladeó la cabeza para besarla cuando apareció Gohan por la puerta, haciendo que se separaran instantáneamente.

-Voy a quitarle los calmantes a Trunks. En un par de horas o así debería despertar por el dolor o...algo va mal. ¿De acuerdo? –les dijo, mientras maniobraba con la vía que Mirai tenía conectada a las venas. Sus padres asintieron-. Mientras tanto, descansad. Esto puede durar mucho tiempo.

Vegeta estaba empezando a ponerse realmente nervioso. Hacia más de tres horas que Gohan le había quitado los calmantes a Mirai y todavía no había despertado. Vegeta rememoraba las palabras de Gohan, sabiendo que la frase "algo va mal" en los labios de un médico podía significar un millón de cosas, pero desde luego, ninguna buena. Su mal humor había ahuyentado de la habitación al resto de la familia que esperaba noticias. Con un gruñido de frustración, se sentó de nuevo junto a su cama y le miró atentamente, planteándose si golpeándole se despertaría antes. Decidió que no; ya estaba suficientemente magullado como para descargar su nerviosismo sobre él. Llamaría al clon de Kakarot y así se vengaría por las veces que le había sorprendido mirándole el trasero a su hija. Sí, eso haría.

Cuando Vegeta estaba imbuido en aquellos placenteros pensamientos sobre la tortura que le iba a infligir a Goten, oyó un pequeño lamento proveniente de la cama de su hijo. Se inclinó aún más sobre él y le sujetó suavemente la cara con las manos.

-¿Trunks? ¿Trunks? ¿Me oyes? –preguntó, intentando disimular el nerviosismo de su voz. Mirai comenzó a moverse pesadamente e intentó abrir los ojos lentamente. Su mirada estaba perdida y parecía muy confuso. Con un gesto torpe se quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno-. No te preocupes, todo se ha arreglado, todo está bien. Mírame a los ojos, concéntrate en mi cara.

-Papá...-susurró el muchacho, tan bajo que sólo los oídos superdotados de los Sayajin podrían llegar a advertirlo. Vegeta dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al oírle; se sentía tan contento de que estuviera despierto que quiso abrazarle, pero de nuevo su orgullo le recordó que debía mantener la compostura.

-Menos mal que has despertado. Estaba tan...tu madre estaba tan preocupada que casi nos vuelve locos a todos.

-Siento haberte preocupado... –dijo Mirai, intentando levantarse, pero Vegeta se lo impidió-. Papá...perdóname por lo de antes.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra. Y eso ya está olvidado. ¿Cómo estás?

-Si el alma puede doler, me está doliendo en este momento. Sobre todo el lugar donde antes solía estar mi espalda. ¿Por qué diablos no estoy atiborrado a calmantes?

-Eres mi hijo, soporta el dolor como un hombre –dijo Vegeta. Mirai sonrió.

-Ya he demostrado suficientemente mi valentía, ahora dile a Gohan que me traiga los calmantes –le dijo él. Vegeta lo miró, entre reprobador y preocupado-. No te preocupes, papá. Las he pasado peores. Sólo bromeaba.

-Parece que estas de mejor humor que antes de la paliza –reflexionó Vegeta.

-Eso sí que puede ser por las drogas, porque esto –dijo, señalando la vía que Gohan le había puesto en la muñeca-, no lo tenía antes. Me siento como si hubiera cogido la borrachera más grande de mi vida.

Vegeta abrió la boca para protestar sobre su borrachera mientras le obligaba con delicadeza a volver a poner la cabeza sobre la almohada cuando oyeron un pequeño gritito desde la puerta. Trunks, incapaz todavía de focalizar su vista a largas distancias, se puso en actitud de defensa, pero Vegeta le tranquilizó.

-¡Bra, no grites! –dijo Vegeta, mientras Bra corría hacia su hermano y se arrodillaba junto a él, acariciándole la cara.

-Bra... –susurró él-. Me alegro de que estés bien...

-Hermano, nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así por mí –le dijo ella.

-Lo haré las veces que hagan falta...

-¡Oh, eres tan dulce! –gritó ella, abrazándole con fuerza. Mirai gritó al notar las manos de su hermana sobre sus heridas y Vegeta la apartó rápidamente de él.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso, te mato –le dijo a Bra, mientras Mirai maldecía en voz baja.

-No la mates, que me ha costado mucho salvarla –dijo Mirai, con una sonrisa.

-Iré a decirle a los demás que está despierto –dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo a su padre y saliendo de la habitación.

-Papá...creo que aceptaré tu propuesta...-dijo él.

-¿Estás seguro de eso o es tu borrachera la que habla? –dijo Vegeta.

-Estoy seguro.

-¿A pesar de todo?

-A pesar de todo. No será fácil y sé que su recuerdo jamás se irá pero...cuando os vi allí a todos luchando, atacados por esos seres yo...sentí que erais mi familia y que daría todo por defenderos...Quizá vivir por ellos...por ti...sea mi destino. Ella era...un ángel, estoy seguro que en eso se ha convertido después de muerta y, por lo que a mí respecta, creo que tengo el cielo ganado. Y, aunque su ausencia dolerá...cada minuto, estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver.

-Por supuesto que sí. Yo prometo que siempre te protegeré.

-No necesito que protejas mi cuerpo, sino algo más importante...

-Así será.

-Tendré que ir al futuro a arreglar algunas cosas y...

-Iré contigo.

-¿Temes que te esté engañando y que solo quiera conseguir que me des la máquina del tiempo para fugarme?

-Puede.

-Ven conmigo, pues. Pero te aviso que... –dijo Mirai, cuando, de pronto, se calló. Vegeta le miró, preocupado.

-¿Por qué callas? ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien? ¡Contesta! –le mandó Vegeta.

-¡Calla, papá! –susurró Trunks, enviando una bola de fuego al generador eléctrico que colgaba de la pared, provocando que toda la casa se quedara sin luz-. Ellos están aquí.

Vegeta intentó concentrarse en la oscuridad. Él no notaba nada.

-No noto su energía.

-Yo tampoco, habrán aprendido a ocultarla, como nosotros, seguramente copiándonos. Pero eso no quiere decir que no estén fuera. Hay algo raro en el ambiente, algo ha cambiado, confía en mi instinto. Dame mi espada.

-No vas a luchar en tu estado, ni siquiera lo pienses. ¡Ni siquiera puedes ver como es debido, por todos los demonios!

-Dame mi espada y ve a por los niños. Si les toman por sorpresa, pueden estar muertos antes de que nos demos cuenta y ya viste que estos tipos no se andan con tonterías. Ve; no puedo confiar en mi cuerpo en este momento, no podré ayudarles.

-¿Y tú? ¡Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie! –dijo él, acercándole la espada que descansaba en su funda colgada de una esquina de su cama. Él la tomó e intentó levantarse. Las piernas le fallaron y Vegeta tuvo que sostenerle mientras se sentaba junto a la ventana y desenfundaba la espada.

-Tardarás dos minutos en avisarles y venir a por mí. Puedo sobrevivir ese tiempo. No me matarán tan fácilmente –dijo Mirai. Vegeta iba a volverse hacia la puerta cuando un movimiento de su hijo le hizo detenerse. Mirai había atravesado el cristal de la ventana con su espada y, atravesado por ella, uno de aquellos seres se revolvía preso de sus últimos estertores de vida mientras un trueno anunciaba la lluvia que comenzó a caer con virulencia.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Con la experiencia que conseguí a base de mi sangre y la de mis enemigos. ¡Ve por los niños! Deben estar preparando una emboscada a la casa.

-Recuerda que tú eres el que debe ser protegido ahora. No hagas nada estúpido o te salvaré para poder matarte yo mismo. ¿Está claro, mocoso?

Mirai asintió y, mientras su padre salía, miró por la ventana ignorando la sangre del antagonista que acababa de atravesar que manchaba los cristales. Lo que parecían millones de sombras se movían entre los arbustos amparados por la lluvia. Mirai dejó escapar una maldición mientras apretaba fuertemente su espada.

-Ya están aquí –susurró entre dientes. Podía comenzar el espectáculo.

¡Hola de nuevo! Siento la tardanza, pero aquí está. Los malos aparecieron esta vez con todo su esplendor y, de nuevo, Mirai y Veggie se llevan la peor parte. En cuanto a lo de Bra, eso quizá merezca una pequeña explicación. Cuando comencé a ver Dragon Ball GT, me sentí muy ofendida por el hecho de que las dos únicas descendientes chicas de los Saiyans no fueran súper guerreros y ni siquiera tuvieran el nivel de lucha que tenían sus antecesores masculinos de niños. Pan, bueno; al fin y al cabo, Gohan y su familia tienen otros ideales, pero que la hija de Vegeta, la princesa de los Sayajin, no supiera luchar, me pareció el colmo. Vegeta no hubiera permitido eso de haber sido un niño, Trunks jamás tuvo la opción de niño de no ser entrenado (que sepamos). Como mujer, me sentí bastante ofendida por ello. Y aquí lo arreglo un poquito, jeje.

_Elena: Si soy mala, de nuevo lo dejo en el punto más interesante, pero si no luego no lo leéis. Sobre la instrucción militar de Vegeta, sí que sigue siendo el mismo, pero por su educación no puede concebir otro modo de existencia que no sea la lucha. Además, no sé hasta qué punto podemos considerar militar, tal y como nosotros lo entendemos, la instrucción de Vegeta, pues con cinco añitos fue entregado a Freezer y allí más que la disciplina y obediencia que deben regir a cualquier miembro de unas fuerzas armadas, vimos en los pocos recuerdos de Vegeta que lo que allí imperaba era la ley del más fuerte entre corrupción, masacres y crueldades. Más bien creo que Vegeta es un superviviente nato, tanto en la lucha como en la vida que desarrolló en el entorno de Freezer, que jamás permitiría que sus hijos pasasen por algo así. Creo que ama más aquel que ha conocido la verdadera soledad que aquel que siempre se ha mantenido iluminado por la luz del bien. Abandonar las redes del mal cuando se ha caído en él es siempre mucho más valiente y más digno de crédito que el hecho de no haber caído nunca en la tentación. Al menos eso pienso. Y en cuanto a Goten...por lo que pusiste en tu review dediqué en el capítulo esos pequeños momentos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, en los que en príncipe piensa en Goten. Como pongo ahí, creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Oolong y el maestro Tortuga (o maestro Roshi) cuando era pequeño. Dudo mucho que Chichi, que siempre ha tenido un pésimo concepto de ellos, permitiera tener a Goten excesivo contacto con estos, pero puede que una vez resucitado Goku tras Boo, sí que lo tuvieran y que la cabecita inocente e impresionable de Goten estuviera demasiado influenciada por ese par de pervertidos. Es una teoría. Bueno, muchos besos. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi!_

_Jaz021: ¡Hola! Como no me dejabas reviews, pensé que ya no me leías. Que alegría me has dado viendo que no es así. Te echaba de menos. Besitos._

_Aigle rocío: ¡Gracias por la review! Si te llamas Rocío, te llamas como yo, jeje. Es verdad que se han pasado mucho tiempo hablando de Andrómeda, pero aún se pasarán más. Espero que nos veamos en el próximo capi. Muchos besos_

_Edoras: ¡Lo siento, sí que le hicieron mucho daño! ¡Espero que te quedes a ver el resto de la historia! Muchos besotes._

_Saijclío: Te adoro, es lo único que puedo decir. Y, en plan fan histérica, ¡continúa pronto tus fics, por fa! Hablamos pronto, espero. Te quiero horrores._

_Freiya: ¡No me dejaste review! En el próximo capi déjame dos o se van a ir quitando privilegios..._

_Bueno, hasta el próximo capi. ¡Dejad review, por fa!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

La lluvia caía con furia en el exterior de la Capsule Corp. mientras Vegeta bajaba rápidamente las escaleras escudándose en la oscuridad. Cuando llegó al salón, se encontró a todos durmiendo excepto a Bulma, que intentaba devolver la electricidad a la casa y Trunks que, con su espada en la mano, montaba guardia. Vegeta cogió a su mujer y la tapó la boca para que no comenzara a gritarle mientras hacía explotar una lámpara cercana y despertaba a todo el mundo sin más dilación.

-¡Están aquí, así que despertaos todos! ¡Están preparando una maldita emboscada! No arregles la luz –susurró Vegeta, mientras soltaba a su mujer. Trunks se puso inmediatamente a su lado, mientras Bra y Gohan se despertaban de un salto y hacían lo propio.

-¿Quién está aquí? –preguntó Goten, aún adormilado. El resto del grupo dejó escapar un suspiro resignado.

-¡Nuestros enemigos, maldito idiota! ¡Sin duda, eres igual de estúpido que tu padre! –bufó Vegeta. Goten abrió la boca para protestar ante su aseveración, pero, dada la situación en la que se encontraban, decidió no decir nada-. Tenemos que impedirles como sea entrar en la casa y llegar hasta los que están más indefensos.

-Seguramente irán a por Mirai. Ellos saben que está gravemente herido; si quieren matarnos a los tres, él será el primero al por quien vayan porque ahora está prácticamente indefenso. Además, vieron que era el más poderoso de los tres y querrán apartarlo de su camino lo antes posible. Papá, debemos protegerlo –le dijo Trunks. Vegeta asintió.

-No está en condiciones de luchar, está despierto pero ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie. Tenemos que impedir que entren en la casa. Y matarlos a todos.

-Pero, ¿estás seguro de que están aquí? No puedo sentir nada –le dijo Gohan.

-Ya lo sé, pero Mirai percibió algo y me alertó. Al principio no le creí, pero dos minutos después atravesó a un de ellos con su espada a través de la ventana. Deben de haber aprendido a disimular su energía. Trunks, Bra, os quedaréis aquí protegiendo a la familia. Vosotros dos, conmigo. Si quieren una emboscada, la tendrán; pero la que nosotros les daremos a ellos –dijo Vegeta. Tan pronto como sus hijos oyeron el sitio que su padre les había reservado dentro de su plan, prorrumpieron en protestas.

-¡Yo quiero luchar! –dijeron ambos a la vez.

-¡No protestéis! –bufó Vegeta-. ¡Quieren mataros, no se lo pongáis tan fácil!

-¿Ponérselo fácil? ¿Crees de verdad que voy a quedarme aquí sentado viendo como peleáis sin hacer nada al respecto? ¡Yo no soy un débil y desde luego no soy un cobarde como para quedarme en la retaguardia mientras otros luchan por mí! ¡Soy un guerrero y reduciré a esos tipos a polvo por atreverse a tocar a mis hermanos con o sin tu autorización, así que preferiría que me la dieras! –le gritó Trunks. Vegeta le miró directamente a los ojos mientras el resto de la sala permanecía en silencio, sabiendo que, conociendo el orgullo de Vegeta, el desafío de Trunks hacia su autoridad sólo podía terminar en pelea. Sólo Bulma, entre todos ellos, estaba tranquila, pues únicamente ella conocía lo suficientemente bien a su marido como para saber ver más allá del orgullo, los gritos y suficiencia de Vegeta que cegaban a todos los demás. Sabía perfectamente que a su marido le encantaba que su heredero se pareciera a él y el hecho de que quisiera luchar por encima incluso del respeto que sabía que le tenía le llenaba de orgullo paterno. Viendo los ojos de Gohan, Goten, Bra y el resto de la familia brillar de miedo ante lo dicho por Trunks, pensando, seguramente, que Vegeta le mataría por aquel desacato, Bulma se preguntó cómo se podía estar tantos años junto a una persona sin llegar a conocerla en absoluto. Más de veinte años después, todavía era un desconocido para ellos.

-Está bien. Ven con nosotros. Pero no hagas tonterías –dijo Vegeta, tras un minuto de silencio. El grupo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y Trunks asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Yo también quiero ir! –protestó Bra.

-Tú no. Aún no tienes el nivel necesario. Además, alguno de nosotros debe quedarse protegiendo a la familia con Pan.

-¡Oob puede quedarse!

-¡No voy a fiarme de él!¡Fue educado por Kakarot, por todos los diablos, no puede ser muy listo con ese antecedente! –la increpó Vegeta-. Quédate aquí y mata a cualquiera que entre en la casa. Pan y Oob te ayudarán.

-¿No se te olvida algo, Vegeta? –dijo Satán. Vegeta le envió una mirada envenenada-. ¡Yo puedo encargarme de esos tipos, dejádmelos a mí! ¡Pese a mis años, sigo siendo el hombre más fuerte de este planeta!

El grupo le miró sin creerse que aquel débil anciano siguiese intentando mantener esa pantomima después de todo lo que sabía. Si hubiera sido otra la situación, se habrían echado a reír, pero, en ese momento, su presencia molestaba a Vegeta mucho más de lo usual.

-¿Puedo matarle ya? –preguntó Vegeta a Gohan. Al oírle, el viejo Satán se escondió de un salto detrás de su hija.

-Ojalá –suspiró Gohan, lo suficientemente bajo para que su mujer no lo advirtiera.

-Está bien, no tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías. Seguramente piensen que nos quedaremos dentro esperando su llegada y que así podrán acorralarnos en un lugar cerrado, quizá, pese a que Mirai ha atravesado a uno de ellos, aún creyendo que no hemos advertido su presencia. Dejemos que lo sigan pensando. Iremos fuera y cada uno de nosotros protegerá uno de los puntos cardinales de la casa. Esperaremos a que ataquen. Y cuando estén confiados de que su plan está saliendo a la perfección, saldremos de entre las sombras y les mandaremos al infierno sin ni siquiera dejarles preguntarse qué es lo que ha pasado antes de ser volados en pedazos.

La noche era tan oscura como la boca de un lobo. Una noche perfecta para matar, pensó Vegeta, mientras dejaba que la negrura le envolviera como si de una segunda piel se tratase. La ausente luna mantenía a los cuatro Saiyans ocultos entre las sombras, mimetizados con la pared, esperando la llegada de unos enemigos que tardaban ya demasiado en aparecer, máxime después de que Mirai matara a uno de ellos intentando llegar a la casa. Pero este podía ser un enviado, un explorador o quizá, tan sólo, un insubordinado con demasiadas ansias de gloria que pensaba que podía obtener él solo el honor de abrir el camino a la casa de los Saiyans. Vegeta, que se había criado con Freezer en un más que permanente estado de sitio, sabía que cualquiera de las tres posibilidades era plausible. Pero él sabía que estaban allí; el diferente olor del aire, el leve movimiento de las hojas de los arbustos y el ligero pero significativo titilar de las sombras le indicaban que alguien observaba la casa desde la sombra. Esperando el momento adecuado, la orden exacta, el terrible error de cálculo de sus oponentes que marcaría la mínima diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. Pero lo que no sabían es que frente a los Saiyans, ellos nunca tendrían tal oportunidad.

Vegeta vio un rápido reflejo aparecer y desaparecer en un segundo, sonriendo aprobador. La espada de Trunks hacía su trabajo, pues, poco antes de salir, Vegeta le había dicho a su hijo que le hiciera señales cada quince minutos con la espada para comprobar que estaba bien. En el momento en que no recibiera esa señal, daría por sentado que algo iba mal con él y se alejaría de su posición en su busca; Trunks sabía que lo haría, así que cumplió religiosamente su parte del trato. Era un reflejo demasiado fugaz para que sus enemigos lo tomaran por peligroso; podía ser la luz que provenía de las estrellas, una imagen del agua o incluso el reflejo de las tuberías de metal. Nada lo suficientemente sospechoso para que un ejército se arriesgara a abandonar sus posiciones y estropear un plan cuidadosamente trazado para comprobar si verdaderamente era un enemigo el que emitía esa luz. Vegeta lo sabía y por eso había elegido ese método para comunicarse con su hijo. Pero también, quería jugar con ellos; poner un espejismo delante de sus narices para que la pregunta sin contestar, la tentación, fuese más fuerte y el eslabón débil de la cadena, alguno de ellos al que le venciese la curiosidad, cometiera el tan ansiado error que llevaría a todos al abismo, arrojándoles a una batalla sin orden ni concierto que permitiera a los Saiyajin tomar ventaja. Vegeta sabía que eran débiles; las ansias de venganza les convertía en débiles. Y él sabía muy bien cómo manejar en su provecho un sentimiento que conocía tan bien como la vida misma. Su característica sonrisa irónica se mostró en sus labios ante la excitación de la batalla que se acercaba. Hacía mucho tiempo, quizá décadas, que no luchaba por el mero placer de matar. Las ansias de sangre se habían casi evaporado entonces y el resto de las peleas que habían tenido junto a los guerreros Z habían sido motivadas por algo muy distinto al mero placer de ver al enemigo suplicar piedad. Pero esa vez, todo era distinto. Quería matar a todos con sus propias manos y reír lo suficientemente fuerte para tapar los gritos de dolor de sus agonizantes enemigos. Ellos se habían atrevido a tocar a sus hijos, a intentar matarlos y nadie hacía eso sin sufrir una muerte lenta y doloroso. No le importaba quiénes fueran, ni de dónde venían ni la razón de sus actos. Simplemente, les quería muertos. Pagarían con gritos de dolor cada gota de sangre vertida por Mirai, cada minuto de preocupación de Trunks, cada lágrima de Bulma y de Bra. Y así sería. La venganza era muy dulce.

Mientras estaba imbuido en esos pensamientos, algo cambió y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Se estaban moviendo. El ruido de las pisadas sobre la hierba fresca, el rozar de sus capas con el viento y el suave murmullo del aire así lo evidenciaban. Vegeta se puso en posición de combate y sus compañeros les imitaron. Cuando sus enemigos se lanzaban hacia la casa, un rayo iluminó el cielo lluvioso y Vegeta pudo ver perfectamente la cara de su enemigo mientras le atravesaba el pecho con el puño. El juego había comenzado.

El Infierno debe estar vomitando demonios, pensó Vegeta, mientras perdía la cuenta de los enemigos que habían muerto a sus manos. Vio cómo el resto de sus compañeros se encontraban en la misma situación que él, pero su atención se centró sólo en Trunks. No había duda alguna de que él era uno de sus objetivos, pues el grueso del ejército enemigo había ido a por él tan pronto como le reconocieron en la batalla, pero Trunks les había mandado al otro mundo con gran facilidad aunque Vegeta prontamente se situó a su lado para ayudarle. Pero, de pronto, cuando la batalla parecía ponerse finalmente de parte de los Sayajin, una voz que parecía salida de las mismísimas entrañas del infierno se dejó oír por toda la ciudad.

-¡Quiero la cabeza del chico en una bandeja! –tronó la voz y, como impulsados por un resorte, todos los enemigos de los cuatro Saiyajin se dirigieron hacia Trunks a la vez, prestos a cumplir la orden dada. Vegeta corrió a escoltar a su hijo, pero varios de los integrantes del ejército enemigo le mantuvieron entretenido mientras Trunks luchaba por su vida. Era muy fuerte, pero ellos eran demasiados y, cuando ya quedaban pocos contrincantes, un movimiento cobarde le tiró al suelo alejando de él su fiel espada. Cuando vio cómo aquella bandada de seres enlutados le sujetaba y uno de ellos enarbolaba su propia espada en dirección a su cuello, supo que era el final. No habría héroe salvador esta vez ni bolas de dragón benefactoras que le trajeran de nuevo. Al menos, pensó, moriría como su padre siempre quiso: como un auténtico guerrero.

-¡Destello final! –gritó una voz desde la lejanía, mientras un poderoso haz de luz amarilla carbonizaba la cabeza de aquellos que sujetaban a Trunks y una espada bien conocida arrancaba el arma de Trunks de manos de su enemigo.

-¡Mirai! –gritó alegre Trunks, mientras se zafaba de los restos carbonizados de los que, de haber tardado su hermano unos minutos más, habrían sido sus asesinos. Vegeta miró con gratitud a su hijo futuro que, tambaleante y sangrando de sus heridas mal curadas, se intentaba poner en posición de combate para luchar junto a sus amigos.

-¡No os atreváis a ponerle vuestras asquerosas manos encima a mi hermano! –gritó Mirai, convirtiéndose en súper guerrero. Trunks, volviendo a coger su espada y entregando la suya a Mirai, se situó a su lado-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias. Pero mantente apartado; apenas puedes moverte.

-¡A él también le quiero muerto! ¡Los dos hijos de Vegeta deben morir! –gritó de nuevo la voz. Los pocos enemigos que aún quedaban en pie se dirigieron hacia ellos mientras Vegeta, Gohan y Goten se libraban de aquellos que les entretenían y corrían a ayudarles. Vegeta intentó proteger a Trunks y a Mirai con su cuerpo mientras los tres luchaban.

-¡Tú, te dije que tuvieras cuidado! ¡Y tú, te dije que no hicieras nada estúpido! –le gritó Vegeta a sus hijos en medio del fragor de la lucha.

-¿Salvar la vida de tu hijo es estúpido? –le gritó Mirai.

-¡Le hubiera salvado yo, ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie! ¡Mirai! –gritó Vegeta, mientras veía como uno de sus enemigos agarraba por el cuello a su hijo, demasiado herido para evitar su enviste, y le lanzaban contra un árbol. Mirai gritó, presa del dolor, mientras su mismo atacante comenzaba a golpearlo sin piedad, incapaz de defenderse. Vegeta acabó con el último de sus enemigos y corrió hacia el atacante de su hijo. Le apartó de él pero, cuando iba a darle el golpe de gracia, unos fuertes brazos le aprisionaron.

-¡No le mates, Vegeta! –gritó Gohan. Vegeta se revolvió en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Mira lo que le ha hecho a mi hijo! ¡Va a pagarlo muy caro!

-¡Mátale más tarde, Vegeta! ¡Necesitamos un rehén y él es el único que queda vivo!

-¡De nada nos sirve un rehén!

-¡Sí, nos sirve para sacarle la información que necesitamos! ¡No sabemos quiénes son estos tíos, ni de dónde vienen ni lo que de verdad persiguen matando a tus hijos, él puede darnos una información muy valiosa! ¡Cuando haya hablado podrás matarle! –intentó razonar con él Gohan. Vegeta se zafó de sus brazos con una mueca.

-Está bien. Aseguraos de que no se escape –dijo Vegeta, mientras se inclinaba y cogía en brazos a Mirai Trunks, que sangraba profusamente por sus antiguas heridas y ahora también por la boca. Su padre podía escuchar cómo le costaba respirar más de lo habitual, pensando que quizá tuviera realmente dañado el pulmón. Maldijo entre dientes la situación mientras se encaminaba hacia la casa.

-No debemos preocuparnos –dijo Goten-. Hemos matado a muchos esta noche. No debe haber más.

-Estás equivocado. Habrá aún muchos más –dijo Mirai, en brazos de Vegeta-. ¿No oíste la voz que les ordenaba matarnos? Él debe ser el líder. Hasta que no lleguemos a él, no podremos vencerles.

-Pero tú mataste al líder en el centro comercial, ¿verdad? Todos le trataban con mucho respeto, él debía ser el jefe de todo esto –le rebatió de nuevo Goten.

-No; él podía ser el líder de aquella sección o quizá, simplemente, alguien valioso en su sociedad, pero desde luego no era el jefe supremo. Piensa un poco, ¿cuándo has visto al gobernante supremo en primera línea de batalla, presto a ser herido? Eso jamás pasa. Debe estar escondido entre las sombras, esperando el momento de la victoria segura para aparecer, mientras estos tipos que deben ser unos pobres diablos se dejan la vida siguiéndole. Eso siempre pasa, incluso con mucha asiduidad entre los humanos. Debemos encontrarle; si cortamos la cabeza, el resto del cuerpo muere –dijo Mirai, mientras su padre le llevaba al interior de la casa, donde les esperaba el resto de la familia en el salón. Un par de cadáveres más evidenciaban que Pan, Bra y Oob habían hecho un buen trabajo.

-¿Estáis todos bien? –dijo Vegeta. Todos asintieron, mientras Bulma y Bra corrían hacia Mirai.

-¿Por qué has bajado? –le abroncó Bra-. Te sentí teletransportarte en medio de la batalla. ¿Estás loco?

-No me riñas, Bra... –protestó Mirai. Bulma y Vegeta intercambiaron una mirada preocupada ante la debilidad de su voz.

-¡Goten, Oob, custodiad a nuestro amigo! Nosotros llevaremos a Mirai arriba –dijo Vegeta, haciendo un gesto significativo a Gohan con la cabeza para que les acompañara.

-No te preocupes, amigo, te pondré unos calmantes. Debes estar retorciéndote de dolor.

-Me retorcería si pudiera. Pero no quiero calmantes.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me atontan mucho y en esta situación no puedo permitírmelo. Me aguantaré; las he pasado peores.

-Bajo ninguna circunstancia vas a luchar –le dijo Bulma.

-Pero, mamá...

-No harán falta calmantes –le dijo Vegeta y, con un certero movimiento en el cuello, dejó inconsciente a su hijo.

-¡Vegeta, deja de hacerle eso! ¡No puede ser bueno para el niño! –protestó Bulma.

-Es buenísimo para él. Así no sentirá nada, esas estúpidas drogas humanas son las que no pueden hacerle ningún bien –le rebatió Vegeta. Bulma abrió la boca para protestar poniendo las manos en las caderas cuando las mangas del jersey se le subieron, rebelando varios moratones en su brazo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Estás herida! –le dijo Trunks, apuntando a su brazo. Bulma se apresuró a cubrir sus moratones de nuevo con la manga.

-No es nada...

-¿Cómo que no es nada? ¡No he permitido que ninguno de ellos te tocase, es imposible que te lo hayan hecho esta noche! –le gritó Bra.

-En realidad, ya lo tenía de antes.

-¿Quién se atrevió a tocarte? –bramó Trunks.

-No te pongas así, fue tu padre el que...

-¿¡Papá!? –gritaron Bra y Trunks a la vez, volviéndose hacia Vegeta, mirándole acusadores.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Vegeta-. ¡No me miréis así, yo jamás le pondría un dedo encima a vuestra madre, no puedo creer que de verdad penséis eso!

-Nosotros no hemos dicho nada...-dijo Bra.

-¡No hace falta que lo digáis, vuestros ojos lo dicen todo! –gritó Bulma-. ¡Está bien, os lo diré! ¡Eso me lo hizo vuestro padre...anoche...cuando en...cierto momento de intimidad quizá...me besó un poco más fuerte de lo debido, ¡pero no ha hecho nada malo, así que dejad de mirarle como si fuera el culpable de un tercer grado! –dijo Bulma, completamente roja al tener que explicarle eso a sus hijos. Bra y Trunks miraron al suelo avergonzados mientras se sonrojaban.

-Les has dado demasiada información, mujer –bramó Vegeta, también algo sonrojado-. ¡No os pongáis así! ¡Llevamos más de veinticinco años juntos, compartimos dos hijos, por todos los diablos tenemos derecho a hacer lo que queramos en nuestra habitación!

-Bueno...ciertamente después de tantos años no podíamos esperar que os pasarais las noches jugando al parchís -dijo Trunks.

-Ey, chicos... –dijo Gohan-. No quiero estropear este momento, pero si Mirai sigue perdiendo sangre su situación puede llegar a ser aún más grave de lo que ya es, así que...dejemos las partidas de "parchís" de Vegeta y Bulma para más tarde y centrémonos en lo importante.

Vegeta asintió, completamente colorado, mientras todos subían a la habitación de Mirai.

Vegeta dejó que el agua tibia cayera sobre sus doloridos músculos dejando que se llevara con ella la sangre de los enemigos muertos que aún manchaba su piel. Pero no pudo llevarse consigo la preocupación y...sí, debía admitirlo, el temor. Una palabra más cercana a lo que sentía era horror. Sí, horror. Podía negarlo ante todos los demás, pero él mismo era difícil de engañar. En pocas horas había visto a sus tres hijos casi muertos a manos de unos seres desconocidos y lo único que él había podido hacer había sido mirar. Y ahora que la venganza y la adrenalina desplegada en el combate se habían dispersado, el vacío era lo único que quedaba. El vacío que significaba saber que había alguien ahí fuera que amenazaba sus vidas. El saber que él no podía hacer nada contra un enemigo que aún no tenía rostro. El saberse impotente para calmar su dolor. Se sentía tan perdido...¿quién defiende al defensor cuando todo cae a su alrededor?

Mientras se secaba, demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que había cogido para hacerlo la toalla rosa de Bulma en vez de la suya, Vegeta pudo sentir el aura de su mujer haciendo guardia frente a la cama de su hijo. Gohan había dicho que había comprometido seriamente su situación utilizando la mayor parte de las energías que le quedaban en aquel Destello Final que salvó la vida de Trunks. Ahora la fiebre campaba a sus anchas por el cuerpo del otrora orgulloso príncipe Trunks sin que sus padres pudieran hacer más que verle luchar contra la agonía. La vida era muy injusta. Era él quien debería estar sufriendo en esa cama. Se cambiaría por él sin dudarlo un instante.

Fue entonces cuando un grito procedente de la habitación de Trunks le heló la sangre en las venas.

-¡¡Andrómeda!! –oyó gritar a Mirai desesperado desde el baño. Vegeta, aún en calzoncillos, corrió hacia la habitación de su hijo sólo para verle luchar contra un amigo invisible convertido en súper guerrero ante la mirada desesperada de su madre.

-¡Sal de aquí, Bulma, puede hacerte daño! –chilló Vegeta, mientras intentaba sujetar a Mirai, que seguía llamando entre gritos a su difunta esposa-. ¡Trae a Gohan!

Bulma salió por la puerta rápidamente, prácticamente chocándose con Gohan, que corría, alertado por los gritos de Mirai.

-¡Estate quieto, Trunks, por todos los diablos del infierno! ¡No hay nadie aquí, Andrómeda está muerta, entiéndelo de una vez! –le gritó Vegeta, mientras Gohan sacaba una jeringuilla de su maletín.

-¡No le grites así, Vegeta, está delirando! ¡Cree que lo que está viendo es real! –le dijo Gohan, mientras Vegeta le intentaba sujetar.

-¡De eso me doy cuenta! Pero, ¿qué esperas que haga? ¿Quedarme quieto sin hacer nada mientras le veo sufrir? –le gritó Vegeta, mientras Gohan inyectaba a Mirai un líquido transparente.

-Esto debería calmarlo –dijo Gohan, mientras soltaba la jeringuilla ahora vacía y ayudaba a Vegeta a sostenerlo. Poco a poco, Mirai se fue calmando y, perdiendo su transformación, cayó dormido en brazos de su padre y éste le metió en la cama.

-¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado? –preguntó Vegeta.

-No lo sé. Tiene demasiada fiebre, estaba alucinando, pensaba que lo que quiera que fuese lo que veía era real. A veces, es un sueño lo que ven las personas en su estado; otras veces, una alucinación y otras, un recuerdo o el más arraigado de tus temores. Por lo que sé, a mi padre le pasó cuando le atacó aquella enfermedad del corazón; me contó, años más tarde, que nos vio a todos siendo asesinados sin piedad por los androides sin poder hacer nada. A él le ha pasado algo parecido. Todo es producto de la fiebre –se explicó Gohan con dificultad. Vegeta asintió levemente. Bulma le había contado alguna vez que, cuando estaba inconsciente tras la explosión de la cámara de gravedad, solía tener pesadillas y murmuraba que Kakarot y ese mocoso del futuro no podían humillarle sobrepasando su poder de aquella manera. A Trunks le había pasado lo mismo, rememorando a Andrómeda-. No sé cuánto durará esto, puede volver a pasarle y hacerse daño a sí mismo. Quizá deberíamos atarle.

-Ningún hijo mío será atado como un esclavo. Además, reduciría las cuerdas a polvo en menos de un segundo.

-Estoy seguro de que Bulma puede hacer algo resistente al respecto.

-No le pidas que invente cuerdas para atar a su propio hijo. Yo le vigilaré. Si vuelve a pasar, podré contenerle.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Vete.

-¿Quién era...?

-No preguntes, porque no te lo diré –le dijo Vegeta, enviándole una mirada de advertencia. Gohan asintió y se marchó silenciosamente, juzgando inútil decir más de lo que ya se sabía. Y allí quedó Vegeta, contemplando a su hijo bañado por la rosada luz del amanecer que proyectaba luces tan rojas como la sangre que aún quedaba cubriendo el campo de batalla de la noche anterior, como anunciando, en una cruel premonición, la que aún estaba por venir.

Mirai despertó horas más tarde, con lágrimas en los ojos. Vegeta se arrodilló junto a él y le tocó la frente. De nuevo le había subido la fiebre; al príncipe le parecía imposible que el cuerpo de su hijo pudiera soportar esa temperatura sin hervir y miró con preocupación cómo los profundos ojos azules de su hijo vagaban confusos por la habitación.

-Hey, mocoso –le dijo Vegeta, suavemente-. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Miénteme, papá –le suplicó. Vegeta le miró sin comprender-. Dime que Andrómeda está esperándome en la habitación de al lado, que mamá nunca murió y está gritando histérica por mi irresponsabilidad en el combate. Dime que conseguí haceros resucitar y que tú estás orgulloso del nieto que te he dado, del pequeño Vegeta, que es igual a ti, diciendo que por fin uno de tus descendientes tiene el aspecto de un verdadero príncipe de los Saiyajin, sin esos estúpidos rasgos de tu mujer humana. Miénteme, papá. Miénteme, por favor.

-Estás delirando, Trunks –intentó tranquilizarle Vegeta.

-Ojalá toda mi vida hubiera sido sólo un delirio –respondió Mirai, mientras dejaba escapar unas lágrimas silenciosas que, pese a todo, intentó ocultar a su padre-. De nuevo les he visto morir. Y de nuevo no he podido hacer nada.

-Te mentiré si es lo que quieres. Pero ellos no aparecerán por la puerta por mucho que hable –le susurró Vegeta.

-Entonces, dime, papá...Dime que nunca la conocí; que nunca la amé. Que jamás existió ni apareció en mi vida. Dime que Andrómeda y todo lo que pasó con ella fue producto de mi imaginación. Miénteme de nuevo.

-Lo haría sin dudarlo si supiera que eso te consolaba. Pero tendrás que conformarte conmigo, niño –le sonrió Vegeta. Trunks volvió de nuevo la cabeza hacia su padre.

-¿Has dormido? Pareces cansado...-le dijo Mirai.

-No, pero da igual. No es mi primera noche en vela ni será la última.

-¿Están los niños bien?

-Gracias a ti, sí.

-Eso es lo único que importa...

-¡No, no es lo único que importa! Ahora lo principal es que te recuperes, que salgas de esta.

-Yo no importo, papá.

-¡Lucha, Trunks, por favor! No te abandones, te lo suplicaré gustoso si eso es lo que quieres, pero no dejes de luchar.

-Guarda tu orgullo, padre.

-¡Pensé que habías decidido quedarte con nosotros! ¡Que habías decidido seguir adelante!

-Y lo sigo pensando. Pero no es fácil, demonios. Andrómeda era mi única debilidad, mi droga. Y recaeré muchas veces antes de conseguir levantar cabeza. Si lo consigo...No sé si valdrá la pena –dijo Mirai, volviendo a rehuir la mirada de su padre, pero Vegeta le obligó con cuidado a mirarle a la cara.

-Te ayudaré, no te preocupes. No te avergüences; eres muy valiente. Si lo que te ha pasado a ti me hubiera pasado a mí, me habría matado sin dudarlo un instante. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Me siento tan cansado...

-Duerme, pues. Los mocosos de Kakarot, Trunks y yo estaremos vigilando, no tienes la obligación de mantenerte alerta, estás a salvo.

-¿Han vuelto?

-No; les infligimos una severa derrota, no volverán a intentarlo en un tiempo. Pero aunque así fuera no te lo diría. Esta vez, debes dejarte proteger.

-¿Cuál será el siguiente paso?

-Nos vamos al Cielo. Estoy seguro de que Momo seguirá manteniendo todas las estancias a punto. Estaréis allí más seguros que aquí abajo mientras nos cargamos a esos desgraciados.

-Papá, si nos vamos, dile a Trunks que vaya a por Andrómeda y la lleve con nosotros –dijo Trunks.

-¿Qué? –gritó Vegeta, sin poder creer sus palabras.

-Lo que has oído. No quiero verla bajo ningún concepto, será duro pero...no sabemos quién es esa gente ni lo que sabe de nosotros. Si han averiguado algo sobre mí, sobre mi vida, pueden atacarla y utilizarla para llegar hasta Trunks y te aseguro que por ella accederá a cualquier chantaje que sea necesario. Debemos protegerla a ella también; dale a Trunks la excusa que creas más conveniente, pero convéncele para que la lleve al Cielo.

-No pienso permitir que en tu estado tú...

-Papá, si la matan, Trunks pasará por lo mismo que yo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-No hagas eso, no me hagas elegir...

-No te estoy haciendo elegir, te lo estoy dando en bandeja. Tráela con nosotros. Es lo mejor para ella y para Trunks. Por favor, papá. No quiero volver a ser el culpable de su muerte.

-Tú no fuiste el culpable de eso, te lo repetiré las veces que haga falta. Está bien, le convenceré. Pero no permitiré que esa niña se acerque a ti. Ahora, descansa.

-No quiero dormir.

-¿No decías que estabas cansado?

-Así es, pero no quiero dormir.

-No pasará nada, confía en mí.

-No es eso, papá –dijo Mirai, bajando los ojos, avergonzado pese a todo de reconocer su debilidad delante de Vegeta-. Tengo miedo. No quiero soñar de nuevo, es demasiado doloroso, prefiero seguir despierto. No quiero volver a dormir nunca más.

-No te preocupes por eso. Necesitas descansar. Si veo que sueñas, te despertaré al instante.

-¿Lo prometes? –mientras la fiebre y el sueño le vencían.

-Lo prometo. Y el príncipe de los Saiyajin nunca miente –le sonrió Vegeta, mientras acariciaba su pelo malva. Entonces Trunks, como un niño necesitado de cariño, cogió la mano de su padre y la abrazó junto a su pecho mientras se quedaba dormido-. Duerme tranquilo, niño.

Vegeta se sentó junto a él en la cama, sin romper aquel abrazo que parecía tranquilizar al muchacho, mientras Gohan entraba en la habitación.

-Me ha parecido oír a... –empezó Gohan, pero Vegeta le cortó.

-Preparad lo más necesario; nos vamos al Cielo. Díselo a todos. Cuando terminéis de prepararos, vendrás y te quedarás cuidando a Trunks. Si le pasa algo mientras está a tu cargo, te mataré. Si le dejas solo, te mataré. Si permites que sufra un solo segundo, te mataré. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-Sí, Vegeta.

-Perfecto. ¿Dónde está nuestro amigo?

-En la cámara de gravedad, atado, amordazado y custodiado.

-Bien. Iré a hacerle una pequeña visita cuando me releves –dijo Vegeta. Gohan asintió y caminó hacia la puerta-. ¡Gohan! Que nadie le toque. Él es mi presa.

_¡Hola de nuevo! Uf, no me gustaría ser el rehén de Vegeta cuando le pille, nuestro querido príncipe está muy enfadado (sonrisa maligna); pero eso para el próximo capi. En realidad, no pensaba traer a Andrómeda; iba a dejarla en un "anonimato", digámoslo así, para que cada uno se la imaginara como quisiese, pero, dado que en muchas de las reviews decíais que queríais conocerla, la traeré. En el próximo capítulo aparecerá Andrómeda._

_Aiglerocio, Edoras, muchas gracias por vuestras reviews y espero no decepcionaros. _

_Saijclío: te adoro, como siempre. Muchísimos besos. _

_Jaz021: ¡Me pasaré enseguida por tu nuevo capi! En serio, me alegro mucho de que también leas este fic, pues me acompañaste durante todo el desarrollo de Viaje a la esperanza y son vuestras reviews las que me dan ganas de actualizar pronto. Muchos besitos._

_Elena: Por fin nos ponemos de acuerdo en algo, jeje. Puede que también se les midiera por sus habilidades, pero había demasiada competencia y rebelión internas por ganarse los favores del tirano, más como si fueran una corte política o dignataria, militar, pero una corte, que un ejército guerrero disciplinado, aunque no se duda de las capacidades guerreras de cada uno. Medrar, conspirar y ambicionar un puesto mejor parecían monedas corrientes de cada día. El ambiente de Freezer era distinto al de un ejército y Vegeta tuvo que aprender a defenderse, a conspirar y a dormir con un ojo abierto. Sigo pensando que la corte de Freezer era muy corrupta. Bueno, en otro orden de cosas, espero que no te decepcione. Muchos besos, hablamos. _


	8. Chapter 8

¡Cuánto tiempo desde la última actualización! Casi un mes...Sé que no tengo excusa, pero la universidad ha sido una locura estas primeras semanas y me ha costado encontrar tiempo para escribir. Espero que ahora que me he acostumbrado un poco a la rutina después de las vacaciones de verano pueda actualizar más pronto. De nuevo, pido disculpas.

Aviso: este capítulo es un poco violento. Desde luego, aquellos que piensen que Vegeta está blandito verán que es solo con su familia. Queda dicho, así que mamá (es que a mi madre le gusta; eso para mí es tan importante como el Nobel, jeje, que madre solo hay una) no pienses que necesitas llevarme al psiquiatra o algo, es que el personaje lo requiere. Ahora, al lío:

**Capítulo 8**

El sol se colaba a raudales entre los nimios agujeros de las persianas, rompiendo con su brillo la oscuridad que Vegeta tanto buscaba. Maldijo al sol entre dientes mientras bajaba la cabeza y acariciaba el pelo a su hijo, que dormía profundamente en su regazo.

Horrible noche de pesadillas había pasado Mirai Trunks aquella madrugada, en la que la fiebre dio aún mayores alas a sus invictos demonios internos. Vegeta, siempre a su lado, trataba de tranquilizarle sin despertarlo, sabiendo lo mucho que necesitaba descansar, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Sólo cuando el muchacho notaba su contacto, la negrura de sus recuerdos parecía calmarse, para volver con toda su fiereza cuando él se alejaba. Por fin, harto de verle sufrir sin sentido, Vegeta cerró con llave la puerta de la habitación, se sentó en la cama y, acomodando a su hijo en su regazo bajo las mantas, resolvió no separarse de él hasta que se despertara. Así, en brazos de su padre, pudo por fin Mirai Trunks descansar en paz.

En aquel momento, pasadas ya largas horas desde su última pesadilla, el muchacho se abrazaba aún fuertemente a la cintura de su padre como un náufrago se aferra a su única tabla de salvación en medio de un mar embravecido. Vegeta le miró con afecto. ¡Cuán frágil y vulnerable le parecía ahora aquel niño en sus brazos! Irónico pensamientos el suyo sabiendo que aquel "frágil" niño podía hacer explotar todo el universo con la misma facilidad con la que se podía partir un junco por la mitad. Pero es uno mismo nuestro mayor enemigo y cuando la parte más oscura de nuestra mente toma el control, hasta el más fuerte de los seres está indefenso.

Vegeta había oído murmurar aquella noche a Mirai sobre todo aquello que atormentaba su alma, que iba mucho más allá de los lamentos que profesaba consciente sobre su esposa, su madre y su hijo. Murmuraba sobre lo inenarrable: batallas sin sentido, asesinatos, muerte, destrucción, torturas y risas crueles sobre los cadáveres destrozados de inocentes de los enemigos que siempre regresaban una vez más en busca del último príncipe de los Saiyajin. Dolorosamente, a Vegeta le recordaba a él mismo. Freezer le había educado para ser frío, cruel, sangriento...la muerte, el dolor y el asesinato eran su elemento, su modo de vida, su forma de ser, lo que él consideraba normal hasta el punto de olvidar unos sentimientos que había aprendido a denostar y que Bulma tardó mucho tiempo en hacer resurgir, mientras su lejanía en el pasado y la aceptación incondicional de todos los que le rodeaban le ayudaron a acallar los remordimientos internos nunca del todo desaparecidos. Pero Trunks era distinto; su hijo había sido educado para ser bueno y, en la época que le tocó vivir, Vegeta no podía imaginar peor destino para su hijo.

Mientras se debían esconder en cualquier agujero infecto para huir de los androides cuando aún no podía defenderse, Bulma sin duda le había hablado de amor, de piedad, de responsabilidad, ternura y afecto por todo ser vivió, principios en los que jamás, pese a los reveses de la vida, había dejado de creer. Y Trunks había bebido de aquellos principios, llegando a creer firmemente que eran esas los únicos válidos en el mundo. Pero cuando salió al mundo y la vida le golpeó en forma de dos sanguinarios androides todo aquello que le habían enseñado a creer se desmoronó sobre su cabeza, sabiendo como sabía que siendo el único descendiente del poderoso príncipe de los Saiyajin, él era, máxime después de la muerte de Gohan, el único con la fuerza suficiente para poder vencerles algún día: era su responsabilidad. Los gritos de aquellos a los que no pudo salvar retumbaban en sus oídos; los reproches de los que, para poder salvar, tuvo que dejar atrás a sus seres queridos; la visión de la agonía de los muertos, los últimos estertores de los torturados...su propio dolor, su furia, su ira, sabiendo que él era el único salvador de aquel mundo en decadencia que era más fácil rematar. El solitario héroe al que todos llamaban cuando hacía falta y olvidaban con la misma celeridad cuando todo estaba hecho y a salvo. Obligado a sufrir en soledad y maldecir al cielo por su destino mientras se pintaba en la cara una falsa sonrisa y sacaba fuerzas de la flaqueza para intentar salvar a aquel mundo ingrato mientras deseaba diluirse en el dulcísimo olvido. Y luego, en las noches frías de derrota y desconsuelo tales como aquella, la sempiterna y al mismo tiempo contestable pregunta retumbaba sin cesar en su mente: "¿Por qué?".

Su valentía y el orgullo heredado de su padre ganaron siempre la batalla. Pero siempre había otra más y hasta el corazón más fuerte dice basta algún día. Mirai Trunks había llegado a su límite. Pero ahora él estaba allí. Podía ofrecerle bajo su amparo todo lo que no había tenido en su mundo y, aunque no podía otorgarle el olvido, sí consuelo y comprensión. Él había aceptado aquella última esperanza que se le ofrecía, pero Vegeta no sabía si sería suficiente para sacarle adelante. Pero él también era egoísta como aquella humanidad miserable y ahora que su hijo había vuelto a él no consentiría perderle.

El ruido de unos pasos le sacaron de su ensoñación. Sin duda alguna era Bulma y se dirigía hacia allí; lo sabía porque caminaba cuidadosamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, como siempre que se acercaba a alguien que estaba indudablemente dormido. Su orgullo latente le gritó que saltara de aquella cama en la que se encontraba en una situación más que comprometida para su honra; pero las manos de Trunks no querían dejarle marchar. Al final, sabiendo que su mujer le había sorprendido en muchas otras situaciones comprometidas, decidió quedarse donde estaba y aceptar resignado su posterior chantaje, recordando con un escalofrío que el último castigo que le impuso a Bulma fue acompañarla de compras todos los días durante un mes; había sido el infierno en vida. Y él ya había estado condenado, sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba. Pero no le había tenido que ceder a sus exigencias si quería mantener su orgullo intacto después de que Bulma le atrapara haciendo huir de puro terror a la última cita de Bra y le amenazase con contárselo a todo el mundo para conseguir lo que quería. Gruñó ante ese recuerdo; si su mujer hubiera visto cómo miraba aquel pervertido a su hija, ella también hubiera intentado arrancarle los ojos al desgraciado...la diferencia es que ella nunca hubiera estado tan cerca de conseguirlo como él, claro...

El ruido del pomo de la puerta al girar le reveló que no se equivocaba. Cerró los ojos mientras Bulma entraba silenciosamente en la habitación con una sonrisa de ternura pintada en el rostro.

-¿Piensas de verdad que no te he oído entrar? –dijo Vegeta, de repente. Bulma dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa-. He oído tus pasos de elefante desde que estabas al otro lado del pasillo.

-¿De elefante? –exclamó Bulma, volviéndose hacia su marido para comenzar otra de sus célebres luchas verbales. Pero cuando vio a Trunks en sus brazos no pudo replicarle.

-Maldita sea, Vegeta, en este momento no puedo enfadarme contigo. ¡Os veis tan tiernos...!

-Deja de mirarme como si fuera un maldito muñeco de peluche, me molesta –bufó Vegeta. Bulma le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a buscar en el armario de Mirai-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que no te acercaras.

-No te preocupes, Veggie, el niño ya está tranquilo. Gohan me ha dicho que nos vamos al Cielo, tengo que hacer su maleta. No sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a estar allí, necesitará camisetas, pantalones, ropa interior, esas cosas –dijo Bulma, mientras metía las cosas de Mirai en una maleta. Vegeta la miró, sorprendido.

-Seres venidos de un espacio exterior cuya naturaleza desconocemos nos están persiguiendo...tu hijo mayor está gravemente herido...no tenemos ni la más remota idea de lo que está pasando aquí...¿y tú te preocupas de los calzoncillos de Trunks? –preguntó Vegeta. Bulma río mientras convertía la maleta ahora llena en una cápsula.

-Yo siempre me preocupo de las cosas de nuestros hijos, pero los otros dos están en condiciones de hacerse la maleta ellos solitos. Además, son cosas de madres, no lo entenderías –dijo ella, mientras se arrodillaba junto a ellos con una sonrisa y le tocaba la frente a su hijo-. Ya tiene menos fiebre. Parece que tus genes Saiyajin están haciendo su trabajo.

-Pero todavía tiene mucha. Será una recuperación lenta y dolorosa.

-Pero su padre está haciendo un gran trabajo. Pronto se recuperará. El problema es que ahora no tenemos el tiempo que necesita; sé que cuando haya otra batalla correrá de nuevo a ayudaros y le terminarán matando.

-No le dejaré. Yo le protegeré.

-Por favor, Vegeta, no eres un dios, no puedes estar siempre pendiente de todo. No puedes pretender protegernos a Trunks, a Bra y a mí y mantener siempre bajo vigilancia a Mirai mientras intentas mantenerte con vida.

-Por eso he decidido irnos al Cielo. Escondidos, en un lugar de difícil acceso podré vigilaros a todos y darle a Mirai el tiempo necesario como para curarse lo suficiente para poder entrar en la Sala del Alma y el Tiempo. Allí, en unas pocas horas estará recuperado del todo y, con su ayuda, iremos en busca de esos tipos y les mataremos a todos antes de que vuelvan a intentar algo más.

-¿La Sala del Alma y el Tiempo? –preguntó Bulma. Vegeta asintió-. Esa Sala tiene unas condiciones muy extremas, no podrá soportarlo en su estado.

-Por eso necesito darle un poco más de tiempo para que sane. Pero, si es necesario acelerar las cosas, he visto a Trunks estas semanas soportar más de quinientas veces la gravedad de la Tierra y sé que podría aguantar más, incluso herido para él esa sala serían unas vacaciones.

-Pero tú me dijiste que si alguien pasaba más de 48 horas en esa sala la entrada desaparecería y que por eso Mirai y tú no os pasasteis la semana que Célula os dio de plazo para entrenar antes del torneo allí. Ya cumplisteis el plazo establecido, él no puede volver a entrar.

-Nunca me fié mucho de lo que dijo ese bicho verde...

-¿Correrás el riesgo de encerrar a tu hijo en esa sala sabiendo que puede que no vuelva a salir?

-No habrá riesgo ninguno. Boo destruyó la Tierra y el palacio de Dende con ella. Las bolas de dragón lo reconstruyeron todo tal y como estaba, pero lo que antes había desapareció. Así que, técnicamente Trunks no ha estado nunca en esa Sala porque la que hay ahora es la reconstrucción de la anterior, no la misma –explicó Vegeta.

-Tienes razón –susurró Bulma-, aunque odie que así sea.

-Te molesta que a la todopoderosa e inteligentísima Bulma Briefs no se le hubiera ocurrido antes pensar en algo tan sencillo –bufó Vegeta, encantado de molestarla. Bulma gruñó.

-Si no supiera que despertaría al niño, ahora mismo te mataría. Da luego las gracias a Trunks por salvarte.

-Creo que nunca se lo podré agradecer lo suficiente –dijo Vegeta, mirando hacia el muchacho. Bulma comprendió y acarició el pelo a su hijo.

-Él siempre salvándonos, ¿verdad? Con su aviso te mantuvo a mi lado, te protegió durante la batalla con su propia vida cuando fue necesario...sin él no estaríamos juntos ni Bra existiría ni...tantas cosas...y una vez más viene a salvarnos pese a su dolor. Debe ser nuestro protector, un enviado del cielo o algo así.

-Tienes razón. Él es nuestro ángel de la guarda –dijo Vegeta, estrechándole disimuladamente aún más fuerte en sus brazos.

-Nunca se me habría ocurrido un epíteto mejor para nuestro niño. Pero si bien es cierto que nunca podremos compensarle, lo que tú has hecho por él estos días ha significado un mundo para él.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo. Le ofrecí quedarse con nosotros para siempre y ha aceptado. Trunks vivirá con nosotros –le dijo Vegeta. Bulma le miró, sorprendida.

-Pero, ¿puede quedarse? Quiero decir, ¿no tiene que volver a su tiempo?

-¡Al maldito diablo su tiempo! Tras la muerte de Andrómeda y...la tuya –dijo Vegeta, aún reticente a hablar de Bulma en esos términos-, nada le queda allí. Como le dije a él, la Tierra ha estado en problemas antes de su nacimiento y lo estará después de su marcha, él se queda con nosotros. ¿Algo que objetar?

-Nada podría hacerme más feliz. ¿Quién nos iba a decir a nosotros que al final tendríamos otro hijo?

-Otro mocoso irritante para molestarme –mintió Vegeta. Bulma le miró irónica, pero no hizo ningún comentario-. ¿Podrás hacer algo con su estatus en la Tierra?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Crees que estás hablando con una cualquiera? Después de hacerte a ti toda una identidad completa como humano en los documentos oficiales, piratear los archivos del Gobierno para poner que tenemos tres hijos en vez de dos no será ningún problema. Quedará todo tan real que hasta los colaboradores más cercanos de la Capsule Corp pensarán que Mirai ha estado siempre con nosotros. Piensa en el futuro que tendrá con nosotros, Vegeta...Mirai irá a la universidad y será un importante hombre de negocios. Heredará el negocio junto con Trunks y Bra, por supuesto y nuestros tres maravillosos hijos serán famosos en todo el mundo como los más listos, los más guapos y los más talentosos científicos que la Tierra conoció como descendientes de la maravillosa Bulma Briefs y...

-¡Deja de arreglarle la vida, mujer! Además, Mirai no será ningún aburrido hombre de negocios como al que has intentado convertir a ChibiTrunks...sin mucho éxito, debo añadir. Mirai es un guerrero, el mejor guerrero del universo y será el digno heredero de la estirpe Saiyajin, así que deja de intentar meterle en la cabeza esas estúpidas ideas humanas. Esos asuntos terrícolas son indignos para un príncipe de su talla.

-Pues te recuerdo que yo soy una terrícola.

-¡Como si me dejaras olvidarlo!

-¡Vegeta te voy a...! –le gritó Bulma, pero se tapó la boca con las manos al ver a Trunks revolverse incómodo en su sueño, molesto por el ruido. Vegeta le susurró unas palabras tranquilizadoras mientras intercambiaba una mirada arrepentida con su mujer.

-¡Él será lo que quiera ser y ya está! Además, ahora tenemos problemas más graves de los que preocuparnos. Necesito que hables con ChibiTrunks.

-¿Sobre...?

-Debe traer a Andrómeda al Cielo con nosotros. Anoche intenté hablar con él, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando con Mirai no pude hacerlo . Él preguntará y no debemos contárselo, tendremos que inventar una buena excusa para que no se niegue hasta que le digamos la verdad y...

-No vamos a traer a esa mocosa con nosotros. Me niego –dijo Bulma. Vegeta la miró, sorprendido por su reacción.

-Mirai fue quién lo sugirió. Y creo que tiene razón.

-¡Porque sin duda quiere volver a verla, está desesperado! Pero no podemos dejarle. Trunks me contó que está enamorado de esa chica, no quiero que les vea juntos y que piense que ella puede sustituir a la Andrómeda que murió porque ella no es su esposa. Puede pasar un millón de cosas, que ambos se peleen por esa chica y acaben matándose, o que Mirai no pueda soportarlo más y se tire por un puente o termine de volverse loco, no lo sé, pero ninguna de las tres opciones me parece muy halagüeña. No la quiero cerca del niño.

-¿Te crees que no lo sé? ¡Yo fui el primero en negarme! Pero Mirai me dijo que no sabemos quiénes son los tipos que nos persiguen ni lo que saben. Puede que conozcan cosas del futuro y que Andrómeda llegará a ser la esposa de ChibiTrunks y vayan a por ella. Él me dijo que no quería ser otra vez el culpable de su muerte y que ChibiTrunks sufriría hasta lo indecible si a ella llegara a pasarle algo. La idea de forzar un encuentro entre Mirai y Andrómeda no nos seduce a ninguno de los dos, pero no nos queda más remedio; su argumento es incontestable. Si no queremos que sufran los dos en vez de uno solo, tenemos que proteger a esa chica. Además si Mirai se queda definitivamente con nosotros, tendrá que acostumbrarse a verlos juntos –dijo Vegeta, mientras veía como Bulma intentaba encontrar un argumento que contrarrestara el suyo.

-Pero...

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no hay pero que valga. Él tiene razón.

-Está bien –aceptó Bulma, sin mucho entusiasmo-. Trunks la ha estado viendo últimamente. Le diré que esos tipos pueden haber estado vigilándonos durante semanas, que les habrán visto juntos y que pueden intentar hacer daño a Andrómeda para conseguir llegar hasta él. Pero si esa muchachilla se acerca a menos de diez metros de mi hijo mayor, la tiraré por el borde del Cielo, quedas avisado.

-¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? No la conoces.

-Puede, pero mira lo que le ha hecho al niño.

-Estoy seguro que, de haber podido, hubiese preferido seguir viva. No es su culpa.

-Tampoco es la de Mirai, pero él es mi hijo y está sufriendo; necesito culpar a alguien.

-No la culpes a ella o Trunks se lo tomará mal. Le has oído; si la mantenemos viva, le hará muy feliz –dijo Vegeta. Bulma dejó escapar un gruñido de madre dolida.

-Da igual –bufó ella-. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Cuando hable con nuestro amigo. Anoche le dije a Gohan que viniese aquí a relevarme para que yo pudiera ir a hacerle una visita. ¿Dónde está?

-Abajo, durmiendo.

-¿Por qué no ha venido ese mocoso? Tenemos prisa.

-Iba a hacerlo anoche, pero oyó a Mirai revolverse en la habitación y supo que tú no le dejarías hasta que se tranquilizara. ¿O acaso lo hubieras hecho? –preguntó Bulma. Vegeta bufó.

-No. Pero ahora está más tranquilo. Despiértale; cuanto antes nos vayamos mejor.

-Ha estado montando guardia casi toda la noche, está exhausto. Yo puedo quedarme con el niño.

-No; le necesito a él. Si vuelve a tener alucinaciones a causa de la fiebre, tú no podrás contenerle, no puedo confiar en Goten y no quiero que Trunks y Bra oigan más de lo necesario, puede entorpecer su futuro. Tiene que ser Gohan; él tiene la suficiente fuerza para contenerle, es paciente y discreto; sé que nada de lo que Trunks pueda decir saldrá de aquí. Es lo único bueno que ha salido de Kakarotto, si no fuera porque desde luego es un súper guerrero pensaría que esa arpía de Chichi le puso los cuernos y es hijo del lechero o algo.

-Chichi nunca le haría algo así a Goku, ella le ama y...

-Deja la apología de la arpía y ve a llamarle. He sido muy paciente, pero el tiempo de nuestro amigo se ha acabado.

-Iré por él –dijo Bulma, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Bulma –dijo Vegeta. Ella se volvió para escucharle-, voy a matarle.

-Ya te he visto matar.

-Me has visto matar en combate, exceptuando aquel día en el torneo de artes marciales y no las suficientes veces como para acostumbrarte. Esta vez es diferente. Voy a matarle lenta y dolorosamente, a sangre fría y disfrutaré haciéndolo. Solo quería que lo supieras.

-Está bien –dijo Bulma. Vegeta la miró con atención.

-¿No vas a defenderlo? ¿No vas a decirme que debo respetar su vida, que todo ser humano tiene derecho a vivir? ¿No vas a intentar detenerme?

-Él no es humano.

-Tus hijos y yo tampoco lo somos. Al igual que nosotros, tiene apariencia casi humana. ¿Por qué nosotros merecemos más tu consideración que él?

-Vosotros sois mi familia.

-Un día lejano no lo fuimos y aún así, sabiendo que yo era un asesino, te apiadaste un día de mí. Dime por qué la defensora a ultranza del bien no disuade a su marido de que mate a esa pobre escoria. Me resulta muy extraño en ti.

-Yo vi a esos bastardos ponerles las manos encima a mis hijos. Vi a Trunks peleando por su vida siendo casi asesinado por su propia espada, a Mirai sangrar mientras salvaba a su hermano de una muerte segura, a ti siendo atacado y a Bra defendiéndome como la guerrero que siempre ha sido, mientras yo, débil humana, sólo podía mirar. Nunca en mi vida había deseado tanto con en ese momento ser un guerrero, tener la fuerza necesaria para poder luchar a vuestro lado y sentir cómo crujirían sus huesos y pediría piedad bajo mi propia mano. Sé que son unos deseos de los que debería sentirme avergonzada, sé que no es racional, que debería pensar que en realidad todo el mundo tiene bondad en el fondo de su alma, pero...no puedo evitarlo. Ellos se atrevieron a tocar a mi familia y quiero venganza. Quiero matarlos, quiero que sufran como han dejado sufrir a nuestro hijo...es algo primitivo que no puedo dejar de sentir. El único capaz de perdonar todo sin importarle nada más era Goku; yo no puedo. Ya que a mí me falta la fuerza, hazle tú pagar.

-No te sientas mal por ello, Bulma. Son tus instintos más primitivos. Pensar así también es parte de los seres humanos.

-Sigue siendo vil.

-Eso lo dices porque te han educado así, que te han dicho siempre que la venganza no es buena. Pero si fueras una Sayajin ese pobre diablo no estaría vivo. No eres vil; eres humana, no una santa.

-No puedo concebir que haya diferencia de opiniones sobre la vida de una persona.

-Pero él no es una persona. Es un enemigo. Un enemigo que ha hecho daño a nuestra familia. Y eso no se puede perdonar.

-Y por ello no diré nada en contra de que le mates. Hazlo. Y que el mundo sepa que aquel que toca a la familia del príncipe de los Saiyajin no vivirá para contarlo.

"El momento ha llegado", pensó Vegeta con una marcada sonrisa de superioridad mientras entraba en la Cámara de Gravedad. Su sangre hervía, excitada con la simple anticipación de lo que se aproximaba. Su cuerpo le pedía bañarse con sangre enemiga con una fuerza que el príncipe de los Saiyajin no había sentido desde hacía eones y por todos los diablos que le aguardaban en el Inframundo que iba a complacerlo.

Trunks y Bra custodiaban en ese momento a aquel ser que, cubierto aún con sus túnicas negras, había alzado la cabeza para mirarlo con una mezcla de odio feroz y resignación. En el fragor de las batallas pasadas Vegeta no había podido pararse a apreciar los rasgos de aquella raza extraña que, aunque no reconocía, sí traía a su mente un añejo recuerdo, demasiado vago como para intentar averiguar en qué circunstancias les había visto antes. El príncipe observó con detenimiento a su presa: tenía forma humana, pero su piel era tan blanca y fina que parecía que se podría ver con facilidad a través de su cuerpo; sus miembros eran largos y gráciles, pero no carecían de gran fuerza acorde a su estatura, que haría parecer a Vegeta un muñeco a su lado. Tenía el pelo ralo y brillante de color rojo sangre, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de todo el conjunto eran sus enormes ojos: unos hipnóticos orbes dorados que le miraban con furia fijamente a sus indescifrables mares de color negro azabache.

Casi podía oler su miedo. Lo que sus ojos desafiantes intentaban mostrar su cuerpo tambaleante lo negaba. Vegeta dejó escapar un gruñido animal de su garganta. Había experimentado muy pocas cosas que le proporcionaran una pasión tan animal como torturar a un enemigo; solo hacer el amor con Bulma lo superaba. Y, pese a todo, era un placer distinto. Dejar escapar del control férreo al que tenía siempre sometida a su irracionalidad, sentir su superioridad, su furia, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y nublándole la molesta conciencia con la que luego lidiaría era algo incomparable. Sobre todo cuando su parte racional, aunque con reservas, estaba de acuerdo en que aquel individuo merecía morir con todo el dolor que sus músculos Saiyajin fueran capaz de proporcionarle.

"_La tortura es un arte_" sonó en su cabeza la voz de Freezer, mientras por primera vez en su vida agradecía las clases de tortura que le enseñó a administrar. Pero cuando llegó a sus perversas manos, el pequeño Vegeta ya había visto una importante sesión que su padre había administrado a un súbdito que había sido descubierto planeando un atentado contra el heredero. Vegeta no recordaba haber visto a su padre tan enfadado jamás como cuando acusaba a ese hombre de intentar acabar con lo más valioso que tenía el planeta Vegeta. No se enteró hasta mucho después que con esa frase su padre se refería a él: aquel hombre había intentado matarle y desde luego su padre hizo que deseara no haber nacido antes de matarlo con sus propias manos. Y ahora que él había visto a sus hijos amenazados de igual modo por aquel que era su rehén podía saber cómo se sentía. Y lo que su nuevo "amigo" le esperaba. De lo único que se lamentaba era de la poca información que aquel ser podría darle sobre la situación de sus hijos. Por su túnica pobre y por la ausencia de condecoraciones o marcas que le identificasen sabía que era un pobre diablo. Sólo un simple soldado, un peón en la jugada magistral de un poder que raramente se mostraba y que podía apostar a que aquel muchachuelo no había visto de cerca jamás. Y Vegeta sabía que los soldados sólo obedecían órdenes, no preguntaban motivos. Él no sabría nada más que lo que le habrían dicho los líderes para arengarle en el combate junto a sus compañeros, para convencerles de que debían dar la vida por sus propios intereses, cuando en realidad eran los de aquellos que los manejaban como títeres desde la sombra. Pero eso a Vegeta le importaba poco. Todo lo que supiera aquel ser podía valer su peso en oro, pero jamás se libraría del castigo que le esperaba.

Vegeta salió de la ensoñación que el dulce sabor de la venganza en sus labios le tenía sometido cuando se dio cuenta de que Trunks y Bra aún seguían allí, esperando obedientemente sus órdenes. Vegeta consideró un momento la posibilidad de dejarles ver lo que iba a hacer. Guerreros de corazón pero humanos de educación y de alma, debían acostumbrarse a los lances duros de la vida y del combate de los que siempre su padre les había resguardado, sobre todo a Trunks. Él había luchado, pero no había rematado nunca al agonizante en el suelo; había matado, pero siempre en combate, jamás a un indefenso y, desde luego, no había torturado, atormentado y mutilado a nadie. Vegeta se había encargado de mantenerle alejado de ello; pero tarde o temprano todo guerrero tiene que hacer frente a la parte oscura de su alma. Quizá aquel fuera, bajo su supervisión y con la idea de que aquel ser había dañado a su hermano un buen momento para hacerlo. Pero cuando le miró a los ojos, no pudo hacerlo. Era inocente, era puro, era feliz; hubiese dado lo que no tenía por ver así a Mirai. No podía, no quería ensuciar su alma con la oscuridad que poblaba la suya, aunque eso le hiciera más fuerte. Trunks ya era fuerte. No necesitaba escuchar los gritos de sus víctimas en sueños como aún las escuchaba él.

-Marchaos. Vuestra madre tiene instrucciones. Y manteneos alerta –dijo Vegeta. Ambos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia la puerta mientras su padre volvía a mirar fijamente a su presa-. Trunks. Llévale su túnica a tu madre para que la analice.

Trunks asintió y de un tirón dejó desnudo a aquel hombre delante de su padre. Después, cogiendo de la mano a su hermana, ambos salieron de la Cámara de Gravedad.

_Reduce su dignidad hasta que se sienta como la sabandija que es _–sonó de nuevo la voz de Freezer en sus recuerdos-._Hazle saber que no tiene nada excepto lo que tú le des. Quítale hasta la menor pieza de ropa que lleve encima. Que sienta que está indefenso en tus manos. No le preguntes por su nombre, porque ni siquiera eso tendrá para ti. Él no es nada. Nada. _

Vegeta esperó hasta sentir las energías de Trunks y Bra dentro de la casa y caminó hasta el panel de control de la Cámara de Gravedad, muy cerca de la silla donde su antagonista.

-¿Vas a matarme? –preguntó.

-Sí –respondió Vegeta, sin dudar un momento. _Que sepa que va a morir. Que no tiene esperanza ninguna donde agarrarse. Que sienta el paso inexorable de los minutos acercándole cada vez más a una muerte que nada le evitará. Que sienta le gélida mano de la muerte en su nuca mientras el dolor le atenaza el corazón. Que sienta el horrible miedo a lo desconocido del vacío eterno que significa la muerte para cualquier mortal. Que sepa que está condenado._ Sería en ese momento cuando Freezer comenzaría a desmembrar a su víctima, pensó Vegeta, pero él tenía otra cosa en mente.

-No diré nada –dijo él. Vegeta dejó escapar una sonrisa cruel.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

-No vas a dejarme vivir. Si voy a morir de todas formas, al menos no diré nada que ayude a mi asesino.

-Amigo mío, no se trata de vivir –dejó escapar Vegeta-, sino del dolor que serás capaz de soportar antes de que te mate. Dentro de dos segundos, sufrirás tanto que me dirás a gritos todo lo que quiero saber para que te mate cuanto antes.

-No diré nada –repitió él, pero su voz tembló ligeramente.

-Sólo te haré dos preguntas muy simples: la primera, quiénes sois vosotros, y la segunda, por qué diablos queréis matar a mis hijos. Si contestas rápida y exactamente, te separaré la cabeza de los hombros antes de que te des cuenta de que te estás muriendo. Si te niegas, el Infierno será el Paraíso comparado con lo que te haré yo.

-No diré nada –resolvió él.

-Como desees –dijo Vegeta y, sin dejar de mirar a su antagonista, activó la Cámara de Gravedad, pensando que 100 gravedades sería un buen número para empezar. Vegeta sonrió mientras la presión hacía su trabajo sobre el cuerpo de aquel ser y reducía a astillas la silla a la que había estado atado-. Hace más de veinticinco años que superé esta gravedad y mi máquina puede llegar a superar 1.000 veces la gravedad de la Tierra. Tenemos mucho tiempo, amigo mío. Veamos hasta donde puedes aguantar.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, pasando inexorablemente dentro de la cámara de gravedad. Cada negativa de aquel aún ignoto ser se convertía en un grado más que añadir a la cuenta de gravedades que pesaban sobre sus hombros. Una más. Y otra. Otra. Podía sentir el peso sobre su piel, a sus músculos doblándose en dos, sus huesos gritar de dolor mientras se hacían astillas mientras Vegeta estaba tranquilamente de pie a su lado soportando las cuatrocientas gravedades que pesaban sobre la habitación fácilmente. No podía moverse, no podía pensar y dentro de poco no podría moverse. Pronto claudicaría.

-De nuevo, las mismas preguntas. ¿Es necesario que las repita o ya te las sabes de memoria? Deberías contestarme antes de que tus pulmones exploten y ya no puedas hacerlo –dijo Vegeta, añadiendo un grado más ante su negativa. Él no podía más. Sus órganos estaban comenzando a fallar mientras veía como un hilillo de sangre tan blanca como su piel escapaba por su boca; no aguantaría mucho más, se dijo Vegeta, mientras con un movimiento demasiado rápido como para que él lo advirtiera disminuía la presión. Muerto sin contestar a sus preguntas no le serviría de nada.

-¡Basta! ¿Es que no tienes compasión? –gritó él, llorando.

-Esa palabra no está en mi diccionario. ¿Pensabas, acaso, tenerla tú con mis hijos? Si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias y tú fueses el ganador, ¿habrías tenido piedad de ellos? Por supuesto que no. Así que deja de suplicar lo que tú no harías en mi lugar y guarda el poco orgullo que te queda, engendro. ¡Contesta!

-¡Está bien, pero para esta endiablada máquina! –gritó él. Vegeta redujo la presión sensiblemente, pero no lo suficiente como para permitirle un descanso demasiado prolongado-. Mi nombre es Amdilius.

-Si no eres un poco más concreto, subiré tanto la presión que sentirás como explota tu cerebro, si es que lo tienes, antes de morir –amenazó Vegeta-. ¿De dónde viene tu raza?

-¡Tú destruiste nuestro planeta mucho antes de que yo naciera! ¡Por tu culpa y la de tus compañeros Saiyajin yo nací en el exilio!

-Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que fui yo?

-¡Todos en mi clan lo saben! ¡Muchos de los huidos que aún viven te recuerdan en frente de nuestro rey sonriendo mientras le atravesabas la cabeza con una bola de fuego y tu amigo calvo se reía como si fuera un jodido espectáculo! ¡Tú eres el culpable de que seamos unos malditos parias, desarraigados vagando por el universo sin una tierra a la que volver, sin una patria por la que morir!

-No creas nada que no hayas visto con tus propios ojos. Pero no recuerdo haber destruido a nadie como tú. Eso no quiere decir que no lo haya hecho, claro. He arrasado tantos planetas en el devenir de los años que me cuesta recordarlos a todos. ¿De qué planeta venís?

-¡Nuestro planeta se llamaba Neptus, maldito bastardo arrogante! ¿Cómo no puedes acordarte de la gente que mataste? –le gritó él, mientras Vegeta registraba aquel nombre en su mente. Neptus, Neptus...se repetía a sí mismo Vegeta, viajando por sus recuerdos intentando emplazarlo en un momento concreto. Por fin, el recuerdo exacto prorrumpió en su mente: poco antes de que supieran de la muerte de Raditz, Freezer les había mandado a Nappa y a él a exterminar aquel planeta sin darles razón ninguna, ni ellos tampoco la preguntaron. Solo tenían que matarlos a todos y luego hacer explotar el planeta, como tantas otras veces lo habían hecho. No hubo problema alguno; aunque ellos eran una raza guerrera, no tenían el poder suficiente para hacerles frente. Sin embargo, lo que Vegeta pudo apreciar en aquel viaje era que la razón por la que a Freezer el molestaban era su particular inteligencia; tenían un desarrollo tecnológico tan acusado que podían llegar a constituir una amenaza para su imperio. No sabía que había habido supervivientes de aquel ataque. Se suponía que no los había.

-Ahora recuerdo. Sólo cumplía órdenes. Y fue tan fácil exterminaros que ni siquiera resultó divertido. No sois los primeros que intentáis vengaros de mí por eso, pero ninguno habéis triunfado y dudo mucho que vosotros lo hagáis.

-¡Nosotros triunfaremos porque tenemos las razones de los dioses de nuestro lado! ¡Ellos saben de la justicia divina y..!

-¡La justicia divina no existe, tus dioses no existen y no hay ninguna maldita razón más que la de tus líderes para hacer esto, así que deja de pensar que tus estúpidos dioses van a ayudaros porque no hay modo alguno en que vosotros podáis vencerme! –le dijo Vegeta, alzándole por el cuello.

-¿Quién dijo que nosotros queremos vencerte? No queremos que tú mueras –dijo Amdilius. Vegeta lo miró, sorprendido-. Queremos exterminar tu raza. Queremos a tus descendientes como prenda, queremos que los descendientes de la familia real de Vegetasei desaparezcan de la faz de la Tierra.

-¡No es su culpa, maldito gusano!

-¡Su sangre es tan Saiyajin como la tuya! ¡Sangre podrida, sangre maldita! ¡Les arrancaremos cada gota con el mayor dolor posible hasta que nos rueguen que les dejemos morir! ¡Ellos pagarán con su sangre tus pecados y nosotros obtendremos nuestra tan ansiada venganza!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Uno a uno verás morir a los tres a nuestras manos! ¡Da igual cuántas veces nos venzas, da igual a cuantos de nosotros mates porque tarde o temprano alguno tendrá éxito y uno de tus hijos morirá!

-¡Ninguno morirá! ¡Jamás lo permitiré! –gritó Vegeta, aumentando la presión en su cuello. Entonces, sonrió diabólicamente-. Pero tú ya no me sirves para nada.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a aumentar esta presión hasta que me exploten los órganos?

-¿Y perderme el placer de matarte con mis propias manos? Eso jamás. Saluda a los habitantes de tu mugroso planeta en el Infierno de mi parte, amigo mío –dijo Vegeta, antes de alzar la mano y, atravesándole el pecho, arrancarle su corazón aún latiente. Durante unos minutos, aquel ser ya moribundo le miró a los ojos mientras exhalaba su último suspiro y veía a su propio corazón ser lanzado con desprecio al otro lado de la habitación por su enemigo-. Y recuerda que nadie toca a los hijos de Vegeta sin pagarlo con su vida.

Con un grito ahogado, Amdilius murió en brazos de Vegeta mientras su sangre salpicaba la piel del súper guerrero. Lanzó su cadáver junto a su corazón y trató de recuperar la calma. Cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar a sus hijos sufriría el mismo destino que ese tipo, pensó Vegeta, pero no serviría de nada su venganza si los perdía. Se sentó en un rincón de la cámara mientras trataba de conseguir que la parte racional de su mente volviese a tomar el control de la situación, cuando el animal que había dentro de él le pedía que fuera a matar a todo aquel ser vivo que se encontrara en su camino. Apagó la cámara de Gravedad y trató de tranquilizarse cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Vegeta? ¿Has terminado ya? He visto que has apagado la cámara.

-Sí. Saldré en un momento.

-Voy a entrar.

-¡No! ¡No quiero que tú veas este desastre!

-Te guste o no entraré. No voy a pensar que eres un monstruo, Vegeta –dijo ella, abriendo la puerta de la cámara de gravedad. Pasó de largo por el cadáver de aquel ser mientras saltaba por encima de la sangre para que no le manchase sus carísimos zapatos de marca hasta llegar a su marido, que permanecía de pie frente a ella.

-¿No estás asustada, mujer? –dijo Vegeta. Bulma se acercó a él y le besó con pasión, saboreando la sangre enemiga que se deslizaba por los labios de su amante.

-¿Venganza? –preguntó ella, apartando por un momento los labios de los suyos.

-Dulce venganza.

Vegeta entró en la casa seguido de Bulma y, tras lavarse rápidamente la sangre enemiga, se dirigió a la habitación de Mirai, que aún seguía custodiado por Gohan.

-¿Todos los demás están ya allí? –preguntó Vegeta a su esposa.

-Sí, excepto nosotros cuatro y Trunks. Ha ido a buscarla –dijo Bulma, mientras ambos entraban en la habitación de Mirai.

-Bien. Gohan, lleva a Bulma. Nos vamos –dijo Vegeta. Gohan asintió y, sin más preámbulos, cogió a Bulma y salió volando por la ventana. Vegeta se arrodilló junto a la cama de Mirai y se sorprendió al encontrarle despierto-. ¿Cómo estás, mocoso?

-Mejor.

-Mentiroso.

-¿Le mataste? –dijo él, señalando las pocas trazas de sangre ajena que aún había en su piel.

-Sí. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

-No te estoy juzgando. De hecho yo hice lo mismo con los asesinos de Andrómeda. Pero, ¿qué te ha dicho?

-No es momento para eso, tenemos que irnos. Dime en realidad como te sientes.

-Realmente muy mareado –dijo él.

-Es la fiebre. No te preocupes, yo te llevaré hasta allí. Cierra los ojos, te sentirás mejor –dijo él, mientras le cogía en brazos. Dudó un momento como llevarle; cargarle a la espalda sería el método más fácil para él, pero su cuerpo se sentiría demasiado ingrávido y su malestar no haría sino aumentar. Debía sentirse seguro. Entonces pasó los brazos bajo sus hombros y, cuidando de no tocar las heridas de su espalda, lo estrechó contra su pecho, dejando que lo arrullaran los latidos de su corazón-. Tranquilo. No te dejaré caer.

-Sé que no lo harás –murmuró Mirai, mientras abrazaba a su padre por la cintura. Asegurando firmemente a su hijo entre sus brazos, Vegeta echó a volar hacia el Cielo para reunirse con su familia.

-No me ha dicho nada que no sepamos ya –dijo Vegeta, después de contarle a todos los guerreros lo que le había dicho Amdilius, a excepción de Trunks, que todavía no había llegado-. Lo único temible de ellos es su inteligencia; intentarán atacarnos por nuestro punto más débil.

-¿Cuál crees que es, Vegeta? –preguntó Goten.

-Nuestro menguado número. Pese a nuestra fuerza, somos muy pocos frente a la legión de enemigos que nos hicieron frente la última vez. Y también puede que intenten coger un rehén para chantajearnos con él.

-Entonces, yo soy una carga –susurró Mirai, que aún continuaba en brazos de su padre.

-No digas sandeces –le recriminó Vegeta.

-Es la verdad. Ahora mismo soy una presa fácil para ellos.

-No lo serás. Planeaba llevarte a la sala del Alma y el Tiempo cuando te mejores un poco; entonces sanarás completamente en pocas horas.

-Llévame ahora.

-No; todavía estás muy débil.

-No hay tiempo que perder. Esa sala para mí es poco más que un juego y lo sabes perfectamente. No le demos la oportunidad de volver a atacar. Cuando yo esté bien, no habrá necesidad de seguir escondiéndonos; juntos, con Gohan y Goten, podremos atacarles y derrotarles con facilidad.

-Pero...

-Él tiene razón, Vegeta –terció Gohan-. Le necesitamos. Sin tener que preocuparnos por mantenerle seguro y con su fuerza, esos seres serán pan comido.

-Está bien. Yo entraré contigo.

-Papá –terció Bra-, creo que lo mejor sería que Gohan entrara con él. Él es el médico, sabrá reaccionar si le pasa algo.

-Entonces entraremos los tres. No voy a dejarlo donde yo no pueda verlo.

-Pero entonces los que quedarían sin proteger serían tus otros dos hijos –terció Bulma-, dado que ellos están fuera.

Vegeta gruñó ante su aseveración. Tenía razón. Y aún así, se resistía a dejarle ir.

-Déjame ir con él, papá. No pasará nada. Además, alguien tendrá que vigilar que nadie vuele la puerta de entrada para que podamos salir –le dijo Mirai.

-Está bien. Pero si le pasa algo mientras está a tu cargo, te cortaré la cabeza, ¿me has oído, enano? –dijo Vegeta.

-Vegeta, eres un paranoico. No va a pasar nada –le dijo Gohan, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de la sala. Pese a su aseveración, Vegeta se permitió seguir amenazándole de muerte hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la Sala del Alma y el Tiempo y Vegeta tuvo que darle a Mirai muy a su pesar. Antes de darle a su hijo, Vegeta se llevó aparte a Gohan.

-Mocoso, te lo aviso. No voy a darte detalles, pero Mirai estaba pasando un mal momento en su época. Todo lo que pueda decir o hacer en sueños o en privado debe quedar entre vosotros. No le preguntes a no ser que él te lo diga y no le digas nada a nadie o haré que te arrepientas. ¿He sido suficientemente claro?

-Sí –dijo Gohan, mientras cogía en brazos a Mirai de la espalda de Vegeta.

-Tranquilízate papá, no va a pasarme nada. Y entrena, porque cuando salga de aquí me apetecerá un buen combate.

-No necesito entrenar para vencerte. Si pasa algo, avísame al instante y salid lo más pronto posible –les despidió Vegeta. Gohan asintió y desapareció con su carga dentro de la sala. Vegeta no pudo evitar sentir cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta mientras se alejaba de la puerta de la Sala del Alma y el Tiempo. Pero desechó rápidamente ese sentimiento de debilidad; Mirai estaba bien y tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

Vegeta se reunió con el resto de sus compañeros para comenzar a preparar la defensa mientras se preguntaba por qué Trunks tardaba tanto en volver. Pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado hasta ver aterrizar a su hijo junto a él en la plataforma celestial con su preciosa carga: Andrómeda.

_Ya sé que soy mala; os dije que Andrómeda aparecería pero no os dije cuanto tiempo, jeje. De todas formas, el próximo capi promete. Gracias a Triple G, jazO21, Miskrimina, Edoras, a freiya (luego hablamos), a hyugahinata03, Elena, aiglerocio y Cristii. Espero no decepcionaros._

_Shole: Sí, lo de Piccolo fue fallo mío. Lo de la luna es confuso en la serie, porque si bien el maestro Mutenroy la destruye cuando le enseña a Goku la Onda Vital, pero en el capítulo 8, cuando Gohan se transforma en Oozaru mientras entrena con Piccolo, hay luna de nuevo y por su frase se deduce que no es extraño para él ver la luna y Piccolo la destruye de nuevo. En algunas otras ocasiones durante la serie también aparece y otras no, así que yo creo que en esta serie la luna se regenera, jeje, así que no he vacilado en ponerla en la historia. Espero que me sigas leyendo. Un beso._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola, amigos! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Mi ausencia es inexcusable (miro avergonzada hacia el suelo), pero para recompensaros este capítulo es mucho más largo y espero realmente que lo disfruteis y está lleno de Andrómeda. Por cierto, la canción que aparece en cursiva es "Espíritu de amor", de Warcry. ¡Espero que os guste!

**Capítulo 9**

Vegeta observó detenidamente a la muchacha que Trunks estrechaba protectoramente contra sí mientras un silencio expectante envolvía a los presentes. Cuántas veces había deseado durante esas semanas encontrarse con la otra protagonista de la historia de su hijo y en ese momento, finalmente, después de mucho elucubrar, la tenía ante sus ojos.

Andrómeda no era lo que se consideraba como una mujer atractiva; no poseía los rasgos exuberantes o rotundos que hacen volver la cabeza a la hombres a su paso por cualquier calle. Sin embargo, era bella, muy bella: sus rasgos eran finos y elegantes, como los de una escultura griega de alguna diosa largamente olvidada realizada por el mejor de los artistas; su piel era blanca como la leche, sobre la que destacaban el tinte rosado de sus mejillas y el rojo pecado de sus labios, encuadrando su rostro con un fino telón de suaves rizos morenos que se mecían levemente con el viento primaveral. Un hombre podía pasarse la vida admirando la belleza de su rostro. Pese a todo, lo que más impresionó a Vegeta fueron sus ojos: sus preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda, tan bellos y fugaces como un sueño de juventud. Oh, Dios...había visto a millones de hombres morir por motivos mucho menos valiosos que aquellos ojos.

Toda ella irradiaba inocencia y bondad. Pero Vegeta no se dejó deslumbrar por aquella fachada ingenua y la miró buscando la personalidad oculta bajo aquel cúmulo de perfección casi infantil, sabiendo que su hijo no podía haberse enamorado tan locamente de alguien que fuera tan sólo un cuerpo y no supusiera un reto para su inteligencia y un aliciente a su pasión. Descubrió complacido cómo sus ojillos verdes le escrutaban con una curiosidad astuta, fruto seguramente de todas las cosas, la mayoría reprobables para la óptica humana, que le habría contado Trunks sobre él e, incluso, creyó ver divertido una pizca de pícaro reto en su mirada. De que la mocosa era valiente no había duda alguna pues, pese a lo imponente del aspecto de su suegro y lo que sabía de él, mantenía su mirada cuando ni siquiera Chichi o Videl eran capaces de hacerlo tantos años después de conocerle; pero Vegeta no asustaba a su intrépido carácter. Y, por último, parecía que el aura de timidez y candidez que mostraba se quedaba sólo en una impresión, pues el camisón semitransparente que llevaba apenas podía ocultar, bajo la chaqueta que Trunks le había dejado, las íntimas intenciones para las que había sido puesto y concebido. La muchacha debía haber malinterpretado la llamada de Trunks con la promesa de una larga noche de pasión y se había vestido esperando la ocasión pues, si algo había aprendido Vegeta conviviendo con dos mujeres es que, a no ser que esperen compañía a la hora de dormir, el pijama de felpa y ositos es siempre una opción más apetecible que las ligas y las calculadas transparencias. Y, en el caso de Bulma, incluso cuando era seguro, como casi siempre, que no iría a la cama solo a dormir.

Andrómeda tenía, por tanto, la belleza capaz de encandilar a Trunks; la inocencia, la dulzura y la bondad necesaria para ablandar la fiera realidad del guerrero; pero también tenía la valentía, la astucia y la picardía que debía poseer la compañera del heredero del linaje Sayajin y la inteligencia, el carácter y la sensualidad que supondrían un sabroso reto en el día a día con su hijo. Habían sido cualidades como esas las que le habían hecho enamorarse de Bulma como aún lo estaba y sabía que Trunks sería feliz con ella si no ocurría algo como lo que le sucedió a Mirai. Pero esta vez él no permitiría su muerte. Ahora ella también era su familia y, por el bien de Trunks, la defendería con su vida si fuese necesario.

-Muy bien, mocosa número dos...No sé lo que Trunks te habrá contado pero estamos en alerta, así que tendrás que hacer todo lo que te digamos sin cuestionarnos, nunca te quedarás sola y estarás tan quieta y tan callada que llegaremos a pensar que eres invisible. ¿Está claro, niña? –dijo Vegeta. Andrómeda asintió -. Y ve a ponerte algo más decente; no quiero que mi hijo y el clon de Kakarot estén más pendientes de tus faldas que de nuestros enemigos. ¡Bra, acompáñala a su habitación!

-Papá, yo la acompañaré –terció Trunks.

-No, tú te quedas, tenemos que hablar. Bra, haz lo que te he dicho –sentenció Vegeta. Bra saltó feliz hacia su nueva cuñada y la cogió por el brazo.

-Gracias, señor –saltó de repente Andrómeda -, por protegerme.

-Desapareced –murmuró Vegeta, tras mirarla atentamente durante unos segundos.

-No te preocupes, amiga –le decía Bra, mientras se alejaban-, parece un ogro, pero en realidad es un trozo de pan.

-En cuanto a ti –le dijo Vegeta a su hijo – cuando estés con ella, mantén las manos donde pueda verlas.

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? Papá, ya soy lo suficientemente mayorcito como para saber...

-¡Ya lo sé! Lo que me preocuparía es que no lo intentaras. Pero no es eso. No le pongas las manos encima a esa chica mientras estamos aquí. Si nos atacan, no quiero que estés distraído porque te encuentras en una situación "incómoda" y consigas que os maten a ti y a la chica. Ya tendréis tiempo de sobra después. Haz caso.

-Está bien, papá –dijo Trunks, dejando escapar un suspiro frustrado-. Deberías descansar un poco, apenas has dormido desde lo de Mirai. Yo me quedaré de guardia.

-No me iré a ningún sitio hasta que Gohan y Mirai salgan. Aprovecha y vete con tu chica y tu hermana.

-Pero, papá...

-Que te vayas he dicho.

-Como quieras. Ya llamaré a mamá para que te convenza –murmuró Trunks mientras se alejaba hacia el interior del palacio. Vegeta suspiró y se sentó en el suelo para meditar intentando por todos los medios no pensar en la cara que pondría Mirai al ver a Andrómeda.

Había pasado ya medio día. Seis meses completos en aquella sala y el príncipe de todos los Saiyajin estaba comenzando a ponerse realmente nervioso. Ni una sola noticia de su hijo herido desde entonces. Ni una sola. Ni siquiera un triste mensaje por debajo de la puerta.

-Voy a matar a Son Gohanda –gruñó Vegeta, mientras miraba por enésima vez el reloj de su muñeca. En ese momento, un pensamiento perturbador apareció en su mente: ¿Y si Trunks no lo había conseguido? ¿Y si Trunks había muerto y Gohan sólo estaba intentando ganar tiempo antes de enfrentarlo? Intentó sacudirse ese pensamiento, sabiendo perfectamente que Gohan no tan cobarde como para no enfrentarlo sabiendo que la situación era temporal y que tarde o temprano tendría que salir de aquella sala. Pero Vegeta ya no podía aguantarlo más y se dirigió hacia la puerta con un gruñido exasperado, dispuesto a abrirla a golpes si fuese necesario. Pero, en el momento preciso en que iba a cumplir la amenaza proferida mentalmente, oyó girar el picaporte al otro lado de la puerta.

Los segundos le parecieron años mientras la puerta se abría lentamente. Vegeta dejó escapar un gruñido ahogado de exasperación y, cogiendo el picaporte, abrió la puerta de un gesto para revelar a un muy sorprendido Mirai Trunks.

-Ey, papá –dijo el muchacho, ya repuesto de su sorpresa-. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

-¿Estás bien, mocoso? –preguntó Vegeta. Trunks asintió.

-Sí; Gohan ha cuidado bien de mí y...

-Quítate la camiseta –ordenó Vegeta.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Trunks, mientras un sonriente Gohan salía de detrás de él.

-Quiero ver cómo están tus heridas. Quítate la camiseta o te la quito yo.

Trunks dejó escapar un suspiro y se quitó la camiseta con un rápido movimiento, dejando que Vegeta le observara con mirada profesional. De los pequeños golpes y heridas consecuentes de las luchas pasadas no quedaba ni rastro; la puñalada infame recibida a traición se había convertido en una pequeña cicatriz y de la gran quemadura que había amenazado su vida sólo quedaban pequeñas reminiscencias de color rojizo junto a la piel sana.

-¿Ya estás contento? –preguntó Trunks con sorna mientras se cubría de nuevo.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

-Nos hemos quedado un rato más a entrenar y te aseguro que Mirai es asombroso, mucho más de lo que yo recordaba –dijo Gohan.

-¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó Trunks.

-No, sólo que ella es... –comenzó a decir Vegeta, cuando la voz de Bulma a su espalda le interrumpió.

-¡Ya han salido! –gritó ella, corriendo hacia Mirai -. ¡Mi niño! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Estás muy delgado! Seguro que hiciste como tu padre y te pusiste a entrenar en cuanto fuiste capaz de mantenerte en pie, si es que sois igualitos. Déjame que vea tus heridas.

-¡La próxima vez saldré desnudo! –dijo Mirai, exasperado, intentando evitar que su madre le desnudara de nuevo. Bulma le envió una mirada de advertencia y le dio una colleja que fue suficiente para que el muchacho se quedara quieto ante el gesto autoritario que solo una madre es capaz de hacer.

-Puede que hayas derrotado a Freezer, a Célula, a los androides y a muchos otros monstruos poderosísimos, amigo...pero nadie es capaz de derrotar a su propia madre. ¡Ni siquiera un Saiyajin! –rió Gohan.

-¡Cállate, tú tienes el mismo problema! –le dijo Mirai, furibundo-. Déjalo, mamá, estoy bien, te preocupas demasiado.

-¿Casi te mueres y yo me preocupo demasiado? –bufó Bulma mientras le examinaba más concienzudamente. En ese momento, fueron llegando el resto de sus compañeros a darles la bienvenida. Mirai les saludó a todos con su bondad habitual hasta que Trunks apareció de la mano de Andrómeda. Y el mundo se paró.

-Andy... –murmuró Mirai. En aquel momento, todo el mundo excepto ella desapareció para él. Había esperado ese momento cada segundo de su existencia durante años...el momento en el que volviera a tenerla frente a él, de volver a verla tan bella, sana y feliz como aquel último día, como si nada hubiera pasado. Deseaba correr hacia ella y decirle lo mucho que aún la amaba, abrazarla, besarla y poseerla hasta que el mundo les convirtiera en uno asustado de su pasión. Pero entonces su alma clamó lo que sus ojos y su corazón no querían reconocer: que, simplemente, no era ella. Su alma reconoció al instante que aquella mujer no era quien amaba e intentaba imponer su criterio a los deseos locos del corazón desesperado de su amo.

-¡Hermano! –le sacó de su ensoñación la voz de Trunks junto a él. Tragó saliva ruidosamente al notar la cercana presencia de Andrómeda y rogó al cielo que le permitiera conservar la poca racionalidad y autocontrol que le quedaban para evitar hacer alguna locura -. Esta es Andrómeda, mi novia.

Ella, con su bendita ignorancia, le tendió la mano sin llegar a comprender dónde se estaba metiendo, poniéndole con su sonrisa amable al borde de su racionalidad. Él la estrechó, tambaleante, para luego llevársela a los labios en un gesto galante que pretendía ocultar, o quizá aumentar, su turbación.

-Mi nombre es Tr...Mirai. Me llamo Mirai –le respondió Trunks, sabiendo que ella sospecharía si se autodenominaba con el mismo nombre que su novio.

-Mirai...es un nombre muy extraño, ¿no te parece? –rió Andrómeda. Mirai forzó una sonrisa, mientras se repetía mentalmente que aquella chiquilla que parecía un fantasma salido de otro tiempo para atormentarle no era su esposa, pero... era tan difícil pensarlo cuando ella estaba delante de él después de tanto tiempo...

-Dado que mis dos hermanos tienen nombre de ropa interior, creo que salí ganando con el cambio –dijo él. Ella rió ante la broma.

-Tienes mucha razón –dijo ella. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, mirándose a los ojos. Mirai reconoció aquella expresión en su rostro: trataba de averiguar por qué aquel simple desconocido le resultaba tan familiar, por qué sentía que conocía a ese hombre mejor que a sí misma. Ella no podía saber, pese al parecido, que era el mismo muchacho del que se había enamorado, pero por alguna razón inexplicable le reconocía.

-Andrómeda –dijo Mirai, sin poderlo evitar-, sé que esto te puede parecer extraño, pero créeme cuando te digo que te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

-Te creo, pero... –dijo ella, dudando.

-¿Pero qué? –preguntó Mirai.

-Es que es la primera vez que un desconocido me dice algo así. Tú ni siquiera me conoces y ya me estás diciendo que me protegerías con tu vida, eso es algo que no se escucha todos los días –dijo ella. Sus palabras devolvieron a Mirai a la cruda realidad de la que por un momento, al verla, había tratado de escapar. Siendo su esposa, no era ella, y aquella que había amado, respetado, deseado y adorado, por la que había llorado y sufrido más de lo que con palabras podría describir, ni siquiera le recordaba. No sabía quién era ni nada de lo que compartieron juntos durante años. Él no era nada para ella.

-Cierto, para ti yo no soy nada más...que un extraño... Siéntete como en tu casa, cuñada. No te preocupes, papá y yo daremos buena cuenta de nuestros enemigos muy pronto y tú podrás seguir con tu vida normal. Gohan y yo entrenamos mucho en la sala así que creo que...voy a darme una ducha –dijo Mirai, soltando la mano de aquella chica que hasta entonces había retenido entre las suyas. Intentó ocultar su turbación y caminar tranquilamente hacia el interior del palacio, lejos de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero él sabía que no podía engañar al todopoderoso Vegeta. Vegeta siguió a su hijo hasta el interior del palacio donde, lejos de miradas ajenas, finalmente dio alcance a su hijo.

-¡Trunks, espera!

-¡Soy idiota! ¡No sé qué coño esperaba, claro que soy un extraño para ella! –gritó Mirai, lleno de rabia.

-¡Sabía que pasaría esto, te dije que no la trajésemos!

-¿Y qué pretendías que hiciera? ¿Qué la dejara morir de nuevo? ¿Es eso lo que querías?

-¡No, pero nos las hubiésemos arreglado para protegerla sin hacerte pasar por esto, sin obligarte a fingir que no conoces a tu propia esposa!

-¡Demasiado tarde! –le gritó Trunks, corriendo hasta el borde de la plataforma celestial.

-¿A dónde vas ahora?

-A destrozar montañas antes de que me haga explotar a mí mismo. Volveré dentro de un rato –dijo Trunks, pero Vegeta le sujetó antes de que pudiera echar a volar.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas solo! ¡Pueden atacarte! –le dijo Vegeta.

-¡Qué se aparezcan! ¡Ojalá se crucen en mi camino porque como me los encuentre en este momento de ellos no quedará ni las cenizas! –le rebatió Trunks, soltándose de su padre y echando a volar hacia la noche.

-¿Cuál ha sido mi pecado para tener que pasar con esto? ¿Cuál? –gritó Mirai al vacío, sin esperar una respuesta, mientras tiraba una postrera bola de fuego al centro de la última montaña que quedaba en pie en medio de un desierto que antes de la llegada del súper guerrero había sido una altiva cordillera-. ¡Soy una buena persona! ¡He consagrado mi vida a defender el mundo contra todos aquellos que solo querían matar, destruir, violar y hacer sufrir y es así como se me paga! ¡Contéstame, quienquiera que sea quien esté allá arriba! ¡Contesta! ¿Por qué yo?

Trunks se dejó caer en la arena del desierto, con la espalda apoyada en el único trozo de roca que quedó en pie tras su acceso de rabia. Verla de nuevo había dolido tanto que aún costaba hasta respirar. Sabía que iba a ser duro volver a encontrarse con la que había sido la persona más importante de su vida, pero nunca imaginó que lo fuese a ser tanto. El corazón le dolía más que cualquiera de las heridas recibidas a lo largo de su batallas a vida o muerte. La misma muerte de la que nunca la pudo salvar; la misma muerte que conjuraba cada noche en su debilidad vulnerando la promesa que le había hecho a su padre. Pero, por desgracia, de amor no se moría. Sólo se sufría. El último juego macabro de un diablo que se divertía con el alma de los mortales, pues los clásicos confundieron sus advocaciones y Cupido no fue un inocente diosecillo alado sino un diablo castigador del ser humano con sus flechas.

Aquellos momentos que la muerte me robó... 

-Andy... –susurró Mirai, cerrando los ojos, intentando perderse en el aire frío de la noche que no le consolaba. Pensando en ella. En lo que fueron. En lo que aún quería ser. En lo que había perdido por ser ella la única persona que el héroe no pudo proteger, cuando desear no es suficiente.

_Aquel sentimiento nunca desapareció..._

Unos pasos se acercaron a él, pero Mirai no abrió los ojos. No quería ver a quién se acercaba. Sus pasos eran inconfundibles para él, sabía que no estaba en peligro, pero no quería ver. Porque de nuevo, cuando se alejara, volvería a sentir su pérdida como si todos aquellos años pasados entre lágrimas hubieran sido solo un suspiro.

-Trunks... –le llamaron. Él se resignó y abrió los ojos. Y allí, como había supuesto, estaba ella. Blanca, etérea, preciosa estaba allí la Andrómeda que un día fue su esposa, mirándole con sus preciosos ojos verdes llenos de ternura; su pelo rizado ondeaba con el viento y se confundía con la noche mientras el brillo de su vestido blanco quería rivalizar con el de las mismas estrellas. Pero, en aquella visión de ensueño, siempre se encontraba la mancha rojiza en su estómago que le recordaba que ella llevaba años muerta.

_Tanto te echo de menos, mi vida, no tiene fin..._

-Oh, amor...¿durante cuánto tiempo vas a seguir embrujando mis sueños? –suspiró Trunks, mientras ella se arrodillaba a su lado.

-Durante el tiempo que tú me lo permitas, querido –dijo su imagen, sentándose a su lado.

-No me repliques, Andy; tú solo eres un producto de mi imaginación, un sueño nada más.

-Puede que sea un sueño; pero eso no me hace menos real.

_Solo tengo tus recuerdos, solo eso me une a ti... _

-No puedes imaginar cuánto te echo de menos. ¿Por qué nos ha pasado esto?

-Mi querido loco, deja de preguntarte por algo que nunca obtendrá respuesta. Simplemente pasó. Tú hiciste lo que pudiste. Deja de culparte.

-Eres mi imaginación, así que deja de hablarme como si de verdad estuvieses aquí.

-Cierto, soy tu imaginación. Pero tú me conociste, amor, más que a ti mismo; sabes lo que diría si estuviese viva, así que no tomes en balde mis palabras.

_Sé que todo terminó, que todo aquello acabó..._

-Quiero morirme. Déjame ir contigo.

-No, mi niño, no. No quiero que te dejes morir. Tú debes vivir y disfrutar de tu vida. Lo malo que tiene la vida es que es un estado transitorio; tú morirás tarde o temprano y, siendo súper guerrero seguramente te matarán antes que a la mayoría de la gente; por ello tienes que vivir intensamente lo que puedas. Deja de desear la muerte; yo seguiré aquí cuando esta te llegue.

Todo el amor que hubo aquí, ella se lo llevó... 

-No quiero vivir; mi vida está vacía sin ti, porque tú no estás conmigo y yo no puedo dejar de quererte por más que lo intente. Dios sabe que he intentado hasta lo imposible por olvidarte, por seguir adelante, pero no puedo. Déjame ir para siempre contigo.

-Cariño, siempre es mucho tiempo.

-Contigo, siempre solo será un suspiro.

_Quiero rozar tu piel, sentir tu corazón..._

-¿Abandonarás a tu padre y a la nueva familia que te quiere como si siempre hubieras estado con ellos?

-Pueden sobrevivir sin mí. Si tú vuelves conmigo, nada más importará y algún día, cuando se reúnan con nosotros, los volveré a ver.

_Qué fácil fue ayer...mi amor..._

-El problema es que yo no puedo estar contigo, por mucho que quiera. Resígnate, Trunks; solo puedes pensar en mí como lo que pudo ser y no fue. Quiero que seas muy feliz y que vivas intensamente. Y cuando llegue tu hora, yo estaré esperándote en ese trocito de cielo a donde estamos destinados a ir y si aún me sigues queriendo después de tanto tiempo, yo te corresponderé. Pero antes de que eso ocurra, vive durante mucho tiempo y sé muy feliz.

_Vago por las calles sin tener nada que hacer, _

_navegando sin destino, sin rumbo que mantener,  
recordando mi pasado cuando estaba junto a ti...  
sólo por esos recuerdos aún continúo aquí._

-Nunca me resignaré a vivir sin el amor de mi vida.

-Cumple la promesa que le hiciste a tu padre. Él puede ofrecerte la vida que un día no tuviste y que, yo lo sé, también siempre deseaste.

-No puedes hacerme elegir.

-No tienes la opción de elegir, mi vida. Yo vendré a buscarte cuando llegue tu momento.

_Hoy volveré a tu lado una vez más...  
volveré a contemplar esa mirada tranquila...  
Lejos de mí, sin poderte abrazar,  
deseando acariciar tu cuerpo hasta que llegue el día...  
Y no..._

-Imaginación, sabes que te amé como a nada, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, Realidad.

-Te hubiera dado el universo si me lo hubieras pedido.

-Pero yo no lo quería; yo te quería a ti y te tuve. Me hiciste feliz. Eso es más de lo que pueden decir la mayor parte de las personas que pasan por este mundo sin pena ni gloria.

-Fuiste la única persona que nunca le pidió nada al héroe. Ni siquiera ser salvada.

-Te pedí que me amaras. ¿No es eso el mayor sacrificio que se puede pedir a una persona?

-Amarte no fue tu petición, sino mi necesidad. Y lo seguirá siendo hasta el día en que has prometido venir a buscarme, mi querido Espíritu de Amor –dijo él, inclinándose hacia la imagen. Se inclinó para besarla, pero cuando fue a tocarla, como siempre, ella desapareció entre sus brazos y el cuerpo inerte de Trunks cayó sobre la arena, haciéndole despertar de aquel sueño en el que ni siquiera se había sentido caer.

Suspiró; su llegada a sus sueños aquella noche había sido más vívida de lo habitual, seguramente a causa de su encuentro con la Andrómeda presente. Había sido tan real que casi podía sentir aún el fino olor a rosas de sus cabellos en su piel. Pero él sabía que ella no había estado allí...¿o sí? Él, hijo del príncipe de una raza extinta, debería ser el menos indicado para juzgar imposibles. Dejando que su boca desdibujase una sonrisa triste, se agarró a ese pensamiento y echó a volar hacia la plataforma celestial antes de que su padre corriera en su busca.

Mirai se encerró en su habitación nada más llegar a la plataforma celestial, ocultando su energía para evitar que su padre se diera cuenta de su presencia. No quería ver a nadie y no quería tener que hacer frente a sus silenciosos reproches sobre su comportamiento con Andrómeda y su posterior huída, diciendo que tenía que comprender que ella no entendía nada, que no sabía nada, como si él no fuese consciente de eso. Tarde o temprano, su padre se daría cuenta de su presencia allí e iría a abordarlo; pero cuanto más tarde sucediera eso, sería mejor para él.

En eso pensaba cuando oyó un tímido golpe en su puerta que ignoró, esperando que se fuera, pero no se resignó y continuó golpeando a la puerta.

-¡Mirai! Te he visto entrar, ábreme –dijo la melodiosa voz de Andrómeda al otro lado de la puerta. Mirai había reconocido su energía inmediatamente, pero no quería verla, no podía verla. No sabía si, a solas y con su tentadora visión ante los sentidos, sería capaz de controlarse a sí mismo y decir lo que por el bien del futuro debía ser callado, de explicarle quién era en realidad, quiénes fueron juntos y quiénes podían volver a ser si ella le daba su mano y se alejaban de allí rumbo al futuro que él nunca debió abandonar.

-¡Vete, niña! ¡Trunks debe estarte buscando! –dijo Mirai, sin moverse. Sí, Trunks; ella era suya, su Andrómeda, no de él. Vegeta le perseguiría por el resto de su existencia si se atrevía a intentar apartar a su verdadero hijo, al que él había criado, de los brazos de su felicidad. Conocía a Vegeta y había demostrado que le quería pero, entre la dicotomía de elegir entre sus dos hijos, escogería a aquel que llevaba la razón. Y en ningún caso este sería él. Él perdió la batalla; no podía reclamar a aquella que no era suya.

-¡No me iré! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! ¡Mirai, déjame entrar! –pidió ella, desde fuera.

-¡No! ¡Vete, diablos! –le dijo Mirai. Él la oyó decir la mayor blasfemia que había oído de labios ajenos a los de su padre mientras maniobraba con el picaporte. Mirai empalideció mientras saltaba de la ventana hacia la puerta-. ¡No fuerces mi cerradura, por todos los diablos!

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido revelando a Andrómeda, que le mostraba una doblada horquilla del pelo con una diabólica sonrisa en sus finos rasgos.

-Tarde –rió ella.

-Lo puedo arreglar –dijo él, cerrando la puerta de nuevo con un golpe seco. La oyó suspirar detrás de la puerta y volver a maniobrar con su horquilla-. ¡Estate quieta!

-Creo que ya le he cogido el truco a tu puerta –dijo Andrómeda, sonriente, abriéndola de nuevo. Mirai dejó escapar un gruñido.

-Debería hacerte explotar.

-No creo que lo hagas.

-Vete.

-No.

-Te echaré por las buenas o por las malas, así que, niña, mejor que sea por las buenas.

-Deja de comportarte como tu padre, niño malcriado. Tantas veces como me saques de aquí volveré a entrar y si te vas volando como antes, te esperaré hasta que tengas que regresar y continuaré haciendo lo mismo hasta que accedas a hablar conmigo, así que mejor será que me escuches y terminemos con esto, porque como sigas intentando evitarme haré lo que te he dicho y te puedo jurar que soy muy tozuda –dijo Andrómeda, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Mirai podía jurar su última afirmación, así que, dejando escapar un suspiro, se sentó en la ventana y le indicó con un gesto que entrara.

-Dime qué es lo que quieres.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así de perturbado antes para luego salir volando de aquí como alma que llevaba el Diablo? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta de mí? –soltó ella, sin más preámbulos. Mirai se volvió a mirarla, sorprendido.

-No hay nada de ti que me moleste y cuando me fui estaba perfectamente bien. Ahora vete –dijo él. Ella dejó escapar una sonrisa malvada.

-Solo una pregunta más, cuñado. ¿Me lo permites?

-Está bien. Dispara.

-¿Crees que soy estúpida? –le dijo ella. Mirai la miró, estupefacto.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que has oído. ¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor? ¿Para no ver que tú y mi Trunks sois la misma persona? –le gritó ella.

-No somos la misma persona, somos hermanos –dijo Mirai, tratando de mantener la ficción.

-¡Ni siquiera dos gemelos se parecen tanto como vosotros! ¡Soy muy lista, así que si quieres mentirme, tendrás que inventarte algo mejor! Además, no es vuestro absoluto parecido lo que me ha llevado a pensar que sois el mismo. ¿Piensas que puedo mirar a los ojos de mi amado y no reconocer su alma? ¡Tú eres Trunks, puedo verlo en tus ojos, no puedes engañarme! ¡Son más tristes, más duros, más ancianos, pero siguen siendo los suyos! ¡Seguiré reconociendo quién eres tú aquí y ahora y dentro de mil vidas si es necesario!

-Estás diciendo locuras, niña.

-¿Locuras, dices? Hoy me he enterado de que mi novio proviene de una raza de guerreros interestelares amenazada por la mitad del universo porque su medio de vida en el pasado era destruir y matar a los habitantes de los planetas más débiles, que estoy en peligro porque unos aliens quieren vengarse de tu padre y que la mitad de las cosas en las que creía sobre la historia de mi planeta son mentiras creadas por un idiota debilucho para llevarse las glorias de lo que tú y tu familia habéis luchado. Después de todo eso, ¿crees que pensar que tú vienes del futuro es lo más descabellado a lo que me he tenido que enfrentar hoy?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Sé que tú eres él. No puedes mentirme a mí, Trunks. Incluso oí a tu padre llamarte así cuando te perseguía. Deja de intentar mentirme.

-¿Y qué pasa si así fuera? Nada cambia. Trunks y yo somos personas muy diferentes.

-¡Todo cambia! ¡Tú tienes la llave de nuestro futuro, puedes ayudarnos a no cometer muchos errores!

-Eso es la único que te importa, ¿verdad? El poder de la información que yo puedo darte. Nada más. Yo no voy a decirte nada, no debo cambiar el futuro, así que olvídalo.

-Pero, estando aquí ya has alterado el futuro, así que ya no importa lo que puedas decirnos.

-¡Eso es muy cierto, porque nada de lo que he vivido va a pasar ahora! Yo no soy tu novio; tenemos que compartir la misma identidad, nuestra alma, pero no somos la misma persona. Las circunstancias de nuestras vidas nos han hecho personas completamente distintas, tenlo en cuenta.

-Pero yo quiero saber lo que pasará, quiero saberlo todo. También quiero saber quién eres tú. Cuéntame, por favor.

-No preguntes, que tú no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo... –advirtió Trunks. Andrómeda puso las manos en las caderas y le miró, enfadada.

-¡Eso es lo que quiero saber, en qué me estoy metiendo! ¡Quiero saber por qué tú no quieres estar a mi alrededor! ¡Quiero saber por qué todo el mundo mantiene tanto secretismo en torno a tu vida! ¡Quiero saber lo que nadie me cuenta! ¡Quiero saber quién eres tú, que siendo mi mismo novio eres un extraño! ¡Dímelo! –gritó ella. Mirai perdió la poca paciencia que tenía y se volvió hacia ella.

-¿!QUIERES SABER LA VERDAD?! ¿QUIERES SABER QUIÉN SOY YO?! –le gritó, sujetándola por los hombros. Pese a que estaba sorprendida por su comportamiento, ella asintió sin dudar-. Muy bien, pues. ¡Yo soy Trunks Briefs, hijo del príncipe Vegeta y de la inventora Bulma Briefs, que hace veinticinco años viajó al pasado para cambiar la historia y evitar que TODA MI FAMILIA, MIS AMIGOS Y LAS TRES CUARTAS PARTES DE LA POBLACIÓN MUNDIAL FUERAN ASESINADOS POR UNOS ANDROIDES QUE CONVIRTIERON MI JUVENTUD EN UN INFIERNO MIENTRAS YO, EL ÚNICO SER CON LA SUFICIENTE FUERZA PARA ENFRENTARLOS PESE A SER UN NIÑO, ME DEJABA ROMPER UNA Y OTRA VEZ TODOS LOS HUESOS DEL CUERPO POR ELLOS MIENTRAS LOS ENFRENTABA SIN DESCANSO SABIENDO QUE NO PODÍA VENCERLOS!¡Y VINE AL PASADO INTENTANDO CAMBIAR ESO Y LO CAMBIÉ, PERO MI VIDA NO PUDE CAMBIARLA. DÍA TRAS DÍA DURANTE TODA MI VIDA HE LUCHADO YO SÓLO CONTRA MONSTRUOS DE TODA CONDICIÓN PARA SALVAR A ESTE MALDITO PLANETA DE SER ANIQUILADO JUNTO A TODA SU ESTÚPIDA POBLACIÓN. TODO EL MUNDO ADORABA AL HÉROE QUE SALVABA SUS VIDAS, PERO YO ESTABA SOLO Y NADIE EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO SE HA PREOCUPADO EN SABER SI YO ESTABA VIVO O MUERTO MIENTRAS NINGÚN ENEMIGO LLEGASE A LA TIERRA!

Mirai la dejó ir un momento, rasgó su camisa con un solo movimiento y señaló las cicatrices de su bien torneado pecho.

-¡MÍRAME! ¡MIRA LAS MARCAS QUE HAN DEJADO EN MI CUERPO DÉCADAS DE LUCHAS SIN FRENO, DE GUERRAS POR UNA HUMANIDAD QUE JAMÁS DIO SIQUIERA LAS GRACIAS POR LA VIDA QUE HABÍA SACRIFICADO POR ELLOS! ¡BATALLAS INTERMINABLES EN LAS QUE, COMPARADO CON ELLAS, EL INFIERNO HUBIERA SIDO UN PASEO POR EL PARAÍSO! ¡Y CUÁNDO POR FIN ENCUENTRO AL AMOR DE MI VIDA, CUÁNDO SOY FELIZ, DE NUEVO EL DESTINO JUEGA CONMIGO Y ME LA ARREBATA! –Trunks cogió la mano de Andrómeda y la puso sobre la sensible piel de su cicatriz con forma de media luna-. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ella. ¡Maldita sea, me puse delante de la espada que la mató intentando protegerla! Pero no fue suficiente y cada día que ha pasado desde entonces he maldecido aún más mi destino por hacerme ser el protector del mundo y no el último de los mendigos.

-¿Quién...quién era ella? –susurró Andrómeda, intentando contener las lágrimas. Trunks la miró directamente a los ojos, sosteniendo su mirada lo que pareció una eternidad.

-¿Es necesario que responda? –dijo Mirai, suavemente. Desplazo la pequeña mano que aún sostenía sobre su cicatriz hasta ponerla sobre su corazón-. Este corazón aún late por ti. Te amé tanto que incluso dolía. Te reverencié, te adoré, te protegí con todas mis fuerzas. Pero nada de lo que hice fue suficiente para mantenerte a mi lado. Y cada noche desde que te mataron delante de mis ojos he deseado volver contigo y te he soñado cada noche sin que mi corazón tuviera descanso alguno. He vuelto al pasado para darle a mi familia los medios con los que salvarse una vez más y, no puedo negarlo, sabiendo que mi padre y mi madre, los únicos que saben mi historia, acabarían haciéndome hablar, quizá buscando también el medio de protegerte a ti dándoles toda la información sobre lo que pasó. Para que nunca más esté tu vida en peligro y ellos ayudaran a mi yo pasado a protegerte. Sé que lo harán. Pero ya no hay redención para mí. Yo te querré siempre y ahora vuelves a estar junto a mí después de estarlo tanto tiempo deseando...

-Yo no soy tu esposa... –susurró ella, intentando contener las lágrimas, sin éxito.

-Te aseguro que la teoría me la sé muy bien. Pero no por ello duele menos. Tú eres ella, pero a la vez no, al igual que Trunks y yo compartimos la misma esencia pero las circunstancias sean distintas.

-No me veas como tal, por favor.

-Es imposible verte y no recordarla. Pero no debes preocuparte por mí, Andrómeda. Olvida lo que te he dicho y sigue con tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo solo soy tu cuñado y como tal me comportaré durante los días que me restan de vida.

-Cómo no voy a preocuparme por ti, querido...pero yo no puedo ser quien tú necesitas que sea. Y tus deseos no pueden engañarte para hacerte pensar que lo soy, aunque sea imposible para ti lograr no pensar así. Pero yo te demostraré, de una vez y para siempre, que yo no soy quién necesitas –dijo ella, landeando la cabeza. Instintivamente, Mirai se apartó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-No te preocupes, querido. Confía en mí –dijo ella. Mirai asintió y dejó que, lentamente, ella se acercara a él y, sujetando tiernamente su rostro con las manos, pusiera sus labios sobre los suyos, suave, lenta y dulcemente. Por instinto, Mirai rodeó su cintura con sus fuertes brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, profundizando el beso con renovada pasión tras su inicial sorpresa. Pero no sintió lo que esperaba. No conocía aquellos dulces labios que se entregaban sin rubor en aquel beso apasionado a sus anhelantes deseos; pero, no reconocía su alma. Incluso, lejos de la lujuria que no podía evitar que recorriera su espalda y que le hacía flaquear, pudo reconocer que aquellos labios sabían diferentes a esos que todavía recordaba en sus sueños. Eran los labios de una extraña.

Cuando ella se separó, dando por terminado el beso, le miró a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa.

-Tú no eres mi esposa.

-Te lo dije, querido. Quizá solo necesitabas un tratamiento de choque –dijo ella, limpiando las huellas que había dejado su pintalabios en la cara de su interlocutor-. Pero, aunque no sea ella, déjame cuidarte. Ahora yo también soy tu familia y, pese a tu pasado, debes seguir adelante. Déjame ayudarte.

-No, amor. Jamás. Tú no eres mi esposa, pero solo mirarte ya duele. Yo me quedaré en este tiempo y prometo que tú nunca tendrás que preocuparte por nada. Juro que tu vida será larga y feliz; me aseguraré de ello. Seré la sombra que te cuida a lo lejos, a ti y a Trunks, desde la oscuridad, pero esto jamás debe volver a repetirse. Olvida mi historia, olvida lo que te he contado, no le cuentes a Trunks lo que mi debilidad te ha permitido descubrir y vuelve a pensar en mí como un extraño.

-Pero... –dijo ella, intentando ponerle la mano en el hombro, pero él se zafó con un gesto rápido y le dio la espalda.

-No, Andrómeda. Vuelve con Trunks, vuelve a tu vida. Yo nunca permitiré que lo que pasó con mi esposa te alcance a ti y, mientras yo esté vivo, Trunks y tú no tendréis que sufrir nunca lo que yo. Pero, pese a todo, espero no tener que volver a ver tu preciosa cara a solas de nuevo a no ser que sea totalmente imprescindible. Piensa en mí de ahora en adelante simplemente como tu cuñado.

-Pero no quiero...no puedo dejarte solo así, con todo lo que has sufrido...tú sigues siendo mi Trunks y... –balbuceó ella. Mirai puso su dedo en sus labios y la obligó a callar.

-Sé que la situación es difícil de comprender, pero no dejes que te confunda. Yo no soy Trunks, compréndelo y no estás enamorada del hombre que soy yo. Pero será lo mejor para los dos que no tentemos a la suerte y pongamos tierra de por medio. No quiero que tú dudes de tu destino por mi causa. Trunks es tu destino, no su yo futuro –dijo Mirai. Ella asintió, sabiendo que era lo mejor, pero no pudo evitar acariciar suavemente las mejillas del bravo guerrero que tenía frente sí. Mirai cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su ligera caricia, hasta que oyó la voz de su hermano llamando a Andrómeda.

-Trunks viene a buscarte. Prométeme que no le contarás nada de lo que te he dicho; mi momento de debilidad no debe condicionar el futuro de más gente –le dijo Mirai, alejándose de ella. Andrómeda asintió-. Y no le digas que me has besado o ambos tendremos problemas con él.

-No debería ponerse celoso; al fin y al cabo, le he besado a él.

-Sí, pero no es su persona quien recibió el beso, querida –dijo Mirai, esbozando una sonrisa irónica. Ella abrió la boca para contestar cuando Trunks apareció por la puerta.

-¡Andy, por fin! ¡Estaba preocupado, pensé que esos seres te habían secuestrado o algo! ¡No vuelvas a darme un susto así! –le dijo Trunks, abrazándola. Mirai, volvió la vista, dolido-. Pero, ¿estás llorando? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Na...da, no me pasa nada –dijo ella, entre lágrimas. Trunks, obviamente, no la creyó y la estrechó aún más fuerte contra sí.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¡Mirai! –gritó Trunks, mirando acusador a su hermano. Mirai se volvió y le encaró.

-No ha pasado nada. Andrómeda ha venido aquí buscando la verdad sobre nuestro parecido y por qué todo el mundo parecía ocultar datos sobre mi pasado. En ningún momento ha creído la mentira de que tú y yo somos hermanos, he tenido que decirle a grandes rasgos la verdad y ahora está muy confusa. No es algo fácil de aceptar y supongo que ha tenido que hacer frente hoy a demasiada información nueva como para que no sienta que su mundo se viene abajo. Hermano, llévatela contigo e intenta explicarle de la forma más simple posible todo lo que sabes. Entiende que para alguien ajeno a nuestro extraño círculo, toda nuestra vida es extraña y difícil. Ten en cuenta que para ella es difícil y, por favor, trátala con delicadeza –dijo Mirai. Trunks le miró a los ojos, sabiendo que, de algún modo, no le mentía pero tampoco le estaba contando toda la verdad. Pero Mirai mantuvo su mirada con aquel estoicismo heredado de su padre y Trunks, al menos, no pudo dudar de la honestidad de su hermano. Andrómeda le abrazó con más fuerza, llorando incontrolablemente y Trunks la cogió en brazos, intentando consolarla.

-Por supuesto –dijo Trunks y, aún con una mirada de sospecha en sus ojos azules, se dirigió con su novia a su propia habitación mientras Mirai, necesitando aire fresco, salía al exterior y se tumbaba en las frías plaquetas de la plataforma celestial mirando las estrellas de su Andrómeda.

Vegeta paseaba por el palacio del Cielo sin saber muy bien si debería ir a buscar a Mirai y traerlo o hacerlo explotar y acabar finalmente con el problema. No le había sentido volver y, si bien sabía que si se encontraba con sus enemigos, completamente sano, podría dar buena cuenta de ellos, no podía dejar de sentir la preocupación quemándole las entrañas. Quería ir a buscarle e intentar calmarlo, pero se resistía a dejar el refugio donde se ocultaba toda su familia pues, aunque aquellos seres serían rechazados por Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Oob hasta que ellos volvieran, lo que temía es que ellos le siguieran hasta aquel lugar secreto que era refugio de los más débiles de su familia y trazaran algún plan contra ellos; podían rechazar un ataque directo, pero quizá no pudieran adivinar algún tipo de emboscada contra los más indefensos del grupo hasta que fuera demasiado tarde y el secreto de su escondite era fundamental. Mirai ya había sido lo suficientemente irresponsable con su marcha; no podía darles a sus enemigos una segunda ventaja abandonando el Cielo él también. Pero, si no volvía pronto, iría a buscarlo sin importarle nada más.

-¡Dios mío, debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo! –oyó una voz femenina a la entrada del palacio que reconoció como la de Pan, la irritante nieta de Goku.

-¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡Está tan bueno que le arrancaría la poca ropa que lleva puesta a bocados! –exclamó Marron. Vegeta se acercó a la entrada, curioso, donde pudo ver a Marron, Pan, Bra, Videl, C-18 y Chichi mirando atentamente hacia el final de la plataforma, donde una figura masculina estaba tendida mirando las estrellas. Mirai.

-¡Dejad de decir esas cosas! ¡Recordad que estáis hablando de MI hermano! –gritó Bra a sus amigas.

-Sí, querida, pero ¡qué pedazo de hermano! –rió Marron, mirando atentamente a Mirai. Bra dejó escapar un gruñido airado y volvió al libro que leía sin hacer caso a sus compañeras.

-Pero, mírale, Marron...ese pecho, ese rostro, esos ojos... es perfecto –babeó Pan, mientras ambas suspiraban.

-Lo único imperfecto en ese chico es que es hijo de Vegeta –bufó C-18.

-Ese muchacho es tan sexy que tiene que tiene que ser un demonio...y me gustaría averiguar cuán malo puede llegar a ser –murmuró Videl, con picardía, mientras todas sus compañeras la miraban con la boca abierta.

-¡Mamá! –gritó Pan, escandalizada ante las palabras de su madre.

-¿Qué? Estoy casada, nenita, no ciega –dijo Videl, pero la risas de las chicas cesaron cuando Vegeta apareció.

-Señoras, ¿podrían dejar de violar a mi hijo con la imaginación, si no les importa? –gruñó Vegeta y todas, excepto Bra, bajaron la cabeza sintiendo el color subir a sus mejillas-. Bra, es muy tarde. Será mejor que te vayas a la cama.

-Sí, papá –dijo Bra, levantándose. El resto del grupo, huyendo de su acusadora mirada, siguieron a la muchacha aún sonrojadas. Cuando Vegeta las vio desaparecer, se volvió hacia su hijo con un suspiro aliviado. Con la rapidez propia de un súper guerrero, voló hacia la habitación de su hijo y, ya con su chaqueta de la Capsule Corp., avanzó hacia Mirai que, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba de la brisa invernal ignorante de las anteriores murmuraciones de las mujeres a su espalda. No los abrió hasta que sintió como un objeto caía sobre su estómago.

-Ponte algo encima. Estás distrayendo a la audiencia femenina –dijo Vegeta. Mirai se incorporó y se puso la chaqueta mientras Vegeta se sentaba a su lado-. ¿Cuándo has vuelto y por qué has ocultado tu energía para que yo no pudiera saberlo?

-Hace un buen rato. Y lo oculté porque sabía que vendrías a vigilarme y en ese momento simplemente quería estar solo.

-Odio tu costumbre de desaparecer. Aprende que ya no vives solo, mocoso. Tu madre estaba preocupada por ti –dijo Vegeta. Mirai dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo que cuando decía "tu madre", en realidad quería decir "yo"-. ¿Tienes pintalabios en la cara? ¿A dónde diablos has ido?

-¡A explotar montañas como te dije! –dijo Mirai, limpiándose rápidamente la comisura de los labios.

-¿Y eso de dónde ha salido? No creo que te ayude mucho irte de...

-¡No he hecho eso! Es de Andy –dijo Mirai. Vegeta le miró, incrédulo.

-¿¡Has intentado seducir a la novia de tu hermano!? ¡Escucha, mocoso, no voy a permitir que...! –le gritó Vegeta.

-¡No he seducido a nadie! ¡Hubiera sido facilísimo para mí hacerlo, he pasado los últimos veinte años de mi vida memorizando cada detalle de su cuerpo, cada uno de sus gustos, cada uno de sus sueños! ¡Hacer caer en mis brazos a esa niñita mimada que no sabe nada de la vida no habría sido nada difícil! Pero ella no es mi esposa...no es quien yo quiero que sea. Ella se dio cuenta de que había algo raro, de que no le estaban diciendo toda la verdad respecto a mí y parece que Trunks no satisfacía su curiosidad, por lo que vino a verme...y en un momento de debilidad le conté la verdad. Para terminar de convencerme de que ella jamás sería como mi esposa, decidió besarme. Y funcionó. Ahora ella está bastante confundida, pero Trunks sabrá aplacarla. No tienes que preocuparte, no intentaré nada –dijo Mirai. Vegeta se relajó ostensiblemente; lo que menos deseaba en aquel momento es que sus dos hijos se pelearan por una mujer.

-Me alegro de que lo veas así. Es lo mejor para ti y para ellos. Andrómeda jamás será de quien tú te enamoraste.

-Lo sé muy bien. Te parecerá una tontería pero, ¿sabes? Una de las primeras cosas de las que me di cuenta es que ella no llevaba el mismo perfume. Dejando aparte el hecho de que ella no ha sido criada igual y que no comparte mis recuerdos, son pequeños detalles como ese los que marcan la diferencia.

-¿Su perfume? Eso es algo tan banal...tu madre tiene cientos y...

-Pero ella no tenía. No podía tenerlos.

-¿Por qué?

-Vosotros pensáis que todas las desgracias de mi época terminaron con los androides, ¿verdad? Pero no; lo que vino después fue realmente igual de duro.

-¿Qué enemigo fue?

-Nosotros mismos y el hecho de tener que salir adelante cuando lo único que teníamos a nuestro alrededor era tierra, agua y cadáveres. Durante su reinado del terror, los androides lo destruyeron todo y, cuando ellos desaparecieron, no dejaron nada. Todas las infraestructuras, nuestros sistemas de gobierno, incluso nuestra sociedad, estaba deshechos, tuvimos que empezar desde cero. Durante veinte años no había habido hospitales, fábricas, industria, investigación o universidades que pudieran educar a los responsables de cubrir las necesidades de la población. Los androides habían destruido también los campos de cultivo, las casas habían sido su campo de tiro preferido y todo el ganado que hubiera podido haber en las tres cuartas partes del mundo había sido masacrado. Los pocos que habíamos quedado no teníamos nada que comer y la mitad de ellos murieron de hambre y de enfermedades que podrían haber sido fácilmente curadas con un poco de antibiótico si hubiésemos tenido los medios para fabricarlo. No teníamos nada más que nuestras manos y muchas veces eso no fue suficiente. Poco a poco, con mucho esfuerzo, la gente fue saliendo adelante, pero todavía, tantos años después, no hay industria de objetos de lujo que haga cosas tan banales. La prioridad sigue siendo poder comer, poder curar y poder educar para un futuro mejor. Quizá en un futuro próximo consigan volver al nivel de vida que teníamos antes de la llegada de los androides, pero en el momento en que vine a este tiempo, seguía siendo imposible. Por eso, un día, cuando aún éramos novios, quise hacerle un buen regalo: recorrí toda la Tierra buscando las mejores rosas del mundo y, con sus pétalos, le hice un perfume en el laboratorio de mi madre. Ella nunca jamás dejó de usarlo, hasta el día de su muerte.

-Ya veo –dijo Vegeta, conmovido, pero otra pregunta rondaba su mente-. Oye, Trunks, ¿tu madre y tú... pasasteis necesidades en ese tiempo?

-No; mamá seguía siendo una de las personas más ricas de la Tierra y, gracias al contrabando cuando ya no quedaron tiendas en nuestro territorio, pudimos sobrevivir sin estrecheces. Ese tipo de situaciones hace aflorar lo mejor y lo peor que hay en las personas y, mientras algunos se quitaban el poco pan que tenían para llevarse a la boca y se lo daban a un niño hambriento, otros traficaban con lo que quedaba en las zonas apenas tocadas por los androides y lo vendían al mejor postor. Naturaleza humana, supongo; los humanos pueden ser capaz de lo mejor y de lo peor. A veces, incluso una sola persona es capaz de ambas cosas –dijo Mirai. Vegeta permaneció un rato en silencio dejando que sus palabras penetraran en su interior.

-¿Antes has dicho veinte años? ¿La conoces desde hace tanto tiempo? –preguntó Vegeta. Mirai sonrió.

-A veces olvidas lo viejo que soy. Es el problema de que los Saiyajin apenas envejezcamos. Sí, papá, veinte años...parece que ha pasado una eternidad. La conocí poco después de volver del pasado y eliminar a Célula y a los Androides. Yo tenía entonces veinte años; ella, diecisiete y los dos una larga historia a las espaldas.

-¿Cómo la conociste? –preguntó Vegeta, deseoso de saber más.

-Por casualidad. Un día, meses después de la batalla, yo sobrevolaba una zona desconocida para mí intentando calcular los daños producidos por los androides que, por su gran cantidad, jamás conseguí llegar a cuantificar, cuando vi una figura blanca en la lejanía que me pareció casi un ángel. Los androides habían matado a todos los habitantes de la zona, se pensaba que no había supervivientes, era casi imposible que quedara alguien vivo. Presa de la curiosidad, descendí en las cercanías y la vi allí, con sus preciosos ojos verdes brillando a la luz del sol. Andrómeda estaba intentando cultivar unas patatas en un campo prácticamente quemado, vestida con los harapos que le quedaban de un vestido blanco y con una pistola en el tobillo y un cuchillo en la cadera para evitar que los bandoleros le robaran lo poco que tenía para alimentar a su hermano pequeño. Andrómeda siempre fue una mujer con un carácter muy fuerte y te juro que lo primero que hizo al verme fue ponerme ese cuchillo en el cuello antes de preguntar quién era y lo que quería. Fue divertido –dijo Mirai, sonriendo-. Los Androides habían matado a sus padres y acabado con lo poco que tenían. Solo la voluntad de Andrómeda consiguió que ella y su hermanito salieran adelante. Después de ese encuentro, me los llevé a vivir con nosotros a nuestra escuela y, creo que me enamoré de ella desde ese primer momento en que la vi.

-¿Escuela? –preguntó Vegeta, sin comprender.

-Sí; ya te he dicho que no había escuelas ni universidades, todo destruido por los androides y todas las generaciones nacidas entre esos años habían sido educadas o bien por sus familias o, en el peor de los casos, habían sido abandonados a la total ignorancia. Entonces, poco después de que yo les derrotara, mi madre, considerada la última sabia del planeta, organizó una escuela en la Capsule Corp., la única que hubo durante años en toda la Tierra, donde enseñaba a unos pocos privilegiados todo lo que sabía, que era mucho, para que pudieran ser los profesionales que la Tierra necesitaba para salir adelante. De aquella escuela salieron los primeros políticos que hubo democráticamente elegidos en la Tierra tras los androides, los primeros médicos, los primeros investigadores científicos, los primeros técnicos que recuperaron la maquinaria para potenciar las fábricas...los pioneros de la resurrección terrestre fueron educados por mi madre en la Capsule Corp. Ella los elegía y los mantenía con su fortuna, aunque, por razones de previsión, jamás pudo adoptar a tantos como hubiese querido cuando que ella los acogiera seguramente era el único medio que tenían aquellos chicos para escapar de la pobreza o incluso de la muerte. Pero su estupendo trabajo con los que logró educar hizo que la Tierra resurgiera de sus cenizas. Ella fue la verdadera heroína de la Tierra en esos años.

-Siempre ha sido una heroína... –dijo Vegeta, henchido de orgullo por los hechos de su esposa.

-Cierto es. Al principio, yo daba clases con ella; como ya te he dicho, ella me educó, pero pronto cedí a Andrómeda mi lugar. Yo debía entrenar si queríamos mantenernos con vida. Además, no me gustaba enseñar; nunca tuve paciencia para lidiar con mis alumnos, prefería investigar y entrenar. Cuando se me acababa la poca paciencia que tengo con mis alumnos, mamá decía que me parecía a ti. Ninguno de los dos nos caracterizamos por nuestra paciencia.

-Depende de para qué.

-Cierto. Si viera cómo me has tratado, seguro que hubiera cambiado de opinión.

-Tu madre nunca cambia de opinión, aunque se equivoque. Tú ya has estado casado, sabes que ellas siempre intentan tener razón.

-Y nosotros también, el problema es que nosotros no lo conseguimos. Me casé con Andrómeda cinco años después, así que he estado casado el suficiente tiempo para saber de lo que hablo.

-Me sorprende que después de tanto tiempo no hayas procreado herederos para nuestra raza, mocoso –dijo Vegeta. Se arrepintió de sus palabras tan pronto como salieron de sus labios. Mirai desvió la mirada.

-Ya te dije que yo siempre quise tener hijos, pero...estaba asustado. Hubo muchos ataques y yo estaba solo, no podía garantizar la seguridad de un niño indefenso, mucho menos de más de uno. Si me iba a luchar contra cualquier monstruo y aparecía otro a atacar a mi familia, no habría nadie que los protegiera. No quería tener hijos para que me los mataran delante de mis ojos. Pero, en los últimos tiempos no habían aparecido apenas enemigos, así que estábamos empezando a planteárnoslo...pero pasó lo que yo más temía antes incluso de que mi hijo llegara a nacer. Incluso pensé que si Andrómeda quedaba embarazada podría traerla a esta línea temporal para que estuviera segura a vuestro cuidado mientras esperase al niño y hasta que él pudiera defenderse, pero no nos dio tiempo –dijo Mirai, entristecido.

-No debí haberte dicho eso...

-No importa. Es normal que quieras saber más. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

-Quiero que olvides todo, porque ahora tienes una nueva vida aquí. Tu madre ya te ha fabricado una nueva identidad. La situación también es difícil para ella y se ha estado entreteniendo entrando ilegalmente en todos los órganos de gobierno y convenciendo al mundo que tú siempre has estado aquí. Y lo ha conseguido –dijo Vegeta, pasándole un par de documentos y un carnet de identidad-. A partir de ahora y para siempre, tú siempre has sido mi hijo, has vivido con nosotros y mataré a cualquiera que se atreva a negarlo.

Mirai cogió sorprendido los documentos que le tendía su padre mientras este se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar a su alrededor, incómodo por la situación. Mirai cogió su nuevo carnet de identidad y lo miró con atención.

-¿Vegeta Vegeta Briefs? –leyó Mirai, sorprendido. Vegeta asintió.

-Sí. No podíamos ponerte el mismo nombre que tu hermano. Hasta los imbéciles humanos hubieran podido averiguar que ahí había algo raro. Así que le dije a la mujer que, si mi hijo no podía llevar su propio nombre, solo debía llevar el mío, el nombre que por linaje le correspondía. Mi nombre es lo único que puedo dejarte, Trunks; todo lo demás que tengo es de tu madre. Nunca me he quejado por ello y tu madre jamás me lo echó en cara, pero por una vez quería darte algo que fuese solo mío.

-Lo llevaré con todo mi orgullo, papá. Muchas gracias –dijo Mirai, muy emocionado. Su padre gruñó como respuesta. Mirai volvió la cabeza hacia el resto de los papeles-. ¿La preinscripción de la universidad?

-Sí, la más prestigiosa de esta estúpida bola de barro. Pronto se abrirán las inscripciones para la universidad, tu madre ya ha modificado todos tus datos y si alguien pregunta, tú eres mucho más sabio que todos ellos juntos, así que no tendrás ningún problema. Yo mismo se lo pedí a tu madre cuando recordé lo que dijiste en el centro comercial. Podrás hacer lo que quieras, tendrás una vida normal...bueno, lo más normal posible con lo loca que está tu madre, pero se hará lo que se pueda.

-Una vida normal...-murmuró Mirai, como si aquel concepto fuese demasiado lejano como para juzgarlo real-. No creo que yo pueda tener algo así. Soy un imán para los problemas.

-La tendrás. Todo irá bien. Te lo juro. Y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo –le dijo Vegeta. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Mirai se levantó y, guardando los documentos en su chaqueta, caminó hacia su padre y le abrazó fuertemente, dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho, papá –susurró Mirai. Vegeta, sorprendido, le correspondió débilmente.

-¿Y esta memez repentina a qué obedece? –preguntó Vegeta cuando Mirai le soltó.

-Quería que lo supieras. En mi mundo, no hubo mañana para Gohan, ni para Andrómeda, ni, en buena medida, para mamá, porque enseguida dejó de comprender lo que intentaba decirle, y creo que nunca pude decirles directamente lo mucho que los quería. No quiero que eso pase también contigo, así que simplemente, te lo diré todos los días hasta que desaparezcamos uno de los dos. Por si acaso –dijo Mirai, caminando hacia el palacio.

-Creo que podré acostumbrarme –murmuró Vegeta. Mirai se volvió hacia él y sonrió. No era la sonrisa triste y melancólica que su padre se había habituado a ver durante todo ese tiempo a su lado; esta era distinta. Si no contenía la felicidad que Vegeta ansiaba ver en ella, sí que contenía amor y...esperanza. Sí, esperanza en un nuevo futuro junto a su padre.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos de caza? Será divertido –preguntó Mirai.

-Mañana por la noche. Pero primero quiero encontrarlos, calcular su número y saber los medios de los que disponen, por lo que saldremos muy de mañana. Vete a dormir; puedes ir con Trunks; mandaré a Bra a dormir con Andrómeda, no es conveniente que nadie duerma solo esta noche.

-No; deja a Trunks dormir con Andrómeda, ella está muy confusa y lo necesita. Yo dormiré con Bra, así podré protegerla. Duerme tú con mamá y deja a Goten de guardián; todos necesitamos dormir si queremos hacer mañana un buen papel –Vegeta asintió-. Gracias de corazón. Adiós, papá.

-Adiós, hijo mío –murmuró Vegeta, mientras le veía alejarse. Las tres palabras clave dichas por su hijo aún eran retenidas por su orgullo en su garganta-. Yo también.

-Lo sé –dijo Mirai, con una sonrisa, antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

El amanecer se adivinaba en la lejanía cuando Vegeta se levantó de la cama que compartía con Bulma para ir a ver a sus hijos. No podía evitar sentirse inseguro estando Goten y Oob de vigilancia; eran tan condenadamente ingenuos como lo había sido Kakarot en vida, pero tanto Gohan como Mirai, recién salidos de la Sala del Alma y el Tiempo, necesitaban descansar, Trunks era uno de sus objetivos principales y no podía ni quería dejarlo en primera línea de tiro, al igual que Bra y él necesitaba recuperar fuerzas en previsión del combate que les esperaba aquel día. No podía dejar de sentirse inseguro.

Abrió silenciosamente la habitación que compartían Andrómeda y Trunks para encontrarlos durmiendo, abrazados, bajo las mantas, con signos evidentes de que Trunks había respetado el mandato de su padre. Vegeta comprobó que no había signos de peligro en ningún lugar de la habitación antes de cerrar de nuevo la puerta a su espalda. Se encaminó hacia la habitación que Mirai compartía con Bra. Mirai dormía sentado sobre la cama, con la espalda apoyada sobre el reposacabezas y con una mano sujetaba la empuñadura de su espada desnuda y con la otra acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana, que dormía profundamente en su regazo abrazada a su cintura. Vegeta sintió como su mano se cerraba fuertemente sobre la espada cuando le oyó abrir la puerta y abrió ligeramente sus ojos azules con alarma, pero Vegeta le tranquilizó con un gesto. Él asintió y, tras echar un último vistazo a Bra, volvió a dormir. Vegeta sonrió ligeramente y se encaminó de nuevo a su habitación, creyendo que todo iba bien. Pero no tardó en desechar esa idea.

Su familia estaba en peligro y su instinto se lo estaba diciendo a gritos, pero su entendimiento no conseguía ver la razón tras comprobar que sus hijos estaban bien. De repente, un escalofrío le recorrió el alma. Bulma.

Corrió hacia su habitación, pero no llegó a ella. Cuando tropezó con el cuerpo inconsciente de Oob, tuvo la confirmación que necesitaba. Intentó despertarlo sin éxito cuando observó que el salón principal del palacio estaba iluminado. Vegeta voló hasta allí, y, haciendo explotar la puerta cerrada, se encaminó hacia su interior.

-¡Vegeta!

-Hola, Vegeta. Es un día perfecto, ¿no te parece? –dijo un ser encapuchado mientras apretaba una afilada daga contra el cuello ya sangrante de Bulma.

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! La historia se acaba... el próximo capi es el último y luego habrá un epílogo, lo escribiré tan pronto como pueda, pero con los exámenes de la universidad acechando no sé cuando será eso. Y de hecho, la conversación sobre lo sexy que es Mirai es algo que yo siempre había pensado (supongo que más de una, jeje). Y por supuesto, el beso que le da Mirai a Vegeta es de padre a hijo, esto no es ni por asomo un yaoi (aviso porque alguien ya me ha hecho una insinuación al respecto) ¡Por favor, dejad muchas reviews!_

_Cristii: ¡Gracias por tus reviews! Pero no odies a Andrómeda, mujer, seguro que, como dice Vegeta, hubiera preferido continuar viva, pero es verdad, eso de tener a Mirai no es perdonable. Mirai debería ser un bien de disfrute universal, jeje._

_IsabelCordy: Me ha encantado tu review y es uno de los comentarios que más me ha enternecido. Vegeta siempre ha sido mi personaje preferido (no se nota nada, ¿verdad?, jeje) y sé que en los primeros capítulos del fic parece demasiado meloso, pero en realidad es porque el tiempo ha pasado y, con Bra es obvio, le han enternecido, y porque la situación de Mirai lo exigía. De hecho, que Vegeta estuviera pendiente de él es una de las principales razones por las que el personaje de Mirai ha tenido tan aciago pasado, pues si no veía que su hijo (que todos sabemos que le adora, aunque no lo diga, pero sus actos en la saga de Boo lo dejan más que claro) no estaba al borde del abismo, no se iba a comportar de ese modo y aún así, la situación se le está yendo de las manos. Vegeta es un personaje que ama mucho a su familia y que ha tenido que sufrir mucho para conseguir estar a su lado, más consigo mismo que con enemigos ajenos y cada uno puede ser su peor enemigo. Es muy sobreprotector con su familia a la que ya una vez perdió y eso incluye a Mirai. Teniendo en consideración todo esto y, aunque Toriyama nos haya ocultado los pormenores de la relación familiar, creo que Vegeta no está tan fuera del personaje como pueda parecer. Seguramente, si Mirai se termina de recuperar y vencen a sus enemigos (no digo ni sí, ni no) volverá a ser el Vegeta de siempre, pero hasta entonces, será la sombra de su hijo. ¡Espero que te guste el nuevo capi! Muchos besos. _

_Elena: Un trabajo de joyería...me sonrojas un montón. Besos. _

_Triple G, Edoras, Schala S, freiya: Gracias por vuestras reviews y, por favor, seguid poniendo más sobre lo que pensais, es muy importante para mí. Muchos besos y¡ espero que paséis unas felices fiestas y un próspero año nuevo!_


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola, amigos! De nuevo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización. Sigo de exámenes en la universidad, pero termino la semana que viene, así que pronto habrá más, pero los viajes en el metro y en el tren camino de la uni y unas aburridísimas clases de historia económica me han dado el tiempo suficiente para actualizar este capi pese a lo que tengo que estudiar. Espero que os guste. Un aviso: sé que dije que este iba a ser el último capítulo y era la idea, pero cuando lo escribí, se alargaba mucho, así que decidí dividirlo en dos, por lo que este no es el último, sino el penúltimo. El próximo sí que será el último capítulo del fic y aún resta el epílogo. ¡Espero que os guste! Un besote.

**Capítulo 10**

-¡APARTA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI ESPOSA INMEDIATAMENTE! –rugió Vegeta, convirtiéndose en súper guerrero, presa de la furia. Aquel ser simplemente sonrió y apretó aún con más fuerza el cuchillo al cuello de Bulma, sabiendo que él no haría nada mientras la tuviera de rehén. Vegeta también lo sabia y eso le asustaba, porque no había nada que él pudiera hacer para liberarla. Un movimiento en falso y la matarían.

-Vegeta, deberías ser más cordial con tus invitados –dijo él, disfrutando cada segundo de la cara de terror que Vegeta intentaba, sin mucho éxito, ocultar. Necesitaba un plan, y muy bueno, si quería conseguir que Bulma saliera con vida.

-Déjala a ella. Me queréis a mí, ¿verdad? Entonces, cógeme. Ella no tiene la culpa –dijo Vegeta. Aquel ser sonrió maquiavélicamente. Vegeta observó a su antagonista con odio: al igual que aquel cuyo cuerpo aún debía yacer junto a su corazón en su cámara de gravedad, la piel de aquel individuo era tan blanca que casi parecía transparente, la fuerza que poseía ocultada por aquel cuerpo tan delgado que parecía que iba a quebrarse en dos y sus ojos dorados que le miraban con el mismo odio como los que una vez le miró aquel, pero también con el retorcido placer que solo da la venganza de una gran afrenta pagada con sangre. Pero las similitudes acababan ahí: vestía con una túnica rica adornada con joyas que Vegeta no sabría siquiera describir; una mata de pelo rubio le llegaba hasta la cintura y, colgando de una de sus muñecas, pudo identificar un escudo colgando de una cadena. No sabía qué era aquel escudo ni lo que significaba, pero aquella señal en casi cualquier cultura que había conocido significaba lo mismo: una identificación que le distanciaba de la plebe, algo que ninguno de los otros seres de su raza que les habían atacado habían llevado, algo único que le distinguía: él era el líder. Él era el responsable de todo lo que estaba pasando. A él era a quien debía descuartizar.

-No recuerdas nada de nosotros, ¿verdad, Vegeta? No me sorprende; solo eres un asesino sin piedad para el que otro cadáver más solo es una rayita a añadir en su lista de atrocidades –dijo él.

-No, no os recuerdo –dijo Vegeta, sin informar a su antagonista, por el bien de Bulma, del destino que había sufrido aquel que le había informado de lo poco que sabía y de lo que había recordado con posterioridad. Su abrió la boca para replicar cuando unos golpes certeros se oyeron en el exterior.

-Dile a los tuyos que dejen a mis hombres y que vengan aquí –dijo él, alzando amenazadoramente el cuchillo hacia Bulma. Vegeta dudó-. ¡Díselo!

-¡Bien! –gritó Vegeta-. ¡Mocosos, dejadles y venid aquí sin replicar!

-¡Papá! –oyó gritar a Trunks mientras se acercaban. Precedidos por Gohan, Vegeta vio entrar a Trunks, Bra y Andrómeda protegidos por Mirai, que miraba con precaución a su alrededor, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en la figura de Bulma.

-¡Mamá! –gritaron Trunks y Bra al ver a Bulma. Instintivamente, hicieron ademán de correr hacia ella, pero Mirai, más prudente, les detuvo y les guió junto a Vegeta sin hacer caso de sus protestas. Vegeta vio a su hijo mayor observar con fijeza a su adversario, buscando una salida para la situación, intentando trazar un plan. Vegeta casi podía sentir a su cerebro funcionar tras aquellos ojos azules que se habían convertido en piedra al mirar a su enemigo. Su padre rogó para que se le ocurriera algo en ese momento en el que él, dominado por la desesperación y la furia, no podía pensar sino en locuras. Tras unos interminables instantes, Mirai se volvió hacia su padre y sus ojos, enternecidos al instante, intentaron tranquilizar el nerviosismo que sabía que él podía ver, junto con una media sonrisa de confianza. Mantuvo con un gesto autoritario de su brazo a sus hermanos y a Andrómeda detrás de él, intentando protegerles, e intentó hacer lo mismo con su padre pero, por supuesto, él no lo permitió, pero mantuvo la mano de su hijo sobre su brazo, presto a protegerle a él y a sus hermanos si la situación así lo requería. Su esposa estaba en peligro, pero sus hijos también y el deseo de proteger a su madre les haría dudar. Estaba seguro de que Mirai les protegería, pero nadie le protegía a él. En caso de ataque, les pondría a salvo; el plan de aquellos seres era hacerle sufrir y para ello debían matar a Bulma delante de sus ojos. No la harían nada si, alejada de ella a causa de una batalla, no podía verla sufrir. Lo que temía es que la mataran en aquel momento sin esperar más dilación, antes de que pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo.

-¡Suelta a mi madre, escoria, si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza y se la dé a comer a los buitres! –dijo Mirai.

-Digno hijo de Vegeta, según veo –rió aquel ser-. Dime una cosa, muchachito, ¿por qué debería dejar escapar a tu madre en vez de seccionarle la yugular en este momento como pago a tu insolencia?

-No lo harás –dijo Mirai con absoluta seguridad, mientras sentía el brazo de su padre tensarse bajo su mano.

-No me retes, niño. ¿Por qué no, si puede saberse?

-Porque quieres salir vivo de aquí y sabes perfectamente que en el momento en el que le pongas un solo dedo encima serás destrozado por la energía descontrolada de cinco súper guerreros muy enfadados, así que te conviene negociar conmigo. Hasta un ser tan patético como tú tiene instintos de supervivencia.

-Sé que vosotros sois muchos más fuertes que yo y que acabaréis matándome tarde o temprano. ¿Por qué no aprovechar la ocasión de produciros una irreparable baja moral antes de desaparecer?

-Uno de vuestros amigos confesó que lo que queríais era vengaros de Vegeta y no podréis completar vuestra venganza hasta que no nos mates a nosotros, sus hijos, que en este momento no estamos a tu alcance. ¿Vas a arriesgar tu meta en la vida por un momento de satisfacción? Creo que no.

-Muy astuto, niño. Puestos así, ¿qué es lo que sugieres?

-Libera a mi madre.

-Si lo hago, mis hombres y yo no saldremos vivos de aquí. Me iré con ella y vosotros os quedaréis quietecitos por temor a hacerle daño y ya negociaremos, bajo mis condiciones, si os la devuelvo... y cómo.

-No lo harás –volvió a asegurar Mirai.

-¿Realmente piensas que será tan fácil? Entregártela es darte mi seguro de vida y la mataré antes de dárosla por las buenas si veo que no tengo otra salida.

-Entonces, tómame a mí en su lugar –dijo Mirai.

-¿Qué? –preguntó su enemigo

-Ya me has oído –dijo Mirai-. Libérala y cógeme a mí preso. Hagamos el intercambio: mi madre por mí. Sales ganando con el cambio: yo soy muy peligroso para ti.

Su enemigo pareció pensarlo, pero Vegeta vio un brillo de malignidad en sus ojos que puso sus sentidos alerta. Vegeta pensaba que aquel ser rechazaría frontalmente el ofrecimiento de Mirai; le había visto luchar, conocía sus posibilidades y sabía que Mirai le volaría la cabeza en cuanto su madre estuviese libre. Pero no le había rechazado todavía; eso solo podía significar que tenía algo muy peligroso en mente, lo suficiente como para correr el riesgo de que Mirai se fugara y perderlo todo. Mirai tenía todas las de ganar si había intercambio; él era, sin discusión, el más fuerte. Entonces, ¿por qué dudaba?

-Muy bien, mocoso. Tu vida por la de tu madre –dijo, tras unos momentos de silencio. La exclamación de sorpresa que dejaron escapar todos, excepto Mirai, en aquella habitación revelaron a Vegeta que también habían pensado lo mismo que él. Mirai asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia su antagonista cuando su padre le detuvo.

-¿¡Estás loco!? –exclamó Vegeta, en voz baja, intentando que su enemigo no se diera cuenta de lo que decían, sin mucho éxito-. No te lo voy a permitir.

-Necesita un rehén.

-Te matarán en cuanto te utilicen para salir de aquí.

-Yo les puedo vencer, lo sabes, me escaparé en cuanto mamá esté a salvo.

-Trunks, no me tomes por idiota, sabes perfectamente que no habría aceptado tu propuesta si no tuviera algún plan para mantenerte bajo control. Te conocen, te han visto luchar y saben que eres su peor enemigo. No te dejarán con vida.

-Cierto, lo sé. Pero sea lo que sea que tengan en mente para hacer con el rehén, yo lo soportaré mejor que mamá. Yo soy un Saiyajin acostumbrado a ser torturado y herido en batalla, mamá es solo una frágil humana que morirá en cuanto le den un mal golpe o podrían hacerle millones de cosas horribles en las que no quiero ni pensar, yo tengo más posibilidades de salir con vida que ella.

-Los asesinos no se miden por la lógica, créeme. Eres uno de sus objetivos principales, en un arranque pueden matarte antes de que te des cuenta.

-Papá, escúchame: no van a matarme. Me necesitan vivo, porque si estuvieran seguros de que pueden vencernos nos habrían lanzado todo su ejército encima nada más entrar por esa puerta y le habrían cortado el cuello delante de tus ojos mientras luchabas en vez de intentar chantajearnos. Eso significa que saben que no pueden ganarnos en un enfrentamiento directo, que hemos diezmado a su ejército y que necesitan usar astucias para conseguir su propósito. Me usarán como cebo para atraeros a su terreno y allí estarán en ventaja. En el momento en el que me maten, tú dejarás de sentir mi energía vital, lo sabrás y no acudirás, perdiendo ellos la oportunidad de atacar a mis hermanos mientras vas en mi busca. Yo no soy su objetivo; si no nos mata a los tres, no triunfarán. No van a matarme.

-No lo sabes. Les estás ofreciendo tu cabeza en bandeja, no permitiré que hagas algo así.

-No dejaré que mamá sufra pudiendo tomar su lugar.

-¡Vegeta! ¡No le dejes! ¡No dejes que se entregue, Vegeta! –gritó Bulma. Su captor la silenció duramente de una bofetada que hizo que solo los brazos de Gohan sujetándole con firmeza evitaran que Vegeta se lanzara sobre él para partirle en dos, sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso hubiera tenido para su esposa.

-¡Iré y se acabó! –dijo Mirai.

-Hermano –dijo Trunks-. Deja que vaya yo. Tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo, tendréis más oportunidades de triunfar si estáis juntos. Yo me intercambiaré por mamá.

-Sobre mi cadáver. Estando yo aquí, vosotros no tendréis que pasar nunca por algo así. Además, tu deber es proteger a Andrómeda; a ella es a la que le debes más lealtad que a todos los demás desde el momento en que prometiste protegerla y si haces alguna estupidez intentando ayudarme, te juro por mi padre que no la protegeré. Tenlo en cuenta –le dijo Mirai a su alter ego-. Que me consideréis el más fuerte es una razón más para que vaya yo; el más fuerte es el que más podrá aguantar.

-Iré yo –dijo Vegeta-. No os atreváis a protestar.

-Pero no te quiero a ti, Vegeta. Le quiero a él; si no, no habrá trato –dijo su enemigo. Vegeta le miró con odio contenido. Sabía que era la única solución, pero se negaba a dejar marchar a su hijo sin hacer nada-. Pero parece que la mujer es mucho más valiosa para vosotros de lo que pensaba. Creo que debería conservarla y anular el trato.

-¡Escúchame muy bien, escoria, porque no lo pienso repetir! –dijo Mirai, súbitamente enrabietado ante la perspectiva de que la única posibilidad de salvar a su madre se evaporara como el humo y tuviera que ver impotente como se le moría un ser querido una vez más-. Yo soy mucho más valioso para ti que ella, porque ganarás un rehén y te librarás de un poderoso enemigo. Toma la oportunidad porque si la desaprovechas te va a pesar.

-Mi objetivo es dañar a Vegeta y es obvio que él la ama. Tú entrañas muchos riesgos.

-Si quieres hacer daño a mi padre yo soy tu mejor opción, no solo porque matándome eliminas a su hijo, sino también su linaje. Yo soy su heredero, la sangre de la familia real de Vegetasei corre por mis venas y he sido educado por mi padre para continuar la estirpe de guerreros de la que procedo. Nos has observado, te has enfrentado a nosotros y sabes que ninguno de mis dos hermanos es tan parecido a mi padre como lo soy yo porque todo el legado de mi estirpe recae sobre mí. Ninguno de ellos podrá recoger mi legado si yo muero porque no han sido educados para ello y la línea de sangre de la familia real de los Saiyajin acabará conmigo, pues la esposa a la que debe lealtad hasta su muerte es demasiado mayor para tener un nuevo hijo al que adoctrinar para recoger mi legado. Tú sabes lo importante que es la estirpe para un Saiyajin, es su orgullo, su meta, su legado. Tómame y acabarás con ella. Rechaza la única opción que tendrás de apresar al príncipe de todos los Saiyajins y a base de golpes haré que te arrepientas. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro? –le amenazó Mirai, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y una expresión en el rostro que haría temblar de terror al mismo demonio. Mirai no sabía si ellos conocían su procedencia; llevaba mucho tiempo en el pasado, aunque les hubieran vigilado durante semanas no deberían haber averiguado que él y al que llamaba hermano eran la misma persona, que el Trunks presente era el verdadero heredero de Vegeta y el depositario de su legado, aunque a efectos prácticos sabía que para su padre era lo mismo. Pero para culturas como había sido la de Vegeta y como podía ser la de sus enemigos, la transmisión del linaje, la necesidad de un heredero que perpetuara la memoria de los suyos y honrara su estirpe y la idea del primogénito que algún día habría de recibir su legado, material o espiritual, era básica y constituía una gran diferencia entre el primer hijo y el resto. Mirai lo sabía y necesitaba jugar esa baza para poder convencerle de que él era su mejor opción.

-Ya lo sabía, solo quería presionarte para que dejaras de murmurar idioteces con el resto de tu familia e hicieras efectivo el intercambio. Me estoy cansando de este sin sentido; te quiero a ti, principito; sólo a ti o me quedaré con ella.

-Ya voy.

-Trunks, encontraremos otra solución. No te dejaré ir así.

-No la hay. Todo está dicho. Sólo prométeme que si mi suposición es cierta y me usan como cebo, no vendrás a buscarme. Promételo.

-No voy a prometerte algo que bajo ningún concepto pienso cumplir. Hagan lo que hagan, que dado lo que sabemos no será poco, aguanta; iré a por ti.

-Papá, si lo haces pondrás en peligro al resto de la familia. Necesitan que les protejas; ya encontraré alguna forma de escapar. Pero no vengas, piensa en ellos.

-No utilices la demagogia barata para intentar convencerme de que deje a morir a mi propio hijo. Mantente vivo o te mataré yo –dijo Vegeta. Mirai asintió.

-Hagáis lo que hagáis, tened cuidado. Cuidaos –les dijo Mirai. Vegeta sintió como su hijo le daba un ligero apretón en la mano, demasiado sutil como para que alguien se diera cuenta, a modo de despedida, antes de empezar a caminar hacia su enemigo. Vegeta sintió cómo su corazón se partía en dos; por un lado, se sentía aliviado de saber que dentro de poco Bulma volvería a estar a salvo en sus brazos; por otro, no podía siquiera soportar la idea de que mataran a Mirai mientras él se quedaba allí impotente e inútil para defender a su hijo de las garras de aquellos que le matarían sin piedad. Al verlo caminar hacia su destino, no pudo soportarlo e intentó correr hacia él.

-¡Hijo, no! –gritó, mientras sentía cómo dos fuertes brazos le inmovilizaban-. ¡Suéltame, patética excusa de Saiyajin, tengo que evitarlo!

-No. Si haces una estupidez, Bulma sufrirá las consecuencias. Mirai está haciendo lo que cree que es correcto, tú ya has intentado tomar su lugar y no ha podido ser, ya no puedes hacer nada. Intenta pensar en algún modo de salvarle una vez esté en sus manos en vez de darle el gusto de verte así –dijo Gohan.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!

-¡Yo también soy padre!

-¡Pero tú nunca has visto a tu hija luchar, ser herida y morir como yo he visto al mío, así que no sabes nada!

-Puede, pero si ese día llega, Kami no lo quiera, me gustaría que mi hija pudiera ser herida o morir con la misma valentía y orgullo con lo que lo hizo tu hijo, como una auténtica guerrera y por una razón tan valiosa como es la de salvar la vida de otros, así que siéntete orgulloso de él e intenta buscar una forma de arrancarle la cabeza a ese desgraciado para que esto acabe de una vez –le dijo Gohan. Vegeta asintió y se zafó se sus brazos, viendo cómo Mirai se paraba a escasos pasos de su madre y su enemigo.

-¿Cómo efectuamos el intercambio? –dijo su enemigo.

-Libérala y cuando esté a salvo me entregaré.

-¿Y quién me asegura que no escaparás?

-Yo soy el bueno aquí, no tú.

-¿Piensas que soy idiota? –dijo su enemigo. Mirai dejó escapar una sonrisa irónica.

-Tenía que intentarlo –dijo Mirai, sacando su espada de la vaina de su espalda y trazando con ella una línea en el suelo de baldosa-. Nos pararemos cada uno a un lado de la línea; entonces yo extenderé el brazo y tú me cogerás, mientras uno de los subordinados que tienes ahí fuera libera a mi madre en el mismo momento en que me cogéis. A la vez. Si no, no habrá trato y sabes que tengo la fuerza necesaria para dar esto por terminado si el proceso no me convence –dijo Mirai.

-Me parece bien. Pero no podrás tocarla; en el momento en el que intentes acercarte a ella antes del intercambio, lo consideraré como una traición al trato y la mataré. ¿De acuerdo? –dijo él. Mirai asintió. El líder silbó ligeramente y uno de los miembros de su ejército apareció de repente junto a él. Con un murmullo, le transmitió las órdenes pertinentes y el soldado asintió. Cogiendo a Bulma por el brazo y obligándola a andar presionando el filo de una espada contra su nuca. Cuando llegó a la línea, Mirai caminó hacia su posición frente al líder. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos sin decir nada.

-¿Preparado, principito? –preguntó él, con una sonrisa maligna en los labios.

-A la vez. ¡Ahora! –gritó Mirai, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo, pero, al mismo tiempo, alzando su mano derecha hacia su madre y, con un movimiento rápido y certero, asió el brazo enemigo y lanzó a Bulma directamente hacia los brazos abiertos de Vegeta, mientras él era apresado por el líder enemigo.

-¡¡Inútil!! ¡¡Te dije que no la soltaras bajo ningún concepto, les quería a ambos!! –gritó el líder.

-¡Y NO LA HE SOLTADO, SEÑOR! ¡ME HA ARRANCADO EL BRAZO! –aulló el soldado dirigiéndose hacia su hombro, del que solo pendía un trozo de hueso cubierto de sangre-. ¡ÉL TIRÓ DE MI BRAZO CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS PARA QUE LA SOLTARA Y ME ARRANCÓ EL BRAZO!

-Inútil –siguió diciendo el líder, mientras le desintegraba con una certera bola de energía.

-¿¡Estás bien!? –gritó Vegeta, abrazando a Bulma, intentando con todas sus fuerzas controlarse para no romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo presa de la excitación. Ella asintió, llorando, mientras Vegeta le quitaba el brazo muerto del soldado aún enganchado al suyo y le tiraba lejos-. Lo siento mucho, pero no te preocupes, ahora estás a salvo, nunca jamás te volverán a poner una mano encima. Y te juro que sacaré a Trunks de esta.

Bulma simplemente asintió, mientras Vegeta le besaba la frente y la dejaba en los brazos de Trunks.

-¿Por qué Mirai no se defiende? –le preguntó Trunks. Vegeta se dio la vuelta y se atrevió a mirar a su hijo, que era sujetado con fuerza por aquel líder, pero sin hacer nada por liberarse de él. Vegeta no lo comprendía; él era mucho más fuerte, simplemente podía darle un golpe y volver a su lado. ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

-No has respetado el trato, principito. Te dije que no podías tocarla ni acercarte a ella.

-Soy bueno, pero no estúpido. Tú tampoco respetaste el trato; no ibas a soltarla. Querías dos rehenes para poder matar a uno de nosotros y aún poder escapar con el otro. Solo me aseguré de que cumplías tu parte –dijo Mirai. Su voz sonaba extrañamente débil a oídos de Vegeta. Algo iba mal. Muy mal.

-Eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien –dijo el líder, asqueado, soltando a Mirai y, para horror de Vegeta, este cayó al suelo llevándose la mano a su pecho sangrante. El líder se alejó de él y Vegeta pudo ver un pequeño cuchillo teñido de sangre, de la sangre de su hijo, en su mano.

-¡¡TRUNKS!! –gritó Vegeta. El líder silbó de nuevo y otros cinco soldados aparecieron de la nada y rodearon a Mirai, amenazándole con sus espadas.

-Vegeta, da un solo paso más hacia él y le mataré. Ya has visto que no me ha temblado la mano a la hora de clavarle una daga en el pecho a tu hijo, no juegues conmigo –dijo el líder.

-¿De verdad crees que una herida tan pequeña puede acabar conmigo? –le preguntó Mirai.

-Por supuesto que no. Te vi derrotar a mi mejor general con heridas mucho más graves que esa pero, ¿no te parece verdaderamente curioso que tú, que has podido luchar convertido en súper guerrero con la espalda destrozada y varias heridas mucho más profundas, no puedas ahora levantarte apenas del suelo por algo que consideras poco menos que un rasguño? –rió el líder.

-¡Trunks, defiéndete, puedes vencerles! –le gritó Bra. El líder rió.

-No, querida niña, no puede defenderse. Está completamente en mis manos.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi hijo!? –gritó Vegeta.

-¿Qué había en ese cuchillo? ¿Me has envenenado? –preguntó Trunks.

-Más o menos. El cuchillo estaba impregnado de una fórmula que creamos antes de que el planeta Vegeta se destruyera para poder defendernos si nos atacaban, aunque gracias a tu padre, nunca nos dio tiempo a usarla. Vosotros, ignorantes terrícolas, nunca podréis comprender en toda su extensión la complejidad de funciones que implica, pero digamos, para que lo entendáis, que es un enorme sedante. Introducido en el torrente sanguíneo en la dosis exacta, adormece vuestras poderosas células de energía paulatinamente...al principio, les falla la fuerza para atacar; luego, sus miembros no responden; después, no podrá manterse consciente y, por último, no será capaz de respirar y morirá ahogado. Tú y tu padre ya os habíais dado cuenta de que yo nunca accedería a un cambio si no tenía un plan para dominarte, conociendo que tu inmensa fuerza me haría pedazos; pues bien, este era mi plan. Pero no te preocupes demasiado todavía, Vegeta. Le necesito vivo. Pero tu poder resulta impresionante, muchachito. Deberías estar inconsciente en este momento.

-Yo soy un súper guerrero –dijo Mirai. Vegeta observó a su hijo con preocupación. Le costaba mucho respirar, su mano no se apartaba de la herida sangrante de su pecho, como si le doliera enormemente y su energía vital se desvanecía rápidamente. Estaba totalmente a su merced.

-Más bien yo creo que es por tu condición de híbrido. Esta pócima estuvo concebida para ser utilizada sobre Saiyajins sangre pura. Pero es mejor así; de esta manera, podremos hablar –dijo el líder, alzando sin dificultad a Mirai por el cuello de su camiseta-. Dime, niño. ¿Sabes quién es tu padre?

-Si no tienes nada interesante que preguntarme, deberías cerrar la boca antes de dejar tan en evidencia tu estupidez –le dijo Mirai.

-Respuesta incorrecta –dijo el líder, propinándole un rodillazo en el estómago-. Yo te lo diré, niño. Tu padre es un asesino.

-Ya lo sabíamos –dijo Trunks-. Eso no es nada nuevo.

-¿Y no os importa?

-No; él cambió y ha sido un gran padre para nosotros. Lo demás no nos importa –saltó Bra.

-Comprendo. Vosotros solo os preocupáis por vosotros mismos y por los vuestros. Qué típico de los Saiyajin. Pero eso es vuestro problema, porque cada acto tarde o temprano tiene su castigo. Y yo he venido aquí para ser el castigo de Vegeta. He esperado durante tanto tiempo este momento que casi creo estar viviendo un sueño... al fin, después de tanto deambular por el universo persiguiendo un ideal, al fin lo tengo ante mis ojos –dijo el líder, golpeando de nuevo a Mirai-. Vosotros, niños, no sabéis nada, así que os contaré nuestra historia: Mi nombre es Adrien, general jefe de los ejércitos de Neptus y el líder de su civilización desde que un aciago día, un Saiyajin, de nombre Vegeta, exterminara a toda nuestra población sin respetar ancianos, mujeres o niños antes de hacer explotar nuestro planeta en mil pedazos. Solo los pocos que estábamos en las misiones y algunos bebés que pudieron ser salvados en cápsulas especiales pudieron escapar. ¡Todo lo que queríamos, lo que amábamos, fue destruido aquel día por ese bastardo arrogante que ahora se encuentra entre vosotros! Los pocos supervivientes de aquella jornada nos unimos e intentamos rehacer nuestras vidas, viajando de planeta en planeta buscando el lugar que el destino nos tenía reservado. Pero allá donde fuese que llegásemos éramos vistos con recelo, con miedo e, incluso, con repulsión; en esos planetas extraños sólo éramos unos apátridas que amenazábamos las estructuras de aquellas sociedades extrañas con nuestras costumbres extranjeras. Obligados al nomadismo por el universo, mi pueblo se unió en torno a la idea que nos mantenía cohesionados: la venganza contra aquel responsable de la destrucción de nuestro planeta y de que desde entonces no hayamos tenido sus habitantes ni un momento de respiro. Te buscamos sin descanso, Vegeta; no supimos nada de ti durante mucho tiempo y llegamos a pensar que Freezer o algún otro ser despreciable había dado buena cuenta de ti. Convencidos de que ya estarías muerto, abandonamos tu búsqueda hasta que llegaron a nosotros rumores de otros sistemas en los que se hablaban de que unos grandes guerreros, últimos descendientes de la belicosa raza de los Saiyans, vivían en un apartado planeta llamado Tierra, donde habían derrotado a innumerables monstruos. Recobramos la esperanza de llegar hasta ti y nos unimos en un ejército con rumbo a la Tierra. Y aquí te encontramos; no solo, purgando tus pecados, como esperábamos, sino feliz con una esposa y tres hijos y viviendo la vida cómoda y aceptable que a nosotros se nos fue negada.

-Vuestro planeta estaba habitado por una raza débil que no supo defenderse a sí misma y que merecía morir a mis manos como lo hicieron muchos otros; lo único que lamento al respecto es que tú y tus compañeros escapaseis, pero eso es un inconveniente que muy pronto pienso solventar –dijo Vegeta, apretando los puños. Adrien le miró con odio contenido.

-¡Oh, gran príncipe de todos los Saiyans, lo olvidé! Olvidaba que para ti nuestros muertos solo fueron un número más en tu estadística de asesinatos. ¡Pero no eran simplemente cifras, eran seres que sentían, padecían, soñaban y deseaban vivir, cuya existencia fue desgajada por tu capricho! –gritó Adrien, descargando su furia sobre Mirai a base de golpes.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento y si quieres intentar vengarte de mí, aceptaré un reto donde quieras y cuando quieras, pero deja de ocultarte en las sombras y de atacarnos, porque yo contra tu planeta fui de frente, sin esconder mis intenciones y a cara descubierta. Deja en paz a mis hijos, ellos son inocentes.

-¡LOS MÍOS TAMBIÉN ERAN INOCENTES Y NO TE IMPORTÓ! ¿Piensas acaso que eres el único que tiene familia, hijos? ¡Cuando supe del ataque que habías llevado a cabo contra mi planeta acudí allí lo más rápidamente posible con la intención de ayudar a su defensa, pero también de salvar a mis dos hijos pequeños que, sin mí, estaban a tu merced! ¡Pero llegué tarde y cuando entré en mi casa me encontré a mis dos hijos desmembrados por tu mano y la de tus dos secuaces siendo ellos tan inocentes como los tuyos! Eran más pequeños que tus mocosos –dijo Adrien, con su voz súbitamente tomada por la emoción-. El dolor que siente un padre frente al cadáver de sus hijos...es algo que solo te deseo a ti, mi peor enemigo. Y eso será lo que recibirás. ¡Él pagará tu deuda y ellos quedarán vengados mientras lloras tu impotencia frente a su cuerpo!

-¡El no tuvo la culpa! ¡La tuviste tú, que no fuiste capaz de proteger a tu familia! –gritó Vegeta.

-¡Ni tú tampoco serás capaz! –dijo Adrien, golpeando a Mirai-. ¡Y ellos expiarán tus culpas! Empezando por este...

-¡Yo era sólo un mercenario, la orden vino de Freezer, deberías culparle a él, no al mensajero!

-Fueron sus órdenes, pero tú las ejecutaste. Estaba en tu mano negarte. No lo hiciste.

-¡Nunca tuve esa opción! ¡Freezer me hubiera matado al menor signo de rebeldía! ¿Qué iba a conseguir yo matándome de ese modo?

-¡Sólo la vida de miles de seres, Vegeta!

-¡No hubiera conseguido nada! ¡Lo que no hubiese hecho yo, lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro!

-¡Eso no lo sabes!¡Te podrías haber convertido en el héroe de los miles de oprimidos que sufrían bajo las órdenes de Freezer, podrías haber sido el líder de todos aquellos súbditos obligados a esclavizarse deseosos de que una mano de hierro les llevase a la victoria contra el tirano. Te habrían seguido siempre o, al menos, habrías muerto con honor en vez de actuar asustado por el poder de nuestro enemigo. ¡Ni siquiera lo intentaste! ¡No tienes orgullo, Vegeta!

-¡Qué sabrás tú lo que es el orgullo o el honor! ¡Yo exterminé a tu planeta, es cierto, pero fui de frente y le di a tu patética gente la oportunidad de defenderse y de proteger lo que les era más preciado, mientras que tú, cobarde, te ocultas en las sombras sin retarme directamente porque sabes que no puedes vencerme y atacas a mis hijos que son tan inocentes como aquellos a los que tú dices defender, chantajeándoles con triquiñuelas y enviando un ejército contra ellos mientras duermes intentando apoderarte de ellos por la espalda Yo tengo mi honor y mi ogrullo; tú solo eres una rata que no sabe nada ni nada conseguirá.

-¡CÁLLATE! –gritó Adrien.

-Lo que hice aquel día lo volvería a hacer porque era la tarea que se me había encomendado y porque era un maldito asesino, disfruté haciéndolo, arrancando de sus cuerpos hasta la última gota de sangre mientras les oía gritas. ¡No significaron nada para mí, ni siquiera los recordaba porque no valían la pena, solo eran una patética y débil escoria! Y ahora, piltrafa, suelta a mi hijo antes de que haga que desees haber muerto en tu planeta con ellos –gritó Vegeta.

-¡Cállate, Vegeta! No le provoques, recuerda que todavía tiene a nuestro hijo –siseó Bulma.

-Ya veo –dijo Adrien, agachándose y cogiendo con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada de Mirai, que había caído al suelo, olvidada, tras el intercambio-. Parece que en toda tu vida no has dedicado ni un solo minuto a pensar en todas las vidas que destrozaron tus manos. Durante todos estos años deseé cada noche que, si estabas vivo, el destino te hubiera castigado por tus actos con una existencia solitaria y deleznable que alguien de tu calaña merecía. Oré para que sufrieras una mínima parte de lo que yo sufría. ¡Cuál no fue mi sorpresa cuando, al venir en tu busca, encuentro con que las estrellas te habían favorecido!¡Vivías en paz en este planeta, provisto de todas las comodidades que su limitado desarrollo es capaz de imaginar, junto a una esposa amante y tres poderosos hijos que besan el suelo por el que pisas, mientras los míos y yo, apátridas, rechazados por todos, indignas sombras de lo que una vez fuimos sin un planeta en el que vivir ni una patria por la que morir, presos del recuerdo de aquellos que no pudimos salvar, vivimos en cualquier agujero putrefacto que nos dé cobijo consumidos por el odio y la necesidad!¡Tú, asesino, has sido aceptado, amado y salvado por esta gente a la que no le importa que no te arrepientas de las atrocidades cometidas, mientras que para nosotros nunca hubo redención! Pero ahora pagarás y nosotros tendremos paz...cuando la víctima de tus actos no sea un desconocido sino aquel que lleva tu sangre en sus venas. ¡SUJETAD AL MOCOSO Y HACED QUE SE ARRODILLE! –gritó Adrien a sus guardias señalando a Mirai. Vegeta se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que su orgullo le había traicionado una vez más mientras Adrien se dirigía hacia su hijo enarbolando su propia espada desnuda a la vez que sus guardias cumplían prestos su mandato.

-¡Déjale, no le hagas daño! ¡Lucha conmigo, cobarde! –gritó Vegeta, convirtiéndose en súper guerrero y preparándose para lanzarse en su ayuda.

-¡Detente, Vegeta!¡Recuerda que les conviene mantenerle vivo! –gritó Gohan, sujetándole.

-¡Pero ahora no está pensando fríamente, esta muy cabreado, va a matarle! ¡Mirai! –gritaba Vegeta. Adrien se acercaba con paso lento hacia el muchacho, saboreando cada momento, cada paso que le acercaba a su tan ansiada venganza mientras Mirai, obligado a permanecer de rodillas pero erguido con el orgullo heredado de su padre, miraba con decisión a los ojos de aquel que debía ser su verdugo, sin desviar en ningún momento la vista de sus orbes dorados. Él era un príncipe, un guerrero: no le temía ni a las puertas de la mismísima muerte y aquel que mediante engaños había conseguido hacerse con su vida no tendría la satisfacción de verle caer. Aquel ser tendría siempre claro en su mente que el último príncipe de los Saiyans había muerto como vivió, orgulloso y desafiante ante el destino que le había sido impuesto.

-¡Agacha la cabeza, muchacho! –gritó Adrien levantando su espada. El silencio insolente de Mirai fue lo único que obtuvo-. Adiós, niño.

-¡TRUNKS, NO! –gritó Vegeta, mientras la sangre de su hijo golpeaba las baldosas blancas del Cielo.

Adrien no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos azules de aquel guerrero que, si no le estuviese viendo sangrar, hubiese jurado que estaba tallado en piedra. Era imposible que aquel muchacho hubiese sabido que detendría la espada en el mismo momento en el que su filo tocase su piel, dejando un tenue hilillo de sangre como única consecuencia, una actuación cuyo único objetivo habría sido vengarse ligeramente de Vegeta por sus palabras si acabar aún con su rehén pretendiendo que llevaba a cabo lo que pensaba realizar más tarde. Pero el orgullo de aquel niño, su entereza ante la muerte que parecía inminente y su decisión de mantenerse desafiante hasta el final, sin mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo, le habían sorprendido sobremanera y comenzó a sentir una mezcla de admiración hacia su rehén y de deseo de doblegar la fortaleza del hijo odiado de su denostado enemigo.

-¿Pensabas que iba a ponerme a llorar y a suplicarte que no me mataras? Bien; piensa de nuevo –dijo Mirai, tras unos segundos de silencio. Adrien le miró con odio contenido.

-Altivo príncipe de los Saiyajin... –murmuró Adrien como una maldición.

-He convivido con la muerte desde que tengo uso de razón y he pasado por ella. Nada de lo que tú pretendes hacerme puede dañarme, pues por todo he pasado y aún respiro –dijo Mirai.

-Parece que el hijo es mucho más valioso que el padre, amigos –dijo Adrien, dirigiéndose a sus soldados, que rieron, aduladores -. Te he observado durante semanas, joven Mirai; aunque no termino de comprender de dónde vienes ni por qué tus padres se dirigen algunas veces a ti con el nombre de hermano, me he deleitado con tu magnífico poder y admiro tu valentía y tu gran inteligencia. Pero también he visto cómo eres el hijo más querido de Vegeta: le he visto velarte noches enteras después de que lloraras hasta la extenuación en cualquier punto recóndito de este miserable planeta, atender con solicitud tus heridas mientras maldecía al cielo por hacerte sufrir y acariciar tus cabellos hasta el amanecer para ahuyentar lejos de ti tus pesadillas. Sin duda, en este momento eres, de sus hijos, el más cercano a su corazón. Gano mucho teniéndote en mi poder, joven Mirai.

-Supongo que este discursito sobre cosas que ya sé tendrá algún cometido aparte de la patética autoalabanza que muestras hacia tus labores como espía –se burló Mirai. Adrien le envió una mirada envenenada.

-Por supuesto. En realidad, oculta una propuesta

-¿En qué piensas?

-Únete a mí, Mirai.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Mirai, atónito.

-Únete a nosotros y salva tu vida. Piensa bien en lo que te ofrezco, muchacho: respetaremos tu vida y, con tu ayuda, conquistaremos un planeta para nosotros, donde no seamos más unos proscritos. Te cubriremos de honores y riquezas y compartirás conmigo el liderazgo de nuestra raza. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los niños y de la esposa de Vegeta, tú no tendrás que hacer nada. Con tu poder, seremos los amos del universo –Mirai se quedó sin palabras durante unos segundos -. ¿Te lo estás pensando, muchacho?

-Por nada del mundo Solo pensaba en lo humillado que me siento en este momento por estar en manos de un ser tan idiota como para creer que aceptaré tal propuesta. Lo que me has ofrecido lo hubiera adquirido perfectamente yo solo si ese hubiera sido mi deseo. Jamás traicionaré a mi padre y no permitiré que toquéis a mi familia.

-¿Estás seguro, muchacho?

-Por supuesto Tú piensas que como te ha tocado sufrir más de lo que crees merecer el mundo se conforma según tu punto de vista y que todo el mundo debe seguirte como recompensa por tus penas, pero eso solo demuestra lo patético que eres. Acepta tu destino como un hombre, en vez de buscar una venganza que no te devolverá lo que perdiste.

-Sufrir...tú sabes mucho de eso, ¿verdad? Nuestra historia es muy parecida, aunque no lo creas. Ambos perdimos lo que más queríamos: yo, a mis hijos y a mi hogar; tú a tu mujer y a tu hijo nonato y ambos los perdimos por culpa de Vegeta –dijo Adrien. El rostro hasta entonces sereno de Mirai dibujó su dolor al escuchar esas palabras de boca de su enemigo.

-Eso no es cierto –respondió Mirai, simplemente.

-Tú sabes que sí lo es. Estoy seguro de que más de una vez lo has pensado. Escuché tu historia, joven Mirai, y tu mismo dijiste que os atacaron porque querían vengarse de Vegeta Si no hubiese sido por sus actos, nadie os habría atacado y ahora mismo seguramente estarías acunando a tu bebé en los brazos o quizá besando a tu esposa antes de hacerle el amor en vez de sabiendo que están dos metros bajo tierra purgando los pecados de tu padre.

-¡Basta! ¡Deja de hablar de ellos, tú no sabes nada! –gritó Mirai, embravecido.

-¡No te atrevas a utilizar eso en su contra, maldito gusano! –gritó Vegeta.

-Ellos eran inocentes Mirai, tú lo sabes, no tenían culpa de nada, su único pecado fue quererte –siguió Adrien, ignorando las palabras de ambos Saiyans -, al igual que tú tampoco merecías este destino tan cruel. Tu mujer y tu hijo pagaron con su vida las deudas de Vegeta, pero tú aún lo haces sufriendo cada instante su ausencia. Él tiene la culpa de tu dolor, véngate, véngalos, únete a nosotros y hazle pagar con las mismas pérdidas el dolor que tú sufriste.

-¡No le escuches, Trunks, está intentado manipularte! –gritó Vegeta, mientras la sala se sumergía en un silencio atronador, tan solo roto por los forcejeos de Vegeta, que intentaba librarse de los brazos de Gohan, que necesitó la ayuda de Trunks y de Bra para contenerle.

-Nada de lo que tú puedas decirme –habló por fin Mirai -, conseguirá que yo traicione a mi padre. Estoy seguro de que, si hubiese tenido la oportunidad, nos hubiera protegido a los tres con su vida si hubiese sido necesario. El único culpable de su muerte soy yo, que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos. Tus palabras no cambiarán esa realidad

-¡Estás engañándote a ti mismo, Mirai, él tuvo la culpa y ahora protege a tu hermano pequeño en tu perjuicio apartándote de la mujer a la que amas! Nosotrs te ayudaremos a tenerla, conseguiremos que tú y...

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A PRONUNCIAR SU NOMBRE CON TUS MALDITOS LABIOS, ESCORIA! –gritó Mirai, lanzando una mirada furtiva a los ojos verdes de Andrómeda que, aterrorizada, asistía al espectáculo protegida por su novio-. ¡Si fuera cuestión de fuerza, yo podría haberla tomado para mí, pero ella no es mi esposa y, aunque lo fuera, no la forzaría porque a diferencia de ti, yo tengo moral, honor y orgullo!¡Orgullo pro mí, por mi raza y, sobretodo, por mi padre, el gran príncipe de los Saiyajin al que siempre guardaré fidelidad! –gritó Mirai. Adrien, furioso ante sus palabras, comenzó a golpearle de nuevo.

-¡Estúpido! ¿Cómo se puede estar orgulloso y guardar lealtad a un asesino?

-¡Se puede cambiar!

-¡Pero hay cosas que no se pueden perdonar!¡El asesinato a sangre fría, el destrozo de miles de vidas, el exterminio de razas enteras y la destrucción de planetas por su mano jamás se podrá perdonar y la muerte de los tuyos ha sido un daño derivado de sus actos, no lo puedes negar! ¡En el interior de su alma él siempre continuará siendo lo que fue, lo sabes! ¡Sabes que fue culpa suya, lo sabes, mucho más que tuya, aunque estoy seguro que tu ineptitud contribuyó a que les mataran delante de tus ojos! –gritó Adrien y Vegeta pudo ver una lágrima furtiva traicionar la entereza de su hijo-. Duele, ¿verdad?

-Podrás dañar mi cuerpo y mi alma, pero nunca podrás tocar mi orgullo ni mi corazón.

-Vaya, el guerrero nos ha salido filosófico...-se burló Adrien.

-Lo que quieras, pero lo cierto es que nunca lograrás hacerme odiar a mi padre por mucho que lo intentes. Podrás hacerme lo que quieras, pero nunca traicionaré a un padre que para mí ha sido el mejor; por eso, aunque me mates, siempre sabrás que has fracasado –le dijo Mirai, con calma.

-Has sellado tu destino, mocoso. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? –dijo Adrien. Mirai asintió levemente-. Entonces, es inútil seguir aquí. Pese a que te niegues a seguir el que debería ser tu primer instinto y te mantengas fiel a Vegeta, hay millones de formas en las que puedo usarte en contra de tu padre.

Adrien sacó una botellita de uno de los pliegues de su túnica y, cogiendo la daga con la que había atacado a Mirai en un principio, vació todo su contenido sobre la hoja.

-¿Qué vas a hacerle a mi hijo? –gritó Vegeta.

-Nada...solo volver a abrirle viejas heridas –rió Adrien-. ¡Guardias! ¡Sujetadle! ¡Y si Vegeta o los demás hacen un solo movimiento, cortadle la cabeza!

Adrien se acercó a Mirai con el puñal en la mano, deleitándose momentáneamente en los vanos intentos del debilitado muchacho pro liberarse y en el rostro impotente de Vegeta, que sabía que no podía hacer nada por su hijo en aquel momento. Adrien se paró un momento para dedicarle a Vegeta una sonrisa de triunfo antes de hundir el puñal hasta la empuñadura en el costado derecho de Mirai y le raja la piel siguiendo la estela de su cicatriz en forma de media luna. Mirai reprimió un grito y, bajando la mirada hacia su herdia, Vegeta supo ver en sus tristes mares azules como rememoraba el día en que la sangre que manaba de ese mismo lugar caía al suelo y se mezclaba con la de su querida Andrómeda, mientras esperaba a que el veneno hiciera efecto e su cuerpo. Poco después, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, su respiración se hizo más pesada y, finalmente, cayó al suelo sin sentido ante la mirada complacida de Adrien.

-Bueno, Vegeta, hasta aquí ha llegado nuestra pequeña reunión. ¿Sabes una cosa? Me ha sorprendido mucho la fortaleza de tu chico –dijo Adrien, cogiendo en brazos el cuerpo inerte de Mirai -. ¿Quién iba a pensar que de alguien tan despreciable como tú podría surgir algo tan valioso? Si su parecido contigo no fuera tan evidente, dudaría de su origen.

-Si le haces algún daño irreversible a mi hijo, te mataré y te perseguiré hasta el mismísimo infierno para seguir torturándote por el resto de la eternidad –gruñó Vegeta-. Te arrepentirás de haber reabierto sus heridas.

-¿Cómo podría hacerle yo algún daño a tu hijo? De todas maneras, sabes perfectamente que mi problema es contigo, no con él. Mirai es tan inocente y ahora mismo está tan indefenso... –decía Adrien, irónico, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos morados. Vegeta reprimió a duras penas el impulso de saltar sobre él y arrancarle las manos -. Ven por él, Vegeta. Acude en su busca y nosotros dirimiremos nuestras...diferencias. Hasta entonces cuidaré de tu pequeño Mirai...a mi manera.

Con esta velada amenaza, Adrien y todo su ejército desaparecieron llevándose a Mirai con ellos.

Durante varios minutos nadie se atrevió a moverse, hablar o, incluso, respirar, esperando a que Vegeta hiciera algo. El príncipe se había quedado inmóvil, mirando hacia el lugar en el que había desaparecido su hijo, intentando dominar la loca sed de sangre que corría como fuego por sus venas. Quería matar y cumpliría su deseo con cualquier que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino en aquel momento. Se lo habían llevado. Le habían arrebatado a su hijo delante de sus propios ojos, le habían envenenado, apuñalado y golpeado, pero, sobretodo, le habían vuelto a recordar a Andrómeda, le habían torturado con su muerte hasta que Vegeta había podido sentir su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos. En los mismos trozos en los que partiría cada uno de sus huesos la próxima vez que lo tuviera delante. Vegeta intentó dejar escapar su ira apretando tan fuertemente sus puños que las palmas de su manos comenzaron a sangrar y su sangre se mezcló en el suelo con la de su hijo. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Necesitaba pensar un plan para liberar a su hijo y, después de matar a ese desgraciado y disfrutar haciéndolo, le adoraría y le protegería hasta que ese sufrimiento que sentía no fuera más que un mal recuerdo.

-Gohan, supongo que todos los demás están a salvo, si no, no estarías aquí –gruñó Vegeta, por fin. Gohan asintió.

-Sí, volaron de vuelta a la Capsule Corp. mientras les cubría la retirada.

-Si me encuentro a tu hermano y al estúpido pupilo de Kakarot les mataré. Quedas avisado –dijo Vegeta, arrodillándose y cogiendo la espada de Mirai y la botellita de Adrien del suelo. Con un calculado movimiento se la lanzó a su esposa-. Necesito que analices qué diablos puede provocar lo que le han dado a Mirai.

-Ya has visto que disminuye sus fuerzas y... –comenzó Bulma, examinándolo.

-Eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero saber es si puede matarlo. Y que encuentres un antídoto. Pueden tener más. En cuanto a vosotros, nos vamos ahora mismo a por Mirai.

-Vegeta, no hagas caso de sus últimas palabras, ha dicho eso sólo para tentarte, sabes que es una trampa –dijo Gohan.

-Entonces, nos dejaremos atrapar.

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Jaja, me sorprendió mucho la gran cantidad de reviews que recibí pidiendo que por favor no hiciese daño a Bulma. Ya tenía previsto que no le pasara nada, pero me agradó mucho ver la gran cantidad de fans que tenía Bulma. Freiya me advirtió que si dañaba a Bulma venía a España para obligarme delicadamente a cambiar el final, glup. Quería agradecer especialmente las reviews del último capítulo, quizá más que las de ninguno. Todos aquellos que habéis estado de exámenes alguna vez o habéis visto a familiares o amigos pasar por lo mismo sabéis la gran presión a la que te ves sometido al saber que te juegas días y días de trabajo y todo el curso en un solo examen y sentir el peso sobre los hombros de las horas sin dormir por las noches, el trabajo y el cansancio. Con todo eso sobre mi espalda, me alegraba el día el sonido del correo y leer cómo vuestras reviews ensalzaban mi trabajo. Muchísimas gracias, de todo corazón; habéis sido un gran apoyo para mí estos días. _

_Este capítulo quizá merezca un comentario. La historia de los "malos" de la película debía salir a la luz y yo no quería un malo plano que simplemente porque consideraba a Vegeta malvado quisiera matarle. No; Adrien y su pueblo han sufrido y aún siguen haciéndolo, sin patria, sin familia y sin hogar por culpa de los actos de Vegeta. Me encanta el personaje de Vegeta (no se nota, ¿verdad?), pero su pasado como asesino es algo que no debemos obviar; Vegeta mató a muchos, impunemente y disfrutando con ello y la verdad de la historia es que no ha pagado por ello. Vegeta ha sido amado, aceptado y salvado mientras aquellos a los que torturó y destruyó no han tenido redención; el espíritu de todas aquellas víctimas de su crueldad están representadas en el pueblo de Adrien, que juzgamos como malvado porque están atacando a personajes a los que hemos aprendido a querer como si fueran reales, pero cuando Vegeta mató al rehén que cogió capítulos atrás en la cámara de gravedad no sentimos pena por él porque creíamos que se lo merecía y que Vegeta tenía derecho a su venganza. ¿Adrien no tiene ese derecho, simplemente porque queremos a sus víctimas?¿Adrien es peor que Vegeta por ello? Tendríamos que planteárnoslo. Adrien y Vegeta son personajes bastante paralelos a la hora de la venganza._

_Pero su ansia de venganza forma una tríada con la actitud de Mirai. Las historias del pasado de Mirai y de Adrien son muy parecidas, pero la diferencia es que Mirai no sucumbió a la facilidad de la venganza, mientras que Adrien vio en ella su consuelo. Mirai mató al asesino de Andrómeda, lo sabemos, pero jamás intentó una venganza contra su raza o sus familiares que calmase sus ansias de venganza, ni siquiera se volvió contra el recuerdo de un padre que ciertamente había sido, en cierta medida, responsable de lo ocurrido y al que odiar hubiera mitigado su dolor y centrado su recuerdo en algo ajeno a la autoflagelación. Adrien se centró en la venganza contra alguien que era responsable de lo ocurrido, pero no el único ni el último, pues Adrien sabe perfectamente que Freezer ordenó la destrucción de su planeta (pues la afimación de Vegeta al respecto no le ha sorprendido) y que si no hubiera sido Vegeta el ejecutor de la orden lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro. Para Adrien es más fácil pensar en que Vegeta es un diablo encarnado al que debe eliminar para dar descanso a sus fantasmas del pasado en vez de hacer algo mucho más difícil, que es aceptar la pesadilla de lo ocurrido e intentar seguir adelante. El odio es mucho más fácil de asumir y Adrien hizo de él el motor de su vida, pues en los cuarenta años o más que fácilmente pueden haber pasado desde la destrucción de su planeta, no ha pensado en otra cosa que en la venganza contra Vegeta. Nunca superó lo ocurrido ni tuvo intención de intentar continuar con su vida pacíficamente en otro planeta y arrastró a su pueblo en sus ansias de venganza. Ciertamente, duele ver cómo mientras tú sufres el asesino de tu familia vive aparentemente feliz, pero su odio ha llevado a miles de los suyos a una muerte inútil. La venganza no es buena y tanto Adrien como Vegeta han tenido la oportunidad de averiguarlo. Frente a ellos, el personaje de Mirai, sin dejar de ser visceral como el Sayajin que es, destaca por sus virtudes. Me gustaría que me dijeráis lo que opináis al respecto. _

_Triple G, Elena, Cristii, Edoras: Gracias por vuestras reviews y por seguir tan fielmente las aventuras de Mirai y Vegeta. Ojalá no os decepcione el desenlace._

_SaijClío: ¡TE ADORO! Lo sabes. Y menos mal que dijiste que si le pasaba algo a Bulma ibas a entrar al fic y hacer papilla a quién le había hecho daño, en vez de decir que ibas a asesinar lenta y dolorosamente a la escritora, jeje...me diste miedito. Te requiero, nos hablamos pronto. Besos. _

_Neferet, Selena1, chivis: Gracias por comenzar a leerme. Y tenéis razón, Mirai es perfecto, completamente de acuerdo. _

_Sabrinadragonlady: Me has hecho enrojecer con tu review, muchas gracias por tus piropos, me dieron muchos ánimos en mi época de exámenes. Sobre la pareja de Trunks...el problema de la pareja Mirai/Pan es que seguramente Pan nunca existió en el futuro o Mirai lo sabría y más bien hubiera desarrollado una relación padre/hija con ella a causa de la muerte de Gohan que un noviazgo. De todas maneras, tras ver DBGT no creo que ni Pan y Trunks ni Bra y Goten acaben juntos pues, si bien es seguro que Vegeta hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo en el momento en el que alguno de sus hijos le hubiese dicho que se habían enamorado de uno de los descendientes de su odiado Kakarotto, más aún si hubiese boda y su sangre se fuera a mezclar con la de su rival, en el torneo de artes marciales, Pan no reconoce a los descendientes de Vegeta; es más, en el último capítulo de Dragon Ball GT, no sabe que es una descendiente de Bulma la madre del niño que pelea con su nieto hasta que ve los pendientes de la CC que lleva puestos. Pienso que si se hubiera casado con Trunks (y esa señora puede ser perfectamente su descendiente, no tenemos que dar por sentado que proviene de la rama de Bra) tendría contacto directo con la rama de la familia de su marido lo suficiente como para al menos reconocerse cuando se ven y lo mismo sirve para teorizar sobre una posible relación Goten/Bra. De hecho, el muchacho que acompaña a Pan, aunque no tienen por qué ser todos sus nietos reales, puede ser un apelativo, tienen un sospechoso parecido con Uub...Bueno, es lo que creo, pero me gusta mucho teorizar al respecto. Y con Marron...no sé, simplemente no me imagino a Vegeta y a Krilín como consuegros...jejejejeje, me río tan solo de pensarlo. De todas formas, por favor, sigue leyendo y gracias de todo corazón por tu review. ¡Muchos besos!_

_Freiya: Nos hablamos pronto, amiwis, te quiero horrores. _

_Schala S: Preciosa tu review, me iluminó un día de estudio muy negro, te agradezco tu admiración desde el fondo de mi alma, solo espero no decepcionarte. ¡Hasta pronto!_

_El próximo sí que es el último. Hasta pronto y por favor dejad muchas reviews... quién sabe, igual superamos juntos la barrera de los cien. ¡Besos a todos!_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Aviso: Capítulo realmente muy largo. ¡Espero que os guste!

**Capítulo 11**

Vegeta estaba tendido sobre su cama con la mirada perdida en un firmamento infinito de sus pensamientos que el techo limitado de su habitación no lograba acotar, vestido simplemente con un traje de spandex negro que iba más acorde con su ánimo que su habitual color azul rey. Bulma, Trunks y Gohan le habían convencido para retrasar el ataque hasta que su mujer encontrase un antídoto para aquel veneno o, al menos, algún tipo de protección; Vegeta, pese a su inicial rechazo contra cualquier tipo de espera, sabía que si utilizaban ese veneno en su contra, no tendría ninguna oportunidad de salir victorioso del combate que le aguardaba, dejando totalmente indefensos a sus hijos y cedió a los ruegos de su familia pero, furioso por la inutilidad para defender a su primogénito de la que había hecho gala y carcomido por la preocupación de saber a Mirai en peligro cierto en manos enemigas, se había encerrado todo el día lejos de cualquiera que pudiese aumentar su nerviosismo y provocar un asesinato largo y doloroso murmurando palabras de engañoso consuelo que no quería ni necesitaba oír. Le necesitaba a él...y él era el único que no estaba.

La tarde estaba avanzada y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte. Casi habían pasado doce horas desde el secuestro de Mirai y nada nuevo había interrumpido la tensa espera. Vegeta llevaba horas concentrado en el aura de Mirai; no habían intentado ocultarla, al igual que la suya, seguramente deseosos de que Vegeta les encontrara para entablar una batalla que a priori consideraban ganada. Su aura era débil, muy débil, y su energía descendía lentamente. Sin duda alguna le mantendrían drogado para evitar cualquier intento de fuga y no habrían atendido convenientemente a las heridas de un preso al que ya consideraban un seguro cadáver, por lo que la pérdida de sangre durante un lapso tan prolongado de tiempo drenaba su energía cada vez más.

-Esos desgraciados están dejando que se desangre –pensó Vegeta, iracundo, apretando los puños. De repente, un pensamiento perturbador cruzó su mente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su secuestro, ¿y si ellos interpretaban que no iba a acudir a la cita y, desengañados, mataban a su presa? Vegeta sabía que Adrien había utilizado a Mirai como rehén escudándose en las muestras de afecto que le había demostrado, pero le seguía considerando un bastardo asesino, para él no sería descabellado pensar que abandonaría a su propio hijo en manos enemigas como castigo a su debilidad hacia un adversario por el que se había dejado atrapar. Ellos ya no lo necesitaban más que como una tentación para su padre, si llegaban a convencerse de que él no iría a su encuentro le matarían sin dudarlo.

Este pensamiento le inquietó, si es que eso era posible, más de lo que ya estaba, y saltó de la cama sin poder permanecer inactivo ni un solo segundo más. Necesitaba hacer algo, lo que fuera, para liberarse de esa angustia que le atenazaba el alma. Debía liberarlo; Vegeta ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad de que llegase a morir, no podría superar su pérdida. Dejando escapar una maldición, se decidió a partir hacia la batalla sin más dilación y, cogiendo su armadura, comenzaba a aprestarse para el combate cuando oyó los pasos inconfundibles de Bulma acercándose hacia la habitación.

Bulma aferraba fuertemente la cápsula que llevaba en la mano mientras apretaba el paso hacia la habitación que compartía con su marido rogando para que siguiera donde le dejó. Bulma sabía que dejar a Vegeta encerrado en casa mientras Mirai estaba en grave peligro era una bomba de relojería preparada para explotar en el mismo momento en el que el príncipe decidiese mandar toda consideración racional al diablo y partiera en busca de su hijo para matar o morir intentado liberarlo, y temía llegar demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Llegando a su destino, Bulma apartó de la puerta con un gesto de preocupación la ingente bandeja de comida, aún sin tocar, que Bra le había dejado a su padre esperando que comiera algo y entró sin llamar al no necesitar invitación para pasar a su propio dormitorio.

-Dime que habéis encontrado algo –rogó Vegeta como bienvenida. Bulma miró fijamente a su marido que, bañado por la suave luz anaranjada del atardecer, le devolvía la mirada con tanta fuerza e intensidad que parecía atravesar su cuerpo y grabarse a fuego en su corazón. Se deleitó mirándole durante un momento, tratando de fijar su imagen en su mente como cada vez que sabía que, aproximándose sin freno la hora de la peligrosa batalla, podía ser la última vez que le viera por el resto de sus días-. Contéstame, mujer, porque si no dejaré de atender a razones y me iré a por mi mocoso.

-Vegeta, un "hola" y un beso como bienvenida para tu mujer hubieran estado bien –dijo Bulma, saliendo de su ensoñación y pensando que una pequeña pelea le ayudaría a deshacerse de su nerviosismo.

-¡¡DIABLOS, BULMA, PUEDEN ESTAR MATANDO A TU HIJO EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO, NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!! –gritó Vegeta y Bulma no pudo evitar que le recorriera un escalofrío de arriba abajo al oír su aseveración.

-Si estuviera muerto ya lo sabrías y no le va a pasar nada porque estoy convencida de que tú le vas a salvar, así que no estoy preocupada.

-No mientas, mujer, sé que estás histérica.

-No tanto como tú.

-Esta conversación de besugos no nos llevará a ningún sitio. ¿Has encontrado algo o no? –dijo Vegeta. Como toda respuesta, Bulma activó la cápsula que llevaba en la mano, la cual reveló un estuche azul y cogió su contenido.

-Por supuesto que he encontrado algo, por eso soy la mujer más inteligente de la Tierra. Trunks y yo hemos trabajado sin descanso desde el ataque para prepararlo –dijo Bulma, abriendo el estuche y revelando dos inyecciones repletas de líquido, vendas y otros objetos para el tratamiento de heridas -. Con lo que quedaba de veneno pude reproducirlo y buscar un medio de contrarrestarlo analizando sus componentes.

-¿Puede matarlo?

-En grandes cantidades, sí. Por lo que he podido averiguar, está concebido como un potente tranquilizante, un fuerte somnífero que, introducido en vuestro torrente sanguíneo, inhibe vuestro poder e impide que podáis ofrecer resistencia. No creo que la intención de quien lo fabricó fuera matar, no es un veneno, pero si le administran a Mirai una sobredosis, su vida correrá serio peligro –tuvo que admitir Bulma, pero se rehizo rápidamente al oír a su marido rechinar los dientes presa de la ira-. Pero no te preocupes, hemos encontrado un inhibidor. El tranquilizante no podrá haceros efecto, pero es temporal.

-¿Y los niños? –preguntó Vegeta, mientras Bulma preparaba la inyección que llevaba su nombre en la etiqueta.

-Trunks está administrando el inhibidor a Bra, Gohan, Pan y Goten, y él ya está inyectado. Tú necesitas una dosis mayor porque tú eres un Saiyajin sangre pura y ese tranquilizante está ideado para los de tu raza, pero funcionará, estoy segura. Mirai...es otra cuestión. No puedo saber la cantidad de veneno que le han administrado, ni el daño que ya puede haberle producido en su organismo –dijo Bulma, mientras le ponía la inyección a su marido-, pero a corto plazo lo que he conseguido es una especie de antídoto para él. Sé que no podéis triunfar si debéis cargar con un inconsciente y quiero que salgáis todos vivos de allí.

-¿Qué significa la frase "una especie de antídoto"? Puede que lo que no han logrado ellos lo consigas tú envenenando al niño –dijo Vegeta. Bulma lo miró iracunda.

-¡No voy a envenenar al niño! Me refiero a que lo único que he podido conseguir con tan poco tiempo es una forma de que se cuerpo reaccione contra el veneno obligándole a expulsarlo a marchas forzadas. No será agradable; es un procedimiento agresivo y doloroso, pero no he encontrado otro método con tan poco tiempo. En pocos minutos estará en pie y luchando, pero no sé a que nivel; dependerá enormemente de la cantidad de veneno que le hayan administrado, pero no me atrevo a darle más de lo que hay en esta jeringuilla, es demasiado peligroso. Al menos podrá correr y defenderse. Si hay efectos secundarios, los solucionaremos cuando estéis a salvo, no le pasará nada grave.

-¿Estás segura de que funcionará? Tengo que planear muy bien la forma de sacarlo de allí sin correr riesgos si debo llevármelo inconsciente –dijo Vegeta, mientras se inclinaba hacia la mesilla para recoger sus guantes. Bulma se adelantó y empezó a ponérselos a su marido.

-Claro que funcionará, lo he probado con Goten que también es un semi-saiyan y ha salido bien, en Mirai tendrá el mismo efecto, incluso mayor, ya que nuestro hijo es mucho más fuerte que Goten.

-¿Has usado al hijo de Kakarot como rata de laboratorio? No puedo creerlo –le dijo Vegeta, mientras su mujer le ponía las botas de combate.

-Créelo; él estaba de guardia anoche, es también su culpa y la de Oob que nuestro hijo este en esta situación. Además, siempre será más benevolente mi castigo que el que le infringirás tú cuando le pongas las manos encima. Además, era necesario; quiero que todos salgáis con vida de esta, tanto Mirai como tú. No quería correr ningún riesgo.

Un silencio premonitorio llenó la habitación mientras Bulma acariciaba sus bien formados pectorales por encima de su traje negro de spándex. Era uno de los pocos momentos en los que no veía el cuerpo de su marido con la lujuria acostumbrada mientras sentía la familiar, y aún así todavía sorprendente por su intensidad, llama de la pasión quemar sus entrañas. En ese instante, mientras cogía la última pieza ausente de su uniforme, lo miraba con envidiosa admiración, deseando poseer ella aquellos músculos de hierro, aquel indescriptible poder, esa fuerza y destreza que le permitiría ir en busca de su hijo ella misma en vez de verse obligada a quedarse protegida en su casa sin saber siquiera si iba a volver a ver a su marido y a sus hijos una vez más. Sabía que su intelecto privilegiado había sido de un valor incalculable para los Saiyajin, pero cuando su cerebro ya había otorgado todo lo posible a los súper guerreros, debía resignarse a ser siempre la débil y dejarles marchar. Nunca serían sus manos las que impartieran justicia, nunca sería ella la salvadora del mundo, nunca saborearía el agrio néctar de la venganza al cortar el cuello de aquel que había osado amenazar a su familia. Conocía de primera mano los amargos sinsabores que comportaba el orgullo y la responsabilidad de tener tamaño poder y cargar con el destino del universo sobre los hombros, pero, en ese momento, lo deseaba profundamente. Vestir con su armadura a su marido como homenaje a su poder había sido una costumbre que Bulma adquirió desde la lucha contra Célula, para dilatar lo máximo posible el momento de la despedida y demostrarle mediante ese gesto lo mucho que le importaba y admiraba sin tener que decir una sola palabra. Cuando Vegeta levantó automáticamente los brazos para que le colocara la armadura cuando su mente estaba muy lejos de allí demostró a Bulma que las frecuentes luchas por la salvación del mundo habían hecho de aquel gesto en principio ocasional casi un hábito. Cuando terminó de colocarle la armadura, Vegeta y Bulma se miraron largamente a los ojos durante unos instantes que parecieron interminables. Todo lo importante que tenían que demostrarse lo habían hecho durante los más de veinte años de vida en común que habían tenido. Las palabras sobraban entre ellos. Sin que dijera nada, Bulma sabía que se iría en el acto y que correría todos los riesgos que considerase necesarios para salvar a Mirai sin preocuparse un solo segundo por su propia vida. En cambio, Vegeta sabía que el alma de Bulma luchaba entre su instinto maternal, que le gritaba que le dejase inmediatamente ir para que le devolviera a su hijo amado, y el miedo a perderle que la hacía desear hincarse de rodillas para suplicarle que no se alejara, pero que el amor por su hijo sería siempre más fuerte y que le dejaría ir sin llevar a cabo ninguna escena que incomodara el orgullo de su amado. Vegeta sabía que si moría, ella acabaría llorando cada noche esperando una llegada soñada junto a una puerta que nunca se abriría de nuevo para revelar a quien ella deseaba ver hasta que la muerte llegara para liberarla. Una parte de Vegeta deseaba quedarse a su lado, evitar que sufriera, pero ambos sabían que no iba a hacerlo. Sabían que en unos minutos él atravesaría la puerta rumbo a un destino incierto, presto a liberar al hijo de ambos. No había otro remedio, Vegeta iría a por él y no permitiría que nadie tomara el lugar que como padre le correspondía, pero el saber que era la única solución no disminuía el dolor. Vegeta dejó escapar un suspiro resignado mientras acariciaba, ausente la fina venda que cubría le leve herida infligida por Adrien a su esposa con sus dedos enguantados. Padre antes que esposo, madre antes que cónyuge, la resolución de uno de ir y de la otra de esperarle sin suplicar estuvo tomada desde el principio.

-Lo siento, Vegeta.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –preguntó Vegeta, extrañado.

-Porque el niño jamás debió haberse intercambiado por mí. Soy yo la que debería estar ahora mismo en manos de esos seres y él aquí, seguro, contigo. ¡Por Dios, es mi hijo, es mi instinto protegerlo, no debería ser el suyo protegerme a mí!

-No vuelvas a decir eso. No es tu culpa, nunca lo ha sido, es la de esos cobardes y la mía.

-Eso también es mentira. Nunca fue tu culpa, sólo la de ellos, nuestros atacantes.

-Ellos han atacado a nuestros hijos en atención a mis pecados, es un hecho que no podemos ignorar ni tampoco mi culpa en lo que a actos pasados respecta, eso es algo de lo que soy muy consciente y nunca podré compensar lo suficiente a Mirai por lo que ha tenido que pasar a causa de mis actos.

-Ahora eres tú el que dices estupideces. Tú no sabías lo que iba a pasar. De haberlo sabido, ¿habrías hecho lo mismo? Por supuesto que no.

-Sigues siendo una ilusa, Bulma. Con lo arrogante que era entonces, de haber sabido la situación en la que ahora me hallo, habría corrido a la Tierra para matarte antes de que pudieras seducirme y asegurarme de que estos mocosos que ahora son mi mayor debilidad nunca existirían antes de volver a mi vida normal de entonces. No olvides nunca lo que fui, mujer; como ellos han dicho, en aciagas circunstancias o no, soy un asesino y te aseguro que cuando Mirai esté a salvo volveré a ser para ellos quien siempre he sido.

-No me importa quién fuiste, nunca me ha importado. Me importa quien eres ahora y lo que eres es el mejor guerrero que pisa este maldito planeta y un padre desesperado por correr junto al hijo que sabes en peligro, eres un héroe. Uno que ha cometido muchos errores, bien es cierto, pero héroe al fin y al cabo.

-¿Un héroe? ¿Qué es un héroe para ti?

-Para mí, un hombre que siempre que ha caído ha tenido el suficiente valor, tenacidad y orgullo para volverse a levantar y nunca dejar que nada le venza; un hombre que se enfrenta al peligro, que se arriesga por lo que cree y por lo que ama aunque sepa que va a perder porque nada ha podido doblegar la grandeza de su espíritu; un hombre que, para bien o para mal, nunca hincó su rodilla en tierra ni huyó del peligro o del miedo. Vegeta, un héroe no es aquel que siempre gana o que nunca se equivoca, sino aquel que siempre se levanta una vez más. Tú eres mi héroe, no gente como lo era Goku, porque son personajes tan irreales que parece que son puros porque nunca han sentido la tentación, el dolor o el deseo y, por ello, demasiado inocentes para sentir. No han superado nada, no han sufrido ni han conocido la tentación del mal camino ni la amargura de la derrota; Goku fue un genio que siempre tuvo, por un extraño designio de la naturaleza, un don para conseguir las cosas casi sin esfuerzo que le impidió conocer lo que era la derrota y la frustración, por lo que nunca cayó y, por eso, nunca será un héroe para mí. Tú eres mi héroe, Vegeta. Tú y nuestro hijo, estoy muy orgullosa de ambos y ninguna sabandija semitransparente que venga aquí treinta y cinco años después a saldar cuentas podrá nunca convencerme de lo contrario. Así que, vete ahora mismo a buscar a nuestro hijo y, cuando esté a salvo, no dejes ni a uno solo de esos bastardos con vida.

-Creo que soy una mala influencia para ti, mujer. Te estás volviendo malvada.

-Has equivocado los términos, querido; la verdadera pregunta es: ¿cuándo he sido una santa? –dijo Bulma, con una sonrisa malévola-. Nadie es totalmente bueno o malo, querido, excepto escasas excepciones y te aseguro que cuando amenazan a una madre con arrebatarle a sus hijos y a su marido no hay extremo al que no llegue para alcanzar su venganza.

-Hoy terminará todo, para bien o para mal. Esta situación no puede continuar. No quiero seguir pareciendo un cobarde por tener que esconderme por el bien de mi familia o de arriesgarme a que consigan idear un ardid que le permita llegar hasta vosotros y tenga que veros morir uno a uno delante de mis ojos, es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a correr. Prefiero morir matando enemigos que seguir huyendo. Pero ellos vivirán; Mirai, Trunks y Bra vivirán y estarán seguros –dijo Vegeta, caminando decididamente hacia la puerta.

-Vegeta, vuelve vivo, por favor.

-Ellos volverán vivos –dijo Vegeta, sin volverse para no ver sus suplicantes mares azules, símbolo de su propio pecado y su redención.

-¡Prométeme que volverás vivo! –le gritó ella, dejando correr ya libremente las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Ambos sabemos que te diría una mentira.

-¡Pues miénteme, que una promesa falsa ya no importa! –dijo ella, volviéndole la cara y obligándole a mirarla a los ojos-. Te quiero, Vegeta y vuelvas o no, siempre lo haré, así que miénteme.

-Volveré...con él –dijo Vegeta, evitando como siempre responder a aquel te quiero pronunciado por su mujer hacia la cual las palabras nunca habían bastado. Después, un beso rápido, una caricia, una mirada lánguida y Vegeta despareció entre las sombras del pasillo sin volver a mirar ni una sola vez más hacia atrás.

Bulma le vio perderse escaleras abajo sabiendo que unos segundos después le oiría gritar y maldecir a Trunks y a Son Gohanda por su supuesta pereza y lentitud antes de ponerse definitivamente en marcha. Dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas más antes de limpiarse los ojos con determinación; no quería que nadie le tuviera lástima ni torpes palabras de consuelo que a nadie engañaban pero, lo que era más importante, quería tener fe. Fe en que todo saldría bien una vez más, que no habría diferencia con las ocasiones anteriores de las que habían salido victoriosos y, sobre todo, fe ciega en su marido, en Vegeta, que protegería a sus hijos del mismísimo demonio si fuese necesario y aún tendría fuerzas para blasfemar y jurar que la Tierra no se libraría tan fácilmente del príncipe de los Saiyans y que volvería a sus brazos aunque solo fuera para demostrar a todo el universo que él era invencible. Bulma sonrió. Sabía que volvería. Si Vegeta tenía algo igual de legendario que su orgullo era su tozudez.

Bulma salió de la habitación presta a despedir por última vez a su familia cuando notó que alguien la observaba. Sin dejar que la peligrosidad del momento afectara su ánimo, se volvió lentamente para descubrir dos ojos verdes esmeralda observándola atentamente desde la puerta de la habitación de Trunks.

-Sal de ahí, niña –le ordenó Bulma a Andrómeda, levemente exasperada. La presencia de aquella muchacha en el restrictivo grupo que formaban los súper guerreros y los pocos humanos que sabían su secreto, cerrado durante años exceptuando raras salvedades, hacía que Bulma tomara la existencia de aquel ser extraño a su círculo de manera harto recelosa. Además, como madre, no podía evitar culparla del sufrimiento del mayor de sus hijos, pues era más fácil criticar a alguien de carne y hueso que a un destino incierto cuya suerte era ignota y pensar que si nunca la hubiera conocido él hubiese sido mucho más feliz-. ¿Por qué no estás abajo con los demás? Trunks debe estar buscándote.

-Estaba esperando que se quedara sola. Tengo que preguntarle algo –le dijo Andrómeda con voz apenas audible, saliendo lentamente de su improvisado escondite.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Trunks? Todo lo que yo sé puede decírtelo él también.

-Porque sé que él mentiría hasta la saciedad al mismísimo Dios si fuera necesario con tal de proteger a su padre –dijo Andrómeda. Bulma se preguntó en qué clase de cuestión estaba pensando aquella niña para no querer hacérsela a su propio novio.

-Si no crees que el hombre al que dices amar vaya a ser sincero contigo, ¿qué diablos te hace pensar que yo sí lo seré?

-Pues la certeza de saber que a Trunks le importa mucho lo que yo piense de su deificado padre y usted ha demostrado a lo largo de muchos años que la opinión que tengan los demás sobre su marido y su vida personal le importa un carajo, así que no tiene por qué mentirme.

"Mocosa astuta", pensó Bulma durante un momento, mirando largamente a Andrómeda, si no con admiración, si con un renovado interés. No cabía duda de que su nueva nuera estaba al tanto de lo que los medios de comunicación habían publicado durante años sobre su supuestamente azarosa vida sentimental. Aquellos que se hacían llamar periodistas de la prensa rosa a los que Bulma simplemente llamaba cotillas, habían rellenado páginas de revistas y programas de televisión durante años especulando y difundiendo rumores sobre la vida de la heredera de la Cápsule Corp., primero con su relación con Yamcha, las infidelidades de él con otras mujeres y su ruptura final tras la aparición de un misterioso y musculoso invitado permanente en su casa que nadie sabía de dónde venía ni a qué se dedicaba; poco después, especularon sobre su relación con aquel desconocido que, según ellos, no tenía oficio ni beneficio, vivía de ella sin hacer nada e, incluso, llegaron a decir que la maltrataba físicamente, aumentando todo esto según aquellos para los que la libertad era una perversión de la moral, que aún existían, con el hecho de que vivía con un hombre sin estar, al menos públicamente, casada con él. Por último, dos hijos nacidos de esa supuesta madre soltera sobre los que cayeron todo tipo de rumores, desde el de ser víctimas de maltrato por parte de su agresivo padre hasta criticar su educación, pasando por acusarla de abandono. Algunos llegaron incluso a insinuar que no estaba capacitada, después de tantos escándalos, para dirigir la gran compañía de su padre y que era necesario darle algún tipo de ayuda legal para liberarla del acoso de su pareja y de las extrañas prácticas que realizaban ella y sus extraños amigos, entre los que se encontraban ex delincuentes, monstruos y un ex maestro de artes marciales conocido por su perversión sexual, planeando sobre todo ello la figura de aquel extraño hombre, del que los medios desconocían incluso el nombre hasta los torneos de artes marciales en los que tomó parte, sin pasado, presente, familia o riquezas, agresivo, malhumorado y de un temperamento explosivo al que se acusaba de todo lo imaginable sin saber nada concreto. Pero, frente a estas acusaciones, Bulma nunca emitió un comunicado, unas declaraciones o concedió ninguna entrevista que tuviese preguntas concernientes a su vida personal con las que hubiera podido negar o refutar las acusaciones vertidas sobre su persona y la de su pareja. Su absoluto silencio había sido su mejor defensa, negándose a entrar en el juego de acusaciones y desmentidos en el que la prensa era maestra, al igual que nunca permitió a Vegeta presentarse oficialmente como su consorte y manteniéndole totalmente a salvo de los medios en las pocas ocasiones en las que la acompañaba como pareja a algún acto público sabiendo lo incómodo y vergonzoso que sería para él verse envuelto en tamaño sin sentido. Su única declaración durante todos aquellos años fue que su vida era suya y que nadie tenía derecho a juzgarla ni a hablar de lo que hacía en la privacidad de su casa, por lo que no haría ningún comentario sobre los rumores que se vertían acerca de su familia. Andrómeda ahora sabía que seguramente había sido su mano la que había evitado que su sobreprotector marido, sus hijos o alguno de sus amigos fueran a cortarle la lengua a algún periodista deslenguado tras verter sobre ella alguna acusación especialmente grave, sin poder siquiera imaginar que la familia a la que tanto criticaba era la responsable de que todos ellos aun siguieran respirando. A Bulma no le importaba en absoluto lo que aquellos ignorantes pudieran pensar, lo había demostrado durante años y Andrómeda sabía que si se atrevía a hablar mal de su familia ella entraría en la misma consideración. Si no le importaba lo que pensase, no iba a mentirle.

-Está bien. Dispara. Tengo prisa –dijo Bulma, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Lo que dijo aquel ser...¿era cierto? –preguntó Andrómeda con un susurro. Bulma la miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué parte te refieres exactamente? Ese tipo dijo muchas cosas y yo no estaba en ese momento preocupada por lo que salía de su boca cuando tenía un cuchillo en mi cuello y mucho menos después, cuando lo tenía en el de mi hijo.

-Eso que dijo...que su marido era un asesino...que había exterminado planetas enteros...y luego se jactó de haber disfrutado con ello y... –balbuceó ella.

-En resumidas cuentas, quieres saber si te acuestas con el hijo de un asesino de masas, ¿verdad? –dijo Bulma, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Quizá no... con esas palabras, pero... –comenzó a decir Andrómeda, pero Bulma la interrumpió.

-Utilizar unas palabras más bonitas que otras para describir algo no cambia la realidad. ¿Eso es lo que quieres saber?

-A grandes rasgos, sí, quiero saberlo. Quiero saber la verdad.

-Si fueras otra persona, te habría enseñado el camino a la puerta de mi casa de una patada en tu escuálido culo por mucho menos de esa sospecha, niña. Pero por respeto a Trunks y a Mirai, voy a contestarte –dijo Bulma, acercándose lentamente a la muchacha, muy despacio, sin apartar nunca sus ojos de los de ella, como si fuera su presa, con un movimiento casi felino aprendido de Vegeta para infundir miedo en sus atacantes. No vio, como no lo había visto Vegeta en su primer encuentro, miedo en sus ojos pero sí reconoció un destello de recelo ante su actitud-. Sí, Vegeta ha sido un asesino, pero no de la forma que tú crees. Lo que ese depravado ha contado solo es una parte muy pequeña de la historia. Él no ha dicho ni creo que sepa que Vegeta fue educado durante años solo para matar y que la muerte y el asesinato fue todo lo que vio durante su infancia al servicio de un tirano al que fue entregado prácticamente como esclavo después de que asesinara y acabara con toda su raza y con todo lo que le era conocido y amado. Desde entonces él sólo vivió para una venganza contra el destructor de su vida que nunca pudo alcanzar, matando y asesinando para poder seguir vivo pensando que el odio y la soledad eran la forma natural de vivir porque no había conocido otra cosa. Su justificación no está en su crianza, pero su mérito está en haber conseguido salir de esa vorágine de muerte. Lo que ha sufrido desde entonces no lo puedes siquiera imaginar y, a causa de eso, es imposible que jamás llegues incluso a acercarte a sus virtudes y a su valor. Quizá solo Mirai puede llegar a equipararse a Vegeta, siendo como es un héroe curtido a base de los golpes de la vida, que han permitido que este estúpido planeta siga girando y que tú hayas podido tener la vida cómoda y pacífica de la que has disfrutado, así que, niña, no te atrevas siquiera a intentar juzgarlo por sus actos porque no lo consentiré. Muchos, incluyendo a ese tal Adrien que ahora busca venganza, hubieran sido cobardes y se hubieran matado de haber estado en el lugar de mi marido un solo minuto. Es cierto que Vegeta ha sido un asesino y no voy a justificar la sangre de sus manos, que ha cometido muchos errores pero también muchos aciertos y te aseguro que ha pagado los pecados cometidos; él es ahora un héroe. Los humanos no tenemos ningún derecho a creernos mejores que los Saiyans, todos los días nos despertamos con una nueva guerra, un atentado o un asesinato en cualquier parte del mundo que seguimos a lo largo de todo el planeta por televisión con una mirada de indiferencia, disculpando los asesinatos de nuestros propios soldados diciendo que era necesario y que hacían simplemente lo que les mandaban solo porque pertenecen a nuestro bando, al igual que hacían los Saiyajin, somos iguales que ellos, matando y asesinando por ambición, política o ansias de poder, igual que ellos. Yo no soy mejor que mi marido, tú no eres mejor que él y, desde luego, el resto de la humanidad que se contentó con salir corriendo cobardemente para salvar sus propias vidas al producirse los ataques en el que millones de extraños morían mientras Vegeta luchaba no son ni por asomo mejores que ellos, así que no te atrevas a intentar juzgarlo. Y, aunque fuera el asesino despiadado en el que estabas pensando hace solo dos minutos, no tendrías derecho a juzgar a Trunks por ello –dijo Bulma, sin dejar de mirarla-. Ahora que lo sabes todo, decide: si no te crees capaz de soportar el peso de saber la verdad de lo ocurrido en este planeta y de pertenecer a una familia de héroes y asesinos, coge esa puerta ahora mismo y desaparece de la vida de mi hijo antes de que puedas hacerle más daño, pero, si puedes y quieres soportarlo, baja corriendo las escaleras y ve a despedirte de tu novio porque van a atacar y, si algo sale mal, será la última vez que le veas en lo que te resta de vida. Tú decides.

-Trunks siempre fue mi decisión. Aunque usted hubiese confirmado mis temores sobre Vegeta, jamás le hubiera abandonado y quizá tampoco la hubiese creído, pues el amor, la preocupación y el miedo por sus vidas que vi en sus ojos cuando usted y Mirai estuvieron en peligro no pueden pertenecer a un monstruo. Pero necesitaba saberlo; en menos de veinticuatro horas todo lo que creía saber sobre el universo, la Tierra y la vida se ha derrumbado sobre mis hombros; en este momento, necesitaba saber que aquel por el que el hombre que amo es capaz de arriesgar su vida una y otra vez no es un monstruo sin corazón como esos seres decían.

-No deberías haberlos creído; ellos son nuestros enemigos y, mientras estés con Trunks también los tuyos, ellos lo creen así.

-No les creí, pero quería una confirmación, pues para mí, en este momento, la línea entre realidad y ficción es muy difusa. Pero una cosa tengo muy clara: aunque Vegeta hubiera sido el asesino más sanguinario de la historia del universo le hubiese aceptado, porque Trunks le adora y admira sobre todas las cosas y yo siempre estaré a su lado sin importarme nada más.

-Baja, niña; dile todo eso que me has dicho a mí a Trunks antes de que se marche, porque, si no vuelve, te arrepentirás toda tu vida de haber tenido la oportunidad de decírselo y no haberlo hecho –dijo Bulma. Andrómeda asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Cuando se marchen, ¿qué vamos a hacer nosotros? Algo tendremos que hacer para ayudarlos, no les podemos abandonar a su suerte.

-Por desgracia, no podemos hacer nada. Solo rezar y esperar.

* * *

Vegeta sonrió al cielo cuando las nubes negras que presagiaban tormenta taparon el fulgor de las estrellas de la noche que comenzaba. Fijó de nuevo la vista en el edificio custodiado que tenía enfrente, mientras sentía la respiración de Trunks, Bra y Son Gohanda a su alrededor. Habían pasado varias horas observando aquel lugar, sus sistemas de seguridad y los guardias que lo custodiaban, discutiendo, en voz queda, cual sería la mejor forma de efectuar el asalto. Vegeta dejó a un lado su preocupación durante aquellas horas en las que Mirai le necesitaba sereno para poder salvarlo. Un ataque directo no era una opción para él mientras Mirai estuviera retenido y ellos no supieran su estado real, por lo que debían entrar en el edificio sin ser vistos para poder llegar hasta él, pues, en el momento en el que supieran que Vegeta había llegado a la cita prometida matarían a Mirai sin más dilación. Inclinado sobre el improvisado plano que Trunks había dibujado del lugar para facilitar la elaboración de un plan, Vegeta se dispuso a explicar su estrategia.

-Bien, esto será lo que haremos. Nuestra prioridad principal aquí, y esto quiero que quede muy claro desde el principio, es salvar a Mirai y que vosotros salgáis vivos de aquí. Ni yo, ni la venganza ni la maldita Tierra deben ser, bajo ningún concepto, más importantes que vuestra seguridad. ¿Entendido, mocosos? –dijo Vegeta, mientras sus ojos negros relucían en la oscuridad. Los muchachos asintieron levemente-. Bien, veamos: nos encontramos ante un edificio cuadrado rodeado por doce ventanas, ocho puertas y dieciséis guardias, dos por cada puerta, pero los guardias carecen de contacto visual entre ellos más allá de las esquinas, por lo que si algo ocurre con los guardias de una zona determinada el resto no se dará cuenta, a no ser que hagan un ruido muy evidente, de que algo les ha ocurrido hasta que uno de los mandos establezca contacto con ellos para ver si hay alguna novedad. Eso nos da una gran ventaja a la hora de acabar con la vigilancia exterior. Aparte de eso, la energía de Mirai lo sitúa en el centro de la estructura; ahí es donde debo llegar. No hemos podido ver el interior, pero sería idiota pensar que esos inútiles guardias son la única medida de seguridad de este complejo. Sin duda alguna habrá más dentro, pero no podemos anticiparnos a ellas puesto que no las conocemos, por lo que lo más seguro será confiar en nuestros instintos, mantenernos escondidos y tocar el suelo lo menos posible. Si nos detectan, lo más básico que tienen este tipo de plataformas es la activación de una alarma y tapiar las salidas para evitar que los intrusos escapen y que entren más, tenemos que cuidarnos de eso. Dejando de un lado a Mirai, debemos de ocuparnos del veneno; somos muy vulnerables a él y Bulma no sabía cuánto durarían los efectos del inhibidor, debemos deshacernos de él. A dos metros a la derecha de nuestra posición, entrando en el edificio, hay una sala en la que el aura de nuestros "amigos" cambia a causa del frío intenso que parece hacer allí. Bulma me contó justo antes de marcharnos que esa fórmula debe conservarse a una temperatura muy baja si se quiere preservar, por lo que estoy seguro de que todas las reservas de esta fórmula deben estar en ese lugar. Si quieren difundir el veneno de algún modo cuando estemos allí necesitan tener una red de refrigeración extendida por todo el edificio para asegurar su conservación hasta el momento clave, además de que el cuerpo de estos monstruos está constituido para sobrevivir en temperaturas mucho más bajas, para ellos el clima de este planeta debe ser un martirio por sí mismo, querrán vivir en condiciones más propicias dentro de su territorio y para ello igualmente necesitan unos conductos que distribuyen el frío por todo el edificio. Ahí está la clave. He visto su salida, uno de nosotros cabe por allí perfectamente y debe tener ramificaciones en todas las salas del edificio...

-Incluyendo la habitación donde tienen a Mirai –exclamó Trunks.

-Exacto. Una vez visto esto, aquí está el plan: por los conductos de refrigeración yo entraré en el edificio e iré a por Mirai. Bra y Trunks, vosotros entraréis después y tomaréis el camino inverso hasta la sala de los venenos y destruidla hasta los cimientos. Si destrozáis una sala es casi imposible que no se den cuenta de la presencia de intrusos, pero un fuego tardará algunos segundos más en ser detectado y nos dará un poco más tiempo. Hacedlo rápido y alejaos, pues los efluvios de esa cosa pueden haceros daño, pero aseguraos de que queden bien destruidos. Tú, Son Gohanda, te quedarás en la retaguardia informando los altos mandos como si fueras uno de los inútiles de que todo va sin novedad y evitando que cualquier curioso pueda observar la ausencia de los guardias y descubra nuestro plan. La alarma sonará tarde o temprano, bien sea porque hayan descubierto la ausencia de Mirai, bien porque hayan descubierto el fuego, toda precaución será inútil a partir de ese momento, por lo que debéis atacar primero a cualquier ser que os encontréis sin importar nada más. Nos encontraremos, tanto si nos descubren como si no, en el punto medio en diagonal que se encuentra entre la sala de Mirai y la del veneno –dijo Vegeta, dibujando una estrella sobre el mapa en el punto exacto donde debían encontrarse-.Gohan, en cuanto den la alarma, romperás todas las paredes, matarás a todos aquellos que te separen de mis hijos y les protegerás. Una vez en la sala, os pasaré a Mirai, que no sé si estará consciente o no, pero herido sin duda, y Gohan y yo os escoltaremos a los tres fuera de aquí al asalto y sin tener piedad de nadie. Una vez fuera y a salvo, vosotros tres os iréis a un lugar seguro y Gohan y yo nos encargaremos de acabar con esto sin dejar uno vivo. Adrien dará algún problema pero, una vez que le matemos y su ejército quede descabezado, acabar con todos no será más que un juego de niños para nosotros. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Vegeta, yo creo que es demasiado arriesgado que Bra y Trunks entren ahí, es como meterles en la boca del lobo, son muy vulnerables. Yo puedo hacerlo en su lugar. En mi posición fuera, estarán más protegidos y podrán huir con facilidad en caso de necesidad –dijo Gohan.

-Es lo mejor, porque en los alrededores serían fácilmente reconocidos y atacados sin que a ninguno de los dos nos diese tiempo a intervenir, pueden prepararles una emboscada o asesinarles para enseñarme luego sus cabezas en puntas de lanza como venganza. Dentro, si les descubren, nos daremos cuenta con facilidad y tú acudirás presto en su ayuda y les protegerás. Además, mis hijos son estúpidos; aunque les atacaran no huirían, intentarían luchar y resistir hasta nuestra llegada, sería contraproducente dejarlos tan expuestos. Así harán algo productivo, también es su vida la que está en juego –dijo Vegeta.

-Aún así, no sé por qué Bra tiene que estar aquí. No está lista –dijo Trunks, obviando el insulto de su padre.

-No quería dejarla en casa. Goten y Oob fallaron anoche a la hora de hacer guardia y como consecuencia de eso ahora Mirai está en peligro, no quiero arriesgarme a que vuelva a pasar y ahora mismo son los más poderosos que quedan en el refugio. Ya he tenido que resignarme a dejar a Bulma bajo su cuidado porque no puedo traerla con nosotros bajo ningún concepto, pero Bra es ahora un súper guerrero, puede luchar, lo demostrará esta noche y estará lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros para que podamos asistirla. Os guste o no, ella es la princesa de los súper guerreros y este es su lugar.

-Como quieras, Vegeta. Sigo pensando que es demasiado arriesgado –dijo Gohan.

-En este momento, todo es demasiado arriesgado. No voy a abandonar a Mirai y eso siempre significará dejarles atrás. Pero la diferencia es que ellos pueden defenderse y por Dios que lo harán, Mirai no puede, por ello él es mi prioridad en este momento. Cuando estén a salvo, todos morirán y esta pesadilla acabará. Bra y Trunks son los príncipes de los Saiyans, son fuertes y están bien entrenados, pueden hacerles frente y si las cosas se tuercen, les protegemos porque son los amenazados pero no están indefensos, así que no los tomes como tales, Gohan –dijo Vegeta. Gohan asintió.

-Trunks, Bra, dadme unos cuantos minutos antes de entrar. Necesito llegar a Mirai antes de que suene la alarma, si entramos los tres en poco tiempo habrá más posibilidades de que nos descubran.

-Esperaremos a que tu energía esté junto a la de Mirai antes de entrar. Será lo mejor –dijo Trunks. Vegeta asintió.

-Trunks, sabes que Bra no tiene tu fuerza ni tu entrenamiento, así que si bien encargo la vigilancia de ambos a Gohan, la dejo a ella a tu cuidado. Protégela, sobre todo cuando estéis ahí dentro –le dijo Vegeta a su hijo mayor. Trunks sonrió.

-No te preocupes, papá. Bra es una irritante y malcriada mocosa, pero es mi irritante y malcriada mocosa y la protegeré con mi vida –dijo él, seriamente. Vegeta dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa.

-Protégete tu también un poco. No quiero que mi primogénito acabe dos metros bajo tierra –dijo él.

-Ahora tienes otro primogénito, papá.

-Es distinto y lo sabes perfectamente.

-Lo sé, papá. Vamos, el tiempo apremia y tienes que devolvernos a nuestro hermano mayor. Es la primera vez que tengo uno y no quiero perderlo. Sobre todo uno que me conoce tan bien como yo mismo –sonrió Trunks, antes de que su expresión se ensombreciera-. Ha perdido mucha energía y no podemos consentir que le sigan administrando ese veneno, sea lo que sea. Ya estamos perdiendo tiempo.

-Tienes razón, vamos. A mi señal, cada uno irá a por uno de los guardias y le matará. Un solo ruido y estamos condenados. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y se movieron levemente entre los arbustos, poniéndose cada uno delante de su respectivo guardia de los cuatro que se encontraban custodiando las dos puertas que estaban en aquel lado del edificio. Un gesto del brazo de Vegeta fue suficiente para que los cuatro Saiyans se lanzaran a la vez contra sus enemigos a gran velocidad y les rompieran el cuello con un gesto certero antes de que los guardias tuvieran tiempo siquiera de ver a la muerte aproximándose en forma de súper guerreros. Gohan apiló los cadáveres enemigos entre los arbustos mientras Vegeta abría la trampilla del sistema de refrigeración y volaba levemente hasta situarse a su altura.

-Ten cuidado, papá –dijeron Trunks y Bra a la vez. Vegeta sonrió.

-Vosotros también. Nos encontraremos en el punto acordado –dijo Vegeta, simplemente, introduciéndose en el conducto de ventilación que Trunks y Bra cerraron a su espalda.

* * *

"Matarlos...asesinarlos...descuartizarlos...desmembrarlos...", murmuraba Vegeta en aquel conducto de ventilación que, aunque le permitía amplios movimientos, resultaba a todas luces estrecho para su amplia musculatura, intentando ahuyentar el frío abrasador que sentía de su mente. Flotaba levemente sobre el fondo del conducto para evitar hacer ruidos que delataran su presencia para aquellos que se encontraban debajo, pero eso provocaba que habitualmente se diera en la cabeza con los tornillos, clavos y picos que sobresalían en el techo al que iba pegado, pues no había sitio para poder separarse lo suficiente del suelo para volar evitando pegarse a la parte superior. Dejó escapar una nueva maldición cuando un clavo especialmente sobresaliente se clavó en su cuerpo; se juró a sí mismo que ni un maldito tornillo quedaría entero cuando todo aquello acabase.

Vegeta sentía la energía de Mirai muy cerca de él, sospechando de lo fácil que estaba resultando llegar a su objetivo. Las facilidades siempre son sospechosas, pero dejó de lado ese pensamiento cuando llegó a la sala donde estaba Mirai. Descendiendo sobre la rejilla que conducía el aire en la sala, se atrevió con un nudo en la garganta a mirar en su interior. La mirada de Vegeta alcanzó muy pronto su objetivo: Mirai.

Mirai estaba encadenado, con dos grilletes fijados con cadenas al techo sujetando firmemente su cuerpo dos metros sobre el suelo. Sus muñecas sangraban a causa de la obligación de sostener todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el hierro de los grilletes, mezclándose con el hilo de sangre que aún salía de su costado. Hacía mucho frío allí; sus labios estaban casi tan azules como su pelo, estaba muy pálido y su respiración llegaba en pequeñas bocanadas que dejaban escapar nubes de aire blanco que contrastaban con la oscuridad de aquella habitación en la que no había ni un atisbo de luz. Estaba inconsciente, como Vegeta esperaba y las marcas moradas de sus brazos le indicaban perfectamente dónde le habían inyectado el veneno sus captores.

-¡Malditos sean todos ellos! ¡Cómo se han atrevido a hacerle esto a mi hijo...! – maldijo Vegeta al ver a Mirai en ese estado, mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de sus manos a causa de la furia y la preocupación para poder abrir la trampilla con el menor ruido posible para llegar hasta su hijo. Una vez abierta, iba a deslizarse sin más demora dentro de la habitación cuando el sonido de unos pasos le alertó y las luces de la habitación se encendieron con un fogonazo mientras se abría la puerta de la habitación. Vegeta cerró rápidamente la trampilla del conducto y se inclinó sobre la rejilla ahora cerrada sin apartar los ojos de su hijo, presto a intervenir en el momento en el que interpretara que alguien amenazaba su vida, intentando controlar sus deseos de hacer pagar con sangre enemiga aquella de su hijo que ahora teñía el suelo de rojo. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad cuando vio que era Adrien el que se acercaba con una sonrisa triunfante a su hijo acompañado por un subalterno, mientras un guardia se quedaba a prudente distancia guardando la puerta. Vio con rabia Adrien caminar con paso firme a través de la habitación con los orbes dorados fijos en su hijo sin apenas detenerse a mirar al joven subalterno rubicundo que le acompañaba.

Adrien se detuvo al fin frente a la inmóvil figura durmiente de Mirai, mirándole fijamente permitiendo que solo el ruido de su sangre al caer al suelo y los sonidos roncos de su lucha por respirar rompieran el silencio de aquella sala de tortura. Vegeta reconoció en sus ojos una expresión extraña: no miraba a su hijo con el desprecio que se suele sentir hacia el vencido, ni el odio que se debe al enemigo, ni aún siquiera con el respeto que se suele reservar para aquellos que, habiendo sido unos grandes oponentes habían caído bajo el yugo de la derrota tras haber demostrado tantas virtudes o más que el vencedor favorecido por la fortuna. No; Adrien no estaba viendo en Mirai a su antagonista. La mirada de Adrien revelaba pena, arrepentimiento y...¿ternura? ¿Era ternura lo que Vegeta veía en aquel ser dirigido a su hijo, al que había herido, secuestrado y torturado sin mostrar ningún tipo de merced? Vegeta no podía creerlo.

Entonces, Adrien comenzó a levantar la mano muy despacio, como si, dudando profundamente del gesto que iba a realizar, se diera a sí mismo el tiempo necesario para poder interrumpirlo. Vegeta se tensó y preparó una bola de fuego que lanzaría contra aquel ser sin dudarlo si se atrevía a intentar hacer más daño a su hijo cuando, para su sorpresa, Adrien acarició levemente la mejilla de Mirai con sus dedos rugosos y le colocó un mechón de pelo rebelde tras la oreja con gesto afectuoso.

-¡No toques a mi hijo, bastardo! –no pudo evitar sisear Vegeta, lo suficientemente quedo para no ser oído.

Mirai tembló ligeramente ante el contacto con sus manos de hielo y Adrien se quitó su capa y la puso con cuidado sobre los hombros del muchacho ante la mirada estupefacta de Vegeta y su compañero.

-Tiene mucho frío –se excusó Adrien al notar la mirada interrogante de su compañero clavada en la espalda-. Esta es una temperatura muy baja para él, máxime en su estado, deberíamos haberle tratado mejor.

-¿Por qué diablos vamos a tratar mejor a un mestizo a quien piensas matar con tus propias manos en cuanto su padre aparezca? Un futuro cadáver no merece consideraciones –dijo el subalterno con marcado desprecio. La mirada de Adrien se endureció súbitamente, como si acabara de recordar una realidad que no le gustaba y arrancó la capa de los hombros del muchacho con un gesto frustrado -. ¿Por qué pareces tan airado? Él está así por tu culpa, tú le has secuestrado, le has drogado e incluso le has apuñalado...Dime, pues, ¿por qué le muestras tanta consideración ahora a esa sabandija?

-Habla de él con más respeto, muchacho, que, aunque sea nuestro enemigo, el valor, el coraje y los sacrificios que ha sido capaz de hacer por salvar a su familia bien merecen nuestra consideración –le reprendió Adrien, sin dejar de mirar a Mirai-. Las dos primeras cosas que has mencionado era necesario hacerlas y, sobre la herida...reconozco que no era imprescindible hacerle más daño y ahora me arrepiento, pero estaba demasiado enfadado con él por no aceptar mi propuesta y necesitaba desquitarme, aunque la cara que puso Vegeta de dolor e impotencia en ese momento no tiene precio.

-Aún no entiendo por qué le hiciste esa propuesta. ¿De verdad le hubieras aceptado en nuestro grupo si te hubiera dicho que sí?

-Por supuesto que lo hubiera hecho, le hubiese adoptado como mi hijo y todos vosotros habríais tenido que tratarle como tal. Pero ese orgullo ingrato heredado de su padre tuvo que interponerse y alejarlo de mí. Sin embargo, aunque lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, me hubiese decepcionado que hubiera hecho otra cosa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en ese muchacho? ¿Por qué querías que se uniera a nosotros?

-Quería que odiara a Vegeta porque él le quiere más que a nada, quería convencerle de que su padre era culpable de todas sus desgracias para que lo aborreciera. Uniéndose a nosotros podría vengarse y se enfrentaría cara a cara con su padre y vencerlo sin duda pero, sobre todo, me gustaría haber visto a Vegeta atrapado entre el amor a su hijo y la certeza de su odio. Además, Vegeta es un Saiyan y, para ellos, el honor debe ser lo más importante; si se hubiera pasado a nuestro bando, Mirai se hubiera convertido voluntariamente en un traidor y su padre se debatiría entre el amor incondicional que le profesa y su obligación como Saiyan y como príncipe de su raza a dar muerte con sus propias manos a un traidor a su estirpe. Hubiera sido divertido verlo.

-Si es por eso, saber perfectamente que tenemos nuestros propios métodos para hacer creer a nuestro "amigo" que Vegeta efectivamente mató a su familia.

-No funcionaría. Vegeta se daría cuenta al momento de que le hemos manipulado y lo que yo desearía que fuese la ejecución de un traidor de sangre real se convertiría en una expedición de salvamento para liberar a su hijo de nuestra opresión. Además, tampoco creo que Mirai se dejara manipular tan fácilmente por nosotros, no lo creería y volvería junto a Vegeta pese a nuestros esfuerzos, es demasiado listo, su intuición guerrera no le fallaría, sabría que le estamos engañando –dijo Adrien, mirando a Mirai con una renovada admiración -. ¿Sabes? Mis hijos hubieran tenido más o menos su edad de haber vivido...Bueno, quizá Mirai sea un poco más joven, pero no importa...Me hubiera gustado que mis hijos hubieran sido como él: fuertes, valientes, inteligentes, admirables...y guapos, Mirai tiene un gran atractivo, todas las féminas se volvían a mirarle cuando fue a ese centro comercial con su hermana, estoy seguro que lo heredó de esa madre humana de tan exótica belleza, porque no creo que proceda nada de Vegeta, excepto su gran fuerza y...

-¡Basta, por favor! No puedo creer que estés imaginando a tus hijos mirando al niño de nuestro peor enemigo. ¡Deja de idealizarlos, tío Adrien, no van a volver!

-¡Puedo idealizarlos lo que quiera precisamente porque están muertos y nunca les dio tiempo a cumplir mis expectativas como padre ni a desengañarme de ellas! En cuanto a Mirai, siento que tenga que sufrir este destino. No lo merecía, ni por su pasado ni por sus virtudes. Él merecería la vida feliz que ya nunca le será otorgada. Admiro mucho su temple; siendo nuestras historias tan parecidas, él fue más fuerte y no se dejó vencer por el dolor, mientras que yo, atrapado durante años en la desesperación y el martirio que solo encontrarán momentánea remisión en la venganza que ahora tengo en mis manos, me he convertido en una sombra, en un triste reflejo de lo que un día fui. Él es un héroe y yo solo un proyecto de hombre pero, pese a todo, tendrá la muerte anónima, solitaria y por la espalda que sólo merecen los traidores. Quisiera de verdad que hubiese sido de otro modo, pero los mortales no elegimos nuestro destino, seamos reyes, héroes, príncipes o el ser más inmundo salido de las entrañas del Averno. Él es inocente, pero pagará como culpable.

-Si es lo que sientes, libérale. No tenemos nada contra él, déjale en paz. Tú también sabes que lo que pasó no es culpa suya. Entonces, ¿por qué le atacas?

-¿Qué por qué le ataco? ¿POR QUÉ LE ATACO, PREGUNTAS? –gritó Adrien, súbitamente enrabietado, hundiendo las manos en el charco de sangre que había debajo de Mirai y mostrando sus palmas enrojecidas a su subalterno-. ¡POR ESTO, POR SU SANGRE! ¡SANGRE MALDITA, SANGRE MANCHADA, MALVADA, SANGRE DE VEGETA! ¡LA SANGRE DEL ASESINO DE MI FAMILIA, DEL DESTRUCTOR DE NUESTRO MUNDO, DEL CULPABLE DE QUE AHORA SEAMOS SIMPLEMENTE UNOS DESCASTADOS RECHAZADOS POR EL UNIVERSO! ¡POR ESO LE QUIERO A ÉL, PORQUE DERRAMAR SU SANGRE ES LO MISMO QUE DERRAMAR LA DE VEGETA, PORQUE MATARLE A ÉL ES LO MISMO QUE MATAR A VEGETA! ¡Yo me consideraba una buena persona antes de que todo esto pasara y no me sirvió para salvarles, no me sirvió de nada, ahora que tengo en mis manos la ansiada venganza no seré el bueno, no seré la persona noble a la que el destino no recompensó y no le dejaré marchar!¡Ahora, yo seré el malvado y por todos los diablos juro que aunque sea inocente morirá! ¡No seré el bueno! ¡Nunca más! ¡Vegeta no saldrá impune!

-¡Entonces, matemos a Vegeta y acabemos con esto de una vez! En cualquier caso será mucho más fácil acceder a él que a sus hijos.

-Eres demasiado joven para comprender que en ciertas circunstancias la muerte puede llegar a ser una bendición y no le voy a otorgar a mi enemigo la merced que a mí me negó. No quiero que muera, quiero que sufra...quiero ver su cara cuando le descubra muerto...quiero que sostenga su cadáver llamándole a gritos mientras siente cómo su corazón se rompe sabiendo que nunca volverá a verle...quiero que le amortaje, que le vele y que lo entierre mientras siente el irremediable dolor de su pérdida como una losa en su alma...y quiero que intente seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado sabiendo que su hijo murió por su culpa y preguntándose cada minuto "¿por qué no fui yo?" Nuestro ejército está muy mermado y no puedo pretender que consigamos llegar hasta sus otros dos hijos, pero Mirai será suficiente para hacer desear a Vegeta el no haber nacido nunca, como lo llevo deseando yo desde que murieron mis hijos.

-¡Tus hijos, tus hijos, siempre el mismo tema!¡No puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado! ¡Tío, mira a tu alrededor! ¡Por culpa de tus ansias de venganza nuestro ejército está al borde de la sedición! La mitad de los nuestros han sido asesinados a manos de los Saiyans, llevamos meses soportando lo indecible en este planeta inhóspito y, ¿para qué? ¿Qué hemos conseguido? ¡Secuestrar mediante chantajes a un muchacho y esperar tranquilamente la muerte que vendrá de manos de sus familiares en el momento en el que lo encuentren y se den cuenta de la condición en la que está! ¡Incluso si por una casualidad sobrevivimos a este ataque, nuestras tropas ya están cansadas de esta venganza que no nos lleva a ningún sitio, se rebelarán contra ti, tus motivos no son los suyos!

-¡Mis motivos son los de todos los demás! ¡Las tres cuartas partes de la población fue exterminada aquel día, entre ellos también estaban sus hijos, padres, amigos y hermanos, todos ellos sufrieron pérdidas irreparables por su mano! ¡También era su planeta aquel que ese Saiyan destrozó, también sintieron ellos el dolor, el deshonor, la vergüenza de ser rechazados por todo el universo como unos marginados! ¡Como yo, ellos claman venganza y vive Dios que se la voy a otorgar!

-¡Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, tío!¡Ahora esos hombres que mandas a morir contra los Saiyans son personas que a su vez tiene hijos, que tienen padres y un futuro por vivir, muchos de ellos ni siquiera conocieron Neptus porque nacieron en el exilio ni a las personas que murieron allí más que por historias y que tienen toda su vida por delante, tus motivos y los de la vieja cúpula superviviente ya no son los suyos! Si ellos mueren, ya no será por culpa de Vegeta, porque su lucha se volvió legítima desde el momento en el que atacamos a su familia, sino la tuya que, siendo su gobernante les arrastraste a una lucha personal a la que no tenemos ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir!

-Ya no hay solución.

-Sí que la hay. Devuelve al muchacho a su familia sin condiciones y da la orden de abandonar la Tierra. Volvamos a nuestra base y planeemos un ataque a algún planeta que podamos conquistar y llamar hogar, donde nuestra raza pueda empezar de nuevo. ¡Olvídate de Vegeta, de sus hijos, del pasado y encárgate de tu pueblo!

-Es imposible. Aunque liberáramos a Mirai, Vegeta nos perseguiría por todo el universo para exterminarnos y asegurarse de que nunca volveremos a ser una amenaza para él.

-¡Cuando ese momento llegue lucharemos para defendernos y no serás cuestionado, pero por el momento retirémonos antes de que este sin sentido cause más muertes!

-Seguiremos hasta el final.

-¡Nos estás condenando a la extinción!

-¡Sea! –rugió Adrien, como una condena-. ¿Te estás rebelando contra mí?

-Tío, tú salvaste mi vida aquel día, me has educado, me has enseñado a odiar a los Saiyans con la misma pasión que tú y he jurado fidelidad a tu persona hasta la muerte. Pero si tengo que morir, si debemos morir, me gustaría saber que lo he hecho intentando conseguir un objetivo que traerá honor y fuerza a nuestra raza, no por una causa estéril que nos llevará a la práctica desaparición de nuestra especie.

-Pues lo siento, esto es lo que hay. Ya te he dado mis razones y no consentiré que tus opiniones ni las de tus patéticos soldados me nieguen la victoria ahora que la estoy tocando con las puntas de los dedos. Sabes que te aprecio y lamento que mis razones no sean suficientes para ti, pero no cambiaré de opinión. Tienes la puerta abierta si deseas irte.

-Sabes que no me iré.

-Entonces deja de protestar.

-Intentar inculcarte un poco de sensatez no es una protesta.

-Para mí no existe más razón que la mía. Lo siento mi pequeño príncipe. Ojalá encuentres después un lugar mejor –dijo Adrien, dirigiéndose a Mirai y acariciando furtivamente su pelo morado -. He de irme. Todo debe estar listo cuando llegue Vegeta. Está tan ciego por su hijo que no me verá venir.

-¿Y si no se presenta? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos lo llevamos.

-Vendrá, no lo dudo. Vegeta ha demostrado que no abandonará a su hijo, pero es un gran estratega; no se dejará llevar por sus instintos y diseñará el mejor plan posible para llegar a Mirai sin olvidar que tiene otros dos mocosos que pueden estar en peligro. Todo tiene que estar preparado. En caso de que no venga, al amanecer mataré al muchacho con mis propias manos y le haré llegar su cadáver a su padre por trozos, pero no creo que llegue a ser necesario. Te encargo a Mirai; no abandones esta habitación hasta que yo te ordene lo contrario y en el momento en el que suene la alarma o que tengas la más mínima sospecha de cualquier cosa extraña, mátalo sin dudar. Le quiero muerto y no correré ningún riesgo. ¿Entendido? No dudes en matarlo ni un solo instante.

-Sí, tío –dijo el subalterno, mientras le veía alejarse camino a la puerta, donde el guardián le esperaba, inmóvil, en su posición.

-Y hazme un favor...-se detuvo a decir Adrien-, cuando le mates, porque probablemente tendrás que hacerlo cuando Vegeta llegue al asalto en su busca...Hazlo rápido...No le hagas sufrir, ¿de acuerdo? Sus virtudes y su valor no lo merecen.

-Entendido –asintió. Adrien le dedicó una media sonrisa, miró por última vez a Mirai y salió seguido del guardián avivando mentalmente la llama aciaga del odio hacia Vegeta que bien parecía valer la vida de aquel muchacho al que no podía evitar admirar. Vegeta vio a aquel subalterno dejar escapar un suspiro resignado-. Con todo lo que nos ha costado a alguno ganarnos su respeto, ahora llegas tú y en dos días no solo consigues eso, sino también su admiración. Incluso ha llegado a ponerte al mismo nivel que esos adorados hijos suyos que nos llevarán a todos a la ruina, quizá porque, como ellos, tú también te convertirás pronto en un mártir muerto por su locura, mocoso –dijo él, mirando a Mirai con desprecio, sin darse cuenta de que, por encima de su cabeza, alguien manipulaba la rejilla del conducto de refrigeración, pero sí que oyó el quedo ruido que hacía la reja al ser depositada en el suelo del conducto junto al agujero que había dejado. Miró hacia arriba. La rejilla estaba abierta y la oscuridad que reinaba ocultaba cualquier posible indicio de la presencia de un intruso. Sin ver nada pero sospechándolo todo, desenvainó su espada y corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte de Mirai presto a cumplir la orden de su tío, pero no pudo alcanzarlo antes de que dos manos de hierro le inmovilizaran por la espalda.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra –siseó una voz ronca junto a su oído, acompañada del refulgir de dos ojos negros en los que brillaba la ira y una sed casi animal por la presa que tenia en sus manos. Quiso gritar, pero una de sus manos le tapaba la boca mientras la otra le apretaba gradualmente el cuello con una fuerza que no podía ser de ese planeta. Su espada cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo mientras se llevaba las manos al cuello luchando vanamente por respirar, intentando liberarse de su enemigo, pero no lo consiguió. Lo último que vio antes de morir fue una mueca cruel, muy parecida a una sonrisa, en los labios de su antagonista para que luego, con un agudo crujido de su cuello, su cuerpo ya inerte fuera a hacer compañía a su espada en el suelo.

Vegeta lanzó una última mirada de desprecio al cadáver de su enemigo y corrió hacia Mirai. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para evitar lanzarse al momento a abrazarlo. Debía pensar con claridad un último instante y preguntarse si las argollas que mantenían preso a su hijo podían también accionar algún tipo de alarma para evitar su fuga. Cogiendo la cápsula que le había dado Bulma de su bolsillo interior en la armadura, la activó y cogió una de las agujas que su esposa le había dejado para la inyección de Mirai, para después volar hasta situarse a la altura de la cerradura de sus argollas y comenzó a intentar forzarla.

-No te preocupes, hijo, ya he llegado y todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás, te voy a sacar de aquí de una pieza, te lo juro y luego mataré a todos esos bastardos tan lentamente que el Infierno al que van a ir les parecerá el Paraíso comparado con lo que yo pienso hacerles –gruñó Vegeta, mientras maniobraba con la cerradura-. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo diablos...?

Antes de terminar su maldición, las argollas se abrieron y el cuerpo inerte de Mirai cayó al suelo. Vegeta le cogió al vuelo antes de que se golpease contra él y le abrazó con fuerza mientras se sentaba en el suelo con su hijo en el regazo. No tardo en notar la frialdad de su piel a través de sus guantes o la sangre que comenzaba a empapar su traje negro de spandex. Vegeta dejó escapar su milésima maldición del día mientras le estrechaba más fuertemente contra sí y aumentaba su aura intentando darle calor.

-Vamos, cachorro...eso es, buen chico –le dijo Vegeta al ver como sus labios retornaban lentamente a su color natural. Mirai comenzó a temblar, saliendo de su anterior estado de insensibilidad-. Ya estabas comenzando a preocuparme...solo un poco. No pienses que eres tan importante...Y yo no puedo creer que esté haciendo una broma...y menos en este momento. Todo esto es culpa tuya, maldita sea, me estás haciendo más blando de lo que ya era, cuando todo esto acabe te daré la paliza de tu vida. Ahora tengo que ver esas heridas y por tu propio bien espero que estén mejor de lo que yo me imagino porque si no...maldita sea, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Vegeta le dejó con cuidado en el suelo, asegurándose de que su aura le seguía proporcionando el calor que necesitaba y rasgó totalmente la camiseta blanca, roja sangre ya entonces, que llevaba su hijo para descubrir la herida sangrante con forma de media luna que Adrien había dibujado casi un día antes en su costado siguiendo la estela de la cicatriz de aciaga memoria que dejaron en su cuerpo los asesinos de su familia. Tantas horas de exposición sin el adecuado tratamiento habían hecho que comenzara a infectarse, al igual que le había sucedido a la pequeña incisión que el puñal infecto de veneno que Adrien había utilizado para dejarle fuera de combate tras su intercambio había dejado entre sus costillas. Su morena piel apenas podía verse entre los colores amoratados que los golpes de sus antagonistas habían dejado marcados en su cuerpo mientras estaba indefenso a su merced y Vegeta no pudo sino agradecer a aquel que había bendecido a su hijo con el don de la inconsciencia para no sentir el aberrante dolor que le provocarían sus heridas cuando despertara...desgraciadamente, por su mano, dentro de poco. Deseó por un momento dejarle como estaba y abandonar aquel lugar con él aún inconsciente hasta que sus hermanos pudieran llevarle a algún sitio donde le pudieran administrar los cuidados y los calmantes necesarios para que se recuperara sin sentir dolor, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. La vida de Mirai estaba en juego, necesitaba al menos que pudiera protegerse a sí mismo cuando las alarmas sonasen y, por la posición en la que podía notar que estaban Bra y Trunks en aquel momento dentro del complejo, estas no tardarían mucho en saltar por lo que, pese a sus reticencias, necesitaba a Mirai despierto cuanto antes. Pasara lo que pasase. Vegeta comenzó a vendar las heridas de Mirai con solicitud mientras veía con alivio como su respiración se estabilizaba lentamente, aunque el muchacho ni siquiera se había movido un ápice mientras su padre le curaba. Una vez terminada su tarea, Vegeta cogió la inyección con el antídoto y rogó a todos aquellos dioses cuyo nombre había conocido a lo largo de sus viajes para que aquello funcionara antes de hundir la aguja en el cuello de su hijo.

* * *

Oscuridad. Bendita, bendita era la oscuridad que le rodeaba para Mirai Trunks, que con su cálido abrazo le había alejado del dolor, de la duda y del miedo que su mente había albergado desde que le habían apresado. Dolor de sus heridas sangrantes, duda de aquello que el destino le tenía reservado una vez más y miedo de saber a ciencia cierta que su padre y sus hermanos arriesgarían sus vidas para ir a buscarlo. Por este último hecho era por lo que de verdad estaba agradecido de que la nada se lo hubiera llevado lejos de la realidad, al cálido resguardo de la inconsciencia; podía soportar muy bien el dolor físico, como lo había hecho desde que podía recordar y con heridas mucho peores que aquellas a las que en ese momento tenía que hacer frente; la duda también había sido una asidua compañera de vida durante casi toda su existencia y la conocía tan bien como a su mejor amiga, pero no estaba acostumbrado a sentir miedo por alguien que no fuera él mismo y que, por tanto, no podía controlar. No estaba acostumbrado a ser el rehén y la sensación de ser la damisela en apuros que tiene que esperar a ser rescatada le disgustaba profundamente. Pero el terror absoluto que amenazaba con nublarle sus sentidos de avezado guerrero no tenían ese motivo, no procedía de lo que esos seres quisieran o pudieran hacerle a él; sino de lo que podían hacerle a su familia cuando fuesen en su busca y del hecho incuestionable de que él no podía hacer nada por protegerlos. La cicatriz de media luna de su costado que Adrien había reabierto había provocado que los viejos recuerdos fluyeran sin pausa y que viera entonces en sus recuerdos la sangre de Andrómeda tiñendo de rojo el suelo alrededor de su cuerpo pálido, pero mezclándolo también con las imágenes de sus padres, de sus hermanos y de sus amigos que ahora, en el pasado, por tratar de salvarle, podían acompañar a su esposa en ese aciago destino. Era su futuro, no el suyo, por lo que tenía miedo y, agotada cualquier pequeña posibilidad de escape que su mente pudo llegar a diseñar durante los pocos momentos en los que podía llegar a pensar con alguna claridad entre una aplicación de la droga de sus enemigos y la siguiente que le administraban sus diligentes carceleros, Mirai Trunks recibió con los brazos abiertos a la bendita nada que le otorgaba el consuelo de no ver, de no pensar y, sobre todo, de no sentir lo que podía pasarle a sus seres queridos. Una oscuridad de la que estaba convencido que no volvería a salir hasta que sus captores decidieran ejecutarlo y apareciera frente a Emma Daioh una vez más.

Fue sin duda ese convencimiento lo que hizo que la súbita bienvenida que el dolor le dio a la consciencia le dejara atónito. El dolor de las heridas prácticamente había desaparecido oscurecido totalmente por el fuego ardiente que recorría sus venas, quemándole las entrañas como si se encontrara en el mismísimo infierno hasta que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito de angustia que, por no darles a sus enemigos otra satisfacción sobre su orgullo, había refrenado hasta entonces.

Vegeta sintió como un frío escalofrío le recorría la espalda al oír a su hijo gritar en agonía de aquel modo, aunque no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al saber que su hijo iba a estar bien antes de taparle la boca con la mano para evitar ser descubiertos.

-Trunks, tranquilo, no pasa nada –le dijo Vegeta, acunándole en su regazo. Mirai no pudo reconocer, más allá de la nube de dolor y sorpresa que nublaba sus sentidos, a quién pertenecía aquella presencia que trataba de calmarlo. Pero su instinto le decía que estaba seguro en sus brazos, al menos hasta que pudiera volver a recobrar el control de su cuerpo, algo que le pareció imposible en aquel momento mientras una nausea repentina le sobrecogía y se deslizaba lo más rápido posible hacia el rincón más alejado de la habitación al que pudo desplazarse para vomitar todo el veneno que le habían administrado por la fuerza.

Vegeta suspiró y deseó que Bulma hubiera encontrado algún método menos doloroso para expulsar el veneno de su sistema, pero no podía negar que estaba siendo efectivo mientras veía como Mirai se colapsaba temblando en el suelo y corría a su lado. Sentía todos sus músculos de su cuerpo temblar bajo su abrazo mientras le veía abrir por primera vez sus desenfocados ojos azules.

-¿Papá? –preguntó, inseguro, mientras la figura que sonreía sobre él comenzaba a aparecer entre la niebla de su mirada.

-Sí, campeón, soy yo.

-Has venido a por mí... –susurró Mirai.

-¡Por supuesto que he venido, no sé cómo has podido llegar a pensar que no lo haría!

-No te ofendas, papá...es solo que...hasta ahora, nunca ha habido nadie que viniera a buscarme. En el futuro, tenía que salir yo solo de mis problemas . Además, tenía la esperanza de que tú y los niños os mantuvierais alejados lo más posible de estos desgraciados... –susurró Mirai.

-Mirai, soy tu padre, es mi trabajo protegerte, no al revés, así que deja de decir tonterías porque sabías perfectamente que bajo ningún concepto iba a dejarte aquí.

-Cierto, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿verdad? –sonrió débilmente Mirai.

-Ya intentaste que te prometiera que no vendría a por ti antes de hacer el intercambio y fracasaste estrepitosamente, así que deja de intentarlo –bufó Vegeta-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si hubiera tragado azufre y estuviera corriendo un circuito de fórmula 1 por mis venas. ¿Qué diablos me has dado? Estos no son los efectos de la droga que me dan nuestros queridos amigos.

-Tu madre encontró una forma para que expulsaras el veneno de tu sistema de la forma más rápida posible, pero también dijo que era doloroso. Y debe serlo, porque jamás te había oído gritar así y sé perfectamente lo mucho que puedes llegar a soportar.

-Puedes creerla, lo es. Voy a matarla, lo juro –amenazó Mirai.

-Te has arriesgado mucho para salvarla, no vale la pena que la mates ahora –rió Vegeta. La sonrisa que obtuvo de Mirai como respuesta se rompió en mil pedazos cuando una nueva ola de dolor nubló su mente una vez más y con un grito de dolor se refugió instintivamente en el abrazo de su padre. Vegeta le devolvió el abrazo, intentando tranquilizarle acariciándole la espalda mientras el muchacho escondía la cara en su cuello-. Tranquilo, tranquilo, dentro de poco se te habrá pasado.

-¿Mamá dijo...cuánto tiempo tardaría? No podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo –le dijo Mirai.

-No, no lo dijo, pero sí que esperaba que los dos saliéramos vivos de esta y ella sabe perfectamente que el tiempo corre en nuestra contra. Pero no te preocupes, el dolor pasará pronto –"Eso espero", pensó Vegeta.

-Me trajeron aquí ya inconsciente, no puedo decirte mucho acerca de los guardias ni del edificio, pero ... –comenzó a decir Trunks, pero Vegeta le cortó.

-No; no quiero que pienses ahora en estrategias, ni ataques ni planes, ¿me has escuchado? Ahora tú solo tienes que pensar en ti; déjame el resto a mí. Yo soy tu padre y es mi deber, mi deseo, protegerte. En cuanto te deje en manos de tus hermanos, los tres os iréis de aquí y Gohan y yo nos encargaremos de que de estos seres no quede ni el recuerdo.

-¡No pienso dejaros solos luchando contra ellos! –exclamó Mirai.

-Oh, si, si lo harás, por las buenas o por las malas, te lo puedo asegurar. Pero ahora no te preocupes; ese es mi trabajo. Me has asustado, niño, pero eso no lo reconoceré ante nadie más –le dijo Vegeta, mientras sentía como la presión de las manos de su hijo sobre su espalda disminuía gradualmente-. ¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, mucho mejor... –susurró Mirai, rompiendo el abrazo de su padre, pero él le mantuvo en su regazo. Mirai suspiró y concentrando sus fuerzas se convirtió en súper guerrero.

-Es un placer volver a sentirme un Saiyan de nuevo –murmuró Mirai, admirando su aura dorada como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Se había sentido tan indefenso sin sus poderes que prácticamente le parecía un milagro volver a tenerlos de nuevo.

-Con tus poderes o sin ellos, siempre has sido un verdadero Saiyajin. Uno de los mejores, debo añadir –le dijo Vegeta. Perdiendo su transformación, Mirai le miró con la emoción patente en sus ojos azules. Su padre le sonrió y, llevándose la mano a la espalda, le tendió su fiel espada que había llevado con él desde el mismo momento que se llevaron a su hijo. Mirai le devolvió una mirada agradecida.

-Papá...gracias.

-Un hijo nunca tiene que dar las gracias a su padre. Por nada. Tú, que tantas veces nos has salvado, menos que nadie. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti –dijo Vegeta. Mirai no pudo evitar que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas mientras volvía a abrazar a su padre. Vegeta sonrió mientras se lo devolvía pensando en lo fácil que era hacerle feliz con unas pocas palabras bien escogidas. Permanecieron así durante un momento que les pareció eterno cuando el sonido punzante de la alarma del complejo les sacó de su ensoñación. Vegeta abrazó más fuertemente a su hijo durante un segundo, jurando por lo bajo que no se le volverían a arrebatar, antes de que sus instintos de súper guerreros tomaran el control de los acontecimientos-. Trunks, ¿puedes andar?

-¿Tengo otro remedio? Sí, puedo andar, correr y luchar –dijo Mirai, mientras su padre le ayudaba a ponerse en pie-. ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? ¿Por dónde has entrado?

-No, es un método demasiado lento...Saldremos por la puerta y matando a todo lo que se mueva hasta que lleguemos a la habitación central donde nos esperan tus hermanos y Gohan.

-Menudo plan más elaborado, papá –se burló Trunks mientras ambos corrían hacia la puerta.

-Esto es una maldita fortaleza, Trunks, por supuesto que es más fácil entrar que salir. ¿Algún problema con mi plan, mocoso, o acaso tienes una idea mejor?

-No. De hecho, me sentiré mucho mejor cuando haya tenido la oportunidad de patear algunos culos –bufó Mirai, mientras Vegeta abría la puerta de la sala.

-Eso me parecía. Pero aquí soy yo el que patea culos y tú el que te quedas en la retaguardia o yo haré que te quedes quieto por las buenas o por las malas. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

-Cristalino, papá –dijo Mirai, con una media sonrisa irónica que Vegeta sabía que ocultaba la mentira de sus palabras. Ambos sabían que aquella aseveración se volvería vacía en el momento en el que comenzara la lucha, pero no sería aquel convencimiento el que evitara que Vegeta intentara proteger a su primogénito. Vegeta echó un rápido vistazo al pasillo desierto y, observando que no había peligro, cogió de la mano a Mirai no sin antes enviarle un último aviso.

-Quédate en todo momento cerca de mí pero siempre detrás, ¿de acuerdo? Y no hagas ninguna estupidez, porque si la haces juro que te sacaré de aquí vivo para poder matarte con mis propias manos –le amenazó Vegeta. Mirai le ofreció una media sonrisa de indulgencia antes de seguir a su padre por el pasillo.

* * *

-¿Dónde diablos están todos? –preguntó Mirai, mientras su padre le guiaba por los pasillos desiertos del complejo siguiendo la energía de sus hermanos.

-No te quejes de que no haya enemigos, ya te divertirás cuando estés sano –dijo Vegeta, mientras tiraba de él.

-No me estoy quejando, sé que a ti te parece tan extraño como a mí. ¿Dónde está su maldito ejército? ¡Cuando ha sonado la alarma, deberían haberse entretenido en intentar evitar mi fuga, no en salir de fiesta! –le dijo Mirai. Vegeta bufó.

-No tenían que evitar tu fuga porque se supone que tenías un guardián que debía matarte en el mismo momento en el que viera algo sospechoso, máxime cuando sonara la alarma. Ellos deben pensar que ya estás muerto y lo estarías si yo no hubiese llegado a tiempo. No creo que sepan que yo estoy aquí, habrán detectado a tus hermanos; deben estar esperándome.

-Aún no entiendo como diablos te has atrevido a meter a los niños en esto –bufó Mirai.

-¡Los niños ya son mayores y hubieran cometido una imprudencia aún mayor si yo no les hubiera dicho lo que tenían que hacer, son iguales que tú, que te dije el día de la emboscada que no hicieras nada estúpido y casi consigues que te maten! –le bufó Vegeta.

-¡Salvar a Trunks no fue hacer algo estúpido!

-¡Yo le hubiera salvado, al igual que estoy haciendo contigo así que...! –comenzó a decir Vegeta, pero Mirai le cortó.

-Dejemos esta conversación tan idiota. ¿Vamos a ir directamente a una emboscada?

-Si tus hermanos están allí sí. Además, si están todos juntos, mejor; no tendré que ir a buscarlos uno a uno para matarlos –dijo Vegeta, antes de doblar una esquina para acceder a un pasillo que creía desierto; pero allí estaban una pareja de guardianes que custodiaban la puerta a la habitación principal en la que Vegeta había quedado con Gohan, Bra y Trunks. Rápidamente volvió hacia atrás arrastrando a Mirai con él, pero ya era tarde; les habían visto. Vegeta esperó, preparado para lanzar una bola de fuego en el mismo momento en el que hicieran su aparición, pero esta no se produjo. Vegeta miró a su hijo, confuso; él también sabía que les habían visto, pero no habían hecho nada para alertar de su presencia allí ni para atacarles. ¿Por qué no lo hacían?

-¿Por qué diablos no nos atacan? –susurró Mirai, mientras su padre se ponía protectoramente delante de él, protegiéndole con su cuerpo de una amenaza vaga que nunca se materializó.

-Quizá nos hemos equivocado y no nos han visto... –razonó Vegeta, advirtiendo la falta de acción de sus enemigos.

-Papá, sabes igual que yo que nos han visto perfectamente y que les ha dado tiempo más que suficiente para reconocer que no somos de su raza. Obviamente somos intrusos o fugados para ellos, ¿por qué demonios nos dejan ir como si tal cosa? –bufó Mirai.

-Por lo que pude oír de una conversación que Adrien mantuvo con su sobrino mientras esperaba el momento propicio para rescatarte, parece ser que nuestro amigo tiene importantes problemas de disciplina dentro de su propio ejército. No están de acuerdo con la venganza que Adrien intenta llevar a cabo en nuestra contra y parece que los complots contra su mandato ya han empezado. Quizá lo que quieren es dejarnos escapar para poder hacer desistir a Adrien de su empeño. O incluso perpetrar un magnicidio para quedar libres de su influencia –murmuró Vegeta. Mirai negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo. Les hemos visto luchar, papá; sabiendo que iban a morir contra los descendientes de los Saiyajin, ellos nunca dudaron un momento ni se plantearon ni un solo instante abandonar presas del miedo o de la ambición; ellos le han jurado fidelidad eterna a Adrien y le serán fieles hasta que la muerte les libere. Creo que eso es lo que quieren, que su muerte les libere de su juramento; quieren que le matemos, por eso nos dejan huir. Si pensaban que el guardián que había dejado en la habitación conmigo iba a matarme en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, Adrien no habrá dado la orden al resto de sus tropas de detenerme si me fugo porque piensa que nunca tendré la oportunidad y a ti tampoco te tocarán porque te quiere para él; por eso, dejarnos huir no es exactamente un acto de insubordinación, sino, simplemente, de ocultar información. Si nosotros matamos a Adrien en su lugar como parte de la venganza justa que podemos llevar a cabo por lo que le ha hecho a nuestra familia, les liberaremos del juramento de fidelidad que le han hecho y les ahorraremos el deshonor de cometer un magnicidio contra aquel al que le prometieron todo. Eso es lo que quieren; quieren que le matemos en su lugar –dedujo Mirai. Vegeta le miró durante un momento, analizando sus palabras y viendo que tenían sentido.

-Eso no nos librará de la emboscada. Ante una orden directa, seguirán obedeciendo con la disciplina de un ejército. No se enfrentarán a él mientras estén luchando contra una fuerza enemiga. Los problemas internos se resuelven cuando se vence al antagonista; mientras se batalla, todos seguirán siendo el ejército de antaño –dijo Vegeta. Mirai asintió-. Pero al menos nos despejará el camino. Quédate quieto aquí hasta que venga a buscarte.

Con esa última advertencia, Vegeta dobló la esquina antes de que Mirai pudiese protestar y se enfrentó a los dos guardianes que le esperaban, inmóviles, en sus posiciones junto a la puerta. En ningún momento intentaron atacar al que sin duda conocían como su enemigo; simplemente, ignorando deliberadamente su presencia, se apartaron para dejarle pasar con toda libertad a medida que se acercaba. Sin mediar palabra, atravesó con una bola de energía la cabeza de uno de ellos mientras el otro le observaba, presa del pánico y se hincaba de rodillas frente a Vegeta, que le miraba con sus ojos negros fríos como el hielo.

-Por favor...no me mate...yo solo cumplo órdenes...por favor...piedad...piedad –suplicó el soldado mientras lloraba, intentando besar los pies de Vegeta. El príncipe le apartó de una patada con una mueca de disgusto y le cogió por el cuello, poniendo sus ojos a la altura de sus orbes negros como la noche.

-Un soldado que es tan cobarde como para implorar piedad a su enemigo no merece que se la otorguen –siseó Vegeta antes de partirle el cuello con un movimiento estudiado durante años y tirar el nuevo cadáver a una esquina para que exhalara su último suspiro en soledad.

-¡Papá! ¡Eso no era necesario! –gruñó Mirai a su espalda. Vegeta se volvió hacia el mayor de sus hijos con una expresión molesta.

-¿Qué parte de la frase "quédate aquí hasta que venga a buscarte" no entiendes, Trunks? –bufó Vegeta, acercándose a él y volviendo a cogerle de la mano.

-Entiendo la totalidad, pero no me apetecía hacerte caso –bufó Mirai, mientras su padre ponía los ojos en blanco ante las testarudez de su hijo, muy similar a la suya propia -. No era necesario que les mataras, papá.

-Trunks, deja de pretender ser mi conciencia, para eso ya tengo a tu madre. Se lo merecían; que todos aquí sepan lo que le ocurrirá a cualquiera que se atreva a volver a tocar a mi hijo. Además, podían convertirse en una nueva amenaza más adelante –bufó Vegeta, mientras arrastraba a su hijo por el pasillo rumbo a la puerta. Mirai no dijo nada

y mientras ignoraba los cadáveres de sus enemigos se centró en deleitarse en la sobreprotección que su padre le demostraba con aquellas acciones. Él, siempre el protector de la familia, de la humanidad y del planeta, había prácticamente olvidado a lo largo de los años el maravilloso sentimiento que uno abrigaba al ser protegido. Podía llegar a acostumbrarse a eso. Si salía vivo de allí, claro.

Un agudo grito procedente de la habitación a la que se dirigían interrumpió sus pensamientos. Vegeta y Mirai se miraron mutuamente durante un momento antes de destrozar la puerta que les separaba de la habitación y entrar en ella. Conocían esa voz. Era Bra.

La emboscada había sido preparada. Pero no era solo para ellos. Cuando vieron a la totalidad del ejército de Adrien reunido en aquella habitación con varios soldados rodeando a Bra y Trunks, supieron que estaba preparada para los cinco. Para que Vegeta pagara por sus pecados. Pero eso no ocurriría sin que ellos presentaran una dura batalla. Vegeta y Mirai, entendiéndose con tan solo una mirada, se arrojaron contra los enemigos que rodeaban a Bra y a Trunks sin dudarlo un segundo; ambos experimentados guerreros, sabían que la rapidez y el factor sorpresa eran sus mejores armas para liberarlos antes de que el ejército de Adrien se reagrupara y les diera el golpe final que estaban esperando a que llegara su invitado estelar para dar. Porque esperaban a Vegeta, sin duda; pero no a Mirai, al que Adrien suponía muerto de la mano de su propio sobrino.

No tuvieron ninguna oportunidad. Mirai y Vegeta, dividiéndose los enemigos de manera casi instintiva, les mataron mucho antes de que pudieran ver a sus atacantes mucho antes de que sus compañeros pudieran reaccionar. Para cuando pudieron hacerlo y atacaron a los Saiyajin, esperando con suerte provocar la muerte de los más jóvenes, Vegeta ya había cogido en brazos a Trunks y Mirai había hecho lo mismo con Bra, volando con ellos hasta el techo para evitar el ataque en masa que el ejército comenzaba a preparar en su contra. Pero Adrien, al frente de su ejército, paró a sus tropas antes de que pudieran atacarlos y Vegeta, con un reflejo de sospecha en sus ojos, indicó a Mirai con un gesto que bajara, sin dejar en ningún momento de observar a Adrien de manera amenazadora.

-¡Hermano! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti! –gritó Bra cuando los cuatro estuvieron en el suelo, abrazando a Mirai, Trunks no dijo nada, pero hizo lo mismo que su hermana mientras su hermano mayor les devolvía el abrazo a ambos a la vez que su padre se situaba protectoramente delante de los tres sin apartar un minuto la mirada de Adrien.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Trunks a Mirai.

-Sí; no me pasa nada que una buena siesta no pueda arreglar –sonrió Mirai, tratando de disipar la preocupación de su hermano que había visto perfectamente como le apuñalaban dos veces solo unas pocas horas antes. Mirai vio en los ojos azules de Trunks, los suyos propios que, como esperaba, no se creía su mentira piadosa, pero fingió que si lo hacía. Tenían cosas más importantes en las que ocuparse en aquel momento; más adelante se ocuparían todos de las heridas que tenía Mirai entonces... y de las que la batalla que estaba por venir les depararía a todos.

-¿Dónde está Gohan? –siseó Vegeta.

-Fuera, con un par de amigos que Adrien nos envió como bienvenida. Nos ha despejado el camino para llegar hasta vosotros, pero tardará un rato en llegar –le dijo Trunks. Vegeta maldijo por lo bajo; sin Gohan a su lado para ayudarle en la batalla, no podría convencer a los muchachos para irse a un lugar seguro y tampoco estaba seguro de que pudiera contener al ejército de Adrien él solo durante el tiempo suficiente como para que sus ansiadas presas escapasen, por lo que Trunks, Bra y Mirai tendrían que luchar a su lado al menos hasta que Gohan llegase.

-Gohan no es su objetivo, somos nosotros; Adrien nos quiere a los cuatro solos, por lo que no podemos contar con Gohan. Adrien seguramente habrá ordenado que le entretengan el mayor tiempo posible –dijo Mirai, situándose al lado de su padre pero manteniendo a Bra y a Trunks detrás de ambos, protegidos-. No pienses ni durante un segundo que nos iremos, papá; no te vamos a dejar solo. Tampoco nos iban a dejar, de todas maneras.

-En eso tienes mucha razón, mi querido Mirai –dijo Adrien, súbitamente, interrumpiendo su conversación. Instintivamente, Vegeta se puso delante de Mirai, doblemente alarmado por el tono amenazantemente cariñoso que su enemigo utilizaba para dirigirse a su hijo. No dejaría que se lo arrebatara una segunda vez-. Me sorprende mucho verte vivo, mi bravo guerrero. Dejé a mi mejor soldado con el encargo de matarte en cuanto viera algo extraño o sonaba la alarma; nunca creí que fallaría en su cometido.

-Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de llevar a cabo tu orden, aunque fue bastante diligente a la hora de tratar de ejecutarla. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a ver mi cara antes de que le partiera el cuello. Mis condolencias por tu pérdida; si no me equivoco, por la conversación que escuché entre vosotros, era tu sobrino. Quizá si hubieras escuchado sus consejos y me hubieses devuelto a mi hijo, ahora tus manos no estarían manchadas con su sangre –dijo Vegeta, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa de triunfo cuando vio la mueca victoriosa de su enemigo cambiar con rapidez a una de dolor cuando supo del asesinato, sin honor y por la espalda como el que había planeado para su hijo, que había sufrido su sobrino a manos de Vegeta. Apretó los dientes, dispuesto a que su enemigo no notara su dolor, pero sabía que el príncipe podía verlo perfectamente a través de sus ojos. Suspiró, intentando recuperar su compostura; no podía mostrarse débil delante de su ejército ahora que estaba tan cerca de alcanzar la victoria que había soñado durante más de cuarenta años.

-Ya veo...me has arrebatado a mi sobrino, lo único que me quedaba...pero la vida acaba poniéndonos a todos en el sitio que nos corresponde, ¿verdad, Vegeta? Yo le he perdido a él por tu mano, pero, para recompensarme, tú me has puesto en bandeja la posibilidad de alcanzar la más completa y absoluta venganza que podía imaginarme. Hace varios días tuve que resignarme a aceptar que tenía que conformarme con matar solo a uno de tus hijos, en vez de a los tres como yo tenía previsto, porque vuestra fuerza y destreza era demasiado grande para poder acceder a todos ellos y, por eso, tuve que llevarme mediante engaños y triquiñuelas al más valioso de ellos, a Mirai...y ahora le sigo teniendo a él a mi alcance...y tú has traído hasta a mí a los otros dos niños a los que nunca pensé que volvería a tener acceso. Y, para colmo, te presentas tú como testigo voluntario de lo que será su muerte. ¡Muchas gracias, Vegeta! Has sido muy condescendiente conmigo –se burló Adrien, pero Vegeta sabía reconocer una verdadera amenaza cuando la veía. El plan que había trazado a partir del secuestro de Mirai había funcionado solo a medias: había conseguido llegar hasta Mirai a tiempo, le había liberado, curado y sacado de su confinamiento vivo y con las fuerzas suficientes para presentar batalla, a la vez que Bra y Trunks habían conseguido su propósito de destrozar todas las reservas de veneno que había en el complejo. Pero la emboscada que Adrien le había preparado a Gohan por un lado para mantenerle ajeno a la lucha y a ellos por otro cambiaba demasiado el panorama; sin poder sacar a los niños de allí, Vegeta se encontraba como al principio: como un león acorralado intentando por todos los medios proteger a sus cachorros. Vegeta sabía que su único apoyo real en la batalla que se avecinaba era Trunks; Bra no poseía ninguna experiencia ni la fuerza o la técnica suficientes como para presentar batalla, ni siquiera apenas para defenderse a sí misma, por lo que necesitaría protección, y no podía ignorar que Mirai, pese a su poder y su valor, arrastraba desde hacía horas graves heridas que drenaban ampliamente su energía y no sabía hasta qué punto el veneno que le habían administrado durante casi un día entero había afectado a su cuerpo. Necesitaba protegerle a él también y quizá con mayor ahínco que a Bra porque él no se dejaría tan fácilmente. Él correría a la lucha y pelearía por ellos hasta sus últimas consecuencias, sean estas las que fueran, incluso su propia vida. Vegeta lo sabía, al igual que todos los demás y era eso precisamente lo que intentaba evitar. Mirai podía defenderse él solo de sus enemigos; pero no iba a defenderse a sí mismo.

-Si me los entregas ahora, te dejaré vivir, Vegeta –interrumpió súbitamente sus pensamientos Adrien. Vegeta lo miró, sin poder creer lo que decía-. No me mires así; sabes que tienes la batalla perdida. Me he encargado de que entretengan a tu amigo Gohan durante todo el tiempo posible o que, en su defecto, le maten. Tu niña no puede prestar una batalla seria y mi querido Mirai...me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo aguantará en pie después de todo el tranquilizante que le hemos inyectado y de las heridas que tiene. ¿Crees que estoy ciego y no puedo ver la sangre que ya chorrea por encima del vendaje que le has puesto? Por la cicatriz que le hicieron el día que mataron a su esposa... ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí...Andrómeda –dijo Adrien, escupiendo veneno con sus palabras. Vegeta sintió a Mirai tensarse al oír sus palabras e intentó calmarle mientras veía como su mano se dirigía inadvertidamente a la herida de su costado. Pero el muchacho no pudo refrenar su ira al oír en los labios de su enemigo el nombre de su añorada esposa y, desenvainando la espada que le había traído su padre, se intentó lanzar hacia Adrien pero su padre, le sujetó a tiempo.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a pronunciar su nombre con tu asquerosa boca, maldito bastardo! –le gritó Mirai, revolviéndose en brazos de su padre.

-¡No dejes que juegue contigo! Eso es lo que quieres, lo sabes, no le dejes –le susurró Vegeta. Mirai se zafó de su abrazo envainando su espada, intentando evitar que su padre viera su mirada herida por los recuerdos de toda una vida.

-Este idiota va a pagar por atreverse a susurrar el nombre de mi esposa –bufó Mirai, aún dolido-. Voy a matarle.

-Ambos vamos a matarle, no te preocupes por eso –le susurró Vegeta, apretándole la mano con intención de darle ánimos. Mirai envainó su espada con un gesto derrotado y evitó mirarle a los ojos, sabiendo que los suyos no podían mentirle. Vegeta rechinó los dientes y prometió al cielo que pagaría con sangre el dolor de su hijo; el dolor de las heridas que no sanaban, del dolor que el tiempo no podía curar y de aquellas que el paso de los años no podrían hacer desaparecer, encontrarían justa venganza en aquel que las hacía resurgir una vez más solo para hacerle sufrir.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué opinas de mi oferta? –dijo Adrien.

-No creo necesario ni siquiera tener que contestar a eso –dijo Vegeta, alzando los puños en señal de lucha.

-Contestaré yo en su lugar –dijo súbitamente Mirai. Vegeta le miró con precaución, temeroso de que fuera a proponer otro intercambio que en esa ocasión sí le costaría la vida-. Mi padre no va a entregar a ninguno de sus hijos. Somos verdaderos Saiyajin, orgullosos de la sangre que llevamos en nuestras venas y lucharemos hasta el fin, para vencer sobre vosotros o morir de pie, como siempre hemos vivido, lo que no se puede decir de vosotros que mediante engaños nos habéis traído hasta aquí sin hacernos frente como hacen los verdaderos luchadores. Pero nosotros lucharemos sin caer tan bajo como hicisteis vosotros con vuestra cobardía. No vamos a huir, no habrá negociación y bajo ningún concepto vamos a morir aquí sin llevarnos a un buen número de vosotros por delante, así que si algunos de vosotros queréis claudicar hacedlo ahora o preparaos para asumir las consecuencias. Nosotros no sabemos lo que significa la palabra rendición...y vosotros no sabréis lo que es la piedad –dijo Mirai desenvainando su espada mientras en sus ojos brillaban las mismas llamas del infierno que les esperaba a sus enemigos y Vegeta vio complacido como el ejército de Adrien casi al completo daba un paso atrás ante la mirada amenazadora de su hijo-. Hermanos, es hora de la acción.

Con un paso al frente y con la misma mirada resoluta que su hermano, Bra y Trunks se pusieron a su lado, junto a su padre, y los tres a la vez se convirtieron en súper guerreros ante la mirada asustada de sus enemigos. Vegeta sonrió; casi podía oler su miedo, su pánico, el temor que la familia del súper guerrero les inspiraba sabiendo que su muerte estaba próxima. No podían pensar, no podían sentir, no podían respirar. La peor de sus pesadillas tomaba forma en la persona de los bravos súper guerreros que permanecían imperturbables frente a ellos como piedras habiendo experimentado en sus propias carnes la hiel de su inmenso poder y sabiendo como sabían que tenían todo el derecho a prepararse la venganza ansiada contra lo que habían intentado hacerles. El mismo derecho que durante años ellos habían esgrimido para justificar su odio hacia los Saiyans por matar a sus familiares. Pero ahora no querían luchar más. No creían más en su causa, solo querían correr, huir, vivir. Tenían miedo a la muerte, tenían miedo a los Saiyajin que la encarnaban y Vegeta supo, desde el momento en el que miró a los ojos de los soldados de Adrien, que ganarían aquella batalla porque ellos habían perdido la fe; la fe por la causa por la que luchaban, por la que habían estado dispuestos a morir y por la que pensaban que una vez muertos por ella les esperaría una vida mejor en el Olimpo destinado a los héroes. Pero ahora solo veían dolor, soledad y amargura frente a unos enemigos que creían no poder vencer. El miedo les detendría en sus posiciones, el pánico les nublaría la mente y el dolor tomaría posesión de ellos hasta el momento de su muerte. Solo unos pocos exaltados que permanecían junto a Adrien a salvo, como todos los poderosos, tras las filas de cientos y cientos de pobres incautos podían constituir una amenaza. Pero él se encargaría de ellos. Mientras tanto, Vegeta y sus hijos, que permanecían orgullosamente junto a él, se encargarían de no decepcionar las peores pesadillas de aquellos incautos.

-Como ves, Adrien –dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa malévola mientras se convertía en súper guerrero -, mis hijos ya han tomado una decisión así que reza todo lo que sepas porque esta vez ni siquiera todos los diablos del maldito Infierno que te espera con las puertas abiertas podrán librarte de mis iras.

Adrien dejó escapar una sonrisa enigmática llena de deleite que quizá dejaba transmitir una pequeña pizca de la melancolía que siempre se siente cuando la razón de tu vida llega a su final.

-Entonces, Vegeta, que comience el show –dijo Adrien y, con un movimiento de su brazo, sus tropas dejaron escapar un grito de lucha y se lanzaron contra los cuatro Saiyajin que se quedaron quietos esperando la embestida que les convertiría en asesinos una vez más.

* * *

La tierra tembló aquel día que los Saiyajin presentaron a los neptunianos la batalla final por sus vidas. Los humanos que dormían entonces plácidamente en sus camas, alejados, ignorantes, inocentes, nunca supieron ni sabrían de aquellos cuatro guerreros que se enfrentaban a una armada salida del mismísimo infierno para hacerles pagar por los pecados que cometieron por sus antepasados y por los que ellos mismos hubieran podido llevar a cabo. Pero tampoco les importaría mucho ignorar por el resto de sus vidas lo que aquella noche pasó como si de un sueño extraño se tratase. Porque en aquella lucha no se decidía el destino del universo como acostumbraba a pasar cuando los Saiyajin entraban en la acción. Esta vez, simplemente, se decidía la vida y la muerte de una familia. Una familia que les había salvado muchas más veces de las que podían contar con los dedos de sus manos, es cierto, pero de una familia que, al fin y al cabo, no era la suya. Se acordarían de ellos cuando el mundo volviera a estar en peligro y los necesitaran para poder sobrevivir al menos un día más pero, de momento, mientras siguieran sin estar amenazados, podían seguir durmiendo sin dedicar un solo minuto de sus placenteros sueños a pensar en ellos. No era extraño. La humanidad siempre se había caracterizado por tener una débil memoria.

Pero mientras la humanidad permanecía ajena a su lucha, los Saiyajin estaban dispuestos a encarnar una vez más la peor pesadilla de los enemigos que se les enfrentaba. Y vive Dios que lo consiguieron. Tras unos minutos de batalla los soldados de Adrien ya retrocedían, asustados, mientras sus compañeros caían muertos a los pies de los cuatro Saiyajin que luchaban con una fiereza que jamás habían visto. Sabían que no habría piedad para ellos si se rendían y que morirían si los enfrentaban. Pero aún así temían el dolor, el sufrimiento, temían su final. Temían enfrentarse a la negra guadaña de la muerte que todo lo segaba, a la total oscuridad del sueño eterno que les llevaba a lo desconocido, tener que ver cara a cara a aquella dama negra cuya cita no podían eludir los mortales, solo retrasar, que en aquel momento se les presentaba vívida en la forma de cuatro guerreros sin piedad ni nada que perder que les harían enfrentarse a sus más viejos temores en el momento en el que llegasen hasta ellos. Pero no podían hacer nada. Habían elegido un camino y debían pagar su precio. Y, mientras corrían con sus armas en vilo intentando infundirse un valor que no sentían hacia el guerrero Saiyajin ante el cual habían decidido morir, solo podían esperar que, el algún momento, uno de sus compañeros consiguiera acabar con ellos. Fue quizá el último pensamiento de todo un ejército antes de que las espadas de los dos Trunks, las bolas de fuego de Bra o el puño de Vegeta les atravesaran el cuerpo y les condujeran a enfrentarse con aquella muerte que tanto temían.

Vegeta sabía que aquello tenía que terminar. Aunque sus enemigos no lo supieran y esa era, una buena medida, la clave de su éxito, las posibilidades de sus hijos y de él mismo de salir todos vivos de allí era muy escasa. Sus fuerzas mermaban con la misma rapidez con la que aumentaba el número de cadáveres que había en el suelo. Volvió la vista hacia sus hijos; Trunks estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al otro lado de la sala, mientras que, para su tranquilidad, Mirai se había quedado detrás de ellos ayudando a Bra que, para su orgullo de padre, estaba haciendo gala de un gran talento para la lucha en el momento que más lo necesitaban. Pero sabía que aquella situación no duraría mucho; Bra no estaba acostumbrada a luchas de larga duración como la que se avecinaba y muy pronto sucumbiría presa del cansancio, obligando a uno de ellos a protegerla con un alto riesgo para la vida de ambos, mientras que Vegeta podía advertir perfectamente que las heridas y las horas de encierro habían hecho amplia mella en las fuerzas de Mirai. Pese a todo, su aspecto y su actitud no lo mostraban; aún seguía dando el aspecto del rubio coloso indestructible que siempre había sido para sus enemigos, pero Vegeta le conocía mucho mejor que ellos que aquellos que le habían convertido en un mito. Sabía que Mirai no tenía ningún aprecio por su seguridad y que lucharía, de pie y sin vacilar, hasta el momento de caer. Él no se quedaría nunca atrás en una batalla como aquella si no fuera porque dudaba de sus propias fuerzas y no quería que ni él ni sus hermanos tuvieran que preocuparse de protegerle si llegaba a caer. El hecho de que no se hubiera convertido en súper guerrero nivel dos o incluso tres como sabía que podía hacer en vez de mantenerse solo a nivel uno confirmaba las sospechas que tenía de que Mirai no confiaba en sus propias energías. Y si no lo hacía, por todos los diablos debía de notar que algo no iba bien con su salud. Debía acabar con esto lo más rápido posible y solo había una forma posible de hacerlo.

Tenía que llegar hasta Adrien. Y matarlo sin ninguna dilación. Él era la cabeza pensante de aquel ejército que ya desde el principio había dejado de creer en su causa, pero que aún le obedecía. Sin él, roto el único nexo que unía a los soldados con su plan de atacar a los Saiyajin, el ejército quedaría sin ninguna dirección posible y se organizaría una desbandada general que le daría el tiempo necesario para matar al resto de la cúpula dirigente antes de que pudieran unirse a la huída masiva que se llevaría a cabo antes de coger a sus hijos y llevarlos de una vez por todas a un lugar seguro para luego volver a destruir a los pocos supervivientes que quedaran. Sin cabeza, un ejército no era nada y él lo sabía muy bien; en el momento en el que Adrien fuera eliminado, el resto de los neptunianos caerían con él. Pero no sería fácil llegar hasta él; pertrechado en el centro de sus tropas y protegido por soldados de élite que se distinguían por su atuendo, Adrien daba las órdenes pertinentes prácticamente seguro de que los súper guerreros jamás podrían llegar hasta él. Necesitaba abrir una brecha. Y no podía hacerlo solo. Vegeta retrocedió hasta ponerse junto a Mirai y a Bra y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza a Trunks que se acercara a su posición mientras seguían batallando.

-Papá, ¿qué haces? No debemos estar todos juntos, pueden acorralarnos –le susurró Mirai, mientras seguía lanzando bolas de energía a sus enemigos.

-Tenemos que acabar con esto lo más rápido posible, no sabemos cuánto tiempo más podremos aguantar sin bajas –bufó Vegeta-. Tenemos que trazar todos juntos un plan.

-¡Bien, si tienes una idea me encantaría escucharla! –bufó Bra.

-Mantén la calma, Bra –le dijo Trunks, que se situaba a su lado en aquel momento-. Si dejamos que nuestras emociones dominen el combate, entonces perderemos sin duda.

-Él tiene razón –le secundó Mirai-. ¿Cuál es el plan, papá?

-Tengo que matar a Adrien lo más pronto posible. No podré matarle tan dolorosa y atrozmente como yo querría, pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida. En el momento en el que el ejército quede descabezado y sin un líder comúnmente aceptado, el caos les poseerá y empezarán a huir en desbandada. Como llegar hasta él, eso es lo que no sé –dijo Vegeta, mirando esperanzado a Mirai-. ¿Alguna idea?

-Estoy pensando –dijo Mirai, escaneando al ejército enemigo con ojo profesional. Vegeta asintió y se hizo cargo de los enemigos que intentaban llegar hasta su hijo para que pudiera trazar un plan. Mirai era muy inteligente, a veces demasiado para su propio bien; Trunks también, por supuesto, pero le faltaba la gran experiencia que su yo futuro había acumulado a lo largo de los años y que le habían obligado a convertir su mente en un mapa de estrategia militar para poder continuar con vida. Algo que Vegeta estaba dispuesto a cambiar-. Ya lo tengo. Utilizaremos la Transmisión instantánea.

-¿Teletransportación? –preguntó Bra-. ¿Para qué? Se han asegurado de que no podamos salir de este lugar, ya lo hemos intentado.

-Cierto, no podemos salir, pero sí podemos teletransportarnos dentro del complejo. Veréis, este es el plan –les dijo Mirai, con una voz lo suficientemente baja como para que los únicos contrincantes que pudieran escucharlos fueran aquellos que segundos después se convertirían en un seguro cadáver-. Bra, Trunks y yo atacaremos a Adrien.

-¿Estás loco? –bufó Vegeta-. Sobre mi cadáver.

-Eso es lo mismo que intenta hacer papá, volvemos a tener el mismo problema –le dijo Trunks a su hermano, ignorando las protestas de su sobreprotector padre.

-No, no es lo mismo, porque papá quiere matarle y yo he dicho que nosotros le atacaremos. Doy por sentado que no podremos tocarle –dijo Mirai.

-Entonces, ¿para qué diablos vamos a hacerlo? –bufó Bra. Mirai dejó escapar una sonrisa malévola.

-Para despistarlos –dijo Mirai. Vegeta, Trunks y Bra le miraron sin comprender-. Ellos saben, al igual que nosotros, que su cohesión reside en Adrien e intentarán protegerlo a toda costa con todas sus consecuencias. Si papá intenta atacarlo, se encontrará con una barrera de soldados que le impedirán el paso durante horas hasta que se pueda deshacer de todos. Por eso necesitamos que esos soldados que se interponen entre los dos rompan filas y lo más fácil es hacerles pensar que nosotros tres somos una amenaza para su líder, no papá. Si intentamos atacar a Adrien, ellos nos repelerán y se pondrán nerviosos, pensando que somos nosotros los que significamos una amenaza para él y se centrarán en perseguirnos a nosotros, no a papá al que considerarán un mal menor. Entonces, cuando repelamos su primer ataque, nos teletransportaremos al fondo de la sala, a varios metros de donde está ahora mismo Adrien y ellos, sin duda, nos perseguirán...ignorando a papá. Será entonces, cuando estén concentrados en nosotros, cuando papá le atacará y nosotros nos encargaremos de que no lleguen a tiempo de salvarlo.

-Pero para que tu plan funcione necesitamos llevar a cabo un ataque que ellos interpreten como un peligro cierto y verdadero contra su jefe y no podemos acercarnos tanto a ellos. No hacemos más que matar y matar enemigos y siguen llegando más, es como si nos chocásemos contra un muro. Seguimos estando en un punto muerto –objetó Trunks. Mirai negó con la cabeza.

-Nos ocurre eso porque le estamos atacando desde el suelo, no desde el aire –dijo Mirai. Trunks le miró sin comprender -. Los soldados de Adrien forman un círculo concéntrico a su alrededor en el que él es el centro para que no podamos acercarnos nunca por tierra, pero por el aire queda al descubierto. No sé si es por despiste, porque si le tapan por el aire no puede dirigir a sus tropas más lejanas o porque no se sienten verdaderamente a gusto luchando en el aire, no lo sé ni me importa, pero así es.

-Es cierto –reflexionó Vegeta-. Las veces que hemos luchado en su contra apenas han despegado los pies del suelo, aunque hemos comprobado que pueden hacerlo. No les gusta luchar en el aire, eso nos da una amplia ventaja.

-No sé por qué ni me interesa, lo que sé es que no han tenido en cuenta el factor aéreo. Si volamos hasta el techo y le atacamos con nuestra energía les dará tiempo a contrarrestarla, pero no antes de que se hayan sentido lo suficientemente amenazados como para que todos aquellos que se han quedado todo este tiempo protegiendo a su jefe viendo a los demás luchar no intenten prevenir un nuevo ataque con una buena ofensiva...dejando, mientras nos persiguen, el camino libre a papá para llegar hasta Adrien.

-Eres muy ingenuo al pensar que le dejarán solo, niño. Aunque os tomen como una amenaza y os persigan, un número de ellos se quedará siempre a su lado. Eso no puedes negarlo –dijo Vegeta.

-Sí, pero siempre será un número mucho menor al que tiene ahora. Además, ahí radica la segunda parte de mi plan: tú te concentrarás en la energía de Adrien, te teletransportarás a su lado y le separarás la cabeza del cuerpo mucho antes de que ellos puedan saber que tú estás siquiera allí. Si te teletransportas antes de que nosotros alejemos a un buen número de las tropas, no habrá forma humana de que salgas vivo de allí una vez muerto Adrien; si lo hacemos, podrás presentar batalla. Muerto Adrien, muertos todos –aseguró Mirai. Vegeta tuvo que reconocer que era un buen plan, pero se negaba a dejar que sus hijos hicieran el papel de cebo en un juego que podía acabar con sus vidas.

-Nosotros aún no dominamos muy bien esa técnica, Mirai...puede que acabe muy lejos de Adrien y todo el plan se tornaría en nada –le dijo Vegeta.

-Entonces, yo tomaré tu lugar y mataré a Adrien –le dijo Mirai. Vegeta le miró, horrorizado.

-¡Nunca, mientras yo viva, volverás a acercarte a ese monstruo! No quiero perderte una segunda vez. Además, ese bastardo tiene una retorcida obsesión contigo; estoy seguro de que no te quita la vista de encima ni un solo minuto. Si tú lo hicieras, en seguida se daría cuenta de que tu comportamiento es extraño y daría la alarma. No; lo haré yo –claudicó Vegeta. Mirai le dedicó una sonrisa para darle ánimos y se volvió hacia sus hermanos.

-¿Todos de acuerdo? –preguntó Mirai. Trunks y Bra asintieron.

-Por supuesto –dijeron ellos, a la vez. Mirai asintió y mató a todos aquellos soldados que estaban a su alrededor y que podrían haber oído parte de su plan.

-Perfecto. Lo mejor será que permanezcamos los tres juntos, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Mirai, comenzando a elevarse. Sus hermanos asintieron.

-Tened cuidado –suplicó Vegeta, mientras les veía elevarse. Mirai le sonrió, dándole ánimos.

-No te preocupes, papá; yo cuidaré de ellos –le prometió Mirai.

-Pero, ¿quién cuidará de ti? –le replicó Vegeta, pero Mirai no contestó antes de tomar su posición convenida entre sus hermanos y volar hasta el techo de la sala. Vegeta dejó escapar un suspiro preocupado mientras trataba de ocultarse en las sombras de una esquina lejana, intentando pasar lo más desapercibido posible mientras veía a sus tres hijos concentrar una gran parte de su energía en sus manos antes de lanzarla contra un inadvertido Adrien y sus tropas. Vegeta rogó al cielo una vez más que les protegiera en su lugar; pensó que había rezado en aquellos tres días mucho más que en todo el resto de su vida pero, por desgracia, era muy poco más lo que podía hacer.

El instinto paternal de Vegeta gritó en rebeldía cuando vio a la práctica totalidad del ejército de Adrien se lanzaba en busca de sus hijos una vez que habían rechazado su ataque mientras el guerrero que había en él le obligaba a intentar mantener la calma y pensar con claridad. Parecía que el plan había funcionado. Solo unas pocas decenas, de los miles que anteriormente había, permanecían aún protegiendo a Adrien, que sonreía manteniendo siempre la vista fija en Mirai. Parecía que todos se habían olvidado de él. Precisamente lo que Mirai había planeado. Y quizá, porque las cosas estaban saliendo demasiado bien, era por lo que Vegeta estaba comenzando a pensar que había algo que ninguno de los cuatro había tenido en cuenta estaba sucediendo. Un punto negro que podía tener funestas consecuencias. La perfección no existe, un plan nunca salía exactamente como se esperaba; que este saliera bien, máxime en la situación en la que se encontraban no era si no sospechoso. Pero Vegeta no ocupó ni un minuto más de su pensamiento en esas cuestiones antes de concentrarse, poner sus dedos en la frente y teletransportarse junto a Adrien.

Quizá si Vegeta hubiera visto un par de ojos rojos que le miraban fijamente desde el otro lado de la sala, ajenos completamente a la conmoción exterior, hubiera comprendido donde residía el fallo que siempre se producía en cualquier plan. Pero Vegeta no los vio hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Cuando se teletransportó junto a un muy sorprendido Adrien lo único que veía con sus ojos negros de diablo que clamaban venganza eran los orbes dorados de su enemigo. La suerte le iba a evitar la muerte dolorosa y macabra que Vegeta había planeado para él desde el mismo momento en el que supo que él era el responsable de que sus hijos estuvieran en peligro, pero no iba a evitar que le viera a los ojos mientras moría.

-¡Esto es por mis hijos! –gritó Vegeta, sabiendo que no tenía ni un minuto que perder, antes de alzar su mano, preparada para atravesarle el pecho sin más dilación. Pero él, que nunca había luchado directamente con Adrien a pesar de ser él su más aciago enemigo, no había contado con su rapidez, que fue suficiente como para evitar que Vegeta le atravesara el corazón. Pero no pudo evitar que su enemigo atravesara sus costado con un sonido seco de costillas rotas por su puño de hierro. Adrien dejó escapar un grito ahogado y fue entonces cuando el Infierno se abalanzó sobre Vegeta.

Los soldados atacaron a Vegeta en el mismo momento en el que el grito de Adrien les alertó de lo que había ocurrido, pero eso era algo que tanto el príncipe de los súper guerreros como sus hijos ya habían tenido en cuenta. La mayor parte de aquellos que habían salido en persecución de los muchachos volvieron sobre sus pasos para proteger a su líder, pero Mirai, Trunks y Bra les retuvieron mientras Vegeta se defendía. Desde su posición en el aire, los dos muchachos mantuvieron la vista fija en su padre, dispuestos a intervenir si la situación se ponía demasiado seria para él. Por eso ellos vieron a aquel ser de ojos rojos mucho antes que su padre. Ambos se miraron mutuamente y, sin decir nada, se entendieron perfectamente. Los dos sabían que Vegeta no había visto a ese enemigo que tomaban posiciones a su espalda. Ambos habían memorizado, durante años, los rasgos de Vegeta; Trunks mientras crecía intentando emular hasta en el más pequeño movimiento al que consideraba su héroe y Mirai lo hizo la primera vez que vino al futuro, sabiendo que iba a volver a un lugar donde su padre no estaba e intentando retener en su memoria cada uno de sus gestos para cuando no pudiera verle nunca más. Conocían perfectamente su forma de luchar, de comportarse e incluso, de mirar y podían decir sin temor a equivocarse que, por la forma en la que no hacía ningún intento de localizar su posición ni de acercarse a él para atacarle que ignoraba totalmente su presencia. No podían avisarle; si gritaban, él podía intentar atacar a su padre o, mucho peor, varios enemigos podían unirse y perpetrar un ataque del que Vegeta ya no pudiera escapar. Pero cuando vieron cómo ese ser comenzaba a formar una bola de energía en la palma de su mano, ambos volaron a toda la velocidad hacia su padre.

-¡Trunks! ¡Quédate atrás con Bra! –le gritó Mirai mientras volaban hacia Vegeta.

-¡Tengo que ayudarle! ¡No tienes por qué hacerlo tú! –le gritó Trunks como respuesta. Mirai le cogió del brazo, deteniéndole y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-Yo soy tu hermano mayor, estoy aquí porque quiero protegeros y lo haré, te guste o no, así que lo haré yo y tú te quedarás detrás –le ordenó Mirai. Trunks negó con la cabeza pero, antes de que pudiera protestar, Mirai le alzó por encima de su cabeza y le lanzó al otro lado de la habitación mientras él se dirigía volando con toda la rapidez de la que fue capaz hacia su padre que permanecía ignorante de la muerte que se cernía sobre su cabeza.

* * *

Habría muerto por él. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y el corazón en paz él habría muerto con gusto en su lugar. Pero él no le dejó. Y muchos años después, cuando intentaba rememorar lo que había pasado en aquel momento pensando en lo que había podido cambiar para que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, no pudo nunca recordar nada más que el golpe que le dio Mirai Trunks para tirarle al suelo y tomar su lugar en la trayectoria de aquella bola de fuego que le atravesó totalmente el estómago. Sintió las gotas de su sangre, su propia sangre, salpicarle en la piel mucho antes de atreverse a levantar los ojos y ver a su hijo herido en el mismo lugar donde segundos antes había estado él, donde aún debería haber estado él, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido mientras su hijo luchaba por respirar.

-¡No! ¡No eras tú el que debería morir! ¡Era él! –dijo aquel ser de ojos rojos lleno de ira, dejándose ver. Vegeta reconoció al instante al atacante de su hijo como el guardián que había custodiado la salida cuando Adrien y su sobrino habían ido a ver a Mirai hacía, para él, una auténtica eternidad. Aquel que en un principio había juzgado como prácticamente inofensivo-. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Si Vegeta muere, todo se acaba, Adrien ya no tenía por qué seguir atacándoos y podríamos ser libres al fin! ¡Si no puede verle sufrir, si ya está muerto su estúpida venganza no servirá de nada! ¿Por qué has sido tan estúpido como para entrometerte?

-Por eso le estabas vigilando...para matarle en cuanto tuvieras ocasión sin tener que enfrentarte a él... –murmuró Mirai, para sí mismo, mientras luchaba por respirar.

-¡Sí! ¡Y tú morirás por tu intromisión! –gritó el guardián, preparando una nueva bola de fuego.

-¡NO! –gritó Vegeta, lanzándose contra él y tirándole al suelo mientras le golpeaba-. ¡¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A ATACAR A MI HIJO!?CONTESTA! ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE ESTO, JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE ESTO!

Vegeta pensó que podría quedarse golpeando a ese ser durante el resto de los días que le quedaran de vida. Durante un momento, olvidó todo a su alrededor; nada más importaba, nada más existía y los gritos de Adrien, del resto de los soldados e incluso de sus dos hijos más pequeños dejaron de tener importancia para él; ni siquiera los escuchaba. Parecía que nada podía sacarle del estado de rabia y de odio que se encontraba cuando una palabra, una sola palabra murmurada con todo la necesidad, el miedo, el dolor y, a la vez, el cariño que la voz humana podía llegar a transmitir llegó hasta él.

-Papá... –susurró Mirai. Vegeta se volvió a mirarlo por encima del cuerpo ensangrentado de su enemigo. No era un consejo, no era una advertencia, ni siquiera un intento de devolverle a la realidad...era una plegaria. La plegaria que un hijo eleva a un padre lleno de miedo y de angustia esperando que corra a su lado para que ahuyente todos su dolor. Era una llamada de socorro. Y los ojos azules como el cielo que le miraban en shock llenos de pánico solo le confirmó lo que su voz ya le había transmitido. Vegeta mató al instante a su enemigo antes de conseguir coger en brazos a su hijo antes de que cayera al suelo. El resto del mundo cayó en el más absoluto de los olvidos; dónde estaba, haciendo qué o contra quién dejaron de importan en el momento en el que sintió acomodó el peso de su hijo en su regazo y su sangre comenzaba a manchar su ropa.

-Papá... –le oyó Vegeta murmurar de nuevo. Esta vez, su tono era tranquilo y aliviado, seguro una vez que estaba en los brazos de su padre. Pero seguía escondiendo su pánico. Eso asustó aún más a Vegeta. Mirai nunca se asustaba, al menos no lo suficiente como para que él lo notase. Diablos, su dolor debía ser indescriptible, pensó Vegeta, y esa certeza le rompió el corazón en dos mientras intentaba centrarse en lo único que le importaba en aquel momento: calmar el miedo de Mirai.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacer siempre estás cosas, Mirai, por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que convertirte en un mártir? –le dijo Vegeta, besando sus sienes y abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas, pensando que si le abrazaba lo suficientemente fuerte podía llegar a retenerle a su lado.

-Papá...¿estás bien? –preguntó Mirai, susurrando. Sentía sus fuerzas volviendo a él después de que el impacto le dejara prácticamente sin respiración, algo que hubiera significado su muerte si su padre no hubiera actuado con la celeridad suficiente.

-¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí sangrando y preocuparte más por cómo estoy yo que de tu propia persona? ¿Es que no tienes conciencia? ¿Por qué diablos tienes que estar arriesgándote siempre así? ¿Es que no tienes aprecio por tu vida? –le gritó Vegeta. Mirai dejó escapar una risa irónica.

-Tengo muy poco aprecio por mi vida, ciertamente; tengo en mayor estima las vuestras –rió Mirai-. Me alegro de que tú estés bien.

-Te lo creas o no, tú también importas. Importas mucho más de lo que nunca te podrás imaginar, así que por el amor de Dios si no quieres cuidarte por tu propio bien por favor, hazlo por el nuestro y deja de meterte en problemas –le regañó Vegeta, pero sabía perfectamente que Mirai no le escuchaba; solo acertó como respuesta a dejar escapar un pequeño quejido. Vegeta se dio cuenta de que no debería estar regañándole en aquel preciso momento y, acunándole con cuidado en sus brazos, acarició su pelo con suavidad-. No te preocupes, mi pequeño, todo va a salir bien, pronto te pondrás bien, yo lo arreglaré todo, pero tienes que aguantar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Papá, no olvides la situación en la que nos encontramos –le recordó Mirai. No fue hasta entonces que Vegeta volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba consolando a su hijo en medio de una batalla a muerte. Vegeta acomodó a Mirai en su pecho, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, antes de mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que el ataque de los soldados de Adrien había sido detenido y que todos los soldados habían sido reagrupados al otro lado de la habitación por parte de su líder y era aquella, sin duda alguna, la única razón por la que Mirai y él aún seguían vivos en aquel momento, pues el lapso de locura que había sufrido les habría dado tiempo más que suficiente para asesinarlos o tomarlos presos. Recuperando su compostura, advirtió también la presencia de Trunks y Bra a su lado, completamente alerta, escudando a su padre y a su hermano con su actitud defensiva. Vegeta se levantó con Mirai en brazos y miró a Trunks demandando una respuesta.

-Adrien les ha mandado parar y reagruparse. Por eso están reunidos, no sabemos con qué fin –le dijo Trunks-. ¿Mirai...?

-Herí de gravedad a Adrien; no lo suficiente como para matarle al instante, pero sí en un corto plazo. Ellos lo saben y trazan un plan. Tendrán que actuar rápido si quieren que vea el fin de esta batalla –dijo Vegeta, sosteniendo a Mirai-. Ahora nuestra prioridad es proteger a vuestro hermano.

-No...vuestra prioridad debe ser salir vivos de aquí –dijo Mirai.

-No estás en posición de discutir, así que cállate. No digas nada porque no se te escuchará, no intentes nada porque te detendremos y no intentes luchar porque lo evitaré. Estate quieto, callado y consciente; nosotros nos encargaremos de todo –dijo Vegeta, dejando a su hijo en el suelo, apoyado en la pared y alejándose con sus otros dos hijos lo suficiente para que él no pudiera escucharles. Cuanto más supiera, más intentaría ayudarles y no podía permitirlo; debía dejarse proteger.

Pero Mirai ya sabía cuál era su destino. Podía sentir su vida escapando de su cuerpo a través de la herida que le había traspasado su estómago; había estado demasiadas veces en su vida al borde del abismo como para no reconocer a la muerte cuando se encontraba con ella cara a cara. No tenía miedo de morir; había esperado la muerte durante años desde que Andrómeda fuera asesinada llevándose con ella las pocas esperanzas de vivir que le quedaban, pero no quería hacerlo. No ahora que por fin había decidido continuar con su vida. Pero esta nunca había sido justa y, si el destino había elegido ese momento para ser el de su muerte, no la enfrentaría con miedo. Estaba cansado de luchar, de sufrir, de sobrevivir. Pero aún tenía que librar una última batalla por su familia. No iba a dejar que murieran por protegerle; si iba a morir, si tenia que morir, mejor que fuera luchando que lamentándose en la oscuridad.

Mirai sonrió mientras expulsaba al rincón más oscuro de su mente los últimos resquicios de su dolor y se ponía en pie una vez más. Su padre jamás le dejaría hacer lo que debía. Le quería demasiado y jamás perdería la esperanza de salvarle hasta el momento de su muerte o, quizá incluso, más allá de ella. Cuando había llegado al pasado por segunda vez, le había sorprendido sobremanera lo sobreprotector que Vegeta había llegado a ser con él, sin dejar ni por un momento que él pensara que no le adoraba con todas sus fuerzas mientras le trataba casi como a un bebé hecho de cristal en vez del guerrero adulto que era. Había sospechado que habría cambiado a lo largo de los años y de criar a dos hijos junto a una mujer tan dominante como lo era su madre, que jamás dejaría que eludiera su responsabilidad ni sus sentimientos por ellos, pero jamás habría pensado que a él, que al fin y al cabo no había sido criado por él y que había llegado a su lado como un extraño casi impuesto por las circunstancias, le demostrara el gran príncipe de los súper guerreros tanto amor como lo había hecho, sin apartarse nunca un momento de su lado. Recordaba su primer estupor ante ese comportamiento; no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado como un verdadero hijo, al menos no por el príncipe de los Saiyans; sin embargo, recordaba muy bien haber estado solo en muchas ocasiones. Eran incontables las veces que había tenido que estar sangrando durante horas, incluso días, hasta que conseguía reunir la fuerza suficiente para arrastarse a su casa y curar sus heridas tratando de alarmar lo menos posible a la madre que le esperaba rogando que nunca más fuese a una batalla. Nunca tuvo entonces sus manos amantes que llegaran a buscarlo bajo la lluvia con una palabra amable para llevarle a lugar seguro, nunca apareció de improviso en medio de una batalla para protegerle del golpe final que su enemigo intentaba darle, nunca fueron sus manos las que expulsaron el dolor de sus heridas tras el combate pero sin rogarle jamás que no fuera a la siguiente porque sabía que su naturaleza guerrera jamás le permitiría dejar de luchar. Pero esta vez, en este tiempo y en este momento, cuando todo caía a su alrededor, él si que había estado allí; no hubo un minuto en el que él le dejara solo en medio de la nada cuando por fin caía dormido o herido antes de correr a su lado, en el que su fuerza guerrera no llegara en su ayuda cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido y fueron sus manos, tan gentiles que le había parecido imposible que pertenecieran a un guerrero, las que curaron sus heridas y ahuyentaron sus miedos lejos de él. Con su padre había podido, por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón para comprender que estaba solo frente a los enemigos del mundo, ser el niño que jamás pudo ser; había permitido que él viera las lágrimas que durante décadas había escondido de todo el mundo, incluso de su madre, había dejado que sus brazos se llevaran todos su miedos durante las otrora noches de insomnio o pesadillas y le había permitido, de hecho le habría rogado de haber sido necesario, que le acunara en sus brazos y le convenciera de que todo iba a estar bien porque él jamás dejaría que nada le tocase de nuevo. Y él, por primera vez desde que podía recordar, se permitió creer; creer que podía ser feliz de nuevo, que podía ser salvado, que podía ser el protegido mientras eran otros los que, con su ayuda o sin ella, tomaban en sus manos la obligación del control del universo. Creyó, como todos los niños piensan hasta que la realidad se impone, que su padre era todopoderoso y que no habría nada que su amor por su hijo perdido no pudiera arreglar. Creyó que aquel sueño en forma de viaje en el tiempo, con un padre que le adoraba por encima de todo y de todos, una madre feliz y despreocupada y unos hermanos con la edad de ser sus hijos que le adoraban, podía ser posible para él. Y durante el tiempo que el espejismo fue realidad, fue verdaderamente feliz y, por eso, estaba agradecido. Pero el sueño tocaba a su fin; el gallo había cantado y era la hora de despertar. Parecía que, después de tantos años de espera, de lucha ininterrumpida y de sufrimiento sin sentido habían terminado, pero el protector del universo había sido un iluso al pensar que podía haber hallado la paz en un tiempo y en un lugar en el que él no estaba destinado a existir y en los que solo su deseo le había emplazado. Uno se podía acostumbrar muy fácilmente a ser amado; él lo había hecho y ahora tenía que pagar el precio. Aquel tiempo con su familia al cuidado de su padre había sido un regalo perecedero que había tocado a su fin y, en aquel momento y en aquella hora en la que la muerte llamaba a su puerta con mano de hierro solo podía pensar en acudir a su llamada salvando con ello una vez más las vidas de aquellos que le habían dado la felicidad que el cielo a cuya puerta llamó con ella no quiso concederle que fuera duradera.

Vegeta, Bra y Trunks no se dieron cuenta de cómo Mirai ponía uno sobre otro los cadáveres de sus enemigos, demasiado preocupados por el comportamiento del líder enemigo. Adrien sabía que no sobreviviría para ver el siguiente amanecer; ni siquiera otra hora si los Saiyajin volvían a llevar a cabo una estratagema parecida. Pero no le importaba morir ahora que había conseguido su venganza. Había visto a Mirai caer herido y tenía a su alcance a los otros dos niños. Alcanzaría su venganza, aunque le costara su vida. Y no dejaría que se le escapase. Así, mientras caminaba al frente de sus tropas justo delante de Vegeta, que esperaba con ansia su próximo movimiento, decidía exterminarlos a los cuatro de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué va a hacer? –se preguntó Trunks-. ¿Por qué se pone en primera línea de fuego después de todo lo que han hecho para protegerle? Es un suicidio.

Vegeta asintió de manera ausente ante las palabras de su hijo. No sabía lo que Adrien iba a intentar, pero, en cualquier caso, nada bueno para ellos. No tuvo límites su sorpresa cuando vio que Adrien comenzaba a rodearse de un aura morada de energía al igual que el resto de su ejército.

-¡Este es vuestro fin, Saiyans! ¡Ahora probaréis en vuestras propias carnes el poder de la venganza de toda una raza! –gritó Adrien, mientras comenzaba a acumular la energía de decenas de soldados en sus manos.

-¡Tenemos que detenerle! –gritó Trunks, al ver lo que se proponía.

-¡Nuestras fuerzas no serán suficientes para contrarrestar la fuerza vital de todo su ejército, estamos demasiado cansados! –le contestó Bra.

-Las vuestras no, pero las mías sí –dijo Mirai a su espalda y, antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera protestar, cogió a Trunks y a Bra por los brazos y les lanzó tras el refugio de cadáveres que había fabricado para ellos.

-¿Qué diablos...? –murmuró Vegeta, mientras su hijo le cogía también por el brazo.

-Protégelos –le dijo Mirai y, antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo la protesta y la maldición que pensaba proferir, le lanzó junto a sus hermanos tras la pared de cadáveres.

-Voy a matar a vuestro maldito hermano y cuando todo esto acabe deseará no haber nacido por ser tan jodidamente irresponsable... –maldijo Vegeta mientras se ponía en pie para ir en busca de Mirai cuando una súbita explosión de energía vital le inmovilizó contra la pared. Vegeta no pudo sino mirar cómo el pelo rubio de su hijo crecía hasta el suelo y sus ojos se tornaban verdes mientras se preguntaba que era lo que su hijo pretendía conseguir convirtiéndose en súper guerrero nivel 3 en el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Mi querido Mirai –rió Adrien al verle frente a él, desafiante-, ¿de verdad piensas que puedes ser rival para mí en tu estado? ¡Pero, mírate! Apenas si puedes mantenerte en pie y tú sabes igual que yo que tu vida se te escapa por la herida que acabas de recibir, aquella que te hicieron salvando su vida...en vano, por supuesto, porque él morirá ahora y vosotros con él. Lo único que tienes para contrarrestarme es tu valentía y, pese a que la aprecio, eso no te servirá de mucho. No podrás hacer nada para vencer mi poder...¡el poder de la justa venganza! –gritó Adrien, mientras en sus manos se formaba un enorme haz de luz morada que concentraba en él la energía vital de los cientos de soldados de Neptus que aún quedaban vivos.

-Puede que esté herido y que mis fuerzas fallen...pero tú no pareces saber de lo que es capaz un hombre desesperado por salvar a los que ama –le dijo Mirai mientras concentraba su energía-. Por ellos, voy a vencerte...y lo haré. Te voy a matar al estilo de mi padre. ¡DESTELLO FINAL!

El haz de luz amarilla que salió de las poderosas manos de Mirai Trunks chocaron en el centro de la sala con el torrente de energía vital morada que encerraba las vidas de cientos de soldados y las ambiciones de Adrien. La tierra gritó en protesta abriendo grietas en sus rocas y haciendo que los cimientos y las paredes del complejo comenzaran a derrumbarse a su alrededor mientras Vegeta intentaba proteger con su cuerpo a Trunks y a Bra mientras fijaba su mirada en el mayor de sus hijos.

Mirai estaba poniendo toda la energía que le quedaba en aquel ataque, pero la pura adrenalina que era lo único que verdaderamente le mantenía en pie comenzaba a fallarle mientras sentía cómo sus rodillas comenzaban a doblarse, presa de la debilidad. No podía fallar ahora, pero estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, jugando con unas bazas que realmente no tenía. Sus vidas dependían de él, pero ya ni siquiera la suya era propia mientras sus heridas abiertas dejaban escapar poco a poco su alma junto a la sangre que manchaba el suelo. Había hecho lo que había podido. Una vez más no había sido suficiente, pero lucharía mientras le quedara una gota de energía pidiendo a la muerte que esperara un minuto más para llevarle consigo.

Vegeta le vio vacilar. Era imposible no ver como cada minuto que pasaba manteniendo aquel ataque en el que había puesto toda su energía vital le arrancaba un poco más de la vida que le quedaba. Pronto su cuerpo diría "basta" y su fuerza de voluntad no sería capaz de aguantar el peso del destello final que demandaba toda la energía que ya no tenía. Y, cuando cayera, incapaz ya de seguir luchando, Adrien le devolvería su propio ataque unido al suyo para darle el golpe supremo mucho antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo o siquiera llegar a su lado. Necesitaba hacer algo, lo que fuera. Cualquier locura sería entonces mucho mejor que quedarse quieto viendo a su hijo morir a las manos de aquel ser infecto al que había jurado matar.

-Papá, ¿qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó Trunks, viendo en los ojos de su padre el brillo de resolución que tantas veces había visto.

-Protege a tu hermana –le dijo su padre, simplemente, mientras le tendía a Bra y se lanzaba a correr hacia Mirai.

-¡Papá! ¡Vuelve, es muy peligroso! –le gritó Bra, pero era inútil. Vegeta no la escuchaba mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar hasta su hijo mayor luchando contra su energía de súper guerrero y las bolas de fuego que surgían a consecuencia de los poderes encontrados de ambos bandos. Sangrando, llegó hasta Mirai y, poniéndose detrás de él, puso sus manos junto a las de su hijo, envolviéndole con sus brazos y añadiendo su propio ataque al del muchacho.

-¡Papá! –exclamó Mirai al sentirle a su lado, mientras Vegeta realizaba su Destello Final que se unía al suyo.

-¡No protestes! ¡Y cuando todo esto acabe hablaremos tú y yo muy seriamente! ¡Tienes que dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas, me gustaría mantenerte vivo! –bufó Vegeta. Mirai no replicó, demasiado concentrado en su enemigo para replicar a su padre -. De momento, aguanta un poco más. Si esto sale bien, todo habría terminado.

-No será suficiente. Me faltan las fuerzas –murmuró Mirai, mirando a Adrien. De repente, su mente se iluminó-. Papá, ¿podrás contrarrestar tú solo su ataque durante un momento, por favor?

-Puedo intentarlo –dijo Vegeta-. ¿En qué estás pensando?

-Adrien es el centro del vórtice que concentra la energía del resto del ejército. Si logro hacerle vacilar un solo momento, será suficiente para que se rompa un instante el ataque y nosotros tomaremos la delantera. Solo aguanta un minuto, papá –dijo Mirai, con una media sonrisa. Vegeta asintió y, mientras Mirai detenía su ataque, concentró todas sus fuerzas en mantener a raya el ataque de Adrien, aunque debía reconocer que le parecía casi imposible. Apenas podía entender como Mirai podía albergar la suficiente energía en su interior para haberlo bloqueado él solo tanto tiempo. Le miró con renovado orgullo mientras le veía poner dos dedos en su frente y lanzar el ataque Tinieblas de Piccolo, que sin duda le habría enseñado Gohan mucho tiempo antes, hacia Adrien para volver inmediatamente a ayudar a su padre con el Destello Final. Ambos observaron con ansiedad cómo el ataque se dirigía directamente hacia el pecho de Adrien que, con sus manos extendidas para contrarrestar el ataque de ambos se encontraba obligatoriamente inmóvil y a su merced. Si se movía para esquivarlo, Vegeta y Mirai le devolverían su propio ataque junto con el Destello Final, aniquilándole a él y a la totalidad de su ejército sin duda alguna. Si mantenía su ataque, el de Mirai le golpearía y le mataría, acabando igualmente con su oposición. Su ejército había concentrado todas sus fuerzas en darle energía, no podían moverse para protegerle, estaba solo. No podía permitir que ninguna de las dos cosas pasara, pero Adrien veía como su fin se acercaba inexorablemente mientras Mirai y Vegeta aún aguantaban su envite. El tiempo se acababa.

Mirai y Vegeta vieron entonces como Adrien separaba una mano de su ataque y la utilizaba para reflectar lejos de sí las "Tinieblas" que Mirai le había lanzado, demasiado débiles acorde a su estado. Había sido un instante. Parpadear hubiera tomado más tiempo, pero había sido suficiente. En el momento en el que vieron a su enemigo apartar su atención un solo momento, a la vez, pusieron todas las fuerzas que les quedaban en su ataque y sobrepasaron el de Adrien mucho antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de su error. Entonces, una súbita explosión separó a Vegeta de su hijo mientras Adrien y su ejército eran reducidos a polvo por la fuerza infernal unida de aquellos dos ataques que podrían haber destruido el universo.

Mientras Vegeta recuperaba la plena consciencia después de que la explosión le hubiese dejado completamente mareado durante algunos minutos, lo único que supo es que su hijo no estaba en sus brazos. No oía los gritos de agonía de sus enemigos, ni sentía el fuego a su alrededor quemándole la piel; ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que la amenaza que se había cernido durante tanto tiempo sobre las cabezas de sus hijos había llegado a su fin al convertirse Adrien y su ejército en polvo. Solo sentía que su hijo herido estaba lejos de él y ni siquiera sabía dónde y en qué condiciones. Levantándose con dificultad, miró frenéticamente a su alrededor mientras un extraño sentimiento de agonía tomaba hogar en la boca de su estómago al mismo tiempo que oía los gritos de felicidad de sus otros dos hijos que se le antojaban como un mal presagio de una victoria que se anuncia demasiado pronto. Su mirada finalmente se posó en Mirai que se encontraba tumbado boca abajo en una esquina dentro del charco que habían formado sus propias heridas.

-¡Mirai! –le llamó Vegeta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Él permanecía quieto, demasiado quieto, mientras su padre corría hacia él. Se arrodilló junto a su hijo y le dio la vuelta, viendo que estaba consciente pero demasiado débil para hacer ni un solo movimiento mientras sus manos se cerraban sobre la herida de su estómago que sangraba profusamente. Vegeta miró a sus grandes ojos azules que le miraban esperando consuelo mientras luchaba por seguir respirando al menos una vez más. Vegeta se esforzó en dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa de aliento mientras le ponía en su regazo y trataba de apartar sus manos de su herida.

-Siempre supe...que iba a morir así...pero nunca pude llegar a imaginar que...tendría la merced de hacerlo en tus brazos –susurró Mirai. Vegeta negó con la cabeza mientras su corazón se encogía al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la herida de su estómago.

-No digas tonterías, tú no vas a morir. Solo tienes que aguantar un poco más, ahora ya todo ha acabado y yo voy a cuidarte, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo Vegeta, acunándole en su regazo, tratando de detener la hemorragia con sus manos ahora desnudas de sus guantes que la sangre había teñido completamente de rojo.

-Papá...no nos mientas a los dos negando lo evidente.

-¡No! ¡He dicho que no vas a morir y no lo vas a hacer! ¡Trunks, Bra, id a buscar a Gohan y traedlo aquí inmediatamente! –le gritó Vegeta a sus dos hijos pequeños. Ellos asintieron y corrieron hacia donde notaban la energía vital de Gohan sin perder un momento-. Gohan es médico, él lo arreglará y tú estarás bien.

-Gohan es médico pero no hace milagros –susurró Mirai-. Supongo que este es mi fin...Ironías del destino...He pasado tantos años rogando a la muerte que me llevara consigo sin obtener respuesta...y ahora, que he decidido seguir viviendo, responde a mi llamada...

-¡No! No creas eso, el destino no está escrito en piedra, puede ser cambiado. Tú puedes ser feliz, sólo déjame salvarte, por favor –le rogó Vegeta, mientras Mirai le dedicaba una débil sonrisa.

-Pero, ¿tú no entiendes que ya me has salvado? ¿No lo ves? Después de la muerte de Andrómeda que se fue a unir a tantas pérdidas, lloré hasta que no me quedaron más lágrimas que derramar. Acabé por no sentir nada. Me volví prácticamente un zombi, una sombra de mí mismo, alguien que pensaba que volver a reír era simplemente una utopía en la que no debía creer. Pero no era así. Tú me enseñaste a vivir otra vez; me hiciste reír, me hiciste sentir protegido y amado de un modo que pensé que jamás sentiría...vosotros me hicisteis feliz, aunque mi estado de ánimo no me ha dejado verlo hasta ahora...solo me arrepiento quizá de no haber reído más. El tiempo que he pasado contigo...ha sido como un sueño hecho realidad, pero que por el espacio y la época en la que me había tocado vivir era imposible que llegara a realizarse hasta este momento. Gracias por darme algunos de los mejores momentos de mi vida, pero no habría pasado si yo no hubiera vuelto al pasado y ahora debo pagar el precio. Gracias por dejarme morir en tus brazos –le dijo Mirai. Vegeta negó con la cabeza.

-No, tú no tienes que pagar por nada. Por todos los diablos, tú eres la persona menos egoísta y más buena que he conocido en la vida, mucho mejor que el Goku que todos se empeñan en loar porque tú has sufrido las consecuencias de tus actos de salvación mucho más que él, si existe Dios o el destino tienen que recompensarte por todo lo que has hecho, por todo lo que has sufrido, no castigarte, no dejarte morir así –le dijo Vegeta, besando sus sienes y maldiciendo a Gohan con todas sus fuerzas por tardar tanto.

-¿Quién dijo que el destino es justo, papá? Tantas veces en el pasado me he preguntado si vosotros estaríais bien...si de verdad conseguí para vosotros una vida mejor que la que os esperaba, una vida feliz...una existencia en paz donde os diera tiempo a mamá y a ti a disfrutar de vuestro matrimonio...si el pequeño mini yo con el que jugué habría crecido en paz, inocente de todo lo que yo tuve que pasar...o si habría cambiado con mi presencia la línea temporal para peor, si es que eso era posible. Qué habría sido de vosotros fue siempre un recurrente pensamiento y ver que todo lo que sufrí, que todo lo que hice no fue en vano me ha dado mucha paz... Siempre deseé, para ti y para tu familia, un destino mejor que el mío y que fuerais siempre más felices de lo que yo nunca pude ser. Lo habéis logrado y yo he podido tener la fortuna de venir a salvaros una vez más para que vosotros, mi familia, tu familia, podáis seguir teniendo la vida que siempre deseé para vosotros –murmuró Mirai. Súbitamente, con un movimiento lento, cogió la espada que había asegurado en su vaina colgada como siempre a su espalda antes de ir al rescate de su padre momentos antes, y se la tendió a su padre. Vegeta cogió la espada, inseguro, pero la dejó a su lado en el suelo para poder seguir abrazando a Mirai sin ningún impedimento-. Quiero que la tengas tú. Como tú me dijiste una vez, es lo único realmente mío que puedo darte. La he tenido desde antes de que pudiera recordar y quiero que la persona más importante para mí la tenga, como recuerdo. Por favor, cuida de ella. Ha sido mis más fiel compañera durante toda mi vida.

-La seguirás teniendo tú porque no vas a ir a ningún sitio. No hables como si tú no importaras, siempre haces lo mismo y no lo soporto –bufó Vegeta.

-Es que vosotros sois los que importáis...al fin y al cabo, yo soy un advenedizo, en este tiempo, espacio y en vuestra familia... –dijo Mirai.

-Da gracias de que estás en este estado o ahora mismo te partiría todos los huesos del cuerpo por atreverte a insinuar algo así. Tú nunca has sido un extraño en nuestra familia, siempre has sido parte de ella. Es cierto que yo no te he visto nacer, ni te he tenido en mis brazos cuando fuiste un niño, pero desde el momento en el que volviste al pasado para luchar contra los androides y Piccolo descubrió tu identidad, te sentí como mío, porque eres parte de mí, de mi carne, de mis huesos, de mi esencia...da igual de qué tiempo vinieras, lo que hubieras pasado o como te hubieras criado, desde el mismo momento en el que supe de ti te quise con toda mi alma...de manera muy peculiar al principio como bien pudiste observar –rió Vegeta tristemente-. No puedo explicarte con palabras el dolor que sentí cuando te vi morir en la batalla contra Célula...fue como si me hubieran arrancado de cuajo una parte de mí. El recuerdo de tu cuerpo ensangrentado en el suelo ha embrujado mis sueños desde entonces, porque tú viviste de nuevo, pero el dolor, el pánico de simplemente llegar a imaginar que eso pudiera volver a pasarte es insufrible. Cuando volviste a la vida, estuve tentado a destruir esa máquina del tiempo para que nunca pudieras volver a apartarte de mi vista ni un solo segundo, pero claudiqué porque pensé que tú tendrías una vida feliz en el mundo que solo tu fuerza de voluntad había salvado porque te juro que si yo hubiera llegado a saber lo que iba a pasarte, jamás te habría dejado marchar de mi lado. Y desde el momento en el que te fuiste, no hubo un solo día de mi vida en el que no te echara de menos. Tú no eres un extraño, Trunks; tú eres, como tus hermanos, un miembro permanente de esta familia, tan importante como ellos. No soportaría que a cualquiera de vosotros os pasara algo y no aceptaré nunca el hecho de que tú te intentes sacrificar por cualquiera de nosotros, mucho menos por mí. ¿Entiendes? No te me mueras una segunda vez, te lo prohíbo.

-Ojalá, por una vez, pudiera hacerte caso, papá –rió Mirai-, pero haría lo que he hecho hoy millones de veces. No pienso volver a perderte. No puedo. Antes, prefiero perderme yo.

-Trunks, yo soy tu padre y cada vez que te pierdas yo te encontraré. Te lo aseguro, sea mi yo pasado o futuro, yo siempre te encontraré. Pero no será necesario, porque no vas a ir a ningún sitio. De hecho, no pienso permitir que te apartes de mi vista nunca más, con todo lo que eso supone –rió Vegeta, mientras veía como Mirai dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado-. No te rindas, mi pequeño, no...saldrás de esta, ya lo verás...ahora imagina todas las cosas que haremos juntos cuando te recuperes, ¿de acuerdo? Entrenaremos juntos todos los días hasta que consiga vencerte, porque no pienso dejar que mi niño, al que yo tengo que proteger Y NO AL REVÉS –le dijo Vegeta, intentando distraer su mente del dolor, enfatizando la última frase -, siga siendo más fuerte que yo y continua haciendo el kamikaze de este modo tan inconsciente.

-Estaba intentando ayudarte, no haciendo el kamikaze... –comenzó a decir Mirai, pero su padre le silenció poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

-Pero voy a hacerme mucho más fuerte que tú para que la próxima vez que lo intentes...porque bien sabes que para nosotros siempre que permanezcamos vivos hay una próxima vez, pueda detenerte y salvarte yo a ti las veces que hagan falta –le dijo Vegeta. Mirai asintió, demasiado aturdido para comenzar otra interminable discusión sobre quien debía salvar a quine que nunca tenía solución-, inventaremos nuevas formas de librarnos de la horrible cocina de tu madre mientras tus hermanos le roban la cartera para que podamos pedir unas pizzas...Irás a esa universidad en la que tanto deseas estudiar y les demostrarás a esos estúpidos terrícolas que tú eres mucho más inteligente que todos ellos juntos porque, al fin y al cabo, eres mi hijo, la inteligencia y la belleza te vienen de casta.

-Me gustaría saber qué tiene que decir mamá con respecto a eso..-rió débilmente Mirai ante los intentos de su padre de enaltecer su ego a través de él.

-Oh, tu madre intentaría llevarse todos los méritos de lo bien que nos has salido, aunque ella sabe, como lo sé yo, que de todos mis hijos tú eres el más se parece a mí sin duda alguna.

-¿Más que Trunks? Recuerda que al fin y al cabo somos la misma persona.

-No digas tonterías, sabes perfectamente que desde el primer momento en el que pusiste un solo pie en el pasado dejasteis de ser los mismos y es obvio que tú te pareces más a mí que él. Y, ahora que estamos solos, te confesaré que tú siempre has sido un poquito más especial para mí que tu hermano, pero no se lo digas.

-Eso es una total y absoluta mentira, papá. Te he visto con él y sé perfectamente que le ADORAS, no le cambiarías ni un solo pelo de la cabeza, estás convencido de que es perfecto –gruñó Mirai. Vegeta dejó escapar un bufido ofendido.

-Soy su padre, por supuesto que pienso que él es perfecto, como también creo que tú eres perfecto y que Bra lo es, eso no cambia nada –dijo Vegeta. Mirai le lanzó una mirada incrédula-. Vale, admito que tú no eres más especial que ellos para mí, eres exactamente igual...amado y querido por encima de todo y de todos. Solo quería que mi hijo herido se sintiera un poco mejor. ¡Eso no es un pecado! ¡Y si lo es, me importa un carajo!

-Ya sé que me quieres, no hace falta que hagas eso.

-Pero no te puedes hacer siquiera una idea de cuánto.

-Admite que te gustaría más que yo me pareciera a Trunks que que él se pareciera a mí.

-No es eso, solo...desearía que tú hubieras tenido su paz y que hubieras crecido tan feliz como sé que lo fue él...Cuando era niño, la única lucha seria a la que tuvo que hacer frente fue a la pelea contra Boo y él nunca estuvo solo mientras duró...Además, al fin y al cabo, el estúpido de Kakarot y yo lo arreglamos en un par de días y todo volvió a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de eso, todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que comenzó la aventura de las bolas de dragón negras con todo lo que de ella se derivó y entonces ya era todo un adulto, tenía siete u ocho años más de los que tú tenías la primera vez que viniste al pasado para matar a Freezer y a su padre con todo lo que ya habías sufrido...Solo me hubiera gustado que hubieses tenido las circunstancias de las que él disfrutó, así de simple...pero no te cambiaría por nada ni por nadie.

-Bueno, tú te asegurarse de que pudiera vivir en paz.

-No, tú te asegurarse de eso cuando viniste al pasado, primero a avisarnos de la llegada de los androides y luego a luchar junto a nosotros porque, no fuera por ti, yo habría sufrido el mismo destino que tu...que mi yo futuro y él habría tenido que pasar por tus mismas desgracias –dijo Vegeta, negándose en redondo a dirigirse a otro hombre, aunque fuera su otro yo, como el padre de su hijo. Mirai era tan suyo como Trunks y Bra, era su hijo y de nadie más y no dejaría que ningún otro, ni siquiera aquel despreciable yo futuro que se atrevió a morirse y a abandonar a su niño frente a tamaño destino se alzara con un título que tan solo a él pertenecía.

-Estoy tan cansado, papá...Miro hacia atrás y solo veo una lucha tras otra, batallas sin fin que no acaban nunca...Incluso en épocas felices, cuando estaba con Andrómeda y mamá, siempre tenía que estar despidiéndome de ellas cuando me iba por si nunca volvía a casa. Pero tenía que luchar; yo era la única esperanza que muchos tenían para sobrevivir, pero ahora siento que ya no me quedan fuerzas. Al menos ninguno de mis enemigos, después de que venciera a los androides, me vio jamás caer. Ni siquiera Adrien...nunca sabrá que llegó a cumplir una parte de su venganza conmigo, pero me consuela que nunca haya llegado a tocar a mis hermanos. Espero que al menos nuestros antepasados se sientan orgullosos de lo que ha podido hacer el último de su raza.-suspiró Mirai, mientras Vegeta besaba su frente, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para darle ánimos mientras su propio sufrimiento nublaba su entendimiento-. Papá... ¿crees que mi familia futura también podrá encontrarme? ¿Crees que ahora, cuando me muera, me encontraré con ellos? ¿Contigo, con mamá, con Gohan...con Andy? Estoy en una dimensión diferente a la que murieron ellos y no sé si los encontraré en el otro mundo. Papá, no quiero estar solo, no quiero dejarte...tengo miedo –susurró Mirai. El dolor nublaba sus sentidos y sentía cómo la oscuridad y el frío comenzaban a rodearle como un aviso de lo que se avecinaba. Solo los fuertes brazos de su padre le daban calor. No quería volver a estar solo, no quería separarse de él y, mientras el pánico se apoderaba de él comenzaba a sentirse de nuevo como un niño pequeño, solo y asustado, que corre a los brazos de su padre buscando un comfort que podía darle aquel que creía todopoderoso. Pero esta vez no era así; él ya no tenía todas las respuestas. No podía tenerlas.

-Lo averiguarás dentro de mucho tiempo, mi pequeño, no tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo –le dijo Vegeta, hablándole como si de un niño se tratara, sabiendo perfectamente que su mente en aquel momento no podría registrar mucho más. Mirai asintió, pero sus ojos se perdían en la lejanía de la nada, en un punto perdido en el espacio entre el coma y la inconsciencia. De repente, ante sus ojos apareció una densa niebla y varias figuras, difusas al principio, comenzaron a tomar forma. Mirai abrió los ojos, sorprendido, cuando reconoció en aquellas figuras los rasgos de sus padres, los Vegeta y Bulma del futuro.

-¿Mamá? –preguntó Mirai a la nada. Vegeta, que le sostenía, siguió la mirada de su hijo, sin encontrar nada.

-Tu madre no está aquí, hijo, estás delirando... –le dijo Vegeta, besándolo en la frente, pero Mirai negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando a la figura de su madre, que le sonreía desde su posición.

_-Cariño, has sido tan valiente...estamos muy orgullosos de ti. ¿Verdad, Vegeta? –dijo Bulma, mirando amenazadoramente a su marido que chasqueó la lengua con gesto de fastidio. _

_-Sí, claro. Date prisa, mocoso, tengo que seguir entrenando para vencer al estúpido de Kakarotto –bufó el Vegeta del futuro. _

-Vegeta...sabía que tenías una obsesión con Goku, pero no esperaba que siguiera dominando tu existencia también en el otro mundo –rió Mirai. Vegeta, que no oía ni veía nada de lo que su hijo presenciaba, lo tomó por delirios y siguió acunándole intentado devolverle a su realidad, sin conseguirlo, mientras veía como los ojos azules de Mirai se llenaban de lágrimas mientras otra figura, con la que había soñado tantas veces en los últimos años, se aparecía frente a él intangible, traslúcida, serena, sonriéndole como en el mejor de sus sueños-. Andy...

_-Te dije que vendría a buscarte cuando llegase tu momento –dijo ella, sonriendo. _

-Te he echado tanto de menos... –murmuró Mirai.

-_Ya lo sé, cariño...hubiera deseado que este momento no tuviera que llegar tan pronto para ti, pero de ahora en adelante siempre estaremos juntos. No te preocupes, mi niño...todo va a estar bien...un momento de dolor y todo se acabará –dijo Andy._

Mirai vio la figura de su esposa arrodillarse junto a él e intentó alzar su mano para tocarla, pero no lo consiguió. Vegeta siguió observando el lugar donde miraba su hijo sin ver nada y siguió juzgando sus visiones como un producto de su imaginación cuando un viento súbito le azotó el rostro y le hizo reconocer las auras de Bulma, de Andrómeda y la suya propia, aunque algo distorsionadas, como si fueran otras personas pero su esencia, de algún modo, permaneciera en ellos. Entonces supo que Mirai no estaba delirando, que él los veía y solo acertó a abrazarle más fuertemente contra su pecho, asustado súbitamente de que quisieran apartar a su hijo herido de sus brazos.

-¿Qué está pasando? –acertó a preguntar Vegeta entre dientes.

-Han venido a buscarme...ellos han venido a por mí...mi momento ha llegado. Debo irme... –le contestó Mirai. Vegeta cogió a su hijo en brazos y se apartó lo más posible de aquel lugar, temiendo que aquellos seres, fuera lo que fueran, efectivamente se lo llevaran. Pero se dio cuenta de que no serviría de mucho cuando vio como unos dedos invisibles, los dedos del alma de Andrómeda, jugaban con el pelo ensortijado de Mirai.

-¡NO! ¡ES MI HIJO! ¡NO OS LO LLEVARÉIS! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE OS LLEVÉIS A MI HIJO! –gritó Vegeta, mientras lágrimas de impotencia y de rabia corrían por sus mejillas. Mirai se volvió a hacia él con una media sonrisa en el rostro. El dolor se había ido y con él, el frío había desaparecido. Ya no podía sentir nada. El momento del adiós había llegado. No quería dejarle así, pero tenía que partir. No podía seguir luchando contra la muerte que ya le esperaba. Solo unos minutos más para despedirse le eran concedidos y no podía desperdiciarlos. Alzó la mano para acariciar la cara de su padre, pero apenas pudo levantarla un palmo del suelo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban pero su padre, adivinando su intención, cogió su mano y la puso en su propia mejilla, dejando que Mirai limpiara sus lágrimas.

-No llores por mí, papá...yo estaré bien...quiero que...seas feliz por mí. Por favor, sé muy feliz –susurró Mirai. Vegeta negó con la cabeza.

-Sin ti no seré nunca feliz. No seguiré adelante sin ti. Yo te quiero, por favor, no te me mueras, te lo ruego –murmuró Vegeta.

-No te preocupes, papá, todo irá bien –dijo Mirai, mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de su padre, sin dejar nunca de ser abrazado por él-. Algún día, nos volveremos a ver; te estaré esperando en ese trocito de cielo en el que los guerreros estamos destinados a ir...hasta entonces, te echaré de menos, papá. Yo también te quiero...

Él quiso decir más, pero el viento se llevó sus últimas palabras. El sonido del corazón de su padre le arrullaba como una nana y, con una última sonrisa en sus rasgos de muchacho lanzado de improviso a la vida adulta, se sumergió en las brumas de la primorosa inconsciencia. Vegeta fijó su mirada en su rostro, asustado, ofreciendo a los dioses que existieran su vida a cambio de la de su hijo mientras se esforzaba para sentir el corazón de su hijo aún latiendo al compás del suyo. Escuchó un latido. Luego otro. Y otro. Pero el siguiente jamás llegó y, exhalando un último suspiro, Mirai Trunks Vegeta Briefs falleció en los brazos de su padre.

-¡NO!¡NO! ¡HIJO, REACCIONA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡GOHAN! –gritó Vegeta, mientras abrazaba a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas, como si así pudiera retenerle a su lado. En ese momento, Gohan, Bra y Trunks, con signos inequívocos de haber entablado una batalla con los restos del ejército de Adrien, aparecieron en la sala -. ¡GOHAN, VEN AQUÍ Y HAZ ALGO, MALDITA SEA, SE ESTÁ MURIENDO!

Gohan corrió a su lado y comenzó a examinar a Trunks, dejando que Vegeta le sostuviera aún en su regazo. Pero, pese a que quiso encontrar otra explicación, no pudo hallarla. Buscó en vano su pulso en su cuello, en sus muñecas, el latido de su corazón en su pecho, pero no lo encontró y dejó escapar un triste suspiro antes de volver la mirada a los ojos ansiosos de Vegeta.

-¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS, GOHAN, DIME QUE NO ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡DIME QUE PUEDES HACER ALGO POR ÉL, DIME QUE LE VAS A SALVAR, POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡SALVA A MI HIJO! –le suplicó Vegeta, entre lágrimas. Por toda respuesta, Gohan se inclinó sobre Mirai y dio un último beso en la frente al que consideraba su hermano antes de cerrar para siempre sus ojos azules ya sin vida.

-Lo siento, Vegeta –murmuró Gohan mientras se levantaba llorando y se unía a Trunks y a Bra, que le esperaban ansiosos por recibir noticias. Vegeta le miró sin creerlo. No lo creería. Su hijo no estaba muerto, no podía ser cierto. Su mente no registró el grito angustiado que dio Bra cuando Gohan le comunicó su deceso ni el sonido de los tres muchachos llorando a la par el destino de su hermano común. Su hijo no podía estar muerto. Se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Trunks, despierta. Despierta, por favor, por lo que más quieras, no te vayas, no me dejes, Mirai, no me abandones...Vuelve…vuelve –suplicó, pero no recibió respuesta. El cuerpo frío de Mirai fue su única realidad y, mientras lo abrazaba cubierto en lágrimas, el otrora invencible príncipe Vegeta dejó escapara un grito de padre herido que sacudió los mismísimos cimientos de aquella tierra ingrata que se había llevado lo que más quería antes de caer de rodillas sobre el pecho de su hijo fallecido para llorar su muerte hasta que no le quedasen más lágrimas que derramar -.¡MIRAI! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_¡Oh, Dios, oh Dios, he matado a Mirai Trunks! Nunca me lo perdonaré. Mi pobre Vegeta...si fuera real estoy segura de que ahora mismo estaría pateándome el culo por esto. Menos mal que no lo es...Es la primera vez que me alegro de que no lo sea. _

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo, amigos míos. Me siento realmente avergonzada del tiempo que ha pasado sin que actualizase el fanfic sabiendo que muchos de vosotros lo estabais esperando, pero tantas cosas han pasado...La muerte de mi abuelo Santos, el único que he llegado a conocer, hace un par de meses, me dejó devastada, mucho más después de tantos años de lucha (7 años para ser exactos, toda mi adolescencia) y de la forma en la que lo hizo que no he podido reunir las fuerzas para ponerme a escribir hasta hace muy poco tiempo, mucho más sabiendo como sabía cómo iba a terminar este capítulo. Cuando comencé el fanfic, ideé su principio y su final sin saber muy bien que era lo que iba a ocurrir entre medias, por lo que sabía muy buen cual era el rumbo que este capítulo iba a tomar y en mis circunstancias actuales me resultó francamente muy difícil poner mis pensamientos por escrito. De hecho, el epílogo que sigue a este capítulo (que ya está completamente escrito y que subiré en un par de días) fue escrito mucho antes de este capítulo, ya que me resultaba mucho más fácil, pero no podía postearlo antes del propio capi. Pero digo esto porque no quiero que penseis que he decidido que Mirai tenga este final por lo que pasó con mi abuelo...este último capítulo está ideado así desde hace meses. Realmente pienso que es así como deberían terminar las cosas...Mirai no se ha suicidado, quería vivir, pero este no era su tiempo ni su lugar... y selló su muerte en el mismo momento en el que decidió quedarse con Vegeta, pues este no era el lugar donde debería estar y tenía que desaparecer. En su tiempo, no quedaba nada para él; en el presente en el que quiso estar, la visión de su yo pasado siendo feliz con su mujer iría destrozando su alma poco a poco a pesar incluso de la presencia de su padre, pero aún así él quería vivir. Sin embargo, el destino no es justo y todos pagan por sus pecados: Adrien, sabiendo que ha condenado a su raza sin saber si ha conseguido su ansiada venganza, pues Mirai murió después que él; Vegeta, habiendo perdido al mayor de sus hijos y quizá al más especial de todos ellos por sus circunstancias delante de sus ojos y, Mirai, pagó con su vida el pecado de los demás y su propio atrevimiento al volver a un pasado que, aunque era justo para él cambiar, debería haber estado grabado en piedra. Agridulce final para nuestro querido Mirai, pero...¿final? ¿Quién ha dicho eso? Este es el último capítulo, es cierto, pero antes de colgar el cartel de completo falta un epílogo...uno que a mí personalmente me gusta mucho y sabéis perfectamente que Vegeta no se quedará de brazos cruzados dejando a su hijo morir...ya veremos lo que pasa. Pero el epílogo ya está escrito, así que este muy vergonzante para mí imperdonable retraso en la actualización no volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo. _

_JazO21: ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo maté! Pero no podía decírtelo, ¿dónde estaría la sorpresa entonces? Prometo que en el epílogo arreglaré muchas cosas (no todo, por desgracia) y que pronto me paso por tu fic, palabrita._

_Schala S: ¿Se notaba tanto lo que iba a pasar? Con lo que estaba ocurriendo con los Trunks y Andrómeda del pasado, la posición de Mirai en el presente se había vuelto harto complicada y en su futuro ya ves como iban las cosas...Pero tampoco creo que haya encontrado consuelo en la muerte...No ha sido un suicidio, solo quería salvar a su padre, como creo que habríamos hecho cualquiera en su lugar, es instintivo...Simplemente, creo que Mirai se condenó cuando decidió quedarse, porque no era ni su momento ni su tiempo y, quizá sea su destino morir cuando era por fin feliz en vez de solo en un futuro ingrato, pero eso ya lo veremos en el epílogo, ¿de acuerdo? Sobre lo de Adrien/Vegeta, es cierto que es contradictorio, pero así son las emociones humanas, muchas veces devastadoras...comparto tu visión sobre la venganza, pero no todos los personajes tienen la misma fuerza o moral para tener la misma reacción. La contraposición Mirai/Adrien, casi más que la de Adrien/Vegeta, creo que es bastante reveladora...Mirai salió adelante, aunque el pasado fuera aún demasiado doloroso para él, pero Adrien dejó que la venganza le consumiera hasta la locura. Dos visiones distintas, enfrentadas y en las que la moral de Mirai ha triunfado, pese al final, ya que Adrien no consiguió nunca su objetivo de ver a Vegeta enfrentarse con la muerte de su hijo, aunque no lograra sobrevivir a esa batalla. ¿Me respetas como escritora? No sabes lo feliz que me haces, espero que no te haya decepcionado, pero juro que el epílogo es mejor. _

_Edoras: Jaja, si pensabas que el anterior capi era largo, imagínate este...tenía unas cincuenta páginas de word...pero simplemente no podía dejar de escribir las ideas que tenía en la cabeza y de alguna manera os tenía que recompensar por tan larga espera.¡Espero que te haya gustado!_

_Shadir: Tienes razón en que Vegeta era un esclavo que debía obedecer, aunque conociendo al Vegeta de la saga de los Saiyans no creo que hubiera puesto muchos reparos, pero en fin...el punto de esa conversación es que para el que lo ve desde fuera, las cosas parecen mucho más fáciles de lo que en realidad son...a Adrien no le importa si Vegeta era utilizado o no, no le importa lo que pensara, sufriera o añorara en el momento en el que atacó su planeta, lo único que sabe es que lo hizo y por ello quiere vengarse. No se detendrá en más consideraciones, solo se quedará en la superficie. Además, claro que no sabe por lo que pasó Vegeta...Mirai dijo en algún capítulo anterior que la conciencia de Vegeta sería su peor enemigo y de verdad lo pienso...oír noche tras noche los gritos de tus víctimas en tu cabeza cuando ya has cambiado tu moralidad y ver sus cadáveres en tus pesadillas debe ser uno de los peores castigos que puedo imaginar...Pero claro, ellos no lo saben...Les han estado vigilando, es cierto, pero todo lo que has señalado ya ha pasado y no creo que sean cosas como para que la familia de Vegeta las esté comentando diariamente para que sus espías las conocieran...además, tampoco le hubiera importado a Adrien, su idea de venganza dio un paso de no retorno hacia la venganza desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Siempre pensará que lo que ha sufrido Vegeta no es suficiente para todo lo que merece. El deseo de venganza le devora vivo, hasta el punto de atacar inocentes, esto es Mirai, Bra, Bulma y Trunks, y con ellos a todos su compañeros sabiendo y reconociendo como lo hace que ellos no tuvieron culpa ninguna en lo que pasó hace más de treinta años. ¡Espero que te guste este capi!_

_Chibi-nina: ¡Oh, he leído un montón de historias de imperios antiguos! De hecho, estudio historia en la universidad Complutense de Madrid, pero en realidad estudio historia y literatura por mi cuenta desde que tenía 10 años. He estado interesada por la historia desde que puedo recordar, así que creo que ya está tan intrínseca en mi alma que se mezcla con mi vida cotidiana. ¿Tanto se nota? Verdaderamente no me doy cuenta. En una cosa quizá, en el plan estratégico que Mirai y Vegeta desarrollan a lo largo de la historia. La habilidad de sobrevivir que ambos han tenido que llevar a cabo les ha convertido en excelentes estrategas, porque ambos tuvieron que aprender a sobrevivir cuando no tenían la fuerza suficiente para ganar, Vegeta cuando estaba a las órdenes de Freezer y Mirai cuando luchaba contra los androides antes de poder vencerlos. No quería hacerlos depender de la fuerza bruta porque esta rara vez funciona. Su mayor poder reside en su cerebro y es algo que quiero reivindicar. Espero haberlo conseguido. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Freiya: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, le maté, pero el epílogo lo explicará, lo juro. Ya sé que debes estar encaminándote hacia Madrid ahora mismo para secuestrarme y torturarme hasta que le resucite, pero ya te dije que esto iba a pasa y el que avisa no es traidor. Espero que te haya gustado, amiwis!_

_Saijclio: Tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo, mi querida amiga...espero que algún día leas esto, de verdad me importa mucho tu aprobación. Nos vemos pronto. _

_Gracias a todos por vuestras reviews: a todos los anteriores, a chivis, Cristii, selena1 , sabrinadragonlady, neferet, Elena, TripleG, IsabelCordy, aiglerocio, Shole, hyugahinata03, Miskimina, Dioxa, aledbz, Saiya Elite, lost saiyan princess, Sabaku no Rei y a todos los que dejen review en el próximo. Muchos besos_

_P.D.: ¡POR FA, REVIEWS! ¡REALMENTE QUIERO SABER LO QUE OPINÁIS DE ESTE CAPI!_


	12. Epílogo

* * *

Epílogo

Aviso: De nuevo es un capítulo muy largo, así que echadle paciencia.

Disclaimer: Dado que es el último capi, voy a poner una. No, no poseo por desgracia Dragon Ball Z ni ninguno de los personajes de esta historia (excepto Andrómeda, su hermano, Adrien y los neptunianos, ellos sí son míos, YAY).

**Epílogo**

Vegeta no podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde ese día. Durante aquellos largos siete meses en los que los días pasaban rápido y las noches duraban años bajo su recuerdo, había intentado evitar aquel lugar como quien huye de la más mortífera de las pestes. No había querido imaginar siquiera como podría haber sido su funeral, si Bulma habría elegido para él una fosa o un nicho, si había tenido un sepulcro o una tumba, de qué color era su lápida, qué habrían grabado en la piedra como único testimonio de que él alguna vez estuvo en este mundo o si había recibido los apropiados ritos humanos o los Saiyans que había enseñado a su familia años atrás como recompensa a su bravura; todo eso le había dado igual durante todo ese tiempo pues, para él, su muerte siempre había significado un estado temporal. Él le iba a salvar. Pero ahora, de pie delante de aquella tumba de piedra ubicada en el centro de aquel acantilado donde casi cada noche Mirai había huido intentando alcanzar a Andrómeda, seguido de cerca por él mismo, hasta que se quedaba dormido en brazos de su padre, presa aciaga de sus propios pensamientos, no podía evitar que le inundasen los recuerdos. No había vuelto a la Tierra desde que ese mismo día se marchara, negándose a pensar, a sentir y sobre todo, a aceptar que su hijo ya no era más que carne, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que encontraría una solución para traerlo de nuevo a su lado y nunca volver a dejarlo marchar. Le echaba de menos, pero no se había permitido en ningún momento llorar por él; en momentos de desesperación y sufrimiento había gritado, blasfemado, amenazado y exigido a todos los dioses que habitaran en ese maldito universo que se lo devolvieran, pero desde aquella noche no se había permitido llorar por su hijo. Llorar por él hubiera significado rendirse ante la evidencia de su muerte, homenajear a su hijo fallecido sabiendo que no iba a volver y no se iba a resignar, no iba a volver a fallarle; su muerte aún no era definitiva y él iba a seguir luchando por su hijo hasta el último día de su vida. Pero, en aquel momento, viendo su nombre grabado en el mármol de la congelada lápida sabiendo que él estaba ahí, bajo sus pies, frío, inerte, solo, cediendo a la desaparición orgánica a la que todos estaban destinados y que, sin embargo, dolería mucho menos que fuese su cuerpo el que estuviera en su lugar, provocó que unas cuantas lágrimas aparecieran en los ojos del otrora inconmovible príncipe Vegeta mientras sus ojos anegados paseaban por las letras doradas de su epitafio una vez más:

MIRAI TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS

NUESTRO ÁNGEL DE LA GUARDA

SIEMPRE VIVO EN NUESTRA MEMORIA

"Ángel de la guarda", pensó Vegeta. Bulma no lo había olvidado. Él tampoco, pues eso había sido, siempre llegando en el momento justo para salvarles sin dejarse nunca ser salvado. Vegeta sabía que, sin su ayuda, Bra hubiera muerto en aquel primer ataque, Trunks en la emboscada de la noche siguiente y Bulma aquel amanecer en el Cielo. Todos habrían muerto ante sus ojos y el último ataque en el que Mirai salvó a su propio padre jamás se habría producido; sus enemigos habrían vencido. Los había salvado a todos, pero el precio había sido demasiado alto y Vegeta no dejaba de preguntarse, hora tras hora desde entonces, por qué no pudo salvarle él aquel día; por qué en aquella tumba no estaba él. ¡Qué fácil hubiera sido seguirle al otro mundo, hacer que cualquiera le volara el corazón en algún rincón abyecto de aquel maldito universo, ahora que él no estaba para detener su mano! Pero su orgullo no se lo permitiría jamás; no le traicionaría de ese modo, abandonándole a su muerte y despreciando totalmente su ulterior sacrificio. Pero Dios sabía lo atrayente que le resultaba aquella idea desde el día de su muerte; no sabía cómo Mirai había podido soportar la vida tanto tiempo después de lo que le había pasado a su familia. Ningún padre debería pasar por la agonía de sobrevivir a su hijo, mucho menos un padre guerrero que se había preparado toda una vida para morir en el campo de batalla defendiendo su honor y a aquel que ahora estaba bajo tierra, habiendo muerto con el honor de un auténtico guerrero que al final no le consolaba. Nada hubiera cambiado si hubiera muerto gritando lamentando su suerte, seguiría bajo tierra y él haría frente a la misma pérdida devastadora. El orgullo ya no servía de nada, su honor había desaparecido y ni siquiera sentía vergüenza por un comportamiento que algunos meses atrás hubiera juzgado como débil; solo sentía dolor. Un dolor que segundo a segundo jamás le abandonaba.

Mirai ocupaba día a día su pensamiento. Como un demonio que, pese a todo, ansiaba ver como respirar, el fantasma de aquella última sonrisa sincera, de sus ojos amantes brillando agradecidos cuando llegó a salvarle, del peso muerto de su cuerpo en sus brazos mientras le susurraba con su último suspiro palabras de consuelo, aquel último "te quiero" desgarrador que le había arrancado a las mismas fauces de la muerte le perseguían sin cesar dentro de sus propios recuerdos. Sin embargo, no había olvidado que seguía teniendo familia, una mujer y otros dos hijos a los que no había vuelto a ver después de ese día, pues, ¿cómo podría enfrentarlos, cuando les había fallado, tanto a ellos como a Mirai? Él, de quien era responsabilidad proteger a la familia, les había fallado dejando que matan a aquel que era tan importante para él como lo era para ellos y prometió no volver hasta que le trajese consigo. Habitualmente, desde la lejanía del espacio comprobaba sus auras y las del todo el planeta Tierra asegurándose de que estaba bien y que nadie les amenazaba, pero, desde tan lejos no podía intentar consolar a su familia mientras lloraban sobre el cadáver de Mirai ni evitar que Bulma sumara la pérdida de su esposa a la de su hijo. Bulma podría imaginar perfectamente qué era lo que pretendía aquel día cuando se fue con su nave rumbo al universo, pero no podía saber dónde estaba y ni siquiera si estaba vivo. Se había marchado sin decirle nada más que una sola frase.

Recordaba muy bien aquel día; ¿cómo olvidarlo? Después de que el corazón de Mirai dejara definitivamente de latir, Vegeta dejó escapar todo su dolor y frustración llorando sobre su cuerpo y clamando una venganza vacía al cielo con una fuerza tal que Trunks, Bra y Gohan no se habían atrevido siquiera a acercarse, llorando desde una distancia prudencial el destino de su hermano. Mientras lamentaba la muerte de su hijo sabía que ellos le hablaban, que le decían algo, pero él no sentía nada más que el peso muerto de Mirai en sus brazos. Pasó así una eternidad hasta que ya no le quedaron más lágrimas que derramar y se convenció de que debía poner en práctica su plan inmediatamente para que Mirai estuviera lejos de su lado el menor tiempo posible. Se recordaba a sí mismo alzando la cara del pelo morado de Mirai por primera vez en varias horas y recuperar sus sentidos de guerrero durante un momento para escanear aquella habitación en busca de algún superviviente de la matanza que pudiera representar un peligro y para, inútil es negarlo, descargar sobre él su dolor durante un instante dándole una muerte mucho peor que la que Mirai había recibido, pero no había habido supervivientes. Entonces, colgándose a la espalda la espada de Mirai que ahora era suya, cogió el cuerpo de Mirai con delicadeza y le acodó junto a su pecho con un deseo de protegerlo del exterior que ahora reconocía como casi demente pero que entonces le pareció natural, porque su pequeño guerrero ya no podía defenderse a sí mismo. Con él firmemente sujeto, lanzó una enorme bola de fuego al tejado aún en pie de aquella estructura que había sido la tumba de sus constructores y salió volando hacia la Cápsule Corp. dejando a Trunks, Bra y Gohan atrás. Su mente seguía totalmente en blanco cuando llegó a su hogar, en cuya puerta ya esperaban todos en busca de noticias. Ignoró las miradas ansiosas de aquellos que podían detectar perfectamente que el aura de Mirai había desaparecido y las palabras nerviosas de Bulma que no lograban traspasar la barrera de su cerebro. Sin hacer caso de sus demandas, Vegeta pasó de largo y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Mirai, cerrando con llave la puerta a su espalda. Se recordaba dejando a Mirai en la cama con un sentimiento de amargura, recordando las veces que había hecho lo mismo cuando le encontraba exhausto en su acantilado y quiso mentirse a sí mismo diciéndose que, como en las ocasiones anteriores, tan sólo dormía, pero aquella ficción creada por su mente herida no funcionó. Mirai estaba muerto por salvarle, por su propia ineptitud para proteger a los que amaba y juró sobre todo lo que conocía que de algún modo u otro le haría volver pero, mientras lo conseguía, Mirai Trunks, príncipe de todos los Saiyans, debía tener un funeral acorde a su rango y el guerrero más fuerte de su raza que había existido y había visto aquel mísero planeta merecía con creces que se le honrara en el momento de su muerte siendo amortajado y velado por su príncipe y su padre sin permitir que cualquier otro ser mancillara con su bajeza su cuerpo difunto. En aquellos momentos, delante de su tumba, Vegeta recordaba, casi a cámara lenta, cómo había arrancado de su cuerpo los pocos restos de aquel pijama blanco que llevaba en el momento de su secuestro, había limpiado con solicitud cualquier resto de sangre de su cuerpo y le había amortajado con el traje y la armadura de guerrero del espacio que su madre había fabricado para él, para finalizar peinando levemente sus mechones lilas y cruzando sus manos inertes sobre su pecho. Por último, acercó una silla a la cabecera de la cama donde yacía quien fuera una vez su hijo y veló su sueño eterno durante horas. Vegeta podía oír los golpes de Bulma en la puerta demandando saber lo que ocurría con su hijo, pero Vegeta no quería que nadie, ni siquiera su mujer, turbara aquel último instante de complicidad y homenaje hacia su hijo, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía seguir allí lo que le quedase de vida por lo que, una vez realizado el homenaje que le debía y susurrándole al oído que le traería de vuelta, le besó por última vez en la frente y salió de la habitación. En cuanto abrió la puerta, todos sus compañeros le rodearon preguntando sobre Mirai y lo que había ocurrido. Vegeta vio a Trunks, Bra y Gohan alejados del grupo y supo al instante que, esperando su aprobación, nada habían dicho sobre la muerte de Mirai. Vegeta ignoró sus preguntas y fijó su mirada en Bulma que, con los ojos llorosos, le devolvió la mirada exigiendo respuestas sin despegar los labios. Vegeta se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído la última frase que le había dicho a su esposa:

"Tengo que intentarlo".

Y, después de eso, apretando contra sí la espada de Mirai, se dirigió hacia su cámara de gravedad sin volver ni un momento la vista atrás. Bulma le siguió durante un trecho, rogándole que esperase y se explicara, pero su marido no hizo caso de sus súplicas; sabía que Bulma intentaría, no sin razón, retenerle y hacerle desistir de un empeño que creía loco ante el temor de sumar a la pérdida de su hijo que, sin duda, ya sospechaba pero no quería siquiera contemplar, la de su compañero, y no quería tener que ver sufrir a Bulma al no comprender que en ese momento Mirai estaba por encima de todos los demás y que resucitarlo era su máxima prioridad, no solo para recuperar a su hijo, sino también para pagar la deuda de honor y fidelidad que había contraído doblemente con él, primero cuando le juró que le salvaría y, segundo, cuando había salvado a su familia en su lugar. Bulma, humana como era, jamás podría comprender la fidelidad que un guerrero guardaba por su compañero, por su hijo difunto y, francamente, tampoco quería explicárselo. Solo quería partir hacia el especio para resucitarlo lo más pronto posible y liberarse de la absoluta agonía que su muerte había representado para él, para tenerlo de nuevo en sus brazos mientras le abroncaba por su total e insensata irresponsabilidad y prometer que nunca más se apartaría de su vista con todo lo que aquello conllevaba. Cuando llegó a su cámara de gravedad, Bulma ya no lo seguía, seguramente incapaz de seguir su ritmo, y notó su energía vital dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Mirai mientras ponía rápidamente en marcha la nave, pero no pudo evitar que, antes de marchar hacia el espacio, el grito desgarrador de una madre descubriendo el cadáver de su hijo alcanzara sus oídos.

Todo era tan diferente entonces...De día, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la muerte de Mirai; por las noches, cuando se tendía en la cama intentando descansar, parecía que solo había pasado un minuto. Aquel día, mientras aún resonaban los gritos de Bulma en sus oídos, se dirigió hacia el primer lugar que se le ocurrió: Nuevo Namek, pero cuando esos diablos verdes le dijeron que después de lo ocurrido con las bolas de dragón e la Tierra se habían deshecho de las suyas, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no exterminar a los pocos individuos que quedaban de su raza. Desde entonces, había vagado por el universo investigando leyendas, historias, rumores que hablaban de objetos mágicos o extraños rituales capaces de otorgar cualquier deseo, incluso de resucitar a los muertos, pues las bolas de dragón también habían sido al principio nada más que un mito. Pero todas las esperanzas que siguió habían sido vanas y ahora se encontraba de nuevo en la Tierra, en el lugar donde empezó, sin esperanzas ni planes pero con la firme voluntad de seguir adelante con sus pesquisas. Necesitaba combustible y alimentos, por eso había vuelto; pensaba repostar en un momento, de noche, sin que su familia se diera cuenta y seguir su camino pero, por un sentimiento que no podía explicar, sus pasos le habían conducido hasta aquel lugar, como si su mente deseara convencerse de que lo que había ocurrido no había sido nada más que una pesadilla de la que no tardaría en despertar, pero ahora, ante la prueba material, evidente y fehaciente de su muerte y su fracaso, se sentía hundido.

De repente, el sonido de una canción en la lejanía le sacó de sus pensamientos. Vegeta dejó escapar un gruñido colérico.

-¡Malditos humanos! –escupió entre dientes. ¿Cómo podía el mundo seguir girando como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo fuese igual que unos meses atrás después de la muerte de su hijo? ¡Mirai estaba muerto, por todos los diablos, si él no hubiera arriesgado día tras día su vida por ellos ahora estarían todos muertos, deberían mostrar algo de respeto! ¡Si él no iba a volver a ser feliz, si él nunca más iba a volver a sonreír, nadie tenía derecho a volver a hacerlo nunca más! Vegeta cerró un momento lo ojos y trató en vano de calmarse; no merecía la pena perder un tiempo precioso en el que podía seguir buscando la forma de resucitar a Mirai matando a unos ineptos y luego enfrentándose al resto de súper guerreros que, sin dura, llegarían atraídos por el alboroto e intentar explicarles que les había matado porque eran felices mientras su hijo estaba dos metros bajo tierra.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no notó aquella enorme fuerza acercándose a toda velocidad en su dirección ni la nueva presencia a su espalda; ni siquiera escuchó el ruido que hicieron las botas del recién llegado al tocar el suelo tras su persona. No fue hasta que su voz clara y ronca rompió la tranquilidad de aquel espacio que Vegeta se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Papá? –preguntó el recién llegado. Vegeta se quedó petrificado. Aquella voz era igual que la de... su mente rápidamente desechó cualquier explicación lógica mientras su corazón brillaba, esperanzado. ¿Sería posible? Vegeta se volvió lentamente para descubrir, no sin poca decepción, que no era Mirai sino Trunks quien le miraba con la sorpresa pintada en sus ojos.

-Trunks... –murmuró Vegeta sin saber muy bien qué decir. Pero su hijo no le dejó tiempo para pensarlo antes de lanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza. Vegeta dejó escapar una leve sonrisa antes de corresponderle levemente.

-¡Papá! ¡Te hemos echado tanto de menos! ¡Pensábamos que no ibas a volver nunca!

-¡Deja de lloriquear, mocoso, estoy seguro de que podías notar mi energía, sabías que no estaba muerto! ¿Pensabas que os iba a abandonar?

-No, pero sí sabemos quién es tu prioridad en este momento y puedes tardar mucho tiempo en conseguir tu objetivo –susurró Trunks. Ambos se separaron y se observaron cuidadosamente por primera vez en meses pero, tras unos pocos segundos, Vegeta tuvo que apartar la mirada: su parecido con Mirai era demasiado grande como para poder mirarlo sin sentir agravarse en su pecho la ya familiar sensación de su corazón partiéndose en dos. Pero, sin embargo, pudo notar que su hijo había cambiado mucho: ya no llevaba el pelo cortado a tazón como acostumbraba, sino mucho más corto y, para su sorpresa, teñido de un color negro intenso, así como una rala barba, también negra, que aparecía tímidamente en su barbilla. Su fuerza también había aumentado mucho, algo que dejaba traslucir sin dificultad la ligera camisa que llevaba puesta. Pero sus ojos, aquellos malditos ojos azules como los de Mirai, seguían siendo los mismos, endurecidos, oscurecidos por el sufrimiento y las preocupaciones, pero que aún conservaban la chispa de inocencia y de vida que siempre le habían caracterizado.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacerte eso en el pelo? Estás horrible –bufó Vegeta.

-No es verdad, debe ser esta la primera vez que, sin ser súper guerrero, te parezco un verdadero Saiyajin –rió Trunks. Vegeta murmuró una negativa -. Era la única forma que se me ocurrió para dejar de parecer un fantasma. Tras la muerte de Mirai, solo mirarme dolía, nuestro parecido era demasiado grande para que no fuera así, y acentuaba su ausencia y su recuerdo. Todos me evitaban, no podían siquiera estar un minuto conmigo sin romper a llorar. Hasta para Andrómeda, que apenas le conoció, era imposible al principio mirarme a los ojos...Incluso yo no quería mirarme a los espejos para no recordar la ausencia de mi hermano, así que pensé que un cambio radical de imagen sería una buena idea, al menos hasta que pasara un tiempo prudencial.

-¿Y funcionó?

-Un poco, aunque no mucho, sobre todo con mamá, que me dice que ahora, aparte de recordarle al hijo que murió, soy el maldito clon del marido que se fue.

-Es inútil intentar ocultar bajo potingues tu verdadera persona. Te gusto o no, tú siempre serás una parte de él, tus ojos te delatan y todos nosotros tendremos que aprender a lidiar con ello.

-Ya lo sé, pero no está de más intentar hacer las cosas un poco más llevaderas. Están siendo tiempos muy duros –le contestó Trunks.

-Lo supongo. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Mamá es incapaz de seguir adelante. Intenta hacerse la fuerte, pero sus ojos siempre la delatan. No puede dejar de culparse por lo ocurrido; piensa que si aquella noche Mirai no se hubiera cambiado por ella aún estaría vivo, que si ella hubiese sido más fuerte o más precavida y no se hubiera dejado atrapar, él seguiría con nosotros. Esa frase, "y si...", condiciona su vida, cree que un padre jamás debe seguir respirando si su hijo ha muerto. Pero se obliga a seguir, por nosotros y por la esperanza de que tú vuelvas a su lado algún día, pues sabe que tú necesitarás su consuelo y fortaleza para superar la pérdida de Mirai. Ella tirará de los dos si es necesario por ti.

-¿No piensa que voy a conseguir hacerle volver? –preguntó Vegeta, ligeramente dolido.

-Nunca se permitirá albergar tal esperanza; sería demasiado doloroso si no lo consiguieras. Para poder seguir adelante de una manera u otra mamá necesita aceptar el hecho de que no volverá a verle nunca en este mundo; aferrarse a una esperanza que podría no cumplirse sería destructivo para ella y lo será para ti si no dejas de pensar que Mirai murió por tu culpa.

-¡Es que murió por mi culpa, tú estabas allí igual que yo, sabes perfectamente que si él no se hubiera interpuesto entre esa bola de fuego y yo sería mi cuerpo el que estaría ocupando su lugar en esa tumba! –le gritó Vegeta, herido.

-Eso no es verdad, Mirai sabía a lo que se arriesgaba haciendo lo que hizo y tomó su propia decisión, tú nunca le ordenaste que te salvara ni le suplicaste por tu vida; él hizo lo que creyó que era lo mejor como lo hubiera hecho yo si él no me hubiera detenido –dijo Trunks. Vegeta le miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué dices? Explícate.

-Los tres sabíamos lo que ese guardián iba a intentar hacerte; desde nuestra posición teníamos una visión privilegiada y sabíamos que tú, mientras luchabas con un tercero en discordia ni te darías cuenta del ataque que te amenazaba hasta que te fuera imposible huir. Cada uno por nuestro lado sopesamos nuestras posibilidades: sabíamos que si te alertábamos de la maniobra gritando podía suceder que el resto de nuestros enemigos se unieran a tu atacante mientras los demás nos bloqueaban el paso y entonces si que no tendrías escapatoria posible; si lanzábamos un ataque directo a tu atacante corríamos el riesgo de fallar y que fuera demasiado tarde para salvarte o utilizar nuestra rapidez para llegar hasta ti o apartarte del camino del ataque antes de que te alcanzara aceptando el riesgo de que pudiésemos ser heridos en tu lugar. Ambos nos decidimos por la última opción, que era la más segura para ti y echamos a volar al mismo tiempo hasta tu posición para llevarlo a cabo, pero Mirai, que había adivinado en seguida en mi movimiento un reflejo de los suyos, me detuvo, me dijo que lo haría él y, ante mi negativa, me lanzó hacia el otro lado de la habitación y siguió su camino. Él, como yo, aceptó los riesgos que corría, como guerrero analizó sus posibilidades y, pudiendo haber escogido cualquier otra, eligió la más segura para ti, se arriesgó y consiguió su objetivo de salvarte aunque tuvo que pagar un alto precio por ello. Él te quería, papá, tú eras lo más importante en su vida e hizo lo que era su deseo en ese momento, como lo habría hecho yo si Mirai nunca hubiese vuelto del futuro para detenerme y sería ahora mi cadáver el que estaría en esa tumba. Sabía a lo que se arriesgaba, aceptó ese riesgo y perdió su parte de la apuesta. Lo ocurrido solo es responsabilidad de mi hermano.

-¡No es vuestra la responsabilidad de morir por mí, diablos, yo soy vuestro padre, es la mía hacerlo por vosotros!

-El amor no es un estatus, papá, a ese respecto que tú seas el padre y nosotros los hijos no cambia nada. Mirai quería salvarnos y lo hizo para que viviéramos, no para que nos pasáramos llorando su muerte el resto de nuestra existencia, como lo hubiera deseado yo.

-Necesito salvar a mi hijo y mientras haya una sola posibilidad de hacerlo no le abandonaré. Si has venido aquí esperando que renuncie y me quede en este planetucho sin hacer nada has perdido tu tiempo.

-No he venido aquí a verte, papá; estás ocultando tu energía, yo no sabía que estabas aquí. Había venido a verle a él; a decirle que lo hemos conseguido.

-¿Qué es lo que habéis conseguido? –preguntó Vegeta. Por toda respuesta, Trunks le mostró una botellita de cristal rellana de un líquido rojizo.

-Cumplir su último deseo; la razón por la que vino al pasado: para salvar a mamá. Encontramos un posible remedio hace unos días para la enfermedad de la que murió la madre de Mirai. Aún no podemos curarla, pero sí impide su avance. Mamá ya no morirá y muy pronto podremos curar la enfermedad del todo –dijo Trunks, inclinándose sobre la tumba-. Nos has salvado de nuevo, querido hermano. Realmente, eres nuestro ángel de la guarda.

-Sí, lo es...digo, lo fue –dijo Vegeta, mientras veía como Trunks enterraba la botellita junto a la lápida de Mirai.

-Aún lo es –le aseguró Trunks, tras un minuto de silencio-. Me alegro que estés de acuerdo con el epitafio que elegimos para él, papá. Bra y yo pensamos que era el mejor epíteto que el podíamos poner y mamá aceptó al instante.

-Pensé que lo había elegido tu madre...

-Mamá se quedó en shock al descubrir el cadáver de Mirai tras tu partida; no reaccionó hasta dos días después en el entierro para ponerse a llorar sin parar, pensamos que había perdido totalmente la cabeza. Bra y yo no sabíamos qué hacer.

-Siento no haber estado ahí, Trunks, pero él era mi hijo, tengo que intentarlo, habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de vosotros dos si hubiera sido necesario como lo he hecho por él.

-Nadie está juzgando tu actitud, papá; te comprendo y estoy seguro de que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, pero no pienses que eres el único que lo ha pasado mal ni que ha buscado una solución para Mirai, porque nosotros también le quisimos –le refutó Trunks, sin apenas despegar la mirada de su padre-, pero hay veces que la realidad nos vence y que debemos abandonar. Papá, esa es una de ellas: hagamos lo que hagamos y aunque te pases toda la vida intentándolo, él no va a volver.

-¡Eso tú no lo sabes!

-¡Sí que lo sé, el Decano me lo dijo!

-¿Qué? ¿Has ido a ver a ese viejo verde?

-¡Por supuesto que sí, yo también quería volver a ver a mi hermano! Pero me aconsejó que dejara de buscar –dijo Trunks. Vegeta le miró atentamente demando en el acto que le contara la historia completa-. Está bien, papá, te contaré la versión larga. Tras el entierro de Mirai, su ausencia y la tuya pesó como una losa sobre el ánimo de la familia. Pensé que nunca podríamos salir adelante después de esto, de librarnos del sentimiento de pena, de incomprensión y de culpabilidad que sentíamos al haber dejado que él nos salvara tantas veces para no poder salvarlo a él cundo lo necesito. Mi presencia no ayudaba mucho a mejorar su ánimo: yo era el fantasma viviente del objeto de su pena, verme les hacía daño y he reconocer hasta mirarme al espejo se hizo complicado en momentos particularmente difíciles. Incluso Gohan, cuya relación con Mirai no sé por qué parecía muy cercana, evitaba mi presencia como la de un molesto remordimiento. Además, sentía que quedarme quieto en la Tierra sin ni siquiera intentar hacerle volver sería una traición hacia él y hacia ti, por lo que decidí marcharme. Le pedí a Gohan que se trasladase a la Capsule Corp. para cuidar a mamá y a Bra y para que las protegiese en caso de que quedaran vivos más "amigos" de Adrien que pudieran atacar por la retaguardia, cogí una nave y partí hacia el espacio. No sabía a dónde podía ir; cuando estuvimos viajando en busca de las bolas de dragón negras no hicimos apenas caso a cualquier otra cosa y estaba seguro de que todas las bolas de dragón del universo habrían desaparecido, aunque solo fueran por precaución, por lo que fui en busca de ayuda al planeta de los dioses. Una vez allí, Kibishin y el Decano de los dioses me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, pero enseguida me dijeron que nuestra búsqueda sería vana, pues la muerte debe ser lo único irreversible para mantener el equilibrio del universo.

-¡Eso es una idiotez, nosotros hemos burlado a la muerte más veces de las que puedo recordar! ¡Además, Mirai fue asesinado, eso siempre supone una violación del destino asignado para una persona!

-Eso mismo le contesté yo y me dijo que a nosotros se nos permitió volver porque no era nuestra hora, porque aún nos quedaban muchas cosas por realizar y porque existía un método libre por cuyo uso tuvimos que pagar con creces, ejemplo vivo de que la muerte no debe violarse. El caso de Mirai es distinto; ese método blanco que jugaba a nuestro favor ha desaparecido y, al parecer, él ya cumplió su destino y, por eso, al igual que Goku, no puede regresar. Las bolas de dragón de las que tanto habíamos abusado eran un regalo único de los dioses que la humanidad, nosotros lo hemos derrochado y no se ha vuelto a repetir. Sin ellas, no hay otro método seguro de hacer regresar a los muertos. Si seguimos buscando podemos encontrar algún medio de reclamar su vida, pero seguramente lo que se nos devolviera sería una versión adulterada de Mirai, algo que no sería mi hermano, y su alma podría correr el riesgo de perderse para siempre en la oscuridad sólo por nuestro deseo de volver a verlo, tenía que dejarle ir. El Decano aplaudió mi decisión y me dijo que me llevaría hasta ti si así lo deseaba, pero me negué; tú necesitabas tiempo y darte cuenta por ti mismo de que Mirai ya no va a regresar.

-¡No tengo por qué hacer caso a ese dios pervertido cuya máxima aspiración para la eternidad es conseguir la mayor cantidad posible de revistas porno!

-¡Pero sabes que ese riesgo existe! Además, el riesgo en el caso de Mirai es doble porque no pertenecía nuestro tiempo. Mirai alteró el espacio-tiempo varias veces, cambió el futuro y ahora debe pagar el precio estipulado. Además, la tesis del asesinato no es válida en este caso; él sabía a loo que se arriesgaba y lo aceptó, por lo que a efectos prácticos ha sido como un suicidio...o más bien un sacrificio.

-Tengo que encontrar una solución, la que sea...no puedo permitir que permanezca bajo tierra para siempre.

-¿No has pensado que quizá sea lo mejor para él? Ahora está con su familia... y con Andrómeda.

-¡No te atrevas siquiera a mencionarlo, Trunks, la muerte nunca ha sido una solución para nada! Él quería vivir, le había convencido por fin de que merecía la pena vivir... espera un momento...¿has dicho Andrómeda? ¿Sabes su historia?

-Sí, de principio a fin.

-¿Tu chica no ha sabido callarse?

-Ella no me lo dijo, yo ya lo sabía cuando tuvo su encontronazo con Mirai –Vegeta le miró sin comprender -. ¿De verdad pensabas que pese a lo mucho que gritasteis ambos aquella primera noche que pasó aquí, no había oído su historia? ¡Vamos, papá! ¡Hasta Gohan al otro lado de la ciudad se tendría que haber enterado!

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada hasta ahora?

-¿Para qué? Mirai hubiese pensado que habría perjudicado mi futuro y que debía irse antes de seguir haciéndolo o, como mínimo, se sentiría violento en mi presencia y no quería eso. Y en cuanto a ti, ya tenías demasiadas preocupaciones con él como para añadirte más de mi propia cosecha. Además, en ese momento yo ya conocía a Andrómeda y sabía que era alguien muy especial para mí, por lo que no hubo mayores consecuencias, aunque la imagen de Andrómeda y de mi hijo nonato siendo asesinados a sangre fría puebla a menudo mis pesadillas –dijo Trunks, sin poder evitar que un escalofrío atravesara su cuerpo-. Por eso, cuando por fin nos convertimos en novios formales, quise hablar contigo al momento. No quería que sufriera y sabía que juntos podríamos encontrar una solución, pero él nos escuchó y lógicamente quiso marcharse. Fue el día que le atacaron junto a Bra en el centro comercial. ¿Recuerdas esa conversación?

-Por supuesto, pero, después de todo lo que pasó, no volví a pensar en ello, ni en por qué querías proteger a Mirai de tu novia si tú no sabías nada al respecto.

-Ya no tiene importancia, papá. Eso no cambia nada. Mirai ahora está con ella, como había deseado durante años.

-No sabemos si está con ella., No sabemos dónde está. Él murió en un tiempo que no era el suyo, quizá está perdido entre dos dimensiones o que esté en el Cielo de este tiempo solo, pues el imbécil de Kakarotto está sabe Dios dónde tras desaparecer con el dragón y las bolas. Él tampoco sabía cuál sería su destino, mientras se moría...estaba asustado, no quería estar solo. No me rendiré hasta que le haga volver o vea con mis propios ojos que dondequiera que esté es feliz. No le dejaré solo, en esta vida o en la otra y no tengo nada más que decir al respecto.

-No puedes sacrificar la vida que él salvó para conseguir un empeño que puede ser imposible de lograr.

-¡Haré lo que me plazca, Trunks!

-Entonces estás siendo tan egoísta como aquella humanidad ingrata del futuro que tanto te complacías en maldecir cuando él estaba vivo y que ahora no para de lamentar su ausencia.

-Qué sabrás tú, mocoso, de lo que ocurre en el futuro.

-Sé bastante, porque fui –dijo Trunks, sonriendo complacido ante la mirada atónita de Vegeta -. No me fue difícil descubrir donde habías escondido su máquina del tiempo; estoy seguro de que Mirai también la hubiese encontrado si verdaderamente hubiese deseado marcharse.

-¿Qué diablos se te había perdido a ti en el futuro?

-Quería arreglar sus asuntos aprovechando que, al fin y al cabo, somos la misma persona. Mirai no iba a volver al futuro, pues, aunque le resucitaras, se iba a quedar con nosotros en el presente y si permanecía muerto, me aterraba la idea de que su casa fuese tomada al asalto, su obra y la de mamá destruidas y sus recuerdos vendidos en cualquier mercadillo de baja estofa como si no tuvieran valor alguno, así que cogí la máquina y llegué hasta su tiempo. Fue una experiencia...interesante.

-¡Eres un irresponsable! ¡Si te hubiera pasado algo en el futuro, ninguno nos habríamos enterado ni hubiésemos podido acudir en tu ayuda, podrías haber acabado haciéndole compañía a Mirai dos metros bajo tierra! ¿Es que no tienes conciencia? –le gritó Vegeta, completamente aterrado al pensar que podría haber perdido también a Trunks.

-Calma, papá, Mirai había dejado el futuro en paz, no me pasó nada; aunque he de reconocer que enfrentarme a vuestros sepulcros y al de Andy no fue fácil –dijo Trunks-. No hubiera sido necesaria mi presencia, de todas formas; Mirai sabía que en cualquier momento podía morir, por lo que siempre tenía sus asuntos en orden. Solo tuve que notificar a su albacea que esta vez no iba a volver y recoger los efectos personales que quise traerme conmigo.

-¿Quién se quedó con todo? -preguntó Vegeta, horrorizándole de alguna manera que el sitio al que llamaba hogar fuese destruido y vendido por partes a cualquier individuo que no supieran lo que significó para él aquel lugar,

-A Lolo.

-¿A quién?

-A Lolo. El hermano pequeño de Andrómeda. Mirai le dejó todo a él; era, de hecho, la única familia que le quedaba y, aunque no es un Saiyajin, es una buena persona, muy inteligente y sé que apreciaba sinceramente a Mirai. Sintió enormemente su pérdida y me prometió que nunca permitiría que se olvidara la obra de Mirai y de Bulma mientras le quedara un hálito de vida. Sé que la Capsule Corp. y su legado estarán seguros en sus manos. Me convenció, además, para que fingiera un ataque de algún enemigo para anunciar que Mirai había muerto salvando a su planeta una vez más y prepararle unos funerales acordes con su rango de héroe. Vi desfilar por delante de mi ataúd a la mitad del planeta lamentándose por la muerte de Mirai, aunque sé perfectamente que muy pocas de aquellas lágrimas fueron sinceras. No me importó, de todas maneras; nosotros lo conocíamos y eso es suficiente, él no necesita el duelo hipócrita de esos incautos. Más difícil fue empaquetar sus cosas; su recuerdo estaba demasiado vivo –dijo Trunks, llevándose la mano al bolsillo y sacando una foto ajada que pasó a Vegeta. Él miró con aprensión como los ojos azules de Mirai le sonreían desde la fotografía de su boda con Andrómeda, que reía en sus brazos -. También encontré algunas notas que dejó de sus viajes por el universo en busca de algún método para resucitar a su familia. Algo encontró, pero entrañaba demasiados riesgos para sus almas, por lo que no pudo ser egoísta y tuvo que dejarlos ir. Si él no encontró mejor solución, no creo que nosotros podamos conseguirlo. Tienes que dejarle ir, papá; no podemos ponerle en peligro. Se ha ido.

"Se ha ido". Aquellas palabras resonaron como un eco en su mente después de que su hijo las pronunciara. Parecía que en aquel momento la realidad había abierto sus ojos y todo su peso cayó sobre su corazón. No podía ponerle en más riesgos, no podía ponerle en peligro pero, ahora se daba cuenta, eso significaba renunciar a él, a verle de nuevo y a esperar, sin saber nunca, que estuviera en un lugar mejor porque nunca tendría la certeza de ello. Si no quería arriesgar su alma, debía dejar que permaneciese muerto. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría aceptarlo? Estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo si de verdad se convencía de que era lo mejor para él pero, aceptarlo, jamás; nunca se resignaría a perder a su hijo.

-No estaba preparado para morir, Trunks; él no merecía morir –balbuceó Vegeta, intentando encontrar una salida que le diera esperanzas ante las aseveraciones de su hijo.

-No, papá; hacía años que él estaba preparado; eres tú el que no lo estaba, éramos nosotros los que no estábamos preparados para perderle. Uno puede resignarse a su propio final, pero nunca a perder a aquellos a los que ama. Por eso él no pudo dejarte morir a ti; por eso tú no puedes dejarle ir –le dijo Trunks. Vegeta le miró, dejando que sus palabras calaran en su interior.

-No lo merecía; nunca mereció este destino, no era su culpa ni su responsabilidad. Esto no puede acabar así, hay tanto que no ha podido vivir, que no hemos podido saber de él...por Dios, ni siquiera sé de donde viene esa maldita espada a la que tanto cariño tiene, él dijo que no conoció a Tapión...

-Yo sé de dónde viene, yo también tenía curiosidad y se lo pregunté. ¿Quieres saberlo? –preguntó Trunks. Vegeta asintió-. Dame la espada.

Vegeta, que llevaba siete meses con aquella espada colgada a la espalda, dudó durante un momento, casi por instinto, de desprenderse de ella, pero ante la mirada penetrante de su hijo claudicó, sabiendo que Trunks no iba a arrebatársela. Se la entregó con reticencias y Trunks la sacó de su funda, señalando una pequeña inscripción, casi invisible, que había junto a la empuñadura en idioma Sayajin.

-"De Vegeta para Trunks" –leyó Vegeta, interrogando a su hijo con la mirada. Trunks sonrió mientras volvía a meter la espada en su funda y se la devolvía a su padre.

-Esa espada fue un regalo del Vegeta futuro para Mirai. Vegeta sabía que el día que se enfrentó por última vez a los androides pelearía hasta la muerte y que no volvería a ver a su hijo. Sabía que no podría vencerles, pero su orgullo le obligaba a intentarlo y también era consciente de que, si él moría, solo dejaba a Gohan y a Mirai como opositores de esos dos monstruos. Pero eso no le importaba. Quería que su hijo tuviera algo de él, algo que fuera solo suyo para poder otorgárselo. El Vegeta del futuro no tenía nada suyo, todo se lo había otorgado su esposa, no tenía más que darle que una armadura agujereada y un título que no llevaba consigo más tierra ni servidumbre que la esclavitud del orgullo. Entonces le pidió a mamá...a la Bulma del futuro, que fundiera el metal prácticamente irrompible de aquella primera armadura que trajo de Namek para que le hiciera una espada y se la dejó en su cuna la misma mañana en la que se fue a combatir para nunca volver. Supongo que fue su manera de estar siempre con él, de protegerle desde la distancia sabiendo el peso que dejaba sobre sus hombros. Por eso jamás se alejaba de ella; era lo único que tenía de su otro padre. Y fue porque era lo único verdaderamente importante que tuvo él nunca por lo que quiso que lo tuvieras tú. Al fin y al cabo, tú eras la persona más importante en su vida; para ti debía ser el símbolo que él más apreció en la suya.

-Trunks, déjame solo, por favor –consiguió susurrar Vegeta, mientras la realización de lo que debía hacer se extendía por su alma con la misma rapidez que la desesperación. Trunks asintió.

-¿Te quedarás con nosotros? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-No lo sé. No puedo abandonarle, Trunks; compréndelo, por favor.

-Lo comprendemos pero, al menos, si te vuelves a ir, por favor, ven a despedirte. Bra y mamá también te echan mucho de menos y querrán verte. ¿Lo harás? –le preguntó Trunks.

-Sí –dijo Vegeta con un hilillo de voz. Trunks, que conocía perfectamente la personalidad impulsiva de su padre, no supo si creerle o no. Antes de marcharse, miró por última vez a su padre que tenía sus ojos negros perdidos en la inmensidad y le dio un rápido abrazo que apenas fue correspondido por si no volvía a verlo en mucho tiempo. Después, echó una última mirada a la tumba de Mirai y echó a volar rumbo a su casa.

-¿Tengo que dejarte ir? –preguntó inseguro Vegeta a la nada. No quería dejar morir a su hijo pero si, verdaderamente era lo mejor para él, lo haría. Si estaba con Andrómeda, si estaba con su yo futuro para que le cuidara, renunciaría su hijo por su propio bien, aunque su ausencia resultara devastadora para él pero si no, ¿cómo podría abandonarlo? Pero, ¿podría llegar a saber si estaba bien? Estaba en el otro mundo, muy lejos de su alcance, jamás podría saber dónde estaba. Pero tenía que confiar en él; el Decano tenía razón y no era la primera vez que ese pensamiento había cruzado por su mente. Podía perder su alma en su intento por recuperarlo en el viaje desde el inframundo a la tierra a un cuerpo que sin duda alguna ya no podía ser usado y quizá los sufrimientos que la muerte le había evitado se los infringiría el egoísmo de su padre. No confiaba en el Decano, pero sabía que si había una sola posibilidad de que su alma se perdiera no podía seguir arriesgándose. Esta vez debía resignarse. Una vez más, había fracasado.

-Trunks, lo siento...Perdóname, por favor –murmuró Vegeta, mientras sentía cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y lamentó a voz en grito la muerte de su hijo con su cara en la lápida que tenía grabado su nombre. Ahora podía llorar; en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había perdido a su hijo para siempre.

* * *

Era ya de madrugada cuando Bulma se despertó al notar la ausencia de su marido en la cama que compartían. Rezando para que no hubiese vuelto a irse por Dios sabía cuanto tiempo, abrió al puerta para ir en su busca cuando vio a Vegeta de pie, delante de la habitación de enfrente. En la que aún era, y para siempre pertenecería, a Mirai.

Desde que había vuelto aquella mañana, Vegeta había tratado por todos los medios de evitar aquella habitación. Incluso cuando había tenido que pasar por delante para llegar a la que compartía con Bulma, había bajado la mirada, fingiendo que no existía. Pero ahora, atraído por una fuerza que no podía comprender hacia la habitación de su difunto hijo, donde habían pasado tantos tiempo juntos, sintió que el peso de su ausencia le golpeaba tan fuerte que pensó que iba a morir.

La habitación apenas había sido tocada desde que Vegeta le cogiera aquella noche para llevarle al Cielo con el resto de la familia que entonces allí les esperaba. Solo la cama, que había sido hecha, y algunas cosas que habían puesto sobre ella suponían un cambio en su estructura. Allí estaba la ventana desde la que Mirai tanto había mirado la constelación de Andrómeda deseando poder volar hasta ella y la silla desde la cual su padre había velado su sueño durante noches enteras, tanto cuando estuvo herido como cuando sentía su corazón romperse en pedazos. Sobre la cama, el carnet de identidad falso con el nombre que su padre le había regalado descansaba sobre los papeles a medio rellenar de la universidad a la que ya nunca iría; sobre la silla de su escritorio estaba colgada su eterna chaqueta de la Capsule Corp. y, en el armario, toda la ropa que Bra y Bulma le habían comprado aquel día en el que, ante la perspectiva de su madre y su hermana obligándole a probarse ropa interior delante de ellas, se había escondido detrás de él de un salto, amedrentado. Las conversaciones, las historias, los entrenamientos...todos los recuerdos compartidos eran como una puñalada en el ya maltrecho corazón de Vegeta mientras cogía su chaqueta y la abrazaba como si fuera su hijo. Aún olía a él, pensó Vegeta, mientras su cerebro le gritaba la horrible realidad: que él, su hijo, no iba a volver.

-Veggie... –le llamó suavemente Bulma. El tiempo de la negación, de la esperanza, había pasado y la súbita realización de una verdad que había tratado por todos los medios de cambiar le había dejado sin aliento. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Vegeta fue capaz de dejar escapar un hilo de voz ahogada dirigida a su esposa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo vamos a superar esto? –preguntó Vegeta.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Bulma, sin entenderlo.

-¿Cómo se supera la muerte de un hijo? ¿Cómo vamos a seguir adelante como si él nunca hubiera existido? ¿Sin poder verle, sin oírle, sin hablarle? ¿Sin volverle a ver nunca más? ¿Sabiendo que él está muerto por salvarnos? ¿Sabiendo que si él no se hubiera intercambiado por ti, que si él no me hubiera apartado de la trayectoria de esa bola de fuego que le mató, él seguiría vivo? ¿Cómo vamos a seguir viviendo día tras día sabiendo que siempre seremos un poco más infelices porque nuestro hijo, que fue capaz de darlo todo por nosotros, está ahora dos metros bajo la maldita tierra? –le dijo Vegeta, mientras las lágrimas corrían ya libres por sus mejillas como si de un niño se tratara. Sintió cómo sus fuerzas de súper guerrero le abandonaba y caía de rodillas al suelo abrazando esa chaqueta como si fuera el último hilo de su cordura. Bulma corrió hacia él y lo abrazó-. Lo mejor sería que me volara ahora mismo en pedazos y me fuera con él.

-No digas eso, Veggie. Él es...él era todo un guerrero, estoy segura de que esa fue la muerte...que siempre deseó tener.

-¡No! ¡Esa fue la única muerte que siempre creyó que tendría porque no iba a tener otra opción, la muerte que aprendió a amar porque su destino como protector de esta maldita humanidad no le iba a dejar tener otra! –le gritó Vegeta-. Ni siquiera sé si está bien...él pertenecía a otra dimensión, quizá haya vuelto a su propio tiempo y esté allí con Andrómeda o que haya ido al otro mundo del presente y esté solo o quizá su alma esté perdida entre ambas dimensiones y esté sufriendo y me necesite...¡No sé nada!

-Veggie, no hay nada más que tú puedas hacer.

-¡No puedo abandonarle de nuevo! ¡Nosotros hemos desafiado más de mil veces a la muerte, yo he sido resucitado en dos ocasiones sin merecerlo! ¿Por qué él, que se ha ganado a base de dolor su recompensa, no puede volver? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! –lloró Vegeta-. Bulma, necesito verle, aunque solo sea una vez más, necesito volver a verle...

-El problema, querido, es que cuando le veas seguirás siempre pidiendo verle una vez más.

-Desde el día en el que supe que estaba enamorado de ti y tú me abriste los brazos, temí la llegada de este momento –Bulma le miró, sin comprender -; temí al precio que tarde o temprano, tendría que pagar por mis pecados y cada noche, mientras dormías, supliqué a los dioses en los que no creía que fuera cual fuera ese castigo a mí reservado que no os alcanzara a vosotros, a mi familia cuya única culpa había sido quererme sin atender a mi pasado; les pedía que hicieran lo que quisieran conmigo, pero que no os usaran contra mí. Sé que Kakarott, poseedor de esos poderes míticos que él nunca pidió y yo siempre deseé, fue el justo castigo a mi orgullo y a mi ambición; pero yo tenía aún la deuda pendiente de los miles de inocentes que murieron a mis manos. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que llegué a pensar que la deuda había expirado...pero no. ¡Se llevaron a mi hijo como descargo, para saldar con su sangre mis deudas! ¡De manera vil y cobarde se llevaron a mi niño, que por el que más ha sufrido y el que más tiempo había estado fuera de mi protección era mi hijo más querido, para provocarme un dolor tan grande como nunca pude imaginar! ¡Mirai ha purgado con su vida mis culpas y a mí me han dejado con vida para que siente cada momento el dolor de su ausencia, sabiendo que era él de todo inocente! ¡Mi hijo está muerto por mi culpa y yo estoy aquí cuando debería ser yo el que estuviera bajo tierra!

-¡No es tu culpa, Vegeta! ¡No lo digas, no lo sugieras, ni siquiera lo pienses! –le gritó Bulma.

-¡Si pensar que el padre de tus hijos, que tu marido, no es el responsable de la muerte del mayor de ellos te hace dormir mejor por las noches, piénsalo, pero eso no cambiará la realidad! ¡Atacaron a su familia porque buscaban una venganza contra mí, le secuestraron, torturaron y mataron para hacerme daño!¡No lo hicieron porque él fuese una amenaza, no porque él fuese el mejor guerrero del universo, no porque él no fuese una buena persona, nada de eso les importó, lo único que vieron en Mirai fue al príncipe heredero de Vegetasei, al hijo de un asesino! ¡Quién fuera él, lo que pensaba, lo que deseaba o lo que soñaba no importaba para ellos, él solo era una herramienta, un elemento más para hacerme daño, como yo usé mis poderes en el pasado para eliminar a su raza que constituía una posible amenaza para mi señor! ¡Cómo a mí no me importó quiénes eran aquellos que asesiné en Neptus hace tantos años, no puedo culparles por algo que también aún hoy haría yo con los asesinos de mi hijo si tuviera la oportunidad! ¡Él único culpable de todo lo que ha ocurrido soy yo! ¡Yo he matado a mi propio hijo!

-¡Vegeta! ¡Deja de decir estupideces, hiciste todo lo que pudiste para salvarle!

-¡Pero todo eso no fue suficiente para evitar su muerte, no fui suficiente para él! ¡No pude aplacar sus miedos mientras vivía, no pude calmar sus sufrimientos mientras estuvo conmigo y desde luego no pude salvarle de la muerte mientras llamaba a su familia agonizando en mis brazos! ¿Por qué se le llevaron a él? ¡Yo soy el asesino, yo soy el malvado, yo soy el que merecía morir, no él! ¡Mi niño era un buen hijo, un buen guerrero y, sobre todo, una buena persona! ¡Él era fuerte, valiente, orgulloso, bueno, un héroe, lo mejor que había puesto nunca los pies en este miserable planeta, no merecía este destino! ¡MIRAI NO HIZO NADA PARA MERECER UNA MUERTE COMO LA QUE TUVO! ¡Yo soy el asesino, el malvado, el monstruo! ¿Por qué el Destino no se me llevó a mí en su lugar? ¡Él era inocente! ¡Él siempre fue inocente de todo, y la vida que le tocó como maldición jamás dejó que él fuese feliz, que él decidiera su propio camino porque desde que tenía solo seis meses su destino fue el de estar obligado a ser un héroe o morir en el intento sabiendo que si él desaparecía todo el universo lo hacía con él! ¡Y pese a eso fue capaz de superarse, de conseguir ser el héroe que todos esperaban de él, de no dejarse vencer por la adversidad que una vez y otra y otra caía sobre él para ahora que por fin encontraba su lugar en el mundo, cuando por fin podía ser protegido, querido y tratado como él se merecía por sus virtudes, la vida vuelve a traicionarle y me le arrebata! ¡MI HIJO NO MERECÍA ESTE DESTINO!

-¡Vegeta, escúchame! ¡Tú no tienes la culpa, si tú no hubieras aparecido en primer lugar él nunca hubiese existido y, en segundo, Mirai jamás hubiese pasado sus últimas semanas de vida en la paz y el consuelo que tú le diste, así que la próxima vez que te oiga decir una idiotez de tal calibre juro que te quedarás sin cámara de gravedad por lo que te resta de vida!

-Eso ya no importa...ya no importa nada...

-Vegeta, en este momento está comenzando a preocuparme seriamente –dijo Bulma, pero su intento de bromear pasó inadvertido para el guerrero-. Veggie, escúchame. Has hecho lo imposible por salvarle y luego para hacerle volver...todos sabemos que si alguien podía salvarlo era su padre, el gran súper guerrero Vegeta. Si tú no lo conseguiste, entonces nadie hubiera podido...quizá, era su momento. Morir, nos guste o no, es algo natural...quizá fuera ese el momento en el que nuestro hijo debía hacerlo.

-¡NO! ¡Nadie merece morir así, mucho menos él! ¡No es natural morir asesinado, no es natural para un padre ver morir a su hijo en sus brazos! ¡No era su momento y mientras no lo sea tiene que haber un medio para hacerle volver! ¡Es mi hijo, no puedo, no quiero fallarle de nuevo! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

-Has hablado con Trunks, ¿verdad? ¿Te contó lo que le dijeron? –le preguntó Bulma. Vegeta asintió-. Entonces, no tengo más que decir. Tú también sabes que lo has intentado, nadie puede decir que te rendiste sin luchar, pero no puedes poner su alma en peligro. Vegeta, tienes que resignarte. Sabes cómo van las cosas en el otro mundo, creo que casi todos los miembros de esta familia hemos estado muertos alguna vez y sabes que él, de una manera u otra, estará bien. Su destino es el cielo. Es el infierno lo que nos espera a nosotros aquí abajo.

-¡No puedo resignarme! ¡Incluso si pudiera darle por perdido, algo que nunca podré hacer mientras viva, no sé si está bien! Si lo supiera, si tuviera la absoluta seguridad de que mi hijo está bien, que está feliz en algún sitio, podría llegar a plantearme una vida sin él y por su propio bien dejaría de buscar un medio egoísta de hacerle regresar, por mucho que esa decisión me doliera, pero es que no lo sé. ¡No sé si mi hijo está bien! ¿Qué ocurre si su alma está perdida? Murió en otra línea temporal en la que él como tal, como Mirai, nunca existió, quizá no ha encontrado el camino de regreso y esté perdido, solo, quizá asustado, sufriendo y necesitándome, porque nadie sino yo irá a salvarle. Sin mí, si yo dejo de intentarlo, puede estar condenado y no permitiré que eso pase. Hasta que no sepa que esté bien, no me resignaré a perder a mi hijo.

-No puedes saber si está bien. Nunca podrás tener esa certeza, pero, si consiguió encontrar el camino cuando Célula lo mató en este tiempo, tanto para irse como para volver con nosotros, ¿qué te hace pensar que esta vez no lo encontrará? ¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué sí? ¡Soy su padre, no podré dejar de preocuparme por él hasta que sepa por todos los medios posibles que está bien! ¡Y no puedo saberlo, pero hasta que no lo sepa para poder salvarle en caso de que esté en peligro, jamás me resignaré a haberlo perdido y me pasaré todos los segundos que me restan de la vida que tengo por su sacrificio buscando el medio para salvarle!

-¿Renunciarás a la vida que te ha otorgado sacrificándose? ¿Harás así inútil su muerte?

-¡Si él se sacrificó para darme la oportunidad de vivir, entonces puedo usar mi vida para lo que de la gana y si quiero malgastarla buscándole hasta el fin de mis días, tengo el derecho a hacerlo!

-¡Tienes otros dos hijos, permíteme que te lo recuerde! ¿Vas a abandonarlos?

-¡Por Dios, Bulma, mis otros dos hijos ya están criados y son adultos! Yo siempre les ayudaré y si tienen algún problema tanto Trunks como Bra sabrán como encontrarme, pero es ahora mismo Mirai el que quizá esté en peligro y no antepondré el bienestar de mis dos hijos presentes a la seguridad del primero.

-¿Y a mí? ¿También me abandonarás a mí? –preguntó Bulma. Vegeta la miró, por primera vez a los ojos desde el comienzo de su conversación.

-Bulma, no me hagas elegir, porque mi respuesta ya la sabes y sé también que estarías muy decepcionada si pensara de otra manera. No intentes chantajearme para hacer algo que no puedo hacer.

-Lo sé y tienes razón, me sentiría muy decepcionada si no eligieras a tu hijo sobre tu esposa, pero olvidas que yo también he perdido un hijo. Un hijo muy querido del que me sentía infinitamente orgullosa, tanto por su fuerza de voluntad como por su corazón de guerrero, por su alma pura en el que veía lo mejor que había conseguido hacer en mi vida, aunque no fuera realmente su madre. Y, a diferencia de ti, no he podido ni siquiera intentar salvarle, no he podido luchar por él, no he podido acunarle en sus brazos mientras se moría y apenas si pude llorar todo lo que quise sobre su cuerpo mientras perdía a mi marido que se iba en busca de un ideal que le iba a llevar a la autodestrucción. ¡Yo tampoco quiero dejarle ir, a mí también me gustaría creer que hay alguna forma mágica de hacerle volver, aunque solo sea una vez más para poderle decir lo orgullosa que me siento de él, lo muchísimo que lo quiero y que siento mucho más de lo que puede él llegar a imaginar el no haber sido nunca lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderle, pero tengo que hacerlo! He tenido que convencerme a mí misma que cada vez que suena la puerta no es él, que día tras día después de soñar con él toda la noche no voy a verte aparecer con él a tu espalda por la puerta de la cocina una vez más renegando de todos los diablos del Infierno por hacerle sufrir...por Dios, ni siquiera aún hoy puedo mirar a Trunks a los ojos sin ponerme a llorar, no soy capaz de estar más de cinco minutos en la misma habitación que mi propio hijo sin pensar en lo que le pasó a su yo futuro y querer morirme. ¿Crees que yo no sufro? ¿Crees que yo no quiero traerle de vuelta? ¡Por supuesto que quiero! ¡Con todos los medios a mi alcance intenté conseguir información, datos, ayuda, cualquier cosa que me diera una esperanza de que puedo recuperar a mi hijo, de que no lo he perdido para siempre, pero al final tuve que resignarme ante la evidencia de que la muerte, a la que tanto tiempo hemos burlado con éxito, se nos ha vuelto invencible, como siempre debió ser! No creas que eres el único que lo está pasando mal con esto, Vegeta, no creas que eres el único que se ha sentido culpable o que ha pensado que cualquier pequeño movimiento que hubiera podido hacer ese día hubiese evitado su muerte, pero no podemos volver atrás en el tiempo y tenemos que seguir adelante, aunque duela en el alma cada minuto que vivamos sin él –le dijo Bulma. Vegeta la miró con la mirada de un niño perdido que espera del mundo que le ha dañado una razón por los actos cometidos que no alcanza a comprender.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que vivir sin él? ¿Por qué tenemos que resignarnos?–preguntó Vegeta. Bulma sonrió amargamente y dejó que Vegeta apoyara su cabeza en su regazo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Mirai te preguntó tantas veces eso mismo mientras estaba vivo recordando a su familia...recuerda las palabras que le decías a él.

-Se las decía para hacerle sentir mejor, porque no quería que sufriera, no porque las creyera.

-Aún así, no tenías menos razón. Mirai vino aquí para salvarnos a ambos, para darnos una nueva oportunidad; desperdiciando nuestras vidas hacemos vano todo aquello en lo que creyó y por lo que luchó hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Todavía tenemos una misión en este mundo, Vegeta; si no ya hubiéramos desaparecido después de todas las buenas oportunidades que hemos tenido para ello...o al menos eso me gusta pensar, porque hay días que si no me sujeto a esa creencia el dolor parece insoportable y tengo que ser fuerte...aún tenemos otros dos hijos que también han sufrido mucho con lo que ha ocurrido...sobre todo Trunks, durante mucho tiempo ni Bra, ni Gohan, ni yo pudimos soportar siquiera su presencia, lo ha pasado muy mal, estaba muy unido... a su hermano mayor...

-Trunks lo comprende...

-Pero eso no hace que duela menos –le dijo Bulma. Viendo las primeras luces del amanecer darles la bienvenida desde la ventana con sus ojos aún arrasados en lágrimas, ambos padres lloraron la memoria de su hijo en silencio hasta que, cuando el sol ya estuvo muy alto en el cielo, ya no le quedaron, por el momento, más lágrimas que derramar.

-No me resignaré a perderle.

-¿Se le puede pedir eso a un padre, acaso?

-No puedo resignarme. Nunca podré hacerlo. Siempre le buscaré, esté aquí o en lo más profundo del espacio, su recuerdo siempre estará conmigo hasta el día que me reúna con él y seguiré la más mínima esperanza que pueda traerle de vuelta conmigo, sea ahora, mañana o dentro de cincuenta años, me da igual, porque siempre será mi hijo.

-Ya lo sé. Yo tampoco podré resignarme nunca pero rezaré cada día, por nuestro hijo perdido y por ti, para que algún día encuentres la paz. Es lo único que puedo hacer, porque ambos sabemos que no puedes encontrar las respuestas que necesitas, que siempre las buscarás y que yo solo puedo pedir a todos los dioses que conozco que protejan tu alma y tu corazón de la autodestrucción a la que su recuerdo te acabará llevando si no dejas de luchar. Eres todo un guerrero, amor, como lo fue él; pero esta batalla no la puedes ganar y solo espero que, algún día, aprendas a vivir con su recuerdo, porque el dolor de su pérdida nunca se irá de tu corazón...ni del mío.

-Yo no creo en los dioses. Si existen, ellos me abandonaron hace mucho tiempo...al igual que abandonaron a mi hijo al sufrimiento y a la muerte. Aquellos que conocimos en el otro mundo o en otros planetas no son más que encarnaciones de lo que los humanos les gustaría que fueran, pero no tienen poder; rogarles es inútil, Bulma. Pierdes tu tiempo.

-Quizás, pero es lo único que puedo hacer ya por nuestro hijo...y por ti, amor. Rezar por ti, para que esto no termine de destruirte y pierda tu alma, imbuida en la locura y el sufrimiento, al igual que perdí a mi hijo.

* * *

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces? –preguntó Gohan, dando un sorbo a su taza de café, después de que Bulma terminara de contarle lo que sucedió entre ella y Vegeta la noche en que volvió de su viaje a través del universo. Bulma suspiró.

-Seis meses. Al día siguiente, como siempre que le ocurre algo que él considera emocional o una debilidad, actuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero ya no es el que era. Ha pasado incluso la fecha del aniversario de su muerte y todo sigue igual. Gohan, ya sé...que es algo demasiado personal y no debería estarte contando esto, pero...estoy desesperada. Vegeta se ha convertido en un autómata desde ese momento: solo come, duerme y se asea por instinto, apenas entrena, habla o sale de casa, para él es como si el mundo se hubiera parado desde el mismo momento en el que se dio cuenta de que no podía salvar a Mirai. Lo único que hace aparte de pasear de arriba abajo en la habitación de Mirai es jugar a ser el guardián de Trunks y de Bra veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana. Dondequiera que vayan, hagan lo que hagan, siempre tienen a su padre como una sombra pegada a ellos, sin permitir que se aparten un solo momento de su vista. Por Dios, si hasta Trunks tuvo que dejarle inconsciente una vez para poder tener un momento...íntimo con Andrómeda...

-Es normal. Secuestraron a su hijo mayor cuando se apartó unas horas de su vista para dormir y a consecuencia de eso le mataron, no volverá a cometer ese mismo error con los dos que le quedan –le dijo Gohan.

-Pero todo esto se nos está yendo de las manos. No para de pensar en Mirai día y noche; si no duerme en su cama, en su habitación, donde aún puede sentir su presencia después de tantos meses no puede conciliar el sueño; lleva esa maldita espada que le dio a todas partes, no se separa de ella para nada e incluso se pone su ropa para sentir que está con él mientras se pasa las horas muertas frente a su maldita tumba...Gohan, se está volviendo loco. Necesita ayuda.

-Ha perdido a su hijo, con el que además le unía un vínculo muy especial, no puedes pretender que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes porque eso es imposible.

-Ya lo sé y no es eso lo que quiero, pero día tras día está perdiendo un poco más la poca cordura que le queda tras la muerte de Mirai. No puedo quedarme quieta mientras mi marido se vuelve loco...He intentado hacer lo posible por ayudarle, Dios sabe que lo he intentado todo, pero a mí no me escucha...Tú eres mi última esperanza.

-Lidiar con la pérdida de un hijo...sobre todo de uno como lo fue Mirai, con todas las circunstancias que rodearon tanto su vida como su muerte...es casi imposible. Si algo así le sucediese a Pan, creo que yo no podría seguir viviendo, Vegeta es para mí un héroe tan solo por mantenerse vivo después de lo que ocurrió...Bulma, si le hubieras visto ese día, cuando le vio morir en sus brazos... casi pude oír a su corazón romperse en pedazos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto. Tenéis que buscar ayuda profesional, no podéis superarlo solos –le dijo Gohan. Bulma dejó escapar una risa escéptica.

-Si, ya...Voy a un psiquiatra y le explico que mi marido, el príncipe súper guerrero extraterrestre de un planeta extinto se está volviendo loco porque su hijo, pero no el que tiene aquí sino uno que vino del futuro en una máquina del tiempo, murió por salvarle de una horda de asesinos venidos del espacio exterior para vengarse de él por exterminar a toda su población hace más de cincuenta años...¡Vamos, Gohan! Sabes que nadie nos creerá. Si pido ayuda profesional, no solo él, sino todos nosotros, acabaremos en el manicomio de por vida.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento, Bulma. Realmente quiero ayudaros, pero no sé cómo...Si tú no puedes inculcarle un poco de cordura, no creo que nadie pueda. Sabes perfectamente como es Vegeta, nunca dejará que nadie se entrometa en sus asuntos. Si intento sacar el tema, seguramente me mandará a volar de un puñetazo con la advertencia de que la próxima vez que intente meterme en su vida me arrancará la cabeza como debió haber hecho desde el primer día en el que se dio cuenta de que yo era el pequeño engendro de Kakarot. Vegeta no confía en nadie y siempre me verá como un niño. A los únicos que respetaba lo suficiente como para que se dejara aconsejar por ellos eran Picolo, papá y Mirai...y ninguno de ellos está ya. Aunque lo intente, no me escuchará.

-Te equivocas. De los que quedan, quizá sea a ti el que más respete aparte de a Trunks, pero jamás dejará que su propio hijo le aconseje sobre cómo debe comportarse. Él confía en ti y la mayor prueba la tienes en que mientras Mirai estuvo herido o enfermo fue capaz de dejarlo a tu cargo con total seguridad, sabiendo que tú le protegerías tanto a él como a sus secretos, algo que nunca hizo con ninguno de los demás. Además, él aprecia lo mucho que te quería Mirai y lo que hiciste por protegerle y entrenarle mientras tu yo futuro estuvo vivo...solo por ese vínculo que os unía, aunque no existieran ninguna otra de tus virtudes, Vegeta estará dispuesto a respetar todo lo que digas respecto a Mirai siempre y cuando lo hagas con cautela. Que te haga caso, me temo, es otra cuestión muy distinta.

-Bulma, yo apreciaba mucho a Mirai, tú lo sabes. Aquellos meses que pasamos juntos en la sala del Alma y el Tiempo fueron muy reveladores para ambos y me contó muchas cosas sobre nuestra relación que yo ni siquiera hubiera podido imaginar, pero que ayudaron mucho a fortalecer nuestra amistad. Le quise como a un hermano y solo un día después de salir de allí me fue arrebatado. No puedo decirle a Vegeta que se resigne a no volverlo a ver hasta el día de su muerte cuando yo no he podido hacerlo todavía.

-Como si no fuera lo suficientemente devastador... perder a un hijo... –comenzó a decir Bulma, mientras sentía cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Gohan se inclinó sobre la mesa que compartían en la Capsule Corp. y la cogió de la mano, recibiendo por parte de la que consideraba su tía una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento-... Vegeta se siente tres veces culpable por ella: en primer lugar porque piensa que le falló en el futuro cuando murió en manos de los androides dejándoos a Mirai y a ti como únicos protectores de la Tierra y de vuestras familias sabiendo lo que eso supondría para vosotros, y porque, del mismo modo, cuando estuvo en peligro en el presente con Célula no pudo salvarlo y su hijo pagó su ineptitud con su vida; en segundo lugar, sabe que si él no hubiera cometido tantos errores en el pasado, esos monstruos nunca hubieran atacado a su hijo y ni su nuera ni su nieto hubieran sido asesinados delante de Mirai haciéndole sufrir tanto y, en tercer lugar, él tiene la convicción de que su alma, después de su muerte en un plano que no le corresponde, puede estar perdida y le aterra la idea de que esté solo, sufriendo y esperando desesperadamente que su padre acuda en su ayuda y que él no pueda escuchar su llamada, de que no pueda ayudarle. Eso es lo que verdaderamente le está destrozando. Si tuviera la seguridad de que Mirai está bien, de que está con sus seres queridos, su ausencia no le dolería menos pero sería capaz de seguir adelante, al menos por Trunks y por Bra. He intentado hacerle ver que si la última vez que murió en nuestro tiempo durante el Torneo de Célula encontró el camino al otro mundo y para ser resucitado, no tiene por qué haber ahora ningún problema, pero él siempre contesta que eso no lo sabemos y que si hubiera habido algún problema la vez anterior, Mirai nunca nos los hubiera dicho para no preocuparnos mientras pensaba cómo podía arreglar las cosas por sí mismo, como hacía siempre, por lo que no podía tener la seguridad de que su hijo está bien y he de reconocer que en esa última réplica tiene razón. Pensando que está en peligro, él se convierte en su máxima prioridad y su alma no tendrá paz hasta que sepa que su hijo está bien o muera intentando averiguarlo.

-Si ese es su mayor temor, no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, porque yo no puedo darle las pruebas que su corazón necesita para saber que Mirai está bien. Nadie que conozcamos puede dárselas y Trunks me dijo que el Decano de los Dioses y Kibishin ya se habían negado a otorgársela.

-Sí, Trunks también está muy preocupado por su cordura y fue al Decano de los Dioses para pedirle que dejara que Vegeta viera a Mirai una última vez, que le diera al menos la información necesaria para que supiera que estaba bien, pero todo resultó en balde. El Decano dijo que el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos no debía mezclarse nunca y que nosotros, ya que no teníamos ningún medio para resucitarlo, debíamos aprender a convivir con su muerte como el resto de los mortales. Sé que el Decano estaba deseando ayudarnos, pero por alguna razón que se me escapa, parece que no puede.

-Hemos burlado demasiadas veces las leyes de la naturaleza para esperar nuevas mercedes. Ahora me arrepiento de haber hecho tantas tonterías con esas bolas...quizá, si no las hubiéramos hecho, ahora tendríamos un deseo más para hacerle regresar... –murmuró Gohan.

-Ya le resucitamos una vez con las bolas de dragón de la Tierra, no hubiera funcionado.

-Pero nos habrían dado respuestas...y quizá paz de mente para Vegeta –suspiró Gohan-. Bulma, hablaré con Vegeta si es lo que quieres, pero desde el principio tengo que decirte que no creo que vaya a servir de nada. Vegeta necesita saber que su hijo está bien y nada de lo que nosotros podamos decirle le dará esa prueba que tanto necesita. Pensando que su hijo está en peligro apenas si puede respirar sin pensar un segundo en que él quizá esté sufriendo y hasta que no se le quite esa idea de la cabeza no podrá seguir adelante. La vida seguirá para él como lo hacen las cosas que no tienen sentido, se levantará cada mañana porque tiene que hacerlo, comerá porque no tendrá otra opción y pensará en él todos los días hasta que sepa que está seguro. No creo que nadie pueda hacer algo por él; solo el mismo Vegeta puede ayudarse y no lo hará.

-Hará lo que piensa que debe hacer, Gohan. Y lo que cree es que debe actuar como un guerrero que se venga de aquellos que le dañan pero que protege a quienes le son fieles hasta el final de sus días. Sobre todo a su hijo y heredero, a su amigo, aquel que murió por salvarle y que, por eso mismo, se merece todos los sacrificios que pueda hacer por él. En su alma de guerrero no tiene cabida la idea de abandonarle y...por eso...está preparando otro viaje.

-¿Se va al universo?

-No se lo ha dicho a nadie...Él piensa que como prepara la nave y busca provisiones de comida y combustible por la noche, cuando me cree dormida, no me he dado cuenta de su maniobra, pero yo le conozco mejor que nadie y sé que quiere irse a seguir buscando en el universo alguna respuesta, algún medio de hacerle volver a sus brazos, pero que no le ponga en peligro. No lo conseguirá, todos lo sabemos, pero él no puede dejar de intentarlo y, esta vez...no estoy muy segura de que vaya a volver sin la seguridad que busca. Puede, entonces, que no vuelva nunca.

-Eso no lo sabes...Vegeta siempre vuelve a ti.

-No intentes jugar conmigo, Gohan, esta vez no volverá. Tú eres padre también, lo sabes, su hijo está por encima de todo, de mi, del mundo, de sus ambiciones, de su orgullo, de todo. Solo aparecerá si piensa que sus otros dos hijos están en peligro cierto, pero si no es así, volverá con Mirai o no volverá nunca. Y nosotros sabemos que Mirai no va a volver.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Bulma. Vegeta no la perderá.

-Pues la vida se la arrebatará, junto con su cordura...y la mía si le pierdo a él también. No creo que pudiera superar su muerte, Gohan...no después de perder a Mirai. Por eso tengo que hacer todo lo posible por retenerle, junto a mí, junto a sus otros dos hijos que también le adoran y han sufrido lo indecible tras la muerte de su hermano...no puedo perderle, no quiero perderle más de lo que lo está ya...

-Ya te he dicho que hablaré con él pero, por muy dura que sea su ausencia para vosotros tres...esta es una batalla que tiene que luchar solo. Y vencer o perecer si es preciso.

* * *

Vegeta suspiró mientras, una mañana más, se colgaba la espada de su hijo al hombro y salía de su habitación rumbo a la cámara de gravedad. Una noche más había pasado prácticamente en blanco para él, como lo eran todas en las que el rostro de su hijo volvía para embrujar sus pesadillas. Miró por la ventana y pudo ver a sus vecinos reir a tenor de una broma que para él no tenía sentido, disfrutando de la felicidad, de la risa, del sueño que para él era negado. No, no le importaba que él no disfrutara de esas cosas. Le molestaba que Mirai no pudiera hacerlo y que aquellos seres inferiores, al igual que al resto de la humanidad, no les importase lo más mínimo que así fuera. Mirai se había sacrificado una vez y otra, sin tener en cuenta ni su felicidad ni su salud, para que gente como aquella pudiera sobrevivir un día más, sí él no hubiera ido nunca al pasado sin duda alguna estarían casi todos muertos, pero ahora que era su hijo el difunto, su memoria no había arrancado ninguna lágrima sincera entre aquellos que se lo debían todo. Ellos ni siquiera recordaban el nombre de su salvador. Sacrificó su futuro para cambiar su pasado y ellos ni siquiera recordaban su nombre. Su mera existencia había pasado desapercibida para todos ajenos a la pequeña familia de guerreros que habían construido en medio de aquella ignorante humanidad, como un remanso de fuerza en medio del caos. Muchas veces, sentía la necesidad de gritar a los cuatro vientos para todos aquellos que vivían sin ningún remordimiento sus insulsas vidas que seguían sintiendo gracias al sacrificio de su olvidado hijo, que sin él no serían más que polvo olvidado en cualquier fosa, pero solo le tomarían por un loco y su memoria se vería más empañada por sus burlas que por su olvido. Vegeta suspiró. Aquel era un pensamiento recurrente en él cada vez que veía como todo el mundo parecía seguir adelante tan fácilmente después de que su hijo muriera, como si nunca hubiese existido. Sin embargo, aunque lo pareciera, aquel no era un día corriente.

Casi todo estaba listo para su viaje; Bulma lo sabía aunque no le hubiera dicho una palabra, se conocían demasiado bien como para que esperara que Bulma no se diera cuenta de su maniobra y de las motivaciones de la misma. Se iría al día siguiente, de madrugada; así les evitaría a los tres una nueva despedida que no iba a ser para siempre. Volvería con él o, al menos, con la certeza de que estaba bien en el otro mundo, o solo volvería a la Tierra de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que el resto de su familia estaba bien. Pero no podía prometerles más. No podía traicionar a Mirai por ellos mientras estuvieran bien. Ya había esperado demasiado, tratando de alcanzar esa resignación que todos le recomendaban que tuviera, pero esta no llegaba y él estaba harto de ser un guerrero en tiempos de paz cuando era el alma de su cachorro la que estaba en juego. Pensando en Mirai, deseó poder salir hacia el espacio en aquel mismo momento, pero no podía hacerlo, al menos hasta el día siguiente. Ese día, debía estar con ellos. Era un momento duro para ellos también; no podía dejarles solos para celebrarlo recordándole como había hecho el año anterior. Celebraría junto a ellos el cumpleaños de Trunks y, por tanto, el de Mirai, sabiendo que, como siempre, tendría una tarta con su nombre y una torre de regalos por parte de su esposa y sus hijos también ese día.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Vegeta tuvo la confirmación de que no se había equivocado. Allí reposaban tres tartas, una con el nombre de Trunks, otra con el de Mirai y la última con su propio apelativo, Vegeta. Él aún no comprendía por qué demonios Bulma le daba tanta importancia a los cumpleaños, hasta el punto de que había buscado una fecha para el suyo cuando le dijo que él nunca había sabido el día en el que nació. Era cierto; en Vegetasei lo único que importaba era la generación, el año en el que habías nacido para poder ser entrenado y educado junto a aquellos que habían llegado al mundo el mismo que tú para llegar a ser parte del hasta entonces imbatible ejército del planeta Vegeta cuando fueran adultos, sin conocer más familia que aquellos compañeros que le habían tocado en suerte o en desgracia. Así se lo había explicado a Bulma aquel día que, estando ella embarazada de Trunks y de demasiado mal humor para aceptar una respuesta evasiva de su compañero, le había preguntado por el día de su natalicio. Bulma se negó a aceptar que su marido no tuviera un día en el que poder celebrar que seguía vivo, pero sabía perfectamente que él evitaría durante todos los días del resto de su vida conyugal cualquier día que eligiese, excepto uno...el día en el que volvió a nacer en la Tierra. El día que su alma, que su conciencia, que el amor nació en él. El día del nacimiento de su primer hijo, Trunks.

-¡Maldita manipuladora! –pensó Vegeta, al recordar ese día. Ella sabía que no iba a faltar a aquella celebración humana que parecía tan importante para Bulma y para Trunks y utilizó eso en su contra para obligarle a celebrar su propia vida el único día en el que por el bien de su hijo no podía huir ni protestar. Y así, año tras año desde hacía más de veinticinco, había soplado las velas y abierto los regalos que le ofrecían junto a su hijo como si fuera verdaderamente su cumpleaños solo para hacer feliz a su familia. El año anterior, mientras estaba de viaje por el universo buscando la forma de recuperar a Mirai, había sido el primero desde hacía mucho tiempo en que había faltado a aquella cita, dejando a su familia no solo con su ausencia, sino también con la del otro homenajeado aquel día: Mirai. Vegeta no pudo evitar recorrer con un dedo ausente las letras que dibujaban el nombre de su hijo sobre la tarta de chocolate que Bulma insistía, como ocurría con él, en preparar personalmente para su cumpleaños, rogando una vez más a quien quisiera oírle que estuviera bien, al menos, hasta que él llegara en su busca.

-Si esas tartas saben tan bien como aparentan, significa que mamá ha mejorado mucho su forma de cocinar. Mis tartas de cumpleaños siempre han sido difíciles de comer y mucho más complicadas de esconder –dijo una voz, a su espalda. La sangre de Vegeta se congeló en sus venas. Él conocía esa voz, pero no podía ser. Su hijo estaba en el trabajo, Andrómeda, Bulma y Bra habían ido a buscarle por su cumpleaños y era imposible que hubieran llegado ya, además, habría notado su energía. No, no era su hijo. Y no podía ser el otro. No podía creerlo.

-¿Papá? –volvió a decir aquel desconocido. Vegeta se volvió muy lentamente hasta que, por fin, sus ojos se encontraron con los del propietario de aquella voz. Parecía que sus ojos azules podían atravesar su alma, dejando al una vez todopoderoso príncipe Vegeta congelado en su posición, pensando en que debía haber perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-¿Mirai? ¿Eres tú? –consiguió preguntar Vegeta con un hilo de voz tras un largo rato. Con una gran sonrisa, el desconocido asintió.

-Papá, no te estás volviendo loco, soy yo. De verdad soy yo –le dijo Mirai. Vegeta negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer que, después de tanto tiempo, era verdad que su hijo perdido estaba ante sus ojos. Mirai no se movió del marco de la puerta donde estaba apoyado, deseando darle el tiempo suficiente para salir de su estupor y tan solo le sonrió mientras señalaba a su cabeza con su dedo índice para que Vegeta se fijara en el nimbo dorado que indicaba su condición de difunto. Su padre simplemente le miró de arriba abajo, completamente estupefacto: aquel hombre que era igual a su difunto hijo llevaba puesto el mismo pijama blanco con el que Mirai había muerto más de un año antes, tenía los mismos mechones de pelo lila que había acariciado tantas noches hasta que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, pero, sobre todo, estaban sus ojos...aquellos ojos azul cielo esperanzado que tan bien conocía que le sonreían de una manera mucho más profunda que su boca. Sí, era él. Sus ojos azules como los de su Bulma no podían mentir, no podían engañarlo. Era su hijo. De verdad era él. Y mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas se lanzó a los brazos abiertos de su hijo, sin pararse a pensar un solo segundo por qué estaba allí o como era posible que aquello pudiera suceder.

-¡Trunks, hijo mío! –le gritó, abrazándole. Mirai le abrazó a su vez mientras ambos caían al suelo-. ¡Dime que esto no es una ilusión, por favor, dime que no es un sueño y yo te creeré! ¡Dímelo, por favor!

-No es un sueño, no soy una ilusión y no te estás volviendo loco. Soy real. Mírame, papá –le dijo, sujetándole la cara y obligándole a mirarlo con sus ojos negros arrasados en lágrimas-, soy real. Créeme. He llegado aquí porque...

-¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO COMO HAS LLEGADO AQUÍ, NI POR QUÉ LO HAS HECHO! –le interrumpió Vegeta, acariciando su pelo como si todavía no pudiera dejar de pensar que era un producto de su imaginación-. ¿ESTÁS BIEN? Porque si no lo estás moveré cielo y tierra para ayudarte, sabes que lo haré, solo dime una palabra y te ayudaré...

-Papá, papá, escúchame. Estoy bien. Todo este tiempo he estado bien. Bueno, tan bien como lo puede estar un muerto –le dijo Mirai, mirándole a los ojos. Vegeta dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado y volvió a abrazarle, temiendo que en el momento en el que le dejara ir desapareciera de sus brazos-. Encontré mi camino al mundo de los muertos...sea de la dimensión que sea, el Cielo y el Infierno son siempre los mismos. No había pérdida posible solo porque yo hubiera muerto una dimensión que no me correspondía; el otro mundo sigue siendo el mismo para todos. Estoy bien y no estoy solo; tu otro yo está cuidando de mí, al igual que mamá, Goku, Picolo, Gohan y Andy, están todos conmigo, ya no estoy solo. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Todo está bien.

-¡NO, NADA ESTÁ BIEN, TÚ NO ESTÁS CONMIGO, NO ESTÁS DONDE PUEDA PROTEGERTE! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Iré a buscarte! –le dijo Vegeta. Una vez más, Mirai le obligó a mirarle a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Tú no tienes que ir a ningún sitio, papá. Yo estoy muerto y tú vivo. Mi alma encontró la paz, encontró su camino y, por deferencia a lo que hice, a lo que todos hicimos por el universo me permitieron conservar mi cuerpo intacto, a mí y a toda mi familia, porque, sin ser guerreros, mamá y Andy también lo conservaron, al igual que nuestros recuerdos. Seguimos siendo los mismos y eso es una bendición mucho mayor de la que podíamos esperar.

-¿Dónde estás ahora? –volvió a preguntar Vegeta.

-Cuando morí, me enviaron directamente al Cielo, con los Goku y Gohan de mi futuro y Andrómeda, pero realmente me parecía muy aburrido, así que se puede decir que existo a medio camino entre el Cielo y el Infierno, donde estáis mamá, tú y una gran cantidad de enemigos a los que puedo patear el culo por toda la eternidad. Eso siempre es un divertimento agradable.

-¿Bulma está en el Infierno? No puedo creerlo.

-Estaba destinada al Cielo, pero ella hizo exactamente lo que yo te dije que haría y se puso a gritar en medio de la cola celestial para que la llevaran a donde estaba su marido. Y tú sabes que cuando mamá se pone a gritar, cualquiera haría lo que fuera para que se callara. Y Emma Daioh no ha sido una excepción, así que la envió al Infierno donde ella quería ir, con papá. Él protege su alma, como siempre lo ha hecho, y ella está junto con el hombre que añoró cada día durante los años que le sobrevivió, así que ambos están felices, aunque estén en el Infierno. Dicen que no importa donde estés siempre que te encuentres con la persona a la que amas. En su caso, eso es totalmente cierto.

-Él...quiero decir, yo...mi yo futuro...¿te trata bien? ¿Se comporta contigo...como mereces o sigue siendo el bastardo que yo era la primera vez que te vi? –preguntó Vegeta. Mirai dejó escapar una risa entrecortada.

-Pasar tanto tiempo en el Infierno no cambió nada de su personalidad. Vivir allí era tan parecido a lo que tenía que soportar cuando estaba vivo en manos de Freezer que se encontraba prácticamente en su ambiente natural. Solo siguió siendo lo que fue antes de conocer a mamá, pero no nos olvidó. Pese a lo mucho que quiso, nunca pudo hacerlo. Y cada vez que Gohan y yo matábamos a algún enemigo que no eran los androides, ellos iban directos al infierno donde contaban a mi padre el aspecto que tenían aquellos dos guerreros, que no eran más que dos críos, que les habían arrancado del mundo de los vivos y, poco a poco, mi padre comenzó a conocerme a través de las historias que les contaban aquellos desgraciados sobre un guerrero de cabellos lilas y mirada de fuego azul que protegía el universo con su vida. Esos desgraciados exageraron siempre mis virtudes, sobre todo al principio; a nadie le gusta ser enviado al Infierno por un mocoso que apenas levanta dos palmos del suelo. Pero así, mi padre aprendió a admirarme y a sentirse orgulloso de mí, aunque no me había visto desde que era una bola de carne. Luego, cuando Gohan murió y fue a verle al infierno, le contó muchas cosas más, al igual que mamá y aprendió a quererme, a su modo, desde la distancia, sintiéndose orgulloso de mí con cada nuevo monstruo que enviaba a sus manos, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior. Cuando me encontré cara a cara con él, yo era ya un gran guerrero en su mente y, para el Vegeta que nunca llegó a cambiar, eso era quizá lo más importante que podía llegar a desear para su hijo y nos llevamos bien, pero él...no eres tú. Él es mi padre, pero tú siempre serás mi papá...ese título te lo reservo solo a ti y él siempre dice que cuando te encuentre en el Infierno te pedirá cuentas porque le debes un hijo. Te echo mucho de menos, papá –le dijo Mirai, abrazando a Vegeta.

-No te preocupes, hijo, voy encontrar el modo de resucitarte y volveremos a estar juntos, ya lo veras, yo... –comenzó a decir Vegeta, pero la voz autoritaria de Mirai le interrumpió.

-¡No! Yo ya estoy muerto, tú no tienes que hacer nada. Cumplí mi misión en este mundo, era mi momento, nunca podrás resucitarme, por mucho que lo intentes, porque tenía que desaparecer en ese momento de mi existencia. Era mi destino morir cuando lo hice y como lo hice, mientras que el tuyo es seguir vivo.

-¡Me niego a hacerlo! Trunks, déjame salvarte, por favor...

-Pero, papá, ¿no entiendes que tú ya me has salvado? Me salvaste cuando estaba vivo, me sacaste de las garras de la locura y me guiaste mientras estuve cegado por la oscuridad de mi sufrimiento hasta que pude volver a vivir de nuevo. Tú me amaste cuando nadie me quedaba y me diste paz. Me hiciste feliz cuando durante años nunca pensé que nadie pudiera hacerlo de nuevo y por todos los santos, sé perfectamente que hiciste lo posible y lo imposible para mantenerme con vida, pero no pudiste, nadie podía porque era mi momento. A veces, y tú lo sabes, no importa lo poderosos que seamos que no somos capaces de arreglarlo todo. Tú ya me has salvado, papá; deja de intentar conseguir algo que no puedes lograr.

-¡No puedo resignarme a dejar morir a mi propio hijo! Por favor, Trunks, no te resignes tú tampoco, la muerte no es la solución a los problemas que tenías mientras vivías. Por favor, no te dejes vencer.

-Papá, escúchame: la muerte no es la solución, pero tampoco es una condena. No pienses que te estoy diciendo esto porque sufría mucho en la Tierra, no es así. Los últimos días que pasamos juntos terminaste de convencerme de que valía la pena vivir, estaba dispuesto a quedarme a vuestro lado, te lo dije, y comenzar una nueva vida, pero a veces las cosas no salen como nosotros las queremos; muy a menudo, suceden justo al revés. Tú lo sabes, las cosas son muy diferentes allí arriba: no se siente, no se comprende, no se existe igual...pero yo sabía muy bien a lo que me arriesgaba cuando te salvé y te aseguro que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. Tú hiciste lo que pudiste, mucho más de lo que una gran cantidad de personas hubieran hecho en tu lugar, si hubiera habido alguna forma de salvarme lo habrías conseguido, pero no la hubo porque era mi momento. El mío, no el tuyo. Tú tienes que seguir adelante, tienes que vivir por los dos. Si no quieres vivir por ti, vive por mí. Pero ha llegado la hora de que me dejes ir.

-No puedo, Trunks...no puedo, no quiero perderte...

-Pero tú no me perderás porque, en primer lugar, nunca me has perdido. Por eso estoy aquí hoy, por ti. Nos hemos llegado a conocer muy bien el uno al otro durante estos meses, papá; sabía que te culparías de mi muerte, que te abandonarías al dolor y a la locura pensando que yo estaba perdido y necesitaba hacerte saber que estaba bien. Es lo que he estado intentando hacer desde que me morí...Kaito intentó comunicarse contigo, pero cada vez que oías mi voz en tu cabeza pensabas que te estabas volviendo loco y no me hacías caso, tenia que buscar una manera de venir aquí. Pedí permiso para pasar un día con vosotros, como hizo Goku, pero no me lo concedieron...ellos decían que había pasado muy poco tiempo, que mi familia debía aprender a vivir con mi ausencia mucho antes de que yo obtuviera un permiso especial para volver...qué diablos sabrán ellos –blasfemó Trunks. Vegeta no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa orgullosa; le encantaba que sus hijos se parecieran a él-. Así que tuvimos que buscar un medio alternativo.

-¿Cuál?

-Una fuga. Me acabo de fugar del mundo de los muertos para verte, papá, deberías sentirte orgulloso. Aún conservo mi cuerpo, así que técnicamente es posible. Solo he tenido que convencer a mi padre, a Gohan y a Goku para que hicieran un poco de escándalo en el Inframundo...liberar a Freezer de su prisión infernal fue más que suficiente para sembrar el caos y, mientras todos los operarios estaban intentando contenerle de nuevo y evitar que nosotros cuatro hiciésemos un estropicio aún mayor, dejé inconsciente a Emma Daioh y me fugué lo más rápido que pude hasta la entrada del laberinto del dragón.

-¿Es tan fácil?

-Suena fácil. No sabía si iba a funcionar, pero tenía que intentarlo. Y si me atrapaban, ¿qué es lo peor que podían hacerme, si ya estoy muerto? Y tú eres muy respetado en el Infierno; nadie se atreverá a ponerle una mano encima al hijo del gran Vegeta por muchos problemas que cause. Además, ¿qué no pueden llegar a hacer cuatro súper guerreros en busca de acción? Hacía más de treinta años que el Goku de mi tiempo no se divertía tanto como hoy. Él no quería ayudarnos, decía que no podíamos hacer eso, aunque mi padre intentó convencerle a golpes, para variar...pero yo tenía un método más efectivo para conseguir que nos ayudara...

-¿Cuál?

-Simple. La información es poder, papá, y me aproveché de todas las historias que mi madre me había contado cuando era pequeño para susurrarle al oído a mi padre que le dijera a Goku que si no nos ayudaba, conseguiría reunir el mayor número de inyecciones que había conocido el Inframundo y las usaría en su contra, y sabía que él, Vegeta, cuando se trataba de dañar a Kakarott, no conocía la palabra piedad. ¡Si hubieras visto su cara, papá! ¡El gran y todopoderoso Kakarott se convirtió en tu más fiel esclavo siempre y cuando le prometieras que mantendrías esas agujas alejadas de él! Lo siento por Goku, le di a mi padre la clave para mantenerle asustado por el resto de la eternidad, pero estaba desesperado por llegar hasta ti –rió Mirai-. Lo que quiero decir, papá, es que tú nunca me perderás, yo siempre estaré contigo para cuando realmente me necesites. Tú eres fuerte, y ahora que sabes que yo estoy bien, estoy seguro que podrás seguir adelante y proteger a mamá y a mis hermanos de todas las amenazas que siempre acaban viniendo sobre nuestra familia. Y cuando tu tiempo llegue, te estaré esperando y pasaremos el resto de la eternidad juntos, con el resto de nuestra familia. Pero, hasta entonces, tienes que seguir adelante. Olvida todos esos locos proyectos que sé que tienes en mente para hacerme volver porque no funcionarán. Tu sitio está aquí, con tu familia, viviendo la vida que deseaste para mí un día. Yo te estaré cuidando desde ahí arriba y si necesitas que me vuelva a fugar, por todos los diablos del Infierno que tú diriges que lo haré. Yo soy tu ángel de la guarda, ¿recuerdas?

-Por supuesto, pero, ¿eres feliz? –le preguntó Vegeta. Mirai apartó los ojos de los de su padre, avergonzado.

-¿Puede ser alguien completamente feliz? Yo creo que no. Reencontrarme con Andrómeda, con mi verdadera esposa, me ha hecho más feliz de lo que nunca pude llegar a imaginar, al igual que volver a ver a mi madre y a mi Gohan, pero...mi hijo murió antes de existir, por lo que no tiene cabida en el otro mundo...realmente, tenía la esperanza de que, aunque fuera en forma de bebé perpetuo, él siguiera existiendo, pero no es así...y, además, ni tú, ni mis hermanos ni el presente Gohan estáis y os echo más de menos de lo que podáis imaginar pero...te aseguro que estoy contento y que estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte más por mí, papá.

-Soy tu padre, siempre me preocuparé por ti...y lloraré tu ausencia todos los días que me quedan de vida. Tú también perdiste un hijo; no digas que siga adelante como si tú nunca hubieras existido porque no puedo.

-Puede, pero al menos tendrás una vida que continuar viviendo. No te voy a pedir que me olvides...sería estúpido que te lo dijera, porque además no quiero que me olvides. Pero como quiero que me recuerdes es con una sonrisa de vez en cuando. Esto no es un adiós para siempre, papá; ya te he dicho que me fugaré cuando más me necesites y, además, yo vivo en tus recuerdos y en los de toda la familia. Yo no he desaparecido, no pienses eso; solo estoy más lejos, pero te aseguro que mi corazón siempre estará contigo, con vosotros. No te sientas culpable por vivir, papá.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Trunks? Esa bola estaba destinada a mí, no a ti y tú, sabiendo que ibas a morir, te interpusiste en su camino. ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir por ti? Soy tu padre, es así como debe de ser, no al contrario. ¿Es que yo no fui suficiente para ti? –preguntó Vegeta.

-Papá...lo hice porque te quiero, porque no quería que te hicieran daño y porque quería para ti lo que siempre desee para todos vosotros: que tuvierais un futuro feliz, y eso solo podía conseguirlo para ti, para mis hermanos y para mi madre si tú vivías. Lo hice por instinto, como el tuyo fue siempre intentar protegerme. No fue tu culpa, nada de lo que ocurrió lo fue. Yo tomé la decisión, yo soy el único que tiene alguna responsabilidad al respecto. Somos guerreros, es nuestro destino morir luchando y protegiendo a aquellos a los que amamos, era cuestión de tiempo que algo así me pasara y prefiero haber muerto en la batalla, protegiendo a aquel al que quiero que de viejo sabiendo que te abandoné por mi propio egoísmo a las garras de la muerte. Por favor, papá, no te culpes por lo que pasó; tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí de haber tenido la oportunidad y, cuando el corazón entra en juego, los papeles de padre e hijo no importan mucho porque ambos se intentarán proteger el uno al otro siempre. Y tú siempre fuiste más que suficiente para mí, papá; por eso decidí quedarme en este tiempo, por ti y por nadie más, pese a saber lo doloroso que sería ver a Andy y a Trunks juntos día tras días recordándome lo mucho que perdí. Tú siempre fuiste más que suficiente. Nunca pienses otra cosa, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo Trunks. Vegeta asintió, aún no muy convencido-. Ey, yo soy el muerto. Tienes que hacerme caso. Si yo no te culpo de nada, ni siquiera tú mismo tienes derecho a hacerlo. ¿Te quedarás con tu familia y dejarás de intentar buscarme?

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Sí, es eso lo que quiero. Ni tú ni ellos podréis ser felices si no superáis mi muerte y eso es lo que quiero que seáis. Tú has pagado por tus pecados más de lo que eso estúpidos bastardos pudieron llegar a imaginar, te lo mereces. Y yo me he asegurado de que llegaras a serlo. Te lo has ganado, papá, toda la familia se lo ha ganado.

-Y tú también.

-Yo conseguí mi recompensa. La paz. Estoy en paz. Primero vivo en mis últimos días y luego muerto he conseguido la paz. No sabes durante cuanto tiempo la desee. Por fin la conseguí. Paz de espíritu, de alma y de corazón. Y es lo que deseo para ti. Date tiempo, papá; el tiempo atempera los recuerdos y el sufrimiento. Recuerda: yo siempre estaré contigo.

-Maldita sea, eso suena a despedida.

-De hecho, no sé cuanto tiempo podré quedarme. Solo hasta que Emma Daioh se dé cuenta de que me he fugado y me desvanezca de vuelta al mundo de los muertos para recibir el castigo pactado.

-¡No se atreverá a maltratarte! –gruñó Vegeta.

-Por supuesto que no, ya te he dicho que no puede hacerme daño. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacerme, matarme? Ya estoy muerto. Además, por el amor de Dios, papá, que tú conoces a Emma Daioh y sabes perfectamente lo que yo puedo llegar a hacer en medio de una lucha, dame un poco de crédito. No es rival para mí. Y tampoco creo que quiera vérselas con mi padre, Goku, Gohan y Piccolo, así que será cauto. No tienes que preocuparte.

-Aún así...

-Deja de ser tan sobreprotector, no va a pasar nada. Emma Daioh es un buen dios, no dañaría a una mosca aunque solo fuera para no tener más trabajo y...

-¡¡MIRAI TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS, JURO POR TODA LA MALDITA HUMANIDAD QUE AÚN ME QUEDA POR RECIBIR EN EL INFRAMUNDO QUE CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA DESEARÁS NO HABER NACIDO!!-gritó la voz de Emma Daioh desde el Cielo. Instintivamente, Vegeta se puso delante de Mirai, que miraba al cielo entre arrepentido y divertido.

-Emma Daioh, eres la reina de los dramas–gritó Mirai, irónico.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARLE ASÍ A MI HIJO O TE ARRANCARÉ LOS CUERNOS DE CUAJO, MALDITO DEMONIO! –resonó la voz del Vegeta del futuro desde los cielos.

-Creo que tengo que volver. La cosa se está descontrolando ahí arriba. Emma Daioh está muy enfadado y mi padre le intentará cortar la cabeza si vuelve a hablarme así y te aseguro que, aunque todos estemos muertos, eso no es bueno. Vegeta estaría encantado de comenzar una guerra entre el Cielo y el Infierno solo por divertirse un rato y más sabiendo que ninguno le podemos decir nada porque no se puede morir nadie, así que debo regresar –dijo Mirai, levantándose.

-¡No! Quédate un poco más. Estoy seguro de que Bulma y tus hermanos estarán más que encantados de verte y... –intentó retenerle Vegeta.

-No he venido a verlos a ellos, he venido a verte a ti. El mundo de los vivos y de los muertos no deben mezclarse más de lo imprescindible, papá, y ellos no pueden continuar su vida si están esperando que mi fantasma aparezca en cualquier momento para aplacar su dolor. Al igual que no lo puedo hacer contigo. Papá, tienes que aprender a vivir sin mí. Como te he prometido volveré si ocurre algo grave, siempre estaré velando por ti, Kaito, el Decano y los paneles que tenemos en el Otro Mundo me darán cumplida cuenta de lo que ocurre con vosotros, pero si no pasa nada no volveré. Y si me doy cuenta de que estás fingiendo algún ataque para que yo acuda en tu ayuda te aseguro que no me verás de nuevo nunca más. Las cosas deben seguir su curso: tú en tu mundo y yo en el mío, así es como debe ser. Papá, vive y sé feliz; eso es lo que quiero para ti, no que te embarques en algún tipo de misión suicida para que me hagas regresar. Y la nueva oportunidad en la vida que te di, que a veces es un regalo y otras puede llegar a ser una maldición, disfrútala cada día, porque, en nuestro caso, siempre puede ser el último. Yo te estaré esperando. Hasta entonces, sé feliz, papá. ¿Prometes que lo intentarás? –le preguntó Mirai. Vegeta asintió. Mirai sonrió pero, antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, una voz a su espalda les interrumpió.

-Siento interrumpir este momento tan emotivo pero, cariño, tenemos que irnos –Mirai y Vegeta se dieron la vuelta a la vez para ver a la Andrómeda del futuro apoyada en el quicio de la misma puerta en la que apareció su marido. Vegeta la observó durante un largo rato: tenía casi el mismo aspecto que la Andrómeda presente; quizá sus formas, algo más rotundas que las que tenía la aún niña que existía en su tiempo y sus rasgos, más maduros pero todavía jóvenes, constituían alguna diferencia entre ella y la muchacha que en aquellos momentos debía estar con su hijo presente. Pero, cuando miró a sus ojos, aquellos mismos ojos verdes que la primera vez que los vio le pareció capaces de parar ejércitos, vio algo distinto: como los ojos azules de Mirai, iguales a los de Trunks pero mucho más profundos, los de Andrómeda llevaban escritos sobre ellos la sabiduría de los siglos que siempre tiene alguien que ha visto y sufrido demasiado cuando era demasiado joven siquiera para entender lo que era en toda su dimensión la palabra dolor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó Mirai a su esposa, sacando a Vegeta de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? He venido a buscarte. Emma Daioh está muy enfadado y el Decano no será capaz de retenerle mucho más tiempo antes de que él mismo baje aquí en tu busca y organice un caos mayor del que se ha visto en mucho tiempo. Y esta vez, tu familia no tiene las bolas de dragón para conseguir que la gente olvide lo que pueda llegar a ver o a oír de parte de sus huestes –dijo Andrómeda. Mirai asintió.

-Lo sé, ya me estaba despidiendo. Pero, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Sé que, pese a todo el escándalo que hemos montado, Emma Daioh ha dejado vigilantes para evitar fugas. Ellos no son rival para un súper guerrero pero, ¿cómo lo has conseguido tú?

-Fácil. Le prometí al Decano de los dioses que le regalaría unas fotos mías desnuda si me franqueaba la salida y ese viejo pervertido no dudó ni un instante en acceder a mis deseos. Los guardias de Emma Daioh no pueden negarse a cumplir una orden suya –dijo Andrómeda, con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿QUÉ TÚ HICISTE QUÉ COSA? –gritó Mirai, enrabietado. Andrómeda rió ante el arranque de celos de su marido.

-No te preocupes, querido, ni siquiera existen esas fotos. Cuando me las pidió, le pegué una bofetada llamándole pervertido y corrí hasta aquí. Pero es un conocimiento muy útil; aunque Bulma o yo le chantajeemos mil veces con darle esas fotos para que haga algo por nosotros y nunca lleguemos a dárselas, él seguirá accediendo a nuestros deseos solo por tener la oportunidad de vernos algún día desnudas. Es un conocimiento valioso, empero –dijo Andrómeda. Mirai puso los ojos en blanco-. No te enfades, Trunks. Es solo una pequeña travesura...y siendo completamente inocente no se puede sobrevivir en tu familia, eso ya lo sabes y estuvimos casado durante dos décadas.

-Y toda la eternidad –concedió Mirai, sonriéndola. Mirai se acercó a ella y le dio un largo beso en los labios mientras su padre le seguía, a prudente distancia.

-Entonces...¿este es el Vegeta al que no has dejado de loar durante todo este tiempo? –preguntó Andrómeda unos segundos después, aún en los brazos de Mirai, mirando a Vegeta. Mirai asintió-. Gracias por cuidar de él durante todo este tiempo.

-Niña, no me humilles dándome las gracias por eso. Ahora, supongo...que vuelve a ser tu turno de hacerlo. Hazle feliz –susurró Vegeta. Andrómeda asintió.

-Juro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano –le prometió Andrómeda.

-Entonces sé que será más que suficiente –le dijo Vegeta. Andrómeda le devolvió una sonrisa encantadora y se apartó ligeramente de la escena, dejando a su marido y a su suegro un último momento de intimidad -. Supongo que esto es un adiós.

-No es un adiós, es, simplemente, un hasta luego. Lo malo de la vida es que siempre es un estado temporal, papá. Tarde o temprano, todos nos volveremos a ver en el otro mundo. Pero solo puedo desear para vosotros que sea lo más tarde posible.

-Te echaré mucho de menos. Ni un solo día dejaré de acordarme de ti –le dijo Vegeta, abrazándole de nuevo, pensando que sería la última vez que lo hiciera-. Te quiero mucho, hijo, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Nunca olvides eso.

-Por todos los demonios, papá, jamás pensé que te oiría decir esas palabras, aunque lo hubieras demostrado lo suficiente.

-Ya es tiempo, maldita sea, para que lo diga.

-Todos sabemos que nos quieres, papá. Muchas veces, las palabras sobran.

-Pero otras veces, no están de más. Cuídate.

-Tú también. Para mí, has sido el mejor. Gracias por todo. Sé feliz, papá...tienes tanto por lo que vivir...yo te estaré cuidando, desde mi cielo –dijo Mirai, rompiendo su abrazo. Vegeta le sujetó del brazo, deseando arañar aquellos últimos momentos con él que, milagrosamente el destino le otorgaba. Quería decirle tantas cosas, compartir tantos momentos con él pero, en ese momento, las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca sabiendo que, pese a sus promesas tácitas de estar siempre con él, esta sería probablemente la última vez que viera a su hijo hasta el día de su muerte. Todo lo que quería que supiera no podía decirlo con palabras, por lo que, simplemente, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al igual que había hecho Mirai aquella noche como despedida, antes de dejarle ir. Mirai le envió una mirada de agradecimiento que se escondía detrás de la sorpresa que teñía sus ojos azules antes de andar de nuevo hacia la puerta donde le esperaba su esposa, sin apartar los ojos de su padre. Entonces, levantó su mano derecha juntando los dedos índice y anular, despidiéndose de su padre como había hecho aquel día que, tras haber derrotado a Célula, se fue camino al futuro pensando que nunca iba a volver. Su padre le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa teñida de amargura y Mirai le dedicó una última larga mirada antes de volverse a Andrómeda.

-¿Nos vamos, amor?

-Cuando quieras.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? ¿Al Cielo o al Infierno?

-¿Contigo? Hasta el fin del mundo. Ahora que he vuelto a encontrarte jamás te dejaré ir –dijo Andrómeda. Mirai dejó escapar una pequeña risa y mientras los miraba, Vegeta sintió como su corazón volvía a latir de felicidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Él era feliz. Ahora lo sabía. No había creído sus palabras; conocía demasiado bien a Mirai como para no saber que él le mentiría si tuviera que hacerlo para dejarle vivir tranquilo los días que le quedaban aunque él estuviera perdido en lo más profundo del Averno, pero sus ojos, aquellos ojos azules como los de su Bulma, no conocían lo que era la palabra mentira. Los cielos azules de Mirai nunca habían podido engañarle y el amor, la devoción y si, la felicidad, con los que miraban a Andrómeda no podían ser nunca fingidos. Tenía razón. Él estaba en paz. Esta vez, ahora sí, podía dejarle ir.

-Adiós, papá –susurró Mirai, dedicándole una última sonrisa antes de besar de nuevo a Andrómeda apasionadamente en los labios mientras ambos desaparecían de la vista de los vivos.

-Adiós, mi querido ángel de la guarda –murmuró Vegeta, mirando a la puerta en la que su hijo acababa de desaparecer, aún sabiendo que él no podía ya escucharle. Incapaz de moverse, se quedó observando aquella puerta lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que la voz de Bulma acercándose desde la puerta principal le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Ya hemos vuelto y estamos todos de una pieza! ¡Espero que no hayas tocado ninguna de mis maravillosas tartas porque si no, tendrás que volver a hacerlas tú mismo y me gustaría ver cómo te las apañas! ¿Vegeta? –decía Bulma, mientras se acercaba a la cocina. Vio a su marido totalmente perdido en su propio mundo mirando el hueco vacío de una puerta. Temiendo que hubiera perdido los remansos que le quedaban de su cordura, corrió hacia él y le abrazó-. ¡Vegeta! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás así? ¡Diablos, Vegeta, contesta!

-Él...estuvo aquí, Bulma. Vino a verme y está bien. Ha estado bien todo este tiempo... –susurró Vegeta.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién ha venido a verte? –preguntó Bulma.

-Mirai. Él ha venido a verme, con Andrómeda. Me ha dicho que se ha fugado del mundo de los muertos para decirme que no tenía que preocuparme por nada, que estaba feliz y bien y que él siempre estaría conmigo aunque no le viera. Bulma, él esta bien, encontró su camino.

-Veggie –suspiró Bulma-, lo que me estás diciendo es imposible, nuestro hijo está muerto, no puede volver para tener una sencilla charla de padre a hijo como si nada hubiera pasado...

-Bulma, no me digas lo que puede pasar o lo que no porque tú no eres la más indicada para señalar imposibles. ¿O tengo que recordarte quién es aquí la que, habiéndose criado en un planeta que piensa que todas las naves extraterrestres que hay en el cielo son simples satélites o juegos de luces, se casó con un alien, viajó por medio universo hasta Namek y vio a su hijo venir del futuro en una máquina inventada por ella misma? Por todos los diablos, Bulma, tú eres la menos indicada para decirme lo que es posible o lo que no. Para nosotros no existen los imposibles y yo sé que he visto a mi hijo, que he hablado con él y que lo he tenido en mis brazos otra vez, lo creas o no.

-Bueno, sea verdad o no lo que dices al menos se ve un poco del viejo espíritu luchador del gran Vegeta por aquí –sonrió Bulma-. ¿Qué te ha dicho Mirai?

-Que está bien y que no tengo que preocuparme por nada, que su alma está en paz con su familia y que debo seguir adelante –le dijo Vegeta, mientras su boca se torcía en un gesto lo más parecido a una sonrisa que Bulma había visto desde la muerte de Mirai-. ¿No lo entiendes, Bulma? Él está bien, está en paz.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, querido. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que él estuviese bien de una vez por todas. Ahora que tú también lo sabes, ¿ya no te irás? –preguntó Bulma, esperanzada.

-No, ya no me iré. Lo que necesitaba saber ya me lo ha dicho él. Además, él quería que viviera, que me quedara con vosotros. Y lo haré. Ahora sí, tengo que dejarle ir –murmuró Vegeta, que no logró disimular para los oídos entrenados de Bulma una nota de amarga resignación en su tono de voz. Bulma le abrazó, pero Vegeta no le correspondió hasta que sintió como su esposa le colocaba una cadenita de oro en el cuello.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Vegeta –le susurró al oído Bulma, mientras Vegeta miraba el colgante que pendía de la cadena. Era la figura de un ángel de la guarda, fabricada en oro y con dos brillantes zafiros azules como ojos que acentuaban aún más el parecido con Mirai que Bulma había mandado hacer a los fabricantes. Vegeta la miró, extasiado-. Así siempre estará contigo.

Vegeta abrió la boca para replicar pero no pudo hacerlo antes de que una muy excitada Bra, con los brazos aún llenos de bolsas de sus muy innecesarias compras se lanzara a su cuello.

-¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, papi!! ¡Vamos, tienes que soplar las velas! ¡Trunks y la "oh-no puedo quitarle las manos de encima" de su novia ya están aquí! –dijo Bra, cogiendo a su padre de la mano y prácticamente arrastrando a su padre hasta el salón, donde Andrómeda y Trunks ya habían colocado las tres tartas y habían encendido las velas respectivas. Trunks sonrió a su padre al verle llegar y se acercó a abrazarle.

-Feliz cumpleaños, papá –le dijo él.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hijo –dijo Vegeta, acariciando el pelo de su hijo, que aún seguía siendo negro, como lo había llevado siempre desde la muerte de Mirai-. Creo que ya puedes dejar que tu pelo vuelva a ser de su color natural, Trunks.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Trunks, dubitativo. Vegeta asintió-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Luego te lo cuento, cuando terminemos con esta payasada del cumpleaños –susurró Vegeta, mientras se colocaba frente a su tarta y de un soplo apagaba todas sus velas sin previo aviso. Trunks hizo lo mismo y, cuando Vegeta se acercó a soplar la velas de la tarta de su difunto hijo, religiosamente colocadas como si aún estuviera vivo, una ráfaga de viento desde la puerta acompañado por una presencia conocida lo hizo por él. Vegeta, Trunks y Bra miraron a la puerta y no vieron a nadie, pero su instinto de guerreros no podía fallar.

-Bueno...parece que nuestro hermano mayor tampoco ha querido perderse su cumpleaños –susurró Trunks. Bra asintió ante las palabras de su hermano.

-No os preocupéis, niños; él está bien...supongo que solo querría...veros una última vez, aunque vosotros no podáis verlo a él –les dijo Vegeta.

-¿Él ahora está en el Cielo, papá? –preguntó Bra.

-Naah...el Cielo es demasiado aburrido. Estará en el Infierno, pateando por toda la eternidad los culos de Célula, de los androides, de Freezer... –enumeró Trunks antes de que una colleja por parte de su madre le hiciera callar-. ¡Ey! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

-¡Eso por ser tan malhablado! ¡Puede que seas un adulto y un súper guerrero, pero yo sigo siendo tu madre y la próxima vez que vuelvas a hablar así en mi presencia te mantendré castigado hasta el día del Juicio Final! ¿Ha quedado claro? –gritó Bulma, mientras todos los presentes, incluido el poderoso príncipe de todos los súper guerreros, daban un paso atrás, presos del pánico.

-Sí, mamá... –susurró Trunks.

-Perfecto. Ahora todos a comer mis preciosas y riquísimas tartas...¡no quiero que quede nada! –dijo Bulma, cogiendo el cuchillo para comenzar a partir las tartas mientras el resto de la familia dejaba escapar un gruñido molesto. Bulma les envió a todos una mirada envenenada mientras alzaba amenazadoramente el cuchillo-. ¡¿ESTÁIS INSINUANDO CON ESO QUE NO OS GUSTA COMO COCINO!?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! –se apresuraron a asegurar todos, sentándose a la mesa bajo su mirada amenazadora, mientras Bulma comenzaba a servirles sus respectivas porciones bajo su mirada resignada. Vegeta no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa ante los intentos que hacían sus dos hijos por volatilizar su parte de tarta a espaldas de su madre y su mirada volvió a posarse, involuntariamente, en la puerta mientras susurraba las últimas palabras de despedida a su hijo mayor.

-No tienes que preocuparte de nada, mi pequeño ángel de la guarda. Siempre notaré tu ausencia, pero estaré bien. A partir de ahora, todos estaremos bien.

* * *

_7 años después... _

-¡GOHAN! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡QUIERO ESTAR CON MI ESPOSA! ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ME DEJAN ESTAR CON ANDRÓMEDA? –gritaba Trunks, intentando liberarse sin mucho éxito del agarre de Gohan que le arrastraba, junto a su madre, su hermana y Goten, a la sala de espera del hospital.

-¡TÚ NO PUEDES ESTAR EN EL QUIRÓFANO MIENTRAS LE HACEN UNA CESÁREA A ANDRÓMEDA, TE LO HE DICHO MILLONES DE VECES! ¡SÓLO LOS MÉDICOS Y LAS ENFERMERAS PUEDEN ESTAR CON ELLA! ¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? –le gritaba Gohan, intentando retenerle.

-¡TÚ ERES MÉDICO! ¿POR QUÉ NO ESTÁS TÚ AL MENOS CON ELLA, EN VEZ DE ESA PANDA DE DESCONOCIDOS A LOS QUE DARÁ UN PASMO CUANDO VEAN QUE MI HIJO NACE CON UNA COLA DE SAIYAJIN? –le volvió a gritar Trunks.

-¡MALDITA SEA, TRUNKS, PORQUE SOY MÉDICO PERO NO SOY OBSTETRA, NI GINECÓLOGO, NI CIRUJANO! ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS PENSÁIS TODOS QUE CUANDO UNO ES MÉDICO YA DOMINA TODAS LAS ÁREAS? Además, ellos han seguido el embarazo de Andrómeda, han visto la cola en las ecografías y no se van a sorprender, así que deja de revolverte, tranquilízate y espera aquí hasta que ellos vengan a informarte –le dijo Gohan.

-¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE?! ¡SON MI ESPOSA Y MI HIJO LOS QUE ESTÁN EN UN MALDITO QUIRÓFANO CON TODO EL RIESGO QUE ELLO SUPONE! –le gritó Trunks.

-¡Trunks! ¡Cállate ahora mismo y deja que los matasanos hagan su trabajo o te dejaré inconsciente hasta que tu hijo cumpla los diez años! ¿Me has entendido? Compórtate como un adulto si no quieres que yo empiece a tratarte como un niño –dijo la voz de Vegeta desde el corredor. Bulma se acercó a él al verle llegar y le dio la bienvenida con un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero, papá... –comenzó a protestar Trunks, pero Vegeta le cortó.

-No me repliques, Trunks; no creo que quieras ir tú a ese quirófano a hacerle a Andrómeda la cesárea tú mismo porque entonces seguro que les matarás a ambos, así que intenta tranquilizarte y esperar, porque en este momento es lo único que todos podemos hacer. Sé que estás nervioso, pero en el fondo sabes que llevo razón, así que siéntate e intenta guardar un poco la compostura, esto puede tardar aún mucho tiempo en terminar. Recuerda que Andrómeda no es la primera humana que da a luz a mestizos; Chichi, Videl y tu madre han estado en la misma situación y todo ha salido bien, lo que significa que Gohan y yo también hemos estado en la tuya, esperando en una sala intentando rogar que todo saliera bien así que haz caso a los que tienen más experiencia que tú –le dijo Vegeta con autoridad. Trunks suspiró, derrotado y se sentó junto a su hermana, enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos-. Gohan, ya sé que no puedes estar junto a Andrómeda, pero tú trabajas aquí y eso te da ciertos privilegios, así que intenta averiguar algo, lo que sea, para que Trunks se quede más tranquilo e intenta conseguir que nos traigan el bebé directamente aquí antes de llevarlo al nido para que podamos verle.

-Claro, Vegeta, haré lo que pueda –dijo Gohan, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo contiguo. Vegeta envió una mirada de aviso a Bra y a Goten para que se quedaran junto a Trunks mientras él se llevaba a Bulma aparte, fuera del oído y la vista de los muchachos.

-No puedo creer que te hayan dejado entrar al hospital con esa cosa –dijo Bulma, apuntando a la espada de Mirai que su marido aún llevaba consigo a todas partes ocho años después de su muerte.

-No me dejaron entrar con ella, pero nadie tuvo las narices suficientes como para quitármela –dijo Vegeta, mientras su esposa ponía los ojos en blanco-. ¿Cómo están las cosas?

-Complicadas. El parto está siendo muy duro para Andrómeda, estaba sangrando mucho y han decidido hacerle una cesárea de urgencia –le dijo Bulma. Vegeta dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Era algo que cabía esperar. Al fin y al cabo, el niño tiene sangre Saiyajin y daña más a la madre en el momento del parto porque es más fuerte, lo mismo os pasó a Chichi, a Videl y a ti, pero no es algo que podamos explicarle a los médicos –dijo Vegeta, volviendo su vista hacia Trunks-. ¿Cómo está él?

-Bastante histérico, según has podido ver. La idea de perderlos le aterroriza. Le hemos dicho que si todo va bien no debería haber ningún problema, pero él sabe perfectamente que mientras estén en un quirófano hay un riesgo...más aún con el daño añadido que sabe que el bebé provoca a Andrómeda.

-Debería haberme quedado con él... –murmuró Vegeta. Bulma negó con la cabeza.

-Estuviste ayer todo el día y toda la noche con ellos aquí, necesitabas un respiro. Nos conocemos, Vegeta, y sé que tú también estás demasiado preocupado como para dormir, pero al menos necesitabas comer algo y darte una ducha. ¡Además, solo has estado fuera dos horas, por el amor de Dios, nada va a pasarle a Trunks porque esté ciento veinte malditos minutos fuera de tu vista! –gruñó Bulma.

-Muchas cosas malas han pasado en menos tiempo, Bulma, tú lo sabes bien –dijo Vegeta, mirando la espada de Mirai mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-Aún le echas de menos tanto como hace ocho años, ¿verdad? –le dijo Bulma, mirándole con afecto.

-Cada maldito día. Pero hoy más. Me gustaría que hubiera podido estar aquí para ver nacer a su hijo, para que viera lo feliz que ha hecho a su familia, lo mucho que ha cambiado para bien el futuro gracias a lo que hizo...Sufrió tanto para hacernos felices, Bulma, para cambiar nuestro futuro y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver las maravillas de su obra, para ver cómo, gracias a él, el hijo que se le murió puede llegar a nacer...pero él nunca lo sabrá ahora –suspiró Vegeta.

-Él lo sabe...tú mismo dices que él prometió aquel día que siempre estaría pendiente de nosotros, que nos estaría observando desde el otro mundo, así que estoy segura de que verá a su bebé nacer...Además, ¿tú crees que, si estuviera vivo, podría soportar ver cómo su otro yo es el padre del bebé que él siempre deseó, del que murió, del que debería ser suyo y darse cuenta un día y otro más como la felicidad que a él le fue negada la disfruta su hermano como verdadero padre de su hijo? Los recuerdos y el sufrimiento habrían acabado destruyéndole.

-Eso no es verdad, Bulma, porque él antes que cualquier otra cosa hubiera sido padre, como todos los demás; ver a su hijo vivo y sano le hubiera compensado de muchas cosas, aunque supiera que su hermano es su verdadero padre y que tendría que verle crecer desde una prudente distancia. Tenerle una sola vez en brazos hubiera significado un mundo para él –dijo Vegeta-. Pero es inútil pensar en eso. Volvamos con Trunks y tratemos de tranquilizarle; es lo único que podemos hacer. Llévate a Goten y a Bra, por favor; cuanto menos gente tenga Trunks a su alrededor, mucho mejor. Yo hablaré con él.

Bulma asintió y ambos volvieron a la sala de espera. Con un gesto, Bulma indicó a Bra y a Goten que la acompañaran a tomar un café para dejar a su marido y a su hijo tan a solas como podían estar en un hospital. Vegeta se sentó junto a Trunks y le obligó a quitarse las manos de la cara.

-Papá, están en peligro...y yo no puedo hacer nada, esto no es una batalla –le dijo Trunks, con un susurro-. No puedo protegerles...¿qué clase de hombre soy que no puedo ni siquiera proteger a mi familia?

-Trunks, escúchame –le dijo Vegeta, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos-, tú eres un gran guerrero y eres capaz de proteger perfectamente a tu familia, nosotros somos un buen ejemplo de ello, si ti no estaríamos vivos.

-Eso fue obra de Mirai, no mía –dijo Trunks.

-¡Y tuya, maldita sea! ¡Cuando nos atacaron a ti también te vi luchar y te vi arriesgar todo para salvarnos! ¡Y en muchas otras ocasiones! ¿Olvidas la búsqueda de las bolas de dragón negras, nuestras luchas contra los dragones negros? ¡Incluso peleaste contra Boo cuando tenías poco más de siete años, tú eres un guerrero tan grande como lo fue tu hermano! Y doy gracias al dios que exista porque tú no hayas tenido que demostrarlo ni en la mitad de las ocasiones que tuvo que hacerlo él.

-Pero esas gestas de las que hablas no les ayudarán ahora.

-Esto es natural, nada de lo que tú hagas podría ayudarla ahora...no puedes pretender controlarlo todo, Trunks, no eres un dios. Pero no tienes que preocuparte porque todo va a salir bien. A tu madre le pasó lo mismo cuando te dio a luz y aún sigue viva y tuvo además otro hijo, ya verás como los dos van a estar bien.

-¿Y qué hacías tú mientras yo nacía? –le preguntó Trunks.

-¿Yo? Maldita sea...Te mataré si le cuentas algo de esto a alguien, pero dado tu estado te lo contaré...recuerdo haber venido al hospital a intentar averiguar qué pasaba con tu madre...sin que nadie se enterara, claro, por entonces tenía una reputación que mantener que vosotros os habéis encargado de destruir a lo largo de los años...Bueno, les oí decir lo que pasaba y que tanto tu vida como la de tu madre estaban en serio peligro y entonces me fui al único lugar en el que estaba en paz...mi cámara de gravedad, por supuesto, pero no antes de arrasar el mini bar de tu abuelo para conseguir olvidar aquellos sentimientos de sufrimiento y angustia que yo entonces no podía entender. Creo recordar que fue tu abuelo el que me dijo tras encontrarme totalmente fuera de juego a la mañana siguiente que habías sido un niño y que todo había salido bien antes de meterme la cabeza debajo de la ducha y hacerme vomitar todo el alcohol que me quedaba en el estómago –le contó Vegeta. Trunks rió.

-Nunca hubiera imaginado que bebieras...

-Y después de la resaca que tuve al día siguiente no he vuelto a probar una sola gota de alcohol. ¡Dios, pensé que me iba a explotar la cabeza, no podía ni siquiera volar recto! Y cuando vine a verte, tú no parabas de llorar, lo cual no ayudaba mucho –sonrió Vegeta-. Lo que quiero decir es que tienes que tener un poco de fe. Ponerte histérico no va a ayudarles, pero verte tranquilo y haciéndote cargo de todo cuando todo esto pase sí lo hará. ¿De acuerdo?

-Dime que todo va a salir bien. Si tú me lo dices yo te creeré, tú siempre dices la verdad. Por favor, dímelo –le suplicó Trunks, con sus ojos azules arrasados en lágrimas. Vegeta dejó escapar un suspiro y le abrazó.

-Todo va a salir bien. Te lo prometo –le dijo Vegeta deseando que fuera verdad. Sintió a su hijo relajarse sensiblemente en sus brazos al oír sus palabras y se preguntó de nuevo cómo era posible que su hijo confiara tan ciegamente en él, mucho más después de lo que le había sucedido a Mirai. Y él sabía perfectamente que Trunks no era una persona confiada; de hecho, seguramente era justamente lo opuesto, pero la devoción con la que había mirado a Vegeta desde su más tierna niñez no había disminuido un ápice con el paso de los años, para gran sorpresa de su padre.

-Ahora mismo necesito tener fe. Y yo nunca he creído en nada que no fueran nuestras propias posibilidades o en ti. Por favor, préstame la tuya –le susurró Trunks.

-Toda tuya. Todo va a salir bien, hijo. Ya lo verás –le dijo Vegeta. Trunks asintió débilmente y se separó de su padre, sentándose en el alféizar de una ventana cercana y mirando hacia el cielo mientras Bulma, Bra y Goten volvían a la sala de espera.

-Cuando todo esto acabe, te juro que voy a coger una nave y me voy a cargar esa maldita constelación –le susurró Vegeta a Bulma, señalando a Trunks, que miraba con atención la constelación de Andrómeda a través de la ventana, como años antes había hecho su yo futuro. Bulma sonrió y le pasó un vaso de café.

-¿Café? –le dijo Bulma, ignorando sus palabras.

-¿Qué si quiero esa horrible masa de barro asqueroso que esa máquina del final del pasillo llama café? Si, por qué no. Va a ser una noche muy larga... –murmuró Vegeta, bebiéndose el contenido del vaso de plástico que le ofrecía su esposa. Después, se sentó junto a Trunks y, envolviéndole en sus brazos sin decir una sola palabra más, le sostuvo en su regazo para hacer lo único que podían en su situación: esperar.

-¡Si esos malditos médicos no vienen a decirnos algo en los próximos dos segundos voy a traerlos aquí por el cuello! –maldijo Vegeta dos horas después de su llegada.

-Nunca pensé que te fuera a decir esto pero, por favor, papá, cállate –susurró Trunks, despegando los labios por primera vez desde la conversación que tuvo con su padre. El orgullo de Vegeta, atemperado con los años pero nunca totalmente olvidado, tomó rápidamente control y ya iba a gritar a su hijo que le tratara con más respeto cuando Bulma, conociendo a su marido tan bien como a sí misma, le cortó.

-Te aconsejo que pienses cuidadosamente lo que vas a decir en este momento porque, dado el estado en el que se encuentra Trunks, puede tener graves consecuencias –le susurró Bulma. Vegeta suspiró y asintió, comprendiendo todo por lo que su hijo estaba pasando en aquel momento.

-Está bien, no diré nada –protestó Vegeta. Bulma le devolvió una sonrisa y su marido puso los ojos en blanco antes de comenzar a protestar, pero la voz de Trunks le cortó.

-¿Sentís eso? –preguntó Trunks, zafándose de los brazos de su padre y corriendo hacia la puerta. Vegeta cerró los ojos y se concentró. La fuerza vital de Gohan se acercaba, pero no era eso lo que Trunks quería decir. Se refería a la gran aura que le acompañaba, anónima para ellos pero que, por alguna razón, les resultaba conocida. Vegeta y Trunks se miraron a los ojos durante un momento antes de echar a correr hacia el aura de Gohan.

-¡Ey, chicos! Iba en vuestra busca. Trunks, creo que aquí hay una personita que está como loca por conocerte –les sonrió Gohan cuando llegaron a su altura y puso en brazos de Trunks el pequeño bebé envuelto en una manta azul que había llevado hasta entonces-. Es un niño, aunque tú ya sabías eso. Está perfectamente bien y es bastante fuerte, como ya habéis podido comprobar.

-Hola ahí abajo –susurró Trunks, sin poder apartar la mirada de su hijo recién nacido. Había tenido tanto miedo de que ese momento nunca fuera a llegar, de que le hubiera perdido antes siquiera de llegar a tenerle que no podría explicar con palabras la emoción y el alivio que sentía en aquel momento, teniéndole en brazos por primera vez y oyendo su corazón latir junto al suyo...Era increíble...sencillamente increíble -. Bienvenido, hijo mío.

-¡Ey, por fin uno de mis malditos descendientes tiene el pelo negro! –sonrió Vegeta, mirando a su primer nieto y señalando la mata de pelo negro que sobresalía de su pequeña cabeza-. ¡Él será un verdadero guerrero, todo un Saiyajin!

-Él será lo que quiera ser... –murmuró Trunks, sin poder apartar la mirada de su hijo. De repente, sintió la urgencia de comprobar con sus propios ojos que su hijo estaba bien, de contar incluso todos sus dedos a ver si tenía los veinte que debía tener, de escuchar su respiración cada segundo para saber que seguía a su lado-. ¿Está bien?

-Ya sabía yo que no me estabas escuchando –sonrió Gohan-. Sí, está completamente sano, desde el pelo hasta la punta de su colita, está perfectamente. Está perfecto.

-Es perfecto, de hecho... –susurró Trunks, mientras sentía cómo una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos al darle el primer beso en la frente a su hijo.

-Siento interrumpir este momento, pero... –dijo una voz extraña a su espalda-, necesito saber el nombre del niño, aunque si usted y su esposa no lo han decidido todavía...

-Está decidido desde hace mucho. Su nombre será Mirai Vegeta Vegeta-Briefs. Se llamará como los dos guerreros más fuertes y valientes que este mundo ha conocido y, también, las mejores personas que yo he tenido la oportunidad de querer. Siempre que tú estés de acuerdo, papá –murmuró Trunks.

-Por supuesto. Ambos nos sentiremos muy honrados de que tu hijo lleve nuestro nombre –murmuró Vegeta, conteniendo a duras penas su emoción.

-Para que tuviera los nombres de los guerreros más fuertes del universo debería llevar el de Goku por algún lado –rezongó Goten.

-¡No! Goku solo era un tipo con suerte... –murmuró Bra.

-¡De eso nada! Él era... –comenzó a decir Goten cuando Gohan le tapó la boca con la mano para que dejara de hablar.

-Cállate, Goten, no lo estropees. Mira sus caras... –le dijo Gohan, señalando a Trunks.

-Que así sea, pues. Su nombra será Mirai Vegeta –le dijo Trunks a la enfermera que le había preguntado en primer lugar.

-¿Está usted seguro? Quizá quiera usted discutirlo con su esposa más profundamente... –dijo la enfermera, con cara de disgusto. Trunks se volvió a mirarla con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-¿Tiene algún problema con el nombre de mi hijo, señora? –preguntó Trunks, con aquella voz heredada de su padre que helaba la sangre en las venas que también había oído utilizar a su yo futuro. Asustada, la enfermera dio un paso atrás y se apresuró a apuntar el nombre que Trunks le había murmurado en sus formularios.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no hay ningún problema! –dijo ella.

-Bien. Ahora, esfúmese –le dijo Trunks. Ella no se lo pensó dos veces antes de desaparecer por el pasillo todo lo rápido que sus rollizas piernas le permitieron-. ¿Cómo está Andrómeda?

-Un poco delicada. Ha perdido mucha sangre y el parto ha sido largo, lento y duro, pero salvo graves complicaciones se recuperará con normalidad, aunque tendrá que pasar algunos días más aquí. Pronto despertará de la anestesia –dijo Gohan.

-¿Puedo verla? –preguntó Trunks.

-Por supuesto, pero tenemos que llevar al niño al nido, apenas tiene un par de minutos de vida –dijo Gohan.

-Necesito ir a ver a Andrómeda. Se pondrá muy nerviosa si no ve una cara conocida al despertar y no creo que eso sea conveniente para ella –dijo Trunks, mirando al bebé que dormía en sus brazos. No quería dejarle ir. Temía que en el momento en el que le apartara de su vista desapareciera como lo hace un bonito sueño al despertar, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que Andrómeda estaba bien-. Papá, ¿puedes quedarte con él, por favor?

-Claro; dáselo a tu madre, está deseando cogerle y yo lo vigilaré –le dijo Vegeta. Trunks negó con la cabeza.

-No; quiero que lo tengas tú. Solo confío en ti para protegerle –dijo Trunks, mirándole a los ojos. Vegeta dejó escapar un suspiro; sabía lo difícil que era para Trunks dejar ir a su hijo recién nacido aunque solo fuera unos instantes; a él también le había pasado cuando tuvo a los suyos. Trunks sabía que protegería a ese niño con su vida si fuese necesario, pero no quería cogerlo; sus enormes manos manchadas de sangre, demasiado grandes para sujetar algo tan pequeño, demasiado pecadoras para acoger en ellas a alguien tan inocente, no debían manchar a su nieto.

-No quiero cogerlo, Trunks. Es demasiado pequeño y no quiero hacerle daño por nada del mundo ... –susurró Vegeta.

-Deja de decir tonterías. No le vas a hacer daño; puede que sea un bebé, pero es un Saiyajin como tú y como yo y no es tan frágil como un niño humano, así que no te preocupes –dijo Trunks. Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un suspiro resignado mientras extendía los brazos para que le pasara al niño-. Vamos, mi pequeño, vamos con tu abu.

-No me llames eso –gruñó Vegeta, mientras acunaba a su nieto en sus brazos. Trunks rió.

-Bueno, es lo que eres.

-No soy abu, para él soy su señor abuelo –bufó Vegeta.

-Ya, como siempre intentaste que Bra y yo te llamásemos padre en vez de papá...no creo que vayas a tener mucho más éxito con él que el que tuviste con nosotros –sonrió Trunks. Le dio un último beso en la frente a su hijo y se dirigió hacia Gohan-. ¿Puedes llevarme con Andy, por favor?

-Por supuesto. Sígueme –dijo Gohan, mientras ambos desaparecían por el pasillo.

-Es igual a Trunks, lo que es lo mismo que decir que es igual a ti. Y su pelito negro no hace más que acentuar vuestro parecido. Parece que nos ha llegado un pequeño clon de Vegeta –dijo Bulma, mirando al bebé por encima del hombro de Vegeta. Su marido no la escuchó; parecía fascinado mirando al bebé, su nieto...quién se lo hubiera dicho a él treinta años antes que se vería en aquel momento mirando completamente embobado a un bebé que no era otro que su nieto, el hijo, por partida doble, de Trunks pues, si bien este último le había engendrado, si Mirai no hubiera aparecido jamás hubiese llegado siquiera a nacer. Era hijo de ambos, de sus dos primogénitos y él se aseguraría de que nunca lo olvidara.

-Ey, mocoso. Yo soy tu abuelo, el príncipe de todos los Saiyajin y muy pronto vas a aprender que por tu propio bien no debes meterte conmigo –le dijo Vegeta, acunándole. En ese momento, el niño, que había estado durmiendo hasta entonces en brazos de aquellos que lo sostenían, sin darse cuenta de que el mundo giraba a su alrededor, abrió los ojos y miró directamente a su abuelo con sus enormes ojos azules. Azules mar, azules cielo, como los de Trunks. No, no como los de Trunks, como los de Mirai. Vegeta suspiró -. ¡No, azules no! ¿Por qué tenías que tener esos ojos? ¡Ahora sabrás que nunca podré negarte nada!

-Aunque no los tuviera, no podrías haberle negado nada de todas formas, abuelo –dijo Bulma. Vegeta gruñó, pero no dijo nada, mientras se perdía en los ojos azules de su nieto y sabía que, de algún modo, Mirai le sonreía desde ellos. En su hijo, en su nieto, él siempre viviría.

* * *

-Mocoso escandaloso –rezongó Vegeta, levantándose de la cama que compartía con Bulma y saliendo al pasillo. Bufó una maldición al ver que el reloj de la pared marcaba las tres y media de la mañana; ese niño tenía la maldita costumbre de llorar siempre de madrugada y despertarle cuando estaba en lo mejor de su sueño. Sabía perfectamente que no tenía que preocuparse; unos segundos después Trunks ya estaría acunándole para hacerle callar; de hecho, antes de salir al pasillo, ya se había callado, pero no podía evitarlo; tenía que asegurarse de que tanto Trunks como su nieto estaban bien antes de volver a dormir.

Desde la muerte de Mirai y su regreso, se había convertido en un hábito para Vegeta el despertarse varias veces por las noches solo para ir de habitación en habitación comprobando que sus hijos estaban bien. No podía olvidar que se llevaron a Bulma de noche, mientras todos dormían y que fue aquello lo que llevó a Mirai a la muerte; no dejaría que pasara una segunda vez. Cuando Trunks y Andrómeda se casaron, ambos decidieron quedarse a vivir en la Cápsule Corp. junto a ellos; la casa era lo suficientemente grande para mantener su intimidad como pareja (de hecho, Bulma había reservado el segundo piso solo para uso y disfrute del nuevo matrimonio) y ambos estaban de acuerdo en que era lo mejor: Trunks no quería alejarse de su padre, que a todas luces estaba aún muy lejos de superar la muerte de su hermano y que tenía la necesidad de comprobar cada poco tiempo que el hijo que le quedaba estaba bien y Andrómeda, que sabía la historia de Mirai y le había visto muerto años antes, sabía que su marido, los hijos que tuvieran y ella misma estarían más protegidos si se mantenían cerca de Vegeta y de Bra, también súper guerreros, que si vivían por su cuenta, por lo que aún entonces seguían viviendo con Vegeta y Bulma. Vegeta solía comprobar cada poco tiempo que estaban bien, aunque con el cuidado conveniente que debía tener para no interrumpir ningún momento íntimo, pero la vigilancia que llevaba a cabo sobre la pareja había aumentado ostensiblemente desde la llegada, dos meses antes, del pequeño Veggie; cada vez que lloraba su abuelo corría hasta la puerta para comprobar que sus lágrimas no eran resultado de nada grave. La mayoría de las veces, solía quedarse en la puerta de su habitación viendo como Trunks, que había acudido diligentemente a su lado, quizá atenazado por un temor similar al de su padre, le consolaba; pero cuando Trunks no estaba en casa y eran Bulma o Andrómeda las que estaban a su cargo, mucho más lentas que él, solía calmarlo él personalmente. A él mismo le parecía extraño que las palabras que tanto le costaba murmurar al resto de su familia le saliesen tan naturalmente cuando tenía en sus brazos a su nieto, al que pondría el mundo a sus pies con tal de que esos ojos azules que tenía, iguales a los de su difunto Mirai, dejaran de estar arrasados en lágrimas.

Aquella noche no era distinta y Vegeta acudía a su llamada, con más tranquilidad de la acostumbrada al sentir que Trunks ya estaba con él. Acercándose al quicio de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, vio con una sonrisa como Trunks, sentado en la mecedora, le daba el biberón con una pizca de adoración en sus ojos negros de guerrero curtido.

-Eso es, Veggie, todo. Vaya, esta noche tienes el apetito de un auténtico súper guerrero...despacio...eso es –le decía Trunks al niño hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Vegeta-. Hola, papá. ¿Te ha despertado?

-¿Cómo no va a hacerlo? Ha heredado la voz de su abuela –le dijo Vegeta. Trunks rió mientras dejaba el biberón vacío en la mesilla y se levantaba con el bebé al hombro. Los ojos risueños de Veggie sonrieron a su abuelo y él no pudo menos que alborotar delicadamente su pelo negro.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Trunks.

-No lo sientas. Es lo mejor, en serio –le dijo Vegeta, mientras Trunks acunaba a Veggie de vuelta a dormir-. Además, si tú llevas dos meses sin dormir por las noches, lo lógico es que alguien te haga compañía, ¿no?

-No importa. Me pasaré años enteros si es necesario. Andrómeda aún no se ha recuperado del todo y...además, prefiero hacerlo yo. Cada vez me cuesta más separarme de él, siento como si cada vez que le quito la vista de encima corriera el riesgo de que le ocurriera algo, no puedo soportarlo...Y es lo más seguro. Aquí nuestro amigo de dos meses tiene mucha fuerza; esta mañana ha tirado su primera bola de energía...muy pequeñita a su bañera porque no quería que su madre le bañara...si vuelve a hacerlo y esta vez la dirige a la cabeza de alguien, lo mejor será que yo esté a su lado para detenerle –dijo Trunks. Vegeta dejó escapar una risotada.

-¿Una bola de energía? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Tienes que estar tomándome el pelo!

-No, es verdad. Tengo los restos de su bañera para probarlo.

-Es muy poderoso, realmente muy poderoso. Muy bien, pequeña bola de carne...digno descendiente de tu estirpe, según veo –le dijo Vegeta al niño, acariciándole la cabeza mientras el niño reía.

-Papá, no es gracioso, podría haber hecho daño a alguien –rezongó Trunks.

-¿Y qué le vamos a hacer? Él no sabía lo que hacía, no pretenderás que encima le regañe –bufó Vegeta. Trunks suspiró.

-No, pero...hay que enseñarle a controlar sus poderes lo más pronto posible, cuanto antes mejor. Y a entrenarle, al menos para que pueda protegerse a sí mismo si algo ocurre –suspiró Trunks.

-Tienes que esperar, al menos hasta que sepa andar. Es lo que yo hice contigo y no me has salido tan mal –murmuró Vegeta. Trunks sonrió.

-Ya sé que es demasiado pronto, pero no está de más ir pensando en estas cosas. De hecho yo lo he pensado mucho y...me gustaría que tú entrenaras a Veggie cuando llegue el momento –le dijo Trunks. Vegeta le miró, sorprendido.

-Pensé que querrías entrenarlo tú mismo... –susurró Vegeta.

-Quiero lo mejor para él. Y tú eres el mejor. Has sido un gran maestro para mí, sé que en algunos momentos he llegado a pensar que eras demasiado duro conmigo, pero la disciplina es necesaria si quiero que mi hijo salga vivo de un combate y...he de reconocer que después de lo que pasó con Mirai me siento totalmente incapaz de ser duro con él –suspiró Trunks-. Desde que supe su historia, lo que pasó con su mujer y su hijo, he pasado muchas noches en blanco pensando en que quizá, pese a todo lo que hizo, el destino se podría volver a repetir y que yo podría perderlos así como le pasó a él, así como... le perdí yo a él. Durante años temí que quizá mi hijo nunca llegara a existir y ahora, que lo tengo en mis brazos, temo aún más que el destino pueda arrebatármelo tan rápidamente como me lo otorgó. Con la vida que tenemos, pensarlo no es descabellado y me siento incapaz de ser duro con él, de ser tan estricto como la instrucción guerrera demanda. Sé que soy su padre y que debo imponerme, pero he de reconocer que ahora mismo me siento incapaz. Tú puedes hacerlo mucho mejor de lo que yo nunca podría –dijo Trunks. Vegeta apartó la vista ante la mención del recuerdo de su hijo-. Perdona, papá. No quería entristecerte.

-No, no te preocupes. Comprendo tu postura, Trunks y es normal, pero...

-¿Lo harás, cuando llegue el momento?

-Trunks, lo haré si es lo que quieres, pero entrenar a tu hijo estrecha vínculos muy importantes, tú lo sabes. No deberías renunciar a esa experiencia.

-Lo mejor para él es que lo entrenes tú. Lo hiciste bien con Bra y conmigo, con él no será muy diferente.

-Pero yo no soy su padre, ahí está la gran diferencia. Yo soy su abuelo y estoy aquí para consentirlo y mimarlo, para educarlo estáis Andrómeda y tú. Es normal que te sientas inseguro, como todos los padres, pero todo va a salir bien.

-Papá, puedes decirme eso cuando no sabía ni cómo cambiarle los pañales a mi propio hijo, pero de que reciba un buen entrenamiento puede depender su vida; no voy a arriesgarme a que por el error que yo pueda cometer instruyéndole puedan matarle –le dijo Trunks. Vegeta suspiró, comprendiendo muy bien sus razones.

-Mira, hagamos una cosa. Cuando el momento llegue, le entrenaremos juntos. Al principio, seguirás mis directrices en lo que al niño respecta y, cuando te sientas más seguro, yo me retiraré y tú te quedarás como el único entrenador de Veggie, ¿de acuerdo?

-No sé, papá...

-Es a lo máximo que voy a comprometerme. Es eso o dejarte solo frente a tu mocoso para que le aprendas a entrenar desde cero como hemos hecho todos en tu posición –dijo Vegeta. Trunks sonrió y asintió.

-Está bien, papá. Se hará como tú quieres –dijo Trunks, mientras seguía intentando dormir a Veggie. Vegeta suspiró mirando al niño.

-Trunks, necesito pedirte un favor –le dijo Vegeta.

-Lo que quieras –dijo Trunks.

-Necesito llevarme al niño un par de horas –murmuró Vegeta. Cerró los ojos y esperó el lógico grito airado que daría el sobreprotector padre de su nieto exigiendo saber por qué se le quería llevar, qué quería hacer con él en medio de la noche y exactamente cuánto tiempo tardaría en devolverlo a sus brazos. Pero ese grito nunca llegó.

-De acuerdo –dijo Trunks, simplemente.

-¿De acuerdo? ¿No vas a ponerte histérico y negarte en redondo a darme al niño hasta que te diga el número exacto de pasos que voy a dar mientras le llevo en brazos? –preguntó Vegeta, sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Por qué no? Lo haces con el resto de la gente, incluso con tu esposa.

-Pero los demás no son tú. Te he confiado durante años todo, incluso mi vida, papá; ahora, te confiaría algún aún más importante: la suya. Solo déjame que le ponga algo más caliente que el pijama; la noche es fría. Además, tengo una ligera idea de a dónde vais y por nada del mundo te lo voy a negar –dijo Trunks, buscando una manta en el armario de su hijo.

-Y según tú, ¿a dónde voy? –preguntó Vegeta, escéptico.

-A presentárselo a Mirai. De hecho, me sorprende que hayas esperado tanto tiempo para llevárselo –le dijo Trunks, mientras arropaba a su hijo.

-¿Soy tan predecible? He perdido mis viejas habilidades, parece ser –murmuró Vegeta.

-No digas tonterías, papá, ni tú ni yo hemos sido nunca predecibles, pero nos conocemos bien. Entonces, no me equivoco, ¿verdad? –le dijo Trunks.

-No, hijo, no te equivocas –le dijo Vegeta, mientras Trunks le ponía a Veggie en los brazos.

-Solo te pido que tengas cuidado. Te llevas mi vida –le dijo Trunks.

-No te preocupes, no pasará nada –le aseguró Vegeta, mientras acomodaba a Veggie en sus brazos y echaba a volar por la ventana de la habitación de su nieto bajo la atenta mirada de Trunks.

* * *

El viento brillaba por su ausencia en aquella noche fría mientras Vegeta volaba a través del cielo estrellado con su nieto en los brazos. Le ponía nervioso su propia lentitud, pero no quería asustar al niño que dormía pacíficamente arrullado por el calor que emanaba del aura de su abuelo para mantenerle caliente, ajeno al frío que reinaba fuera de su pequeño mundo. Veggie nunca había volado más que unos pocos metros en brazos de su padre en el jardín de la Cápsule Corp., nunca a grandes distancias, por lo que a Vegeta le sorprendía la tranquilidad que mostraba el bebé, que no se había movido apenas desde que salieran de su casa. Quizá, pensó Vegeta con una sonrisa, Trunks le habría transmitido junto con sus genes Saiyajin aquella imbatible confianza hacia su persona que había sobrevivido incluso a la muerte de su hermano. Pero Vegeta alejó tales pensamientos de su mente cuando la tumba de Mirai apareció en el horizonte.

Todos los días, sin faltar uno, había Vegeta encaminado sus pasos hacia ese lugar desde que decidiera quedarse en la Tierra tras la muerte de su hijo. Y no había habido uno de esos días en los que no deseara que aquella tumba erigida en honor de Mirai hubiese desaparecido, indicándole que aún seguía vivo en algún sitio y que todos aquellos años transcurrido no habían sido más que una broma macabra de algún enemigo al que podía dar presta muerte para que su hijo volviese a sus brazos. Pensamiento desesperado, sin duda, pero inevitable cuando la visión de aquella lápida con su nombre grabado le devolvía a la desgarradora realidad. Todos los días, sin excepción, había ido a limpiar su tumba, a susurrar al frío mármol palabras de recuerdo y homenaje y a dejar las tres flores que todas las jornadas su mano le renovaba: el nomeolvides de su inmortal recuerdo, la violeta de su lealtad y la rosa del amor que mantenía imperturbable por su hijo desaparecido, formaban la inicial de su nombre sobre la tierra indigna que había acogido el cuerpo de su hijo más de ocho años antes.

Vegeta aterrizó delicadamente frente a la tumba del mayor de sus hijos con el suspiro resignado que siempre le acompañaba cuando llegaba a ese lugar. Su derrota, su fracaso y su pérdida parecían flotar en el ambiente de aquel acantilado oscuro y frío que olía a la soledad a la que en vida siempre estuvo su hijo acostumbrado. Pero aquella noche era distinta, se dijo asimismo Vegeta, mientras la risa inocente de su nieto le devolvía a la realidad. Esa noche era de alegría y de reencuentro; era madrugada de presentación y homenaje. Presentación de un hijo anhelado a su padre; homenaje al héroe que lo había hecho posible. Con cuidado, dejó a nieto ya despierto sobre la tierra, junto a la lápida de mármol y observó durante un momento como reía, divertido, sin saber ni comprender las lágrimas, los sueños incumplidos y el sufrimiento reprimido que ocultaba ese lugar. Vegeta deseó para sí su inocencia. No, se mentía; para Mirai la hubiera deseado más que para sí, aunque hubiese tenido que tomar el lugar que le había correspondido a su hijo.

-Hola, Mirai –dijo Vegeta, sin saber muy bien cómo comenzar ni qué decir-, espero que estés donde estés puedas oírme. Prometiste estar siempre con nosotros, ¿recuerdas? Yo sí lo recuerdo; todos los días, para convencerme que de algún modo sigues conmigo. Habrás visto entonces cómo me has convertido en un viejo sensiblón, maldito mocoso, tú me has hecho blando. Y me has hecho feliz…lo único que me falta eres tú. Pero nunca se puede ser del todo feliz, tú lo sabes bien. Siempre admiraré tu fuerza, pero no la física, como siempre pensé en mi ignorancia que haría la primera vez que te vi partiendo en dos a Freezer con tu espada; sino tu fuerza de voluntad para seguir adelante pese a todo. Nada fue más fuerte que tu corazón ni que tus ansias por seguir salvando a los que no tenían los medios, tu voluntad de crear una vida mejor para los que venían detrás de ti…para nosotros y también para él. Tu gran sueño incumplido es ahora una realidad, mi niño. Ahora tienes un bebé, tu hijo. Aquel que nunca habría nacido si tú no hubieras aparecido en nuestra vida. Se parece tanto a ti...aunque tiene el pelo negro, por fin, uno de mis descendientes parece un verdadero Saiyajin sin el maldito color aguamarina de tu madre extendido por todos sus rasgos, aunque Andrómeda también es morena, pero prefiero pensar que lo ha heredado de sus antepasados guerreros...pero sus ojos, Mirai...sus ojos son como los tuyos, como los de su padre...Cada vez que los miro creo que te veo a ti...y creo que tengo razón, porque tú vives en él...como sigues vivo en todos aquellos que te conocieron, te admiraron, y aún te adoran. Solo ruego que puedas verlo, que puedas saber así que todo lo que hiciste no fue en vano, que todo lo que sufriste no fue inútil, que lo salvaste, que nos salvaste...El hijo que tanto deseabas ha nacido, yo te lo he traído y espero que esta sea la primera vez de muchas...Solo ruego que puedas verlo, aunque solo sea una vez. Por favor, si me estás viendo a mí como prometiste que harías, fúgate de nuevo y ven a verlo...haz caso al que aún se considera tu padre aunque tengas al de tu propio tiempo contigo, sé que no te arrepentirás...solo verlo te compensará de tantas cosas...Espero que donde quiera que estés ahora, Cielo, Infierno o Tierra, sepas que tienes un hijo que sabrá de ti, de tus hazañas y de tu sufrimiento y al que protegeré, por encima de todo y de todos, por los días que me restan de vida. Me aseguraré de que tu hijo no sufra tu destino y que, con él, se cumplan todas las esperanzas que tú un día no pudiste cumplir. Él será tu destino, Mirai; él será tu futuro por cumplir.

Las palabras de Vegeta fueron súbitamente interrumpidas cuando un viento vespertino comenzó a soplar desde ninguna parte. Una presencia bien conocida para el viejo súper guerrero atrapado para siempre en el cuerpo de un treintañero se hizo palpable junto a él. Pero, como siempre, su instinto guerrero le pidió la confirmación necesaria de que todo aquello no era un producto de sus deseos, por lo que fijó su vista en los árboles que daban comienzo a un bosque apartado al otro lado del acantilado. Su total quietud indicó a Vegeta que aquel viento estaba solo reservado a aquel privilegiado lugar. Vegeta sonrió. Le notaba. Su presencia le envolvía como un refugio, como un abrazo consolador de la soledad que no podía evitar sentir desde su muerte. Él estaba allí; notaba su presencia cambiando el solitario paraje mortuorio en la esperanza que nunca dejó de tener, su olor impregnando cada esquina de aquel desolado paraje y su, para Vegeta divina, esencia apareció de repente ante él. No podía verlo, pero aquello no importaba mientras él estuviera allí, recordándole una vez más que, pese a todo lo que había pasado y del tiempo transcurrido, él estaba bien en el otro mundo y seguía respondiendo a una llamada de la que nunca había abusado por temor a perderle, demostrándole que nunca le había olvidado. Vegeta cerró los ojos y arrinconó por un momento el hecho de que estaba muerto en lo más profundo de su mente, sintiendo el aura de su hijo perdido alrededor y queriendo imaginar, una vez más, que todo había sido un mal sueño. Sintiendo su energía y la de su familia en la lejanía de la Cápsule Corp, por primera vez en muchos años se sintió, de nuevo, completo.

-Aún te echo de menos, hijo mío. Te sigo queriendo –murmuró Vegeta, sabiendo que su destinatario le iba a escuchar. Entonces, notó sus poderosos brazos rodeándole en un cálido e invisible abrazo; daba igual que no pudiera ver las manos que formaban una curva en su ropa bajo una presión invisible, Vegeta reconocería aquellos miembros como los de Mirai por instinto. Podía notar sus brazos, su pecho contra su espalda, su barbilla en su hombro, sus dedos sobre su ropa...incluso podía identificar la pequeña cicatriz que cruzaba su dedo corazón desde que se cortara con su propia espada en un descuido luchando contra Freezer y su padre la primera vez que apareció en el pasado. Sí, era él; no había error posible. Vegeta alzó su mano intentando acariciar la cabeza de aquel que le abrazaba, pero su mano corpórea solo se encontró con le viento.

-Yo también –susurró alguien en su oído, pero tan quedo que Vegeta nunca sabría si había sido el murmullo del viento, su hijo o su propia imaginación que tanto deseaba oírlo los que habían producido esas palabras. La presión del abrazo extraño desapareció poco a poco y observó como el ruido de unas pisadas conocidas se dirigían hacia el niño de ojos azules que veía con todo el asombro de su inocencia como el súbito viento movía las briznas de hierba que le rodeaban. Vegeta vio al niño reír con deleite cuando aquella mano intangible acarició sus mechones morenos y aquellos brazos invisibles le alzaron en vilo y comenzaron a acunarle en el silencio de la noche. Vegeta vio a Veggie relajarse por primera vez en brazos de un extraño; el niño parecía desconfiado por naturaleza y habitualmente no dejaba que nadie que no fuera sus padres, sus abuelos o sus tíos Bra, Gohan y Lolo le cogieran en brazos sin ponerse a llorar con una fuerza que hacía temblar los cimientos de todo el edificio de la Capsule Corp. Trunks aún se preguntaba por qué su hijo no quería que Goten u Oob, dos de sus mejores amigos, estuvieran cerca; Vegeta no le había dicho que probablemente fuera porque su nieto podía sentir el permanente disgusto que le producía el hecho de que esos dos discípulos de Kakarotto estuvieran cerca de su familia. Aún entonces, más de ocho años después, no les había perdonado que aquella fatídica noche fallaran en su cometido de hacer guardia que le había costado la vida de su hijo. Vegeta sabía muy bien que si esos seres no hubieran conseguido llegar hasta Bulma de una sola pieza, posiblemente Mirai seguiría con vida y no podía perdonarles su error; pero jamás se lo había dicho a Trunks. Lo que le había ocurrido a Mirai, su otro yo, aún seguía embrujando su sueños y ya se sentía bastante inclinado a pensar que, como su hermano pensaba que había hecho, iba a fallar a su hijo como para que además Vegeta le hiciera pensar que su nieto le hacía más caso a él que a su propio padre. Pero estaba seguro de que los instintos guerreros que desde su concepción albergaba su nieto habían sabido identificar mucho antes que su conciencia que si algún miembro de la familia recelaba de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, él no debía asimismo confiar en ellas. Pero aquella noche Veggie no lloraba, sino que, al contrario, parecía disfrutar de aquel momento de paz sobre esos brazos extraños que le acunaban al ritmo del viento. Le reconocía como a su padre, sin ser exactamente él, pero se sentía protegido, querido y amado en sus brazos. Vegeta sonrió pensando que aquel niño nunca sabría lo mucho que aquel individuo que reconocía en esencia como a su padre le había deseado a lo largo de su vida.

Las primeras luces del amanecer habían aparecido en el horizonte cuando el niño por fin se durmió arrullado por un ángel. Vegeta no pudo evitar ver como una gota furtiva que no procedía del cielo molestaba el sueño del pequeño por un instante al caer en su redondeada mejilla. ¿Podían llorar los fantasmas?, se preguntó, pero se rectificó a sí mismo con celeridad. ¿Podían llorar los ángeles? En la tierra se decía que la pena no tiene cabida en el reino de los cielos, pero dejando tanto atrás como a Mirai le había pasado, era inevitable que allí reinara la melancolía tanto como en el mundo de los vivos. La respuesta era, pues, afirmativa: si el alma llora, como hacía la de Mirai, lo menos importante es que el cuerpo que le habían dejado retener como merced pudiera expulsar lágrimas fehacientes. Aquel ser invisible se acercó lentamente a Vegeta y dejó en sus brazos expectantes al infante mientras de nuevo, una voz equívoca, quizá el viento, quizá su imaginación, quizá su añorado hijo, murmuró una nueva frase de despedida:

-Por favor, papá, cuida de él.

Y Vegeta, contestándole con una sonrisa por si efectivamente lo había dicho su hijo, murmuró una última promesa:

-Siempre cuidaré de él, te lo juro.

Entonces, el viento se detuvo y Vegeta supo que, a su pesar, había llegado el momento de marcharse. Había deseado hasta aquel último minuto que Mirai tomara forma y se le apareciera para poder verle una vez más, pero en su corazón sabía que no lo haría. Conocía muy bien a su hijo futuro y este pensaba que verlo le haría más daño que, simplemente, saber que estaba ahí pues volvería a tener que dejarle ir una vez más. Vegeta comprendía que lo había hecho porque pensaba que le había ahorrado sufrimiento, pero mientras caminaba lejos de la tumba con su nieto entre los brazos, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de decepción. Pero cuando, ya lejos en el horizonte teñido de la luz anaranjada del amanecer se volvió para lanzar un último vistazo, hasta el día siguiente, a la tumba de su hijo, se sorprendió al ver dos figuras bien conocidas sentadas juntas sobre el frío mármol de la tumba que acababa de dejar atrás. Pudo reconocer a Mirai Trunks, con el aspecto de inalterada juventud que da la inmortalidad, como siempre, con las ropas que llevaba al morir y, en sus brazos, su esposa Andrómeda, mirándole ambos con ojos felices pero melancólicos al verle alejarse con el niño que pudieron tener pero que, pese a todo, en realidad, pertenecía a otros. Vegeta no dejó de alejarse con la mayor lentitud de la que era capaz mirando disimuladamente hacia atrás, sabiendo que en el momento en el que Mirai o Andrómeda se dieran cuenta de que les había visto desparecerían una vez más y quería deleitarse, aunque fuera furtivamente, con la imagen del hijo que ocho años atrás había tenido que dejar ir.

-¿Volveremos a verle? –preguntó Andrómeda con voz queda, pero no lo suficiente para que los oídos súper desarrollados de Vegeta no captaran la tristeza de sus palabras.

-Nosotros siempre estaremos cuidando de él, Andy, pero es él quién no debe vernos a nosotros. Por mucho que nos duela, él no es nuestro hijo realmente; es a otros a quienes pertenece, nosotros no somos sus padres y no debemos hacernos la ilusión de que es así –dijo Mirai, también con su tono de voz cubierto de tristeza. Vegeta combatió con todas sus fuerzas sus deseos de volverse para consolar el alma de su hijo, de abrazarle y decirle que aquel niño también era suyo, pero sabía que no debía.

-Tu padre tiene razón, en cierto sentido él también es tuyo; sin ti no habría llegado a existir. Yo no puedo decir lo mismo –suspiró Andrómeda.

-No digas eso, Andy; si aceptas que papá tiene razón, él será de los cuatro, porque yo no soy nada sin ti, ni ahora ni antes. Él crecerá feliz, mimado y protegido en un mundo en paz y, cuando muera, dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo, le estaremos esperando en el otro mundo, donde cuidaremos de él como lo hubiésemos hecho si hubiéramos estado en la Tierra. Mi hermano y tu yo pasada no nos lo negarán y, aunque ellos sean sus verdaderos padres, él sabrá de nosotros. Hasta entonces, tendremos que conformarnos con verle crecer desde lejos –suspiró Mirai.

-Es perfecto...se parece mucho a tu padre.

-Entonces, será perfecto –aseguró Mirai-. Sé que papá le protegerá siempre y confío ciegamente en las habilidades de mi yo pasado para cuidarle. Lo conseguimos, Andy; él vive en un mundo feliz y en paz, rodeado de gente que le querrá y le mimará hasta la extenuación, lejos de las privaciones, el miedo y la soledad que nosotros vivimos cuando éramos niños. Nuestro hijo será feliz y eso es más de lo que en nuestro mundo podíamos pedir. Aunque no lo tengamos con nosotros hasta dentro de muchos años, prefiero que tenga una buena vida a tener que vivir una sufriendo a mi lado. Es lo mejor para él, Andy; los dos lo sabemos.

-Si, lo sé...pero, desearía que las cosas fueran de otra manera...que él fuera verdaderamente nuestro y no de otros...-suspiró Andrómeda. Mirai la abrazó.

-En muchos sentidos, él también es nuestro, ya te lo he dicho, pero hasta que podamos estar con él, el Cielo nos espera –le susurró Mirai en el oído. Andrómeda sonrió y Vegeta les vio desaparecer una vez más, besándose, bajo la luz sonrosada del amanecer, tras lanzar una última mirada melancólica al que querían creer su hijo, volviendo al Paraíso que se habían ganado a pulso en vida. Vegeta dejó escapar un suspiro herido viendo como su hijo desaparecía de su lado una vez más aunque su cálida sonrisa y la paz reflejada en sus ojos azules que había logrado atisbar desde la lejanía de su posición habían tranquilizado el corazón de un padre que aún pensaba en algunos días especialmente difíciles que su hijo podía estar sufriendo lejos de su cuidado. Vegeta se volvió de nuevo hacia su nieto, que se había despertado de nuevo y le miraba con sus preciosos ojos azul cielo llenos de curiosidad.

-Malditos sean esos ojos que tienes, enano –maldijo Vegeta, sabiendo que el niño no entendería nada de lo que había dicho, mientras se quitaba la cadena de la que pendía el ángel de oro que otrora Bulma le regalara y se lo ponía en el cuello a su nieto, viendo con deleite como la pequeña mano de Veggie se cerraba sobre el pequeño amuleto de ojos de zafiro-. Es hora de que este colgante pase a ti, para que siempre recuerdes quién es también tu padre. Yo no lo necesito para recordar al que nunca olvidaré ni por un solo momento, pero quizá tú, que no has llegado a conocerle, necesites algo para recordarlo. Puede que ahora no lo entiendas, mocoso, pero tú tienes dos padres: uno, el que está aquí contigo y otro el que está en el cielo y siempre estará protegiéndote. Nunca olvides al segundo de ellos, pues él es tan responsable de que tú estés vivo como el primero. Él ha sido siempre el héroe de nuestra familia, aquel que lo arriesgó todo para conseguir un futuro mejor para el mundo y para los que amaba y finalmente lo consiguió, aunque pagó con su vida tal atrevimiento. Pero nadie ajeno a nuestra familia sabe de su existencia y pronto será hora de que tú también sepas de sus hazañas para que, algún día, igual que te cuento yo lo que fue su vida, tú se la cuentes a tus nietos y ellos a su vez a los suyos, para que la memoria de mi hijo viva eternamente en su descendencia como debe ocurrir con la de todos los héroes. Yo me encargaré de que ni ignores su historia y cuanto antes la sepas mucho mejor. ¿Te parecería bien que empecemos ahora mismo? Bueno, realmente no me importa si te parece bien o no, mocoso, simplemente te la voy a contar. Es la historia de un héroe que fue el azote de los monstruos más poderosos del universo y que fue capaz de desafiar las mismas leyes del espacio y del tiempo para cambiar el futuro y salvar a aquellos a los que amaba de un destino que él no creía que merecieran...ese héroe, mi pequeño Veggie, se llamaba Mirai Trunks Vegeta Briefs y era tu padre...y mi ángel de la guarda...

_FIN_

_No me puedo creer que lo haya terminado, pero...¡me encanta este último capi! De todo el fanfic, este es mi preferido sin duda. Voy a echar mucho de menos escribir esta historia, pero creo que ha terminado como debería...solo el apunte: Emma Daioh es el nombre del Diablo/dios que se sienta en el centro de admisión del Otro Mundo para decidir quién va al Cielo y quien al Infierno y por eso también creo que es su responsabilidad vigilar que nadie (como hace Mirai) se escape. Lo digo más bien porque muchas veces en las traducciones de los distintos países cambian los nombres, pero seguro que su imagen sentado sellando papeles y, con ellos, el destino de las diferentes almas es inconfundible. Otro detalle: tanto Andy como Mirai aparecen en el marco de la puerta por una razón. Los antiguos romanos creían que los espejos y las puertas eran portales que podían mostrar lo que ocurría en otros mundos, generalmente el mundo de los muertos, siempre contenían una conexión. De hecho Jano, el dios romano que presidía el mes de enero, el primer mes del año, era representado como un dios con dos caras, una que miraba hacia el año que entraba y la otra hacia el que se iba atravesando una puerta abierta que significaba el tránsito. Por ese significado, ambos dos, fantasmas al fin y al cabo si se quiere, aparecen en una puerta abierta, en un portal y desaparecen en él del mismo modo. Sé que no importa mucho para el desarrollo de la historia, pero no puedo evitarlo, me viene de fábrica. _

_Muchas gracias a todos por vuestras review y por la paciencia que habéis tenido con esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado. Os agradezco de antemano las review que podáis (y os pido por favor) dejar, sobre todo a aquellos que, siendo anónimas, no podré contestar. Gracias por seguir a Mirai y a Vegeta en su largo camino y espero veros pronto en nuevas historias, sean las mías o las vuestras. Un beso a todos que seáis muy felices. Con todo mi cariño: _

_Rochi Saiyajin. _


End file.
